The Ice Mage's Assassin
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: The Ardent Flame is a magical item that symbolizes hope. The Eternal Frost can destroy it and take away that hope. For some individuals, this makes Ice Magic a taint in the world and becoming an Ice Mage a horrible sin - the reason why Gray Fullbuster needs to die...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_If the Pendant of Light – the one we call the 'Ardent Flame' – is to fall into the eternal frost…"_

The voice that reverberated across the archaic and ancient room was raspy and chilly. It conveyed the sound of arrogance, but it was arrogance because of the current situation. Something grave would happen, and the voice could only communicate its agitation. The enigmatic voice sounded old and wise, and it expressed a tone of worry and anxiety. In an ominous voice it continued to speak.

"_All hope would be lost…_"

The person standing at the center of the room felt the gravity of the situation. However, as emotionless as the individual was, the spoken message was met with silence. The person, nonetheless, appeared willing to continue listening.

"_As the Flame served as the Light, something sinister could swipe it away… the Ice, the one who casted the Flames away… the one who casted the Light away… It will devour the Ardent Flame and destroy all hope…_"

The person inside continued to listen to the warnings. The voice had not said this much before. The voice had not even warned about the _hope _being lost. Perhaps it had known something that would harm the _hope_. The person only looked straight in front, towards the item that magically floated above a stone altar in the near center of the location.

"What shall I do?" The man spoke. His voice was deep and harsh. It did not have any emotions, but it was laced with the aura of wrath and _death _itself. The person's clothes rustled from his movement, when he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"_The Frost must be kept away…"_

There was a long pause after the short statement; however, the man knew that there was something more into that. With his patience making him stand calmly and assess the situation, the man waited for more words – words that would come to that enigma.

"_The Frost must be defeated…_"

"How can the _Frost _be defeated?" The man asked, now knowing the full extent of the developing circumstances. The _Ardent Flame _must be kept safe, away from its predator – its enemy – the _Frost_. However, even though confident that he could do task on his own, he knew better than to charge at an enemy without knowing anything at all.

"_The Moon can reverse the power of the Frost… oh, the pure sweet light of the moon that can gradually break the fierceness of the Frost… But the Moon appears rare and the Frost itself is alive…_"

The voice answered.

"_The Frost can acquire more power, making the Moon appear weak… In order to save the Ardent Flame, the Frost must be destroyed…_ _The Pendant of Light must be found and the Frost is to be destroyed…_"

And then the aura that occupied that ancient room disappeared suddenly. It signaled the end of the conversation and the man whirled back, taking away his sight from the floating item. As he began walking away from the area, he started to think over the words the voice had mentioned.

The _Ardent Flame _was a very mysterious magical item. It was said that it took many different forms, making it undistinguishable from the usual magic items available around the world. It was said that the _Ardent Flame _was conscious – it was aware of the surrounding and it was aware of what was happening. At the moment, according to the voice, the _Ardent Flame _took the shape of a form of jewelry – the _Pendant of Light_. However, the voice had warned against the enemy that would defeat the _Ardent Flame_ – the _Frost_.

"The _Ardent Flame _would fall to _Eternal Frost_," the man repeated the words aloud.

Even though the voice was ominous, old and enigmatic, the words being spoken were not. In a world were magic was so usual, it would appear that the voice's warning was not more than a metaphor. And, from the person's experience himself, such words were not to be taken in a deep view.

"As the _Flame _served as the Light, the _Frost _served as the one that would cast it away…" He formed a smirk on his lips. He was more than positive that a certain magic would threaten the _Ardent Flame_. "_Ice magic_," he declared aloud. "The _flames_ could only be _destroyed _by the _ice_…"

The man continued to walk away from the area. He meandered across hallways that appeared limitless, and through the stairs that seemed to end at nowhere. Being at the location for several times already made the passageways built for child's play, and being lost at that particular moment could never have an excuse. The man treaded the place with extreme precision, turning only when he knew it was the right moment and going up or down when it was in the proper location.

At last, he reached a clearing just bordering the entrance of that large temple. As he looked up the sky, the sky that was smothered with jet black clouds and threatening weather, the person was able to smirk for another moment. A lightning exploded from through the clouds, a single drop of white began the fall of the countless…

Laying his hands in front of him, his palms up to reach the trickles of white, the man observed a natural event that started to evade the land. A lone snow flake dropped in his palms. In just less than a minute, the snow melted at the warmth of his hands.

"That is correct," he muttered to himself. "By my hand I'm going to destroy that _Ice _that makes _you_." He dropped his hands and adjusted the cloak covering his entire head. "This tells me I need to visit a _certain guild_. To _destroy_ what is threatening the _Light_."

On his hands was a piece of poster. Drawn in it was the symbol of _Fairy Tail_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The guild building of Fairy Tail was painted in _blood_.

The night was in deep black – the stars were absent for some reasons and the dark clouds were covering what was left of the sky. The night was grim and the light coming from the structures in the land barely created enough illumination for that moment in time. However, despite the pitch black darkness and cover in the sky, the moon was in full shape. The odd size of the moon that night was apparent and its color matched the smothers now covering the walls and floors of the guild building – _red_.

The gazing red moon seemed to look like a lone eye, staring at the guild belonging to Fairy Tail. The red was almost blazing, but it was even barely enough light. It was a huge figure looming behind the clouds and floating across the sky, seemingly taunting the beings under that very dark night. Even the faintest light, the moon reflected the dripping red liquid, smearing the walls of the building more.

The dark night was accompanied by the strange silence. Even at night, the guild building was much alive as it would be in the day, but, for some reason, the dark appeared to have swallowed the life the guild possessed. The silence was even deafening – the strangeness was so incomprehensible that it was simply _unacceptable_. Nonetheless, even amongst the silence that muted the whole place, the drip-dropping sound of that red liquid resonated within the place.

"W-Why did you d-do this?"

A weak voice startled the ongoing silence. The voice was so full of pain and _hurt_. The owner coughed up; his voice was hoarse and appeared to be having difficulty breathing.

"I don't need a reason to,"

Another voice answered the first one, now with full strength and vigor. It was laced with a deep unforgiving tone and harsh quality from the voice alone was enough to make someone shiver.

"_Gray_…" the person called the other one's name weakly. Gray held him by his throat; he slowly moved his weakened arms to Gray's and made attempts to loosen the hold and be able to escape. But, being frail as he was now, his effort was not rewarded with any good results. "W-What did y-you do?"

"_Natsu_," Gray responded, equally making his grip on Natsu's neck tighter. "Are your eyes blind?" He asked in a mocking tone. "The guild is destroyed." He tried to raise Natsu's neck higher, making the latter choke as his windpipe was slowly crushed by the ice user's grip.

"B-But w-why have you _k-killed _them?" Natsu asked – pleadingly.

Gray smiled at the tone of Natsu. Natsu begging. Natsu sounded weak against him. Natsu struggling because of him. He liked that situation. It gave him more exhilaration than he expected. The greatest reward was now literally at his hands. There were so many things he could do right now. Yet they would only lead to a single conclusion – the _death _of _Natsu_. His mind swirled with many ideas, and it made him smile.

However, one thought interrupted all others and made Gray frown.

"They were indeed killed, but, unfortunately…" he suddenly dropped Natsu down at the cold floor, his weak body colliding with the hard ground. "You weren't there when it happened." Gray stated flatly. It ushered Natsu to look at Gray's face. Gray gazed back with a sarcastic visage. "_Killing _you would not be so much satisfying without you knowing how _they _died." Gray said.

"N-No…" Natsu replied in a terrified voice. Seeing the bodies alone was enough to make him tremble at his knees. Seeing how everything happened would shake his entire _soul_. "Please, don't; I don't want to know." Natsu knelt on the floor, his hands on the sides of his head, seemingly covering his ears to block all sound. "What-what have you done, Gray? Why did you do this?" The words came out from Natsu's mouth. His entire form was shaking with fear and sadness. He was trembling from confusion and brokenness.

"You were like my _brother_, Natsu." Gray only stated. "You did trust me, all these years. You cared for me, as I cared for you…" The Fullbuster walked and stopped in front of the still kneeling Natsu. "However, do you know what's most satisfying about that?"

Natsu could not answer. He had lost his will to fight. He had lost everything that very night. How could he react to that instant loss? He did not know. Even though how much an optimist he was, even though how much hopeful he was, he did not know what to do. What struck him was no simple blow. What struck him was more than any physical wound could reap. The damage had been done; it hit his heart. It disfigured his soul.

"I know you do," Gray continued speaking. "It's the knowledge that the person you trust most did this to you."

Gray raised his arm above his head; in his hand were the small crystalloid form of his ice magic beginning to coagulate into a larger figure. Gradually, the ice that gathered in hand formed into a blade. And, as soon as Gray knew his weapon was already made, he swung it down towards his _friend_…

* * *

><p>Gray opened his eyes. The sun was already glaring heavily on his form. He was sleeping atop the building of his guild; weariness overcame his system not too long ago. However, instead of finding the comforting rest he expected in sleeping, an opposite effect had happened to him. Slowly, he raised himself up sat anxiously.<p>

Sweat beaded his face and his torso. Now that he had noticed it, he was breathing heavily; his heart was beating as mad. He slowly looked around him, trying to find the semblance of reality, distinguishing it away from the place that he had dreamt about. The physical atmosphere – the calming winds, the blue sky, the sweet sounds of the birds nearby, the splashing waves just on the coast – was already beginning to calm down Gray.

_Nightmare_, it was the one word that appeased his mind. _It was just a nightmare_, he repeated, trying to rationalize that what he seemed to have experienced was nothing but a part of an illusion. _It did not happen_, he added. _It _would _not happen_. He continued consoling his mind to reduce his apprehension. After some seconds, his body seemed to be calming down, as did his mind.

He continued to sit idly on his spot after processing what had transpired. That is, when someone arrived and heralded his coming.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted. "Where are you, you _ice bastard_?" The pink-haired Natsu continued to yell as if he was in the middle of nowhere. Gray noticed his arrival (of course, the loudmouth was easy to identify) but did not responded immediately. It was Natsu who spotted Gray in a distance, and the former sped to approach his friend.

"Gray," there was the usual grin. "There's a new request downstairs. I already invited Lucy to come and…" Natsu stopped himself short after noticing that there was something off with Gray. Natsu went closer and softly hammered his fist on Gray's head.

"What's wrong with you, _pyromaniac_?" Gray narrowed his eyes towards Natsu. The attack was not really intended to hurt so it was more than annoying. Natsu, on the other hand, only regarded the other one with a blank expression. In a brief second, the two began a staring battle – Gray with his squinty eyes and Natsu with his round yet unexpressive orbs. After what seemed to be a minute, Gray finally relented and broke the gaze. "Fine," it was his concluding word before standing up and dusting his pants.

"Yes!" The usual grin was back on Natsu's face. He placed his hands at the back of his head. "I knew you would come!" He added. This annoyed Gray more. However, since he was not really in a mood to initiate a fist fight, he could only sigh in annoyance.

"Where are we going, _fire brain_?" Gray asked.

"You'll know later," Natsu replied.

"What, you mean we're going to a mission _now_?" Gray asked, feeling that it would again be that instant "Oh-I-got-a-new-request-should-we-go-and-finish-it-right-now-okay!" trend with the dubbed 'Team Natsu'.

"Of course!" Natsu yelled in reply. "The sooner, the better!"

"Fine," Gray only responded. "Let's meet at Magnolia's entrance at noon." He said.

Natsu turned back, satisfied that he had recruited the ice mage for the mission. But, even before he made his first step away, he said something aloud. "I won't ask questions. It's up to you to tell." He briefly made his exit as soon as he said that.

Gray knew what the fire mage was talking about. He was so ticked off about it that he could only hiss to himself. Sometimes, that _bird brain_ was so damn receptive to his surroundings that even he could not miss the minor things – the subtle problems and the invisible predicaments. For that moment, Gray was left with some decisions to do in his mind.

**o o o**

"Hmm…" Lucy drawled out while looking at the poster containing their mission parameters. Together with her were Happy, Natsu and Gray, with the latter two threatening to begin another spar against each other. Too bad that Erza was not able to come with them; she was in a solo mission when Natsu decided to accept the mission. Even before leaving the guild, Mirajane had voiced out her confidence with Lucy to control the outrageous behavior of the other two boys in the team. Sighing with her current predicament, Lucy tried to concentrate at the piece of paper.

"Lucy," Happy hovered just over her shoulder, "why are you reading it again?" Natsu's Exceed asked.

"I'm just thinking over the mission," Lucy answered. "Now that I think of it, this mission coincides with the recent news I've been reading in town." She said.

"What's with it?" Happy asked, finally dropping at Lucy's shoulder.

"Almost five days ago, there was some news about a 'great light' that exploded in the forest west the city of Magnolia." Lucy began. "The origins of the event are still a question right now." She explained.

"Has it caused any disturbance yet?" Gray asked behind them. He had needed to push the fire mage away so that he could just ask the question. Soon afterwards, Natsu challenged Gray for another round of fistfight.

"It hasn't. Well, according to what I heard." Lucy asked, groaning at the antics of the males in their team. "However, the nearby village seems to be disturbed by the prior happenings that followed the appearance of the great light." The celestial mage said.

"What sort of things?" Happy asked.

"There were weird happenings," Lucy began. "For example, the natural aura around the forest area seemed to have changed. The citizens said that they were hearing strange noises, like small explosions and a monster-like sound…" she turned her head towards Natsu, who was reaching Gray with his fist. "They said it was like a _dragon's roar_." She said.

As soon as he heard that word, Natsu stopped attacking Gray and turned his head towards the celestial mage. "Dragon?" He repeated the word. He approached Lucy while wearing that curious expression. "What do they say about this sound? Have they seen it? What does it look like?" Natsu bombarded Lucy questions that the blond mage did not even have a chance to reply.

"Natsu," Gray placed a hand over Natsu's shoulder, quickly stopping the other one from his questioning streak. "It just said in the news; Lucy would not know." The ice mage sighed. Whenever some talks end over the topic of dragons, Natsu would suddenly turn wild about it.

"That's just what I've read," Lucy replied, waving her hands towards Natsu in submission. She just gave the fire mage a good-natured smile. "Don't worry, we'll head over there ourselves to know what really happened.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled out in encouragement. "Natsu, we'll truly know when we arrive there!" The blue cat assured the fire mage.

"It still sounds fishy…" Natsu's worrisome statement was drowned with the group's loud banter.

They continued to head over the nearest village in the western portion of the country.

* * *

><p>"This is pretty <em>unusual<em>," a figure greeted a cloaked man in the center of the forest. "However, I could not understand it completely. You say your mission is to take hold of that _Frost user_?" The figure asked towards the unmoving cloaked man. "Very _unusual _indeed, _Firius_."

"That is my purpose here," the cloaked man, Firius, answered. "It would appear that you meet me here because of important information?" The man certainly did not want any more informality. It was evident when the man directed the conversation to the purpose of his presence.

"Wasting no time, eh?" The figure answered. "It would appear that what you want – or _who _you want to acquire – would be given to you." The person said. "Some members from Fairy Tail have accepted the mission concerning the – what should I say, uhh – _happenstance_," the person quickly wore a sardonic smile, "occurring around the area of this forest."

Firius grunted in reply.

"I should warn you of two things." The figure began to speak again. "Two things that will _blow up _your mission if you're not careful enough." He started walking further away from Firius and reached a tree nearby. He leaned over the trunk and re-faced Firius again. "If you engage that person you are wishing to see, then you must be prepared to take out some people out of the equation. If it comes to knowledge and information, they would naturally seek that person who holds a great memory and wisdom…" The figure said.

"That is already expected." Firius answered.

"Don't be too bold."

"Tell me the next one." Firius urged the other one.

"The fire mage, _Natsu Dragneel_, is together with your target." The person said. "Even though I know you are more than capable to take down several mages, Natsu being one of your 'future' enemies will threaten your cause." The figure said.

Firius seemed to have made a sound that was similar to a chuckle. The person together with him was rather surprised with the gesture. "Don't be ridiculous." Firius said. "I could take down mages from Fairy Tail. Surely, Natsu Dragneel would not be a challenge against me."

"That is easy for you to say," the person said. "Well, that has been the reason why I met you. Just to gave you warnings and news."

"I am thankful though," Firius said. "This is the moment that I've been waiting for." He added. "Having someone from _inside _Fairy Tail itself is a great advantage for my cause." Firius laughed aloud.

In between the laughter that Firius made, and the forest sounds that was caused by different animals and the wind, and the movements caused by different beings and natural causes, the two figures vanished in thin air, leaving no traces of any being that had met in that desolate forest.

* * *

><p>"Please, help us," a man with short stature, whose face was bearded with already white facial hairs, and whose skin was already wrinkled – evidence of his old age – almost begged in front of Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy. Not only him, though. Almost the totality of the small village had been joyous of the arrival of the Fairy Tail members and almost everyone was begging them the same: help them from the occurrence that disturbed their everyday living.<p>

The Burgermeester, or the village's local term for their village leader, was pleading towards the Fairy Tail members. "Please, you need to help our village."

"Has it done any harm to your citizens?" Gray asked. He was standing near the window, while observing the people outside. From his simple surveillance alone, it was evident that whatever was happening in that forest, the people were affected by it. The people looked cautious. There were actually very few people walking outside. The children were quickly hushed inside, leaving the roads bleak.

"No, not yet… but, perhaps yes, in some aspects though." The Burgermeester replied. "You see, the Greenshard Village is just a small civilian location. As you travelled here, I assume you have noticed that the path towards this place is deviated from the main roads connecting the cities." He began explaining to them. "The people in this village heavily rely on the few remaining trade routes for their jobs, incomes and their needs. Our village was never that self-sufficient.

"Since that event happened in the forest bordering our village, news quickly spread out through different locations. The traders have begun fearing to travel to our village. Fewer and fewer people come to our village; thus, fewer items and lesser number of jobs started to threaten our life."

"I see," Lucy had an almost enlightened look in her face. "What is happening in the forest is affecting your village indirectly." Her face suddenly shifted, from the enlightened look into that one that was full of questions. "I suddenly thought of something… Isn't it that these events started almost five days ago?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be correct." The Burgermeester responded. Just as soon as the former answered, Gray seemed to have gotten the idea too. Natsu, who was seating beside Lucy, was still oblivious of the thoughts jumping off from Lucy and Gray's mind.

"You should have sent more job requests to more magic guilds," it was Gray who finished off the thought that formed inside Lucy's head. "If I'm correct, there is a magic guild nearer your village." The ice user said.

"Oh, I see," Natsu thumped his fist over his palm, appearing to have solved a very difficult puzzle (Gray and Lucy both did a face-palm). "Other magic guilds should have been here even before us!"

The Burgermeester's look was dim. Gray seemed to be deducing something in his mind as he saw the interaction more and more. "Well, it was what we did." The old man told them. "We sent multiple requests to various magic guilds around our village. However," his voice was ominous, "we are yet to know the reason that for five days, no one has answered our call for help, except for you, Fairy Tail."

**o o o**

"It's very suspicious," Gray said subconsciously while their team went deeper into the forest." Lucy looked at him with the equal expression, while Natsu and Happy seemed decided to know that reality behind of the vague happening. Natsu and Happy kept on pushing away some leaves and branches as they desperately search for the source of the village's predicament.

"The village is not too far off from the cities with major magic guilds," Lucy explained her own thoughts about the situation. "It's almost impossible that other guilds missed the request." She added her observation to the growing questions concerning their current mission.

"Perhaps someone stopped the other guilds from knowing the request?" Natsu said aloud as he continued to swat of the random plants away from his path.

Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu with surprise. "That… That is actually _not _impossible." Lucy said. "Actually, it's one of the most plausible explanations for this." Gray looked at him with dismay.

"If you're telling me that someone ripped off that requests from the job listings from those guilds––"

"No, no, not that." Lucy cut off Gray. "It's impossible to do that. But it's not impossible if someone stopped the job request before reaching those magic guilds. Job requests are usually sent through simple mail that is sealed by magic. If someone deliberately caught those mails even before reaching the guilds, then that the scenario would be likely to happen." She explained.

"That is likely," Gray sounded that he was still in doubts. "But, the question is, why did Fairy Tail receive the request?"

The question was left hanging when a cloaked figure dropped down from the trees and landed in front of them. Gray and Natsu were quick to react; they both jumped nearer Lucy and posed a defensive stance. Lucy yelled in surprise at first, but, being with Team Natsu for months helped her develop a reflex for such events. She quickly held a Celestial key at her hand. She held Taurus'.

"Ah, mages from Fairy Tail," the cloaked figure speak in a deep voice. "It's very refreshing to find you here."

Without any questions asked, Natsu launched himself against the man, his flaming fist ready to collide against the body of the newcomer. The cloaked man parried; he sidestepped in lightning speed, having the time to deflect Natsu's hand by pushing it away from him. Natsu lost his balance and he slid to the ground.

"The infamous _Salamander_," the cloaked man regarded. "Always ready to attack… attack first then ask questions later." He added.

"Who are you?" Gray asked aloud, while he steadied himself to launch an ice attack.

"You may call me 'Firius,'" to Gray's surprise, the cloaked man answered quickly.

"What are you doing here?" It was Lucy who asked next.

"Waiting for _someone_'s arrival." Firius answered.

"Don't trust him," Natsu spoke as soon as he recovered from his fall. "I don't like his smell. He reeks of danger." He stated his doubts about the newcomer.

"Natsu," Happy looked aghast, "can he be the reason for the events in the forest?"

Natsu and others looked dangerously against Firius. "Is it true?"

"Please, do not be quick to blame." Firius said. "I am here for a simple reason alone." He told them. "However, as to the your friend's question from before, you might link why it was only Fairy Tail who received the request…" Even though the hood covered most of his face, it was evident that there was a smirk on the man's face.

"_Gray Fullbuster_," Firius pointed his finger towards the ice mage. "You're the only person I need here. I do not wish to fight. You just simply need to hand him over."

This stunned everyone from Team Natsu. What was happening? There was a person who suddenly appeared from nowhere and then he just asked them to hand over Gray? What the hell was happening?

"W-What do you need me for?" Gray asked defensively, and, in the process, he launched an ice attack against the person. "_Ice make: Lance!_" Arcs of long ice spears jutted out from the ground and targeted the cloaked figure. Before the ice lances reached the man, the lances melted in mid-air, only the sprinkles of water reaching Firius. Gray was stunned – Natsu, Lucy and Happy too.

"What? Sprinkling water against me?" Firius mocked him. "You cannot beat me, Gray."

"W-Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I will be the person to stop you, Gray." Firius answered. "I will be the person to prevent that _tragedy_." Firius continued. "Isn't it very timely? Your mind exactly told you who and _what _you are _going to be_…" The cloaked man chuckled.

It stunned Gray more. _What is he saying? I-Is he re-referring to my dream?_

Gray didn't have the time to think more when Firius raised his hand and initiated an attack of his own.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you do," Gray continued speaking. "It's the knowledge that the person you trust most did this to you."<em>

_ Natsu looked up to his friend. "G-Gray, e-even though I end up dead, I would never hate you. I know there is something bothering you right now… I know something is deceiving you… I-I can see it in your eyes." The fire mage told his friend, his brother. "You should have told me… You know I will be a-always willing to help you… Even if I-I die, I w-will help you…"_

_ Gray was stopped short. His thoughts stopped flowing for a moment. His breathing almost ended. His heart sunk in depression. However…_

_ Gray raised his arm above his head; in his hand were the small crystalloid form of his ice magic beginning to coagulate into a larger figure. Gradually, the ice that gathered in hand formed into a blade. And, as soon as Gray knew his weapon was already made, he swung it down towards his _friend_…_

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter <strong> -


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gray didn't have the time to think more when Firius raised his hand and initiated an attack of his own.

A white ray of light appeared from Firius' hand and it shot towards Gray. The ice mage, still stunned from before, was not able to react quickly. He could only see the magic attack from his position… before a body collided to his own, sending him flying and his savior away from the path of the light. The ground beneath the magic attack imploded upon impact as it received the assault that was intended for the ice mage.

Gray rolled on the ground and soon recovered into a kneeling position. He covered his eyes with his arms against the cloud of dust and dirt, observing the area for the enemy. He saw Natsu already moving away after he had saved Gray from the attack. Gray soon followed the fire mage. Both mages ran side by side while they attempted to escape the cloud of dust from the explosion.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked in a huff, looking at his friend on the periphery.

"I just lost my focus," Gray answered, looking unhappy.

"We just need to beat that bastard," Natsu, instead, said in reply.

"Alright," Gray responded. "I'm just going to look for Lucy." The ice mage said as he turned hard to his right and went to another direction. He had already escaped from the dust cloud and saw that Taurus had been summoned to join the fray. The huge cow-man was already swinging his gigantic axe while in front of the celestial wizard. Firius appeared unfazed from the spirit's attack, evading as if his enemy was a kid throwing some fist.

"Pathetic," Firius commented aloud before he raised his right foot and kicked the celestial spirit on his side. Taurus was able to put his forearm to defend the vulnerable side. Although the spirit had put the defense, Taurus was greatly surprised that the simple physical attack was so full of force; he lost his balance and was almost thrown to the side.

Kneeling down as to prevent from totally falling, Taurus, at a last act of attack, swung his axe towards his enemy who was just in front. However, Firius struck at the flat side of the axe, making the spirit drop his weapon at the sheer power of his attack. With the weapon down, Taurus was vulnerable for another attack – a foot was already on his face, throwing him totally down away from the fight.

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled upon seeing her spirit defeated so easily.

"I'm s-sorry, Lucy-sama. I wasn't able to p-protect your _sexy body_…" Taurus said as his body was covered with some golden sparks of light, before he disappeared from his spot.

"_Ice Make: Hammer!_" Gray took to opportunity to launch his own attack against Firius. A huge ice hammer appeared and sped towards their enemy. But, even before it reached Firius and similar to what happened to his previous attack, the ice melted and turned into harmless spray of water. "Damn, what's happening?" Gray cursed. His eyes widened as he rolled to his side, barely missing another magic attack from the enemy. Due to his proximity from the impact, he was thrown away by the force of the explosion.

"I told you before," Firius said, looking at the ice mage. "I will be the one to stop you, _Gray Fullbuster_."

Firius was preparing for another attack when Natsu appeared from nowhere, his fists in flame. Firius did not even appear surprised by the attack; he was simply undaunted. However, he did stop from launching another attack. Firius only grabbed Natsu's wrist.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowed and almost unforgiving. "You don't have any right to decide whose _nakama _of mine you are going to take." He declared in such confidence. Using his free foot, he made a high kick aimed towards Firius' face. Firius let go of Natsu and evaded the fire mage's attack. He parried from it and performed a counter-offensive. As Natsu had ultimately whirled to his back upon his attack, Firius took the chance for the opening. He elbowed Natsu on his back, sending the fire mage skidding into the earth.

"I will be the one who will stop Gray, _Natsu Dragneel_." Firius repeated his previous explanation. "No one will be able to stop me from performing my cause. No one. Not even _you_," Firius said. He raised his hand again, now pointed towards Natsu. "I do not wish to hurt anyone else, but…" Firius cut short his words as the white light re-appeared in his hand. _Natsu being one of your 'future' enemies will threaten your cause_, Firius suddenly remembered the words he had earlier. He smiled to himself, feeling elated by the turn of events.

His enjoyment was stopped short when a barrage of swords bombarded his location. He jumped off from his position. In the process of evading, he saw that the great _Titania_ of the Fairy Tail guild had joined the fight. He landed on a huge branch of a nearby tree.

"Ah, _Erza Scarlet_, famed to be the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Firius noted the woman's arrival and hailed the reputation that preceded the weapons mage. "I was _informed _that you were away in a solo mission." He added, with a frown on his face.

"_Informed_?" Erza repeated the word. "No matter, those who hurt my comrades must feel the wrath of my blades." She declared. She had already re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and was preparing more weapons by her side.

Erza wasted no time after she summoned at least forty swords. She launched them immediately towards Firius. Firius jumped from the branch and, surprisingly, put himself into the path of the swords themselves. With physical attacks, Firius just punched, swatted and kicked the swords away from him. Concurrently, Firius himself had amassed for an attack. In the middle of defending himself, he shot the powerful white light against Erza.

The weapons mage jumped off and met up with Firius midair. Following that was a choreographed move of melee. Firius had coated his hands with the white light and fought off Erza with his hands. Firius and Erza exchanged blows. For some minutes, it would seem to appear that Erza was already on the losing side…

Firius suddenly jumped away from their close fight. "We need to stop, Erza." Firius said. "It's already obvious, the one who is _winning_."

"Who are you?" Erza asked. She was already panting. And she was very surprised. She was not even been able to make a scratch against her enemy!

"I am Firius." The cloaked man answered. "I have only two tasks to perform and fighting Fairy Tail is not one of them." He said aloud. It caught the attention of everyone else – Lucy and Happy, hiding behind a safe distance, Gray, who was already supporting Natsu by his side, and Erza, who was astonished even though not obvious in her face.

"I only wish to find the _Ardent Flame_, a powerful magic item, which its existence remains unknown." Firius began to explain. "However, according to some information I have received, a certain person knows its existence and its location." He shot a glance towards Gray.

"At this moment, it would appear that I will have the difficulty of acquiring Gray Fullbuster. But, let me tell you all this, especially to you, Gray – I will come back. And, next time, I will succeed." Firius said before he was covered in white light and instantly vanished.

The Fairy Tail members were distraught of their newfound enemy.

* * *

><p>Team Natsu was back at Greenshard Village after their fight against Firius.<p>

Erza volunteered to meet up with the Burgermeester and get some information and offer some explanations. Lucy and Happy said that they would accompany Erza towards the village center. They themselves would come to the small marketplace to get some food and medicine for their team. This left Natsu and Gray alone in the small place they rented to stay for the rest of their mission.

Both of the males were patched up from the wounds they received from their fight earlier. However, the atmosphere inside the room was still heated and strangling. Gray was almost motionless; he just sat on a wooden chair placed near the window and only stared outside unresponsively. On the other hand, Natsu was almost fuming, not really accepting the fact that they were defeated by a complete stranger – without any difficulty. Even the great Erza did not do well against Firius.

However, there was actually another thing that was annoying him. He looked sharply at Gray. He knew that there was something bothering the ice mage and it was ticking him off. He was so annoyed that it had nearly caused the ice mage some crippling damage if not for him saving his friend.

"You're such a sore loser," Natsu said aloud. In an instant, it attracted the attention of Gray.

"What did you say?" Gray asked.

"I said, you're such a loser." Natsu repeated, standing up in annoyance. "If you had not been there, I should have given my all and defeated that person. If not because of you being a burden, then I should have definitely defeated him." The fire mage said in an almost yell.

"Damn you!" Even though Gray would usually answer back in reply, it did not happen that time. The ice mage snapped and quickly grabbed Natsu by the near-neck hem of his clothes.

"I did not ask someone to a mission to be a burden," Natsu said in a growl.

It was all he needed to receive a fist from Gray. Natsu was sent sprawling into the room's floor. Gray was breathing heavily, sudden anger flaring inside him. He wanted to vent out his annoyance. He wanted to release his frustration. And it seemed that Natsu was trying to present himself to be the means to vent out his feelings. He looked at Natsu and was surprised – a fist then collided to his face.

"You messed up!" Natsu yelled back. It was Gray's turn to feel the cold floor. The ice mage looked angrily at the fire mage. _What the hell is his problem?_ Gray asked himself. Natsu did not know what happened back there. His mind was spinning uncontrollably; he was almost out of himself. How could he say that he messed up, when he himself did not know what take over him?

"You piece of…" Gray said as soon as he stood and punched Natsu in his gut. The fire mage took the hit in full force that he was forced to bend in pain. "How can you say that?" Gray spat. "How can you even tell that without knowing what really happened to me? To what I feel?" He added before he tried to kick Natsu in added frustration.

Natsu took hold of Gray's foot before he hit him. "H-how could I ever know if you won't tell me?" The fire mage asked. Natsu's face, from the annoyed and angry look turned into the one full of worry. "How can I u-understand i-if you won't speak?"

Gray was stunned. He quickly realized that he was just as confused as his friend. He dropped his foot away from Natsu and hissed in vexation. "Damn," he cursed before turning away from Natsu. In that very moment, he remembered what his friend had told him earlier. _I won't ask questions. It's up to you to tell_, Gray remembered word-per-word. "You're an annoying piece of work; you know that, _fire brain_?" Gray declared before he returned to his previous seat.

Behind Gray's back, Natsu was able to wear a grin of his own. He knew that Gray would not tell so easily. He himself could not tell easily how he really felt. He'd just find a way to make Gray show what he did, and Natsu was successful about that. Still grinning, Natsu asked his friend, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Shut up," Gray responded. "Shut up and look like who's sprawled on the floor."

Even though he would not show it to the stupid pyromaniac behind him, Gray wore a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>It was not difficult to enter the guild even at night.<p>

The guild members were in the middle of a tireless party – everyone was enjoying their own, conversing about such various topics and not minding the problems that life offered. The magic guild of Fairy Tail sometimes even needed such pleasures in life. Everyone clearly understood that even such powerful mages needed something to keep their mind sane. However, Gray felt the need not to enter at the moment.

He started walking along the side of the structure, breathing in the cold wind that the chilly night had. The night was so dark that even the stars disappeared from view. He continued walking in the path of green grasses, trying to sooth himself with the things the surrounding can offer. After some steps forward, he saw Levy standing near some flower bed nearby.

"Gray?" Levy noticed his arrival and turned to face him. "You surprised me." She smiled to the ice mage.

Gray Fullbuster only regarded the petite woman with his gaze.

"Our guild members are enjoying themselves again," she said cheekily while re-facing the yellow and blue flowers growing from the earth. "Even though I would not want to be drowned inside for now, I still enjoyed listening to their laughter. It always makes me feel happy about being a member of this guild." She said.

"What can make you sad, then?" Gray suddenly asked.

The surprise that caught Levy was evident. She shot a gaze at Gray before returning her hull attention towards the flowers. "That's an unusual question, even from you, Gray." She remarked. But she intended to answer it nevertheless. "Perhaps, what would make me extremely sad is losing Fairy Tail." She replied. "Fairy Tail is like my family already. Living with the girls in the dormitory and enjoying the company of our friends in the guild itself makes me feel so happy.

"Being with the important people in your life, doing what you think is best for you, helping people in the best of your abilities... I think I could not ask for more. The happiness that one can get from being able to appreciate those you love truly. Protecting your friends and making them proud…" Levy answered. "And, the opposite would ultimately cause me the greatest grief. It would shake me to lose such important friends, such family that gave me the ability to smile truly. It would not just leave me so much alone, but it would forever break my heart." She ended her answer.

"But what if it's those same people that willed for you to lose the family you cherish?" It was another question from Gray.

That time, Levy was bugged off with the questions Gray was asking her. She then faced him, intended to ask the ice mage what's off with him. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened. She did not even to make out any word when a sharp object pierced her stomach. She could only feel the warm liquid pour down her body and skin...

The blue and yellow flowers, the ones Levy was looking at before, were blessed with a gift – they were sprinkled with a fluid that turned their colors into _red_…

**o o o**

Gray opened his eyes.

It was not like him to have an exaggerated reaction whenever it came to nightmare. He certainly had one but his body would not respond to it as expected by many. As his eyes opened up, it was the figure of Natsu – hands on chest and a worried look already plastered on his face – sitting opposite of him. He turned his head around and saw Lucy beside him, while Erza on Natsu's side. Happy was on Lucy's lap, sleeping heavily.

Unlike before, he was not sweating a river. But his breathing was ragged and he could not focus still. However, he did not want the others to notice it and kept his gaze outside the window.

They had just boarded a train that would take them back to Magnolia but it hadn't run yet. Lucy and Erza were talking to each other, and it appeared that the two female hardly noticed that he had fallen asleep. On the other hand, Natsu was keeping a stern look towards him. It seemed that Natsu had noticed the distress that suddenly overcame Gray.

Gray could only give Natsu a suppressive look. _Stop looking at me like that._

Natsu squinted his eyes and renewed his worried look. _Something's disturbing you again._

Gray turned his head to his side, directed at the window. Although his pupils remained fixated at staring oppressively against Natsu. _Seriously, it's nothing._

Some seconds of continued staring and a long suffering sigh, Natsu broke off the gaze and focused his attention towards Lucy, who was still speaking about something a newspaper she had read before they left Greenshard Village.

It was that nightmare again, Gray had thought. It was a part of that nightmare, some episodes that he would dream again and again for some nights now. Even at his naps, the nightmare would pervade his mind and torture him until he woke up. It was indeed very disturbing and it added to the fact that Gray could not make out anything from that nightmare. He then remembered what Firius had stated the day before, about his mind already telling him of what and who he was going to be.

He could not connect anything related to that but his dream.

But, the question was, how did Firius know what was going on with his very own mind? Gray posed the question to himself. He had not even told that he was having some nightmares for some days already, but how the hell that monster was so sure about his dreams?

He could only look at Natsu with slight concern when the train began to run and started to torture the fire mage.

* * *

><p>"I would like to recommend that this needs to be brought to the attention of the magic council, master," Erza told the Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov of her thoughts concerning the latest mission of Team Natsu. With the fierceness and seriousness coloring Erza's eyes, Makarov seemed to have felt the gravity of the words of their Titania. "Immediately," she added.<p>

"It seems that the situation is grave," Makarov remarked, looking at Team Natsu. Lucy was nodding her head, accenting to Erza's report while Natsu was pissed off; the wounds he received were perhaps the proof of the seriousness of the situation. Gray had told them he'd be resting for a while, so he went deeper inside the guild building to rest in some vacant room. "But even from you, Erza?" He stated his doubt.

"Forgive me, master." Erza responded. "But the enemy we encountered was way beyond my league." She said. "There are many mages that I have fought before, but this one, who calls himself 'Firius', was more than I expected him to be."

"Yes, _jii-jii_," Natsu suddenly spoke. "He was so strong that he fought us at the same time!" He said. "He's very powerful."

"He mostly fought without using his magic," Lucy added, remembering how Firius combated Taurus. "He even beat my celestial summon by just physical attacks."

"I'm aware that there are some growing numbers of undocumented mages possessing such powerful capabilities," Makarov stated. "However, we have concluded that this would be impossible in this case. A guild-less magician could never achieve such power alone," the master of Fairy Tail told Team Natsu.

"Master, do you mean that this person might be a member of a Dark Guild?" Erza asked.

"Perhaps," Makarov said. "Some Dark Guilds, like Oracion Seis, operate in small number of mages. It would not be surprising to find out a mage possessing such power and yet remained to be unidentified."

"I did not notice any guild markings on his body," Lucy said. "If I remember it correctly, he sounded that he was doing his stuff alone." The celestial wizard said.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"It's just an assumption," Lucy's cheek reddened when everyone's attention was on her. "But he only addressed himself. He did not refer to any other individuals but only himself." She told them.

"Master," Erza called out Makarov's attention, "there is another thing that is bothering me. This Firius told us that he was only searching for an item called the _Ardent Flame_." The Titania said. Makarov choked upon hearing the name.

"He said what?"

"The _Ardent Flame_," it was Natsu who repeated it. "He said that it was a magical item."

"But that's impossible!" Makarov told them.

"Impossible?" Team Natsu said in unison. "But, from the looks of it, he was a hundred percent sure that he wanted to take hold of that item." Lucy said.

"The _Ardent Flame _is said to be a very powerful item that was forged a long time ago." Makarov explained. "It was said to be the testament of human achievement over magic and thus considered to be an important item. According to some legend, its power is limitless and prompted many people to want this item. However, contrary to the wills of the people, the _Ardent Flame _actually symbolized _hope_." Makarov explained.

"So, _jii-chan_, you mean that Firius wanted to take hold of the item so that he can be more powerful?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Makarov said, closing his eyes for a moment in thought. "However, it is indeed impossible to acquire the _Ardent Flame_." The Fairy Tail master made Team Natsu confused. "The story of the _Ardent Flame _is in fact a _story _alone. The item was crafted in the story; it was never real. The story of the _Ardent Flame _only states that humans should be superior over magic and not magic causing the humans to be inferior." Makarov explained. "Magic is a companion for humankind, but it was never to be overused. It should never be used as an agent of evil. That is the message of the _Ardent Flame_."

"Are you sure, master?" Erza asked. "It appears that he had some idea that the _Ardent Flame _is real."

"What made you say that, Erza?" Makarov asked.

"_Jii-chan_, he referred to Gray." Natsu explained. "He said that Gray might be the person who knew the existence and the location of the _Ardent Flame_." Natsu's look was also grave. "He said that he would be back and he would win the next time."

Without any warning, Makarov jumped off from his place and sped towards further inside the guild building. Team Natsu was surprised with the sudden action, which prompted them to follow their master.

Just upon reaching the second level of the guild building, they heard a scream that came from a certain room in that floor. Natsu's eyes widened in fear as he identified to whose voice that scream belonged. He and the rest of his team quickly ran further inside. Upon reaching the door, Natsu rammed and destroy the wooden portal. What they saw surprised them.

Firius glanced at them. "We meet again." Beside him was Gray, who he held on his hand. As they entered, Firius grasped Gray's neck a little more tightly, making the ice mage gasped for more air.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled in fear. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Is that so?" Firius said as he grasped tighter, making Gray wiggle more to escape. "I told you I would be back." He said to them. "And, as I returned now, you are now seeing that I did succeed in my quest."

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled and sprung for an attack. Erza suddenly grabbed him by the collar, which prompted him to stop. "Let go of me, Erza!" Natsu yelled, trying to break free from the Titania.

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza yelled in response. "Gray will be in more danger if you attack recklessly." She told him.

"Right to the point, Salamander." Firius said. "I literally held Gray's life with my own hands." He looked at them each on their faces. "Now that everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit, why don't watch my little show for now?" He placed his free hands on Gray's hand and casted some incantations.

"Let's see how you'll live without that _magic _of yours…" Firius said. His hand glowed and Gray screamed in pain and agony. He screamed in such a way that it was as if his soul was being torn apart by something. Team Natsu could not do anything – they were frozen in horror and shock. And, after some seconds of the horrible display, Firius let go of Gray's limp body, before vanishing completely away from their sight.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled out as he and the rest of the team ran towards Gray's side.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If it was the grand humor of fate itself, Gray could not decide for himself. However, amidst the sudden confusion that startled his mind, there was a piece of puzzle that maintained the balance of thought within his head. In fact, Gray was so perceptive of this single fact that he was not even shocked when, just as soon as he opened the door in one of the rooms inside the guild building, he found Firius standing inside – waiting for his arrival, perhaps.

Nevertheless, what worried him was the fact that his body involuntarily closed the door as his mind thought that it would be for a better outcome to meet up, ask and get some answers from this man. This man who, just a day before, had declared Gray to be handed over to him and who had attacked Team Natsu relentlessly when they refused to do so. This man who possess some incredible power that had fought their team singlehandedly. This man that could possibly cut off the thread of Gray's life…

"It's so refreshing to find someone acts so calm," Firius commented. His voice was still deep, yet it was turned down softly, as to not attract the attention of others. "Even at the face of adversary, it's invigorating that there are still people who act in proper decorum." The cloaked man added. Even though his face was concealed by the hood, there was a gleam that seemed to have appeared from the shadows obscuring his face.

"Unlike Natsu and Erza, I tend to go for the details first." Gray responded, although carefully. He thought for a while. As Gray observed Firius for the moment, it appeared that the man was not carrying the powerful aura – _perhaps he had suppressed it? _– he had before and appeared to be more nonchalant. Gray concluded that Firius too was trying to be careful; infiltrating Fairy Tail was like entering a lair of monsters. Snap on one and the others would be swarming. "You are being careful." He stated his observation.

"Of course," Firius replied quickly. "The guild building of a powerful magic guild is full of traps. Not literal traps, though." The cloaked man began to explain. "As the building contained some very powerful magic levels, it could act as a detector for some other mages. One wrong move, or perhaps a wrong control in my magic, would risk me detection." He said.

As he thought, Firius was indeed trying to stay safe. "You know," Gray spoke in a challenging tone, "I can always alert the others if they could not sense you right now." The ice mage said. Contrary to the expected results of his provocation, Gray was surprised when his words seemed to have amused Firius.

He had a deep toned chuckle before he faced Gray again. "Don't be foolish, Gray Fullbuster." Firius just said. "I know that even the thought of calling the others did not even cross your mind." The man said. He had a glazed expression when he saw Gray perked up upon his declaration. "I know that you have so many questions inside your head. And all of them begging to be answered." He raised a finger and pointed it at Gray.

"I have a proposition for you," Firius stated. "As I said yesterday, the only person I need to acquire is _you_, Gray Fullbuster. If so ever that you accent to my wish, I assure you that no one from the guild will be harmed and your questions will be answered." The cloaked man told the ice mage.

Gray was silent for a moment. He was judging the situation in his head, reflecting at the words thrown to him by this seemingly diplomatic enemy. The questions were now bombarding his skull, trying to tell him to accept the suggestion. He looked at Firius. His eyes were sharp, but they were confused. "I-I… I just have a question to ask."

"Fire," was Firius' quick response.

"Yesterday, you said that you would be the person that would stop me." Gray asked. "You said that you'd be the one to stop that _tragedy_." The ice mage recounted, his face crinkling into a frown. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

And then the images of the nightmares had sprung inside his head.

Firius did not answer as soon. The cloaked man was still. From that distance, Firius appeared to be thinking in deep thought too. Gray knew he was going to speak when Firius' head rose up again, his vision directed towards him with their eyes meeting up with the other one. "Do you believe in _fate_?"

Gray was thrown off by the question. _What?_ He remarked to himself. Because of the suddenness of the question posed to him, he decided to remain silent, not really knowing what to say.

"They say that it is the hand of the will of the world, the eyes that see to it that what is to be _seen_ shall be seen," Firius commented. "Others say that _fate_ is a predetermination and the role of humankind is to make sure that this decided goal is the one to be taken." Firius looked away from Gray and gazed at his own hand. "Fate is the thread that connects us to the future." He dropped his hand. "There are people, however, who share the sight of fate itself. There are those gifted with abilities to see what fate wants…" He paused for a while.

"If you want to know, come to _me_." Firius just said.

Gray did not know what took over his body when he realized that it had started moving on its own accord. But there was no attempt to stop; there was no effort to stop walking towards Firius. The more that people tell him, the more he was confused. And as his confusion swelled up into some drowning degree, a person offering clarity and explanations appeared. He could not help but to accept that offer.

Before he could realize, he was already standing in front of Firius. He looked up and what happened next was––

Firius grabbed Gray's neck tightly. The sudden offset of his airway had made him gasped for more air. He tried to hold Firius' hand, but a feeling of weakness suddenly overwhelmed his body. "What a-are you d-doing?" Gray asked in a pained voice.

"Do not be so gullible, Gray." Firius just commented. "An overwhelming enemy does everything in order to win." He just added, smirking in a sarcastic way. "You know what? Fate says that you must be _stopped _right now."

Firius channeled his energy through his hands. The soft white radiance that covered his skin started to glow more gradually. It was then in the full height of his casting that Gray felt the pain…

He yelled his agony out…

Not more than twenty seconds later, the door was blasted open, totally removing it from its hinges. Firius was mildly surprised by the sudden arrival. He did not expect them to learn of his presence in such a short time. _As expected of Fairy Tail members_, he applauded them inside his head. As a greeting, he said to them, "We meet again." He gripped on Gray's neck tighter as to make him wince in pain and to signal them that their friend was still alive.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled in fear. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Is that so?" Firius said as he grasped tighter, making Gray wiggle more to escape. "I told you I would be back." He said to them. "And, as I returned now, you are now seeing that I did succeed in my quest."

He saw Natsu charged but was stopped by Erza. It appeared that impulse was trying to make Natsu move, but the Titania was overridden by logic and reason. "Gray will be in more danger if you attack recklessly."

"Right to the point, Salamander." Firius said. "I literally held Gray's life with my own hands." He looked at them each on their faces. "Now that everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit, why don't watch my little show for now?" He placed his free hands on Gray's hand and casted some incantations.

"Let's see how you'll live without that _magic _of yours…" Firius channeled more energy into his hand, as the magic spell was reaching its most critical part. He did not mind Gray shouting in raw agony. He did not care about the effect of the magic to Gray. What was in his mind was the completion of his task. When he felt that his spell was completed, he let of Gray's body and teleported away from the room. 

He appeared shortly on the roof the guild building. The teleportation scroll that he used had burned in his hand, rendering it ineffective for eternity. The scroll was meant for quick evasive maneuvers and its effectiveness was limited to some extreme short distance. However, knowing that most of the Fairy Tail members would be preoccupied in helping and treating Gray, Firius decided that a quick escape away from Fairy Tail guild would be a proper plan to hide. As he tried to jump off from the roof, the tiles he was standing over exploded.

Firius jumped off away from the surge of the explosion, landing in a distance not too far away from his previous spot. He tried to observe and learn what caused the event. And, in the process, his eyes only widened when he saw a body appeared amongst the dust and debris that scattered from the explosion.

"Master Makarov!" Firius stated in shock. The cloaked man felt distressed. Makarov was one of the people he did not expect to follow him after his act. Whatever reason the master had for going up just to meet him, Firius was sure that he did not include it in his plans.

Master Makarov raised his hand towards Firius. An ethereal ball of golden light appeared in his hand. In split seconds, the magic ball was launched against Firius. At lightning speed, the magic attack sped towards the cloaked man, prompting the latter to evade through a quick sidestep. Barely missing the attack, Firius was surprised when a small foot collided on his face.

It sent him flying into the air and landing hard on the roof tiles of the building. Not really wanting to combat the master, and due to the fact that he had exhausted himself from the fights he joined since yesterday, Firius knew that escape was the only option. He tried to stand up, with no intention for retaliation, but pure need to escape from the enemy he now invited.

"It pains a parent to see his children hurt because of fights with other children," Master Makarov stated as he prepared another attack on his hand. "But, it is more painful and angering to know that one of his children is hurt for no reason at all!" Makarov said and launched his attack.

Firius was only able to raised his hands in front of him to defend from the attack. Before receiving the full blow, he was able to cover himself with his magic to lessen the degree of damage he would be receiving. Two seconds after he has been hit by the magic, a gigantic fist suddenly appeared above and smashed him helplessly. With the roof mostly being supported by just wooden beams, it was not able to support the force of the attack. It shattered and sent the two fighting figures down the hall of the large structure.

Firius landed on the floor inside the building. Everyone was startled by the sudden pace of event. Makarov jumped off from the roof and onto the hole his attack made. For another time, he prepared an attack to exclusively hit Firius. Another ball of light appeared in his hands. Makarov continued hitting Firius with his light magic, each hit being even more successful than before – Firius' defense seemed to be weakening and it led him to further damage. As Makarov held in his hand his last but a very powerful spell, he was so certain that it would defeat Firius once and for all.

Firius, on the other hand, failed to raise his defense.

His body received the full extent of Makarov's last attack…

* * *

><p><em>Because this is what will happen<em>.

Those words opened his eyes up. However, to his dismay, Gray only woke upon pitch black darkness. He could not even see his entire body, his eyesight totally obscured by the shadows. He tried to reach out into the darkness but he could not touch anything. He placed his hands to his side and pushed himself up from lying down in that total darkness.

_Things that should happen must happen._

Gray turned his head again, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. As he started to move out from his position, he felt something warm creeping beneath his foot. It was liquid, for sure, but the ice mage could not make out of what the substance was. With discretion, he tried to move a little, still trying to sort out where he was and to whom the voice belonged.

_Darkness… Let darkness consume you._

Another step and Gray's foot touched something. As he tried to peer at whatever he had bumped into, a dim light seemed to glimmer at the exact spot he was looking to. Slowly, the small light began to illuminate what he had stepped into.

It was a body. It was a _lifeless _body. It was covered in blood. It was covered in still _warm _blood. The body belonged to Lucy Heartfilia. The body belonged to his _friend_, Lucy.

Gray was surprised that he stepped back away from her body. And then he raised his hands. What he saw shocked him more. His own hands covered in that _warm _blood. His own hands bathing with the blood that seemed to have belonged from his friend, Lucy. His hands were dripping with the liquid of life, that blood that brought her life.

And now she's _dead_.

_Let darkness consume you and all of this shall come to pass…_

Amongst the darkness, another figure appeared. Gray looked at the person and saw _himself_. His other self was smiling at him with a grim smile. And his eyes were demanding more blood in his hands…

* * *

><p><strong>Two days after<strong>

Despite being known as the Balam Alliance, this congregation of dark guilds was not more than comrades in the present situation. The current stance of the alliance, which primary members were the Grimoire Heart and the Tartaros guilds, were in just a sort of non-aggression truce among each other, which guaranteed a _non-steady _peace that would limit their hostilities towards those _legal guilds_ and the whole magic council itself. Among these representatives of darkness itself was the chaos that continuously plagued every living soul in the Kingdom of Fiore.

The disbandment of Oración Seis, however, only brought a small sting on the side of the whole dark guild alliance. Nonetheless, being one of the previous pillars of the Balam alliance, the dissolution of Oración Seis was a terrible blow against the lower-ranked member guilds of the Balam Alliance. Even though being under the wing of the alliance an unpleasant chaos had still pervaded, being shed away from it made them more confused. Once there was one head that controlled much of the lesser dark guilds, there was none now. The guilds were now scattered. They were still evil in their own right but they were weaker now.

Even so, even so diffused the power of evil was, it was still capable of severe corruption. It was similar to a poison; capable of bringing down the most powerful hero in the littlest amount. This power of evil, lavished with unending greediness, jealousy and thirst for power of humankind itself, was a bodiless entity capable of rising again and again. It just needed a catalyst. A catalyst that was an embodiment of evil itself…

"Are the preparations complete?" A man on a pure white cloak asked a man who was standing in front of a map that hung on the wall of that small tent.

"They've been completed since _yesterday_, master." The person replied, wearing a satisfied smile. "All of them are waiting for an order to go." He added.

"Very well," the person in cloak commented. "Tomorrow at noon, we will launch our mission as planned." He said. "_Sivren_," he called out the attention of the other person. "I want you to lead one of groups by then."

"I totally accept, master." Sivren responded. "However, master, I want to make a review of the sortie that will happen tomorrow." He said. "I need to update the plans; if there have been changes you wish to make."

"Tomorrow, we shall continue on with our plan to attack at Shirotsume Town." The cloaked man said. "We shall have Nightmeister, Purple Ghast and Ironguarde Guilds begin the attack." He maintained. "Our goal is simple – to make our presence known in the whole Kingdom of Fiore." He said with a snide tone.

"We will show the Magic Council that we don't need the Balam Alliance in order to persevere in this kingdom of magic." He added. "We will need to show them and the others that the dark guilds are more than to be feared."

"Master, there will be _two _guilds that will possibly intervene in our plans before the arrival of the Rune Knights from the capital." Sivren said. "The nearest guild, the Blue Pegasus Guild, will perhaps be the first one to arrive." He pointed at the map in a spot that was just northwest of Shirotsume Town. "It would take them at least half a day to arrive. And the next one would be––"

"Fairy Tail," it was the cloaked man who told the name.

"Yes, that is correct, master." Sivren responded. "But, as planned, we have already prepared some countermeasures when complications arise."

"It would benefit us in any other way," the master said. "Be it by our success or the _complications_, our victory is already expected." He then revealed a _crimson _blade under his cloak and looked at it. "My weapon thirsts for more blood." He said. "And the arrival of Fairy Tail might help soothe the need of this blade…"

**o o o**

It was not the best sight to wake up upon, but he was not going to complain.

Gray just woke up and saw Natsu lying down on the sofa nearby. After he had seen his friend, he turned his gaze around the room where he was in. There was a sense of familiarity that washed over his mind and it did not take him long to recognize where he was – Lucy's apartment. He removed the blanket that was covering his body and attempted to sit up from bed. That happened before a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame his body.

After prevailing over his small sickness, Gray was finally able to sit down for a while on the edge of the bed. He now noticed that there were no other person inside the apartment except for Natsu and him. After feeling that he could finally stand after some few minutes of staying seated, the ice mage finally stood up, wobbling upon his efforts.

He limped towards the kitchen doing so in a silent manner as not to wake up his friend. Months of staying in Lucy's apartment had made Team Natsu very familiar with it – its fixtures and the spots where to find the necessary stuff. He knew that Lucy, amidst her _financial _problems, always stuffed the fridge with a lot of food (perhaps her experience with her rowdy visitors?). Even though he just woke up, he would not disturb anyone just to prepare some food. Especially, he would not wake up that fire mage; he knew he was going to develop some headache if he did so.

He prepared himself a sandwich out of the ingredients he found in the fridge. While he was pouring himself a glass of milk, he luckily took a glance over the calendar that hung on the wall. He tried to remember the last date he had noted. Surprise taking over him, Gray did not notice that his glass was already spilling some of its content. Gray brought down the carton of milk but it unluckily tugged the knife off the table…

The resonating sound of the metal hitting the cement floor easily wake up the fire mage in a defensive stance. His eyes first shot off towards the direction where the sound came from. He took a quick glance over the bed where Gray was sleeping and his eyes widened when he found out that his friend was not in there.

His expression softened, if not by much, when he saw Gray walking back, a plate of sandwich and a glass of milk in his hand.

"What the hell, _ice bastard_?" Natsu's voice clearly sounded annoyed. "You should be resting." The fire mage said.

Gray did not mind the outburst until he reached the bed and placed his food on the side table beside it. The ice mage only threw a flat gaze back at the fire mage before munching on his sandwich.

"What? You're not going to say anything?"

"I'm hungry, _fire brain_." Gray answered. He kept watched at the seemingly fuming Natsu before a thought entered his mind. "It's been two days. Have I slept that long?"

"You slept like a log for two days, _brain freeze_." Natsu just said.

"_Aa_," Gray only muttered before silence reigned between the two.

Natsu did not mind the silence though. Yes, it was true that it was common that he and his friend would often end up in verbal fights, most of the time, but there would be moments that the both of them appreciated silence. It was their period of respite. Sometimes, it was the period that they just ran out of words to throw out against each other. It was a window period for both of them, for retaliation and such. But, oftentimes, it was the starting point of a staring battle.

"Where are Lucy and the others?" It was Gray who broke up the silence, prompting Natsu to look at him.

"Lucy and Happy both went to the guild to check out for news." Natsu said. The fire mage was slightly curious as to the reason why the ice mage still appeared so calm, even though he was at the center of the events that just shook Fairy Tail two days ago. "Are you feeling fine?" Natsu finally asked.

"No." Gray flatly answered before he took another bite. "I feel sore and my head's throbbing like mad." He thought something for a while before he fired another question. "So… what's happened to Firius?"

Natsu bit his lip. "That Firius guy was captured by jii-chan." The fire mage was beginning to feel uncomfortable around the ice mage. There was something wrong, he could feel it as if it was raking on his skin. "Is there something bothering you, _ice candy_?"

"I told you already," it was just Gray's answer.

It was the turning point for Natsu to snap. "The hell with that!" He yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Stop screwing with me, damn you." The fire mage cursed. "We know that Firius did something to you. But since you passed out for a long time, we just did not know what." He said to Gray.

Gray Fullbuster was silent for a moment. He gave a regarding look over his friend before looking at his hands. For a minute, the ice mage only stared at his extremities as if it was the only sight he could see. Slowly, he moved his right hand in front of him, facing Natsu.

"Hit me," he said.

"What?" Natsu replied in disbelief. "I'm not going to h––"

"Do you think I'll not survive your _petty _attack?" Gray's remark was not an insult but it contained the usual taunting quality the ice mage would often throw against Natsu. Gray wore a small smile when he said that.

"Oh no, you bastard!" Natsu's fist was covered in flame. His punch hit Gray's palm squarely at the center. However, the next scene went unexpected. Gray withdrew his hand in pain and he was almost sent tumbling over the bed due to the sheer force of the attack.

Natsu was quick to Gray's side, ready to assist him. His eyes only widened in disbelief when he heard Gray muttered to himself: '_Damn, he really took away my magic_.'

- **End of Chapter** -


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It did not take long to reach Fairy Tail the news about the siege of Shirotsume Town.

Guild Master Makarov Dreyar was being brief by his double-agent, the Iron Dragon Slayer magic user Gajeel Redfox, and the news was something that hit him like a rock. Even the seemingly stoic dragon slayer mage looked surprised by the newest information. The news came from a mage-merchant that was fortunately trailing the roads between Shirotsume and Magnolia.

"They attacked suddenly," the mage-merchant, known by the name André, explained while his superficial wounds were being treated with Mirajane. "I was already far away from the town when I was ambushed by the members of dark guild." He explained.

"Do you know the name of the guild that attacked you?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," André responded. "From the looks of their insignia, it would appear that they are members of dark guild Nightmeister." André stopped speaking when he noticed the damage that decorated the interior of the guild building. It pulled his thought out of his present concern and directed his attention to it. "Master," he called out the older man's attention, "what happened here?"

"There was a certain mage that attacked us." Makarov answered. "Fortunately, we've taken him down. We're just waiting for the Rune Knights to take custody of that person."

"You mean you still have him here?" André asked.

"For a while," Makarov answered. "But do not worry. I'm personally guarding that person. Anyway, concerning your news…" André was not listening anymore. He was fixated with the damage and of who created the mess. _If it was the master who's guarding him, then it means he's very, _very _powerful_. It was the conclusion that nested in his head.

"André?" Makarov called out the name of the mage-merchant.

"Yes, Master? I-I mean, I'm sorry; there was just something that preoccupied my mind." André apologized.

"You said that it was not a single guild that attacked you." Makarov repeated the earlier information the mage-merchant had shared not too long ago. "I think you need to clarify that one out. A siege by a single dark guild is chaos enough, but having three… it's more than chaos." The guild master's voice was almost filled with horror.

"I am not sure," André said. "It was just declared by Nightmeister members that attacked me." The mage-merchant tried to remember what happened in his encounter with the enemy. "It is not clear, what they said. What I understood is that three dark guilds have banded together to attack the civilian town of Shirotsume. They were pretty confident, too."

Makarov rubbed his chin. It was indeed a serious situation to be dealt with. Shirotsume Town was located away from the railway system, so travelling to the place would take some more time. Plus, the previous duke did not have much cordial relationship with the local magic guilds surrounding the town. There were many obstacles that would block Fairy Tail reinforcement…

"I'm sorry I burdened you with such news." André suddenly spoke, prompting Makarov to look at the young mage-merchant. "The local branch of the Magic Council was still too far away and your guild was the nearest location I can get help to."

"Do not worry, André." Makarov reassured the mage-merchant. "Being a magic guild is not something to be boasted. It is our right, our _privilege _to help the needy and give them all the aid we can offer them. If it was a dark guild that hampers our way to peace, Fairy Tail would be more than willing to stop the crusade of evil."

"I'm worried by your other problem, master." André said. "With such a number of dark guilds that suddenly invaded one of Fiore's towns, it would be unfortunate that much of the Rune Knights' forces will be dedicated to stop the rampage of the enemy." The mage-merchant deduced. "It would mean that the mage who attacked your guild might stay here a little longer.

"It's just bitter coincidence that when you're in your way in handing over an enemy, another one comes to divert your plans."

Makarov regarded the mage-merchant's thought for a second. _A coincidence? _He thought. He threw a gaze at Gajeel, who was leaning on a wooden post nearby. He quirked his eyebrow up and instantly Gajeel understood what the guild master wanted. Gajeel disappeared shortly in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"It's not actually surprising that you'd be the one to come visit me here," Firius spoke.<p>

The mysterious man was in a secret room below the guild building. The room was a converted storage room into a dungeon-like area that was intended for exclusive trainings. Since it was well-built and additional stone and iron reinforcement strengthened the walls and the floor, it was the best location to keep Firius away from the rest of the guild. Makarov had also added various seals and glyphs in order to keep Firius from escaping.

A mere grunt was Gajeel's reply to Firius' greeting. He sat on a wooden chair located just in front of Firius' cell. "I'm growing tired of your stubbornness." He growled towards the man. "However, the master wants to give you another chance."

"I will tell you again – I will not speak of what you want to know." Firius quickly responded.

"Ooohhh, still being pig-headed, eh?" Gajeel remarked. "You just remind me of a certain person. Such strong determination is very rare now… But, unlike you, that person is not on the bad side…"

"You do not give information to the enemy," Firius answered. "Never give them the reason _to know_." He smiled. "Unless giving you such piece of knowledge would benefit me more than it can help you."

"For now, though, master doesn't want to know about your identity. It would come soon…" Gajeel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he questioned the powerful mage. "There are several matters. You said before that you are not a dark guild member."

"That is the only assurance that I can give you."

Gajeel regarded him for a moment before he spoke up again. "There is dark guild attack in Shirotsume Town." He was suddenly curious when Firius perked up upon hearing the news. It made him want to explore more. "The master only wants to know if you have some _involvement_."

"Why would the master think about that?" Firius replied in question.

"Their appearance is… _timely_." Gajeel went into slight trouble finding the right term. "You know you are supposed to be turned over to the magic council today."

"And that is related?"

"Might be," Gajeel replied. "As I told you earlier, Master Makarov only wanted to know if you have some involvement."

"I see…" Firius just said. "Master Makarov wanted to know if I'm related with these dark guilds you say. In order to formulate the right move. If so ever I am indeed connected with the attack, then the master would have a quicker chance to eliminate the enemy and gain more information." He chuckled a bit. "It just proves that he's looking at me as a threat."

"Of course, you are a threat."

"Not just that," Firius explained. "The master wants to know if there are other mages like me." The mysterious chuckled again. "However, unfortunately, I have no connection with the dark guilds and their attack." He gave Gajeel a steely gaze. "It's really plausible that the attack at Shirotsume is _a distraction_. But, I am not part of it. It's merely coincidence."

Gajeel looked at their captive for a while. The Iron Dragon Slayer mage, and those like him, had been gifted with attenuated abilities. Their perceptions were much greater than those of the normal humans. Their senses were more sensitive than the rest. For this, however, his skills were used as a lie detector of some sorts. Seeing that Firius acted as he were and there were absence of tell tale signs of lies, Gajeel concluded that the man was saying the truth.

"If that is so, I'll take my leave."

"There is another thing, though." Firius stated before Gajeel could turn back to leave.

Gajeel did not speak a word. He halted walking and faced Firius.

"I did say I am not part of it. But I'm not saying I do not know about it." Firius said and it surprised Gajeel.

"What are you saying?" The iron mage asked.

"Listen to me this time – do not send _any reinforcements_ to Shirotsume Town." Firius looked _worried_.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't use your magic?" Lucy Heartfilia asked Gray.<p>

Lucy, Happy and Erza had just returned from the guild building and the scene where Natsu and Gray bickering again welcomed them as soon as they entered the apartment. Happy dropped worriedly on Gray's shoulder, glad that his friend was now awake and appeared to be lively. Erza, on the other hand, shoved Gray back on the bed, saying that the ice mage needed some more rest. Natsu was glad that it was Erza who had finally forced the ice mage back to rest.

"I don't know." Gray said. "I can't move any energy around my body. I can't seem to use my powers to perform my creation magic." The ice mage faced his palms up and tried to do a simple ice magic spell. Opposite to what was expected, no ice creation was made. "It's just as if I have no magic capability at all."

"You know, what's worrying me more is that you are seem lax about your condition…" Lucy pointed out her observation. Instead of being hysterical about it, Gray was still composed and calm. It was as if Gray did not mind losing his powers. In fact, Gray was too far from being panic-stricken. Gray appeared to be fine…

"It's not that I am not aware of my condition," Gray defended himself. "I mean, I heard that Firius had been captured." He sent a stray gaze towards Natsu. "The threat has been subdued, for now. It would not be much so helpful if we rush things for now." The ice mage explained. "The good thing is that I am still alive. We can just ask Master about my condition. I think he'll help us in any way he can."

"You're right." Lucy was amazed that Gray was seeing things through despite his current disability. He was correct about it. There was no need to rush because they had more time now. Firius had been confined and so he would not harm them anymore.

Team Natsu fell into silence afterwards.

* * *

><p>"We have subjugated over fifty percent of Shirotsume Town." Sivren reported to his master. "However, Blue Pegasus Guild responded quicker than we have expected them to be." Sivren said, looking grimly at his master.<p>

"What is the nature of their arrival here?" The cloaked man said.

"According to our sources, they were not reinforcements. In fact, they focused in evacuating the citizens away from our forces." Sivren responded.

"It seems that they are more reasonable than what I thought of them to be," the master replied. "However, we would not let their plan succeed. For the success of our plans, we must not let them escape from terror itself." The master pulled out from his cloak his crimson blade. "If this has to come, then I may need to enter the battle as well."

"I have some additional news to report, master." Sivren halted the man from walking away and joining the fray. "Some members of Nightmeister have tried to ambush a mage just on his way out of Shirotsume. Unfortunately, the man was a mage as well. He escaped from the Nightmeisters and we fear he might have reported to the officials earlier than we calculated."

The master hummed in regard. "Do not worry, Sivren." The cloaked man said. "That man… I heard his name was André. Beforehand, I have ordered to find about his identity."

"What are you saying, my master?"

"Let us say that he is part of my plans…" the master smiled. "I personally picked out his schedule of travel in order for him to relay our plans _sooner_." He glanced at the map on the table. "If you notice, where do you think his path of escape would lead him to?"

Sivren quickly scanned the map. As soon as he perceived what the master was trying to tell him, Sivren was quickly possessed by a spirit of vigour and looked at his master with pure gladness. "T-This plan, master… I-Is it?" He raised the map with his hands. "There are no available routes towards the nearest Magic Council branch. The only possible help he could get would come from…"

"Fairy Tail itself," the master said. "The Rune Knights will arrive at the time we expect. Fairy Tail, I assume, would be coming much earlier than expected." He persisted on his earlier thought. "As I say, do not worry; André's escape was as planned."

"So, master, you are going to join the fight as well?" Sivren asked.

"Yes."

**o o o**

"Men!" Ichiya yelled out… however, it was still confusing if he was calling his colleagues in his guild or he was just shouting out his most common word. However, the Trimen seemed to have been boosted, as if the word was a war cry, and continued to fight off the dark guild members that lambasted the civilian caravan. "Fend off the attackers!"

"Hai!" The Trimens responded with such eagerness that most of the enemies trembled in fear upon seeing the wrath of such powerful members of Blue Pegasus Guild.

"_Force Shield_!" Hibiki cast his archive magic. It formed magical screens that blocked a small moving caravan of children against a fire spell that came from the enemies. As retaliation, Eve performed a counterattack using his own magic.

"_Blizzard_!" Small whirlwinds of snow and frost appeared from nowhere and devastated the line of dark guild members attempting to hack the caravan down into pieces.

Being hopelessly torn down by the snow spell, Ren took the chance to further weaken the enemy. "_Aerial_," he threw his magic against them. A dome of air decreased the saturation of oxygen inside it, crippling the enemy because of the lack of air. One by one, the enemy's standing number was reduced.

Suddenly, a man wearing a white cloak arrived. Even Ichiya did not notice his presence, not until he was two feet away, his crimson sword already in its path against him. He was hit on his torso, a horizontal wound quickly marking on his abdomen. As quickly as he was slashed by the sword, he was kicked off away by the man, sending him away from the path.

The Trimen quickly saw the event and rushed to help their leader. However, as rapid had been the fight between Ichiya and the man ended, the Trimen was also sent cowering down into their defeat. However, in the last moment of hope, Eve was able to stand up, ready to defend his teammates against the monster that held a crimson sword.

"_B-Blizzard_!" Eve summoned his snow against the man. To his surprise, the man only swiped his sword and the blizzard disappeared as soon.

"That is a nice magic you have there," the man commented. "Ice… Such terrible power beneath the beautiful form…" He approached Eve. "You know, seeing that you possess such skill, it makes me want to kill you…" There was a deep chuckle that came out from the man's mouth before he aimed his sword against Eve.

"You see, I am looking for a certain person that shares an almost similar ability like you…" The man swung his sword against Eve. The young man faltered down to the ground as the sword took him down to utter defeat.

After looking at the bare waste his arrival had caused, the man revealed a crumpled piece of paper. He looked at it intently. It was a piece of poster. Drawn in it was the symbol of _Fairy Tail_.

"Come now," he muttered to himself. "I've been waiting for this day to arrive."

* * *

><p>Finally, Gray decided that he needed to see Firius. After some hours of debating, Lucy, Erza, Happy and even Natsu were overruled by the decision that came from none other but the great Gray Fullbuster. Team Natsu was surely against the choice but seeing Gray walked out of Lucy's apartment in determination to see Firius, the other four were sent to help the ice mage back at the Fairy Tail guild.<p>

"I thought you don't want me to see him," Gray said to his companions.

"Well, we couldn't leave you alone," Lucy worriedly said.

"Aye," Happy said before he landed on Gray's head. "Everyone is worried about you so we need to help you right now, Gray." The Exceed said.

"Even though I want to punch you in the gut to keep you sleeping, I can't." Erza said in a not too funny tone. "It is your decision after all, and as friends we can only give you our support."

On the other hand, Natsu was still hesitant to let Gray see Firius. Actually, on the other hand, he did not even want to see the bastard. He did not know what he could do to that person after what he had done to his friend. Just even for a single second that he remembered what he had done to Gray, Natsu could feel his blood boil. His fist would be covered in flame unconsciously and there was an instinct inside that would want to make him destroy Firius himself.

He did not know how to vent out his anger and so he did not really want to see Firius.

Suddenly, a strong arm plonked around his neck and brought him into a headlock. Natsu tried to wiggle out from the attack but to no avail; Gray just held him under his arm tighter. "You, _teme_, what are you doing?" Natsu yelled under his breath.

"Shut up, _fire brain_." Gray said and did not let go of Natsu. "I'll let you go if you stop wriggling like a pathetic insect." Gradually, Natsu stopped his squirming out from Gray's headlock. "Now, you're listening to me?"

He felt Natsu's head move in consent.

"I know the reason why you don't want to see Firius." Gray announced. "_Ash brain_, before you do anything reckless, please cool your head and consider things." The ice mage lectured his friend. "I want to see our enemy because I have questions to ask. Now, if you attack him frantically, I would lose my chance to get some answers."

Natsu was still for a moment.

"Now, I want you to assure me that you would not do anything once we meet up with Firius." Gray pulled out from his headlock and steadied his pace back towards the guild. He signalled the others to move faster.

"Alright," Natsu accented. Even though he did not really want to, it was a request from a friend he cared for.

Upon reaching the guild building, Team Natsu wasted no time to go towards Firius' cell. Much to their surprise, Gajeel was standing near the staircases that would lead towards the location of the enemy. He gave them a cold glare before he spoke to them.

"You want to see Firius, no?"

"I want to." Gray answered quickly.

"Very well," Gajeel said. "The master wanted to see you too, Gray and Natsu. You two can go down ahead and meet up with him. However, even though I don't want to say this, the master requested that the rest of you team need to stay here." The Iron Dragon Slayer magic user said.

"Did he say why?" Erza asked, clearly confused.

"No," Gajeel said. "Even I am prohibited to go down for the moment."

Erza, even though she wanted to know why, relented to the request. "If that is what the master wants," she looked at both Gray and Natsu. "You two, go now. Do not make master wait." With the Titania's _order_, both the ice mage and the fire mage sped to meet up with Makarov. 

The atmosphere inside the dungeon was weird and it was even weirder to see that Firius was out of his cell, standing just beside Makarov. Both Natsu and Gray looked at the scene with pure horror and surprise. However, upon seeing that Firius' hand was still bound under some seal, both the males exhaled their fright out.

Master Makarov looked at Gray with relief. Seeing that the ice mage was still fine and alive made him feel a little better. On the other hand, Firius regarded them as if he was expecting them in the first place. The odd smile that sometimes plastered on the mysterious man's face was back. Honestly, Makarov could not decipher if the smile was sarcastic or bore some other meaning.

Natsu looked at the man with pure anger. He was seething under his teeth and was clenching his hands into fists. For sure, a wrong word would send Natsu into a ballistic streak, something that even the fire mage wanted to experience. Nonetheless, with Gray noticing the signs being shown by the fire mage, Natsu could do nothing more but to speak and listen.

Gray placed a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder, which seemed to have effectively calmed his friend down. The ice mage knew that Natsu's power was based on emotion; he would want to contain that as much as possible. With him assuring his friend that it would be alright, Gray put all his attention to the reason why he and his team went to the guild building. He slid his hand off from Natsu and approached Firius but maintained some distance.

"We meet again, Firius." Gray first greeted.

"It's nice to see you up and about, Gray Fullbuster." Firius replied.

"_Jii-chan_," Natsu suddenly interrupted, "why is he not in his cage?" The fire mage asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do not worry, my boy." Makarov responded. "I will make sure he does no harm." The guild master said. "After all, he promised not to do anything bad." He shot off a glance towards the man. "Now that Gray and Natsu are here, will you now talk?"

"Of course," Firius replied. "After all, their involvement is an important aspect of my objectives." He smiled weirdly again. "Judging from your expression, I assume you've discovered that you can't use your magic." Firius said to Gray.

"That is the case," Gray answered.

"And you seem to take it lightly," Firius remarked. "You continue to surprise me with your composure."

"Contrary to that, I'm actually pretty annoyed that I can't use my magic now." Gray said, opening up and then closing his hands. "But, there is something bogging me right now, and it tells me to ask you." Gray paused for a while and glanced at the floor of the dungeon. "Why didn't you _kill_ me?

"I just noticed that you removed from me my capability to use my magic. And then everything else was fine." Gray explained. "It just confusing… Here I am perfectly fine, just lacking my magic power… but, i-it's just… you can kill me… but you didn't."

Natsu was stunned to hear those words. _What the hell is his problem?_ He asked himself. Wasn't Gray glad that he was not killed by this Firius guy? Was there any point in being curious about not being killed? Natsu, not really wanting to understand what his friend was saying, approached Gray and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"_Teme_, what are you––" Even before he could question the ice mage, he was interrupted by Firius.

"Please do not misunderstand."

"What?" Gray rose. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Do you believe that I came at you to kill you? Do not be confused, Gray. In fact, I never mentioned anything about killing you."

Gray was stunned. It was not the answer he was expecting from Firius. "Then, wha––"

"I'm not here to kill you, Gray Fullbuster. I'm here to make you _live_."

- **End of Chapter** -

Confused? Yeah, we should all be confused by now. :D

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ten minutes earlier**

Makarov Dreyar was extremely disturbed about what Gajeel had relayed to him previously. Shirotsume Town was in a state of siege and, therefore, it was a must that the nearby local magic guilds send help and fend off the attackers. However, Firius was contesting something which was highly unorthodox. As a guild master, he could not just simply hear out the words of the strange man, complicated by the fact that he was an enemy. Makarov would want to shake off the words of the mage but there were some underlying meanings in the man's words.

Through a communication lacrima crystal, Makarov had immediately sent a distress signal towards the nearest Magic Council branch, just some kilometers west of Magnolia.

After forwarding an important message to the authorities, Makarov went back into the dungeon, wanting to seek clarification to their eccentric captive. Gajeel was inside the dungeon as well, guarding the dangerous Firius. As soon as the guild master arrived, Gajeel slightly lowered his guard but did not lose his attention towards the mysterious man.

"An instant reply was given by the local Rune Knights as soon as I signaled them," Makarov stated, walking past Gajeel and nearer Firius. "They said that Blue Pegasus Guild has already responded." The guild master said. "Although they would not state it directly, Fairy Tail is being expected to react to the situation – _as soon as possible_." He shot off a glance towards the captive.

"As natural for one of the famous magic guilds in Fiore to respond to the threat," Firius remarked from behind the cell bars. "But, just like what I've said towards your agent, I highly discourage for Fairy Tail to send reinforcements." Firius stated with a strong tone. He looked decisively towards the master. "I would not like to threaten or challenge you, Master Makarov, but I welcome you to return to me if something does happen if you _ignore_ my warnings."

Makarov, even though he wanted to yell at the foolishness of Firius' words, only silently processed the statements said by the mysterious person. Firius, as he had witnessed himself, was more than a capable _lone _mage. He had battled against Team Natsu and won. He fought Firius. Even though the latter lost, Makarov sensed the power the man possessed.

Firius denied his involvement in the on-going siege of Shirotsume but said that he knew something about it. This was making the whole situation more confusing. Ultimately, Makarov should deny the _enemy _and stop listening to him. However, the knowledge this Firius possessed was invaluable. Whether he was trying to distract them or help them, the words this man would utter were important.

"And, as for now, I offer my condolences to Blue Pegasus Guild…" Firius statement caught the attention of both Makarov and Gajeel.

"What did you say?" Gajeel muttered.

"The attack commencing right now was scheduled to begin exactly at noon of this day." Firius began his explanation. "Three dark magic guilds currently participate in the siege that is happening in Shirotsume Town. The nature of the attack is simple: provoke the legal magic guilds and the Magic Council itself."

"How do you know of this?" Makarov asked – clearly shocked.

"I told you I have information." Firius replied quickly. "Perhaps, you can consider yourself lucky, being able to capture someone who holds a great amount of knowledge." The mysterious man said.

"Why should we believe you?" Gajeel asked.

"There is one thing that I am sure off," Firius explained himself. "I am not your enemy. However, I could not say you can treat me as your ally." He stood up and went nearer the bars, shortening his distance to the guild master. "The enemy of the legal magic guilds is evil itself. I, myself, believe that magic should not be misused. We could not say we are comrades already, but I can assure you that we share the same goal."

"W-What do you want Fairy Tail to do?" Makarov finally asked.

"Master!" Gajeel quickly intervened, in total disbelief that even their guild master was asking Firius his opinion. "We should not believe him! He might just be making it up!" The Iron Dragon Slayer magic user exclaimed.

"You do not need to believe me; just believe in _my goal_." Firius answered. "Master, there are only two things I would ask of you – bring Gray Fullbuster and, in extent, Natsu Dragneel here." Firius looked at Gajeel and spoke to him. "The next thing I'm going to say is something to be heard only by the master. If you're kind enough, you should wait upstairs and see if Gray is coming."

Gajeel grunted in anger, not really liking how cocky Firius sounded. He looked at his master, waiting for the old man to deny Firius of all his requests. After some few seconds, Makarov bowed down and spoke in soft tone, "Do what he says, Gajeel."

"Yes, master," Gajeel said before he threw an angry gaze at Firius. He turned to his back and went upstairs back to the hall area of the guild building. Just the sounds of his footsteps were enough proof that he was annoyed as hell.

After a minute of waiting, making sure that Gajeel was far away enough, Makarov raised his head and looked at Firius. "Now, speak."

"Please raise a barrier," Firius said. "I do not want some other people to hear what I'm going to say."

Makarov looked displeased. But he performed as Firius wished. He cast a silent spell and, in seconds, an invisible surge of energy washed inside the dungeon. Satisfied, Firius cleared his throat to narrate exclusively the knowledge he possessed.

"From my spying, aside from goading and threatening the magic guilds and the Magic Council, I've heard that these current black magic guilds have a priority target as well." Firius told Makarov. "The target of these dark guilds is _Fairy Tail _itself."

"W-What?" Makarov was stunned. "But why?"

"It is not clear, even to me." Firius responded. "However, perhaps it may be an act of revenge to what Fairy Tail did during your war against Oración Seis. The three dark guilds, if I remember correctly, are Nightmeister, Purple Ghast and Ironguarde. These are some of the lesser guilds that operated under the hand of Oración Seis."

"It confuses me." Makarov confessed. "What is the relation of _Gray_? What about the _Ardent Flame_? Natsu and the others were sure that you stated that your goal is to get the _Ardent Flame_…"

"Before that, master, please grant me some _freedom_." Firius stated. "I do not want to stay here behind the bars. I wish to speak freely but not as an _enemy_." The man said. "I promise that I would not hurt your children again, not in this moment on." He raised both of his hands and offered them to Makarov. "If you want, you can restrain my powers to a level that I would not be able to use it anymore…" He _pleaded_.

Makarov Dreyar was terrible confused. He still did not know if he would believe Firius. But the information he had said… it contained some much meaning. It had also pinpointed the possibility of Fairy Tail being a target for vengeful dark guilds. His information would help them a lot…

With hesitation, Makarov opened up the cells and cast a neutralization magic seal towards Firius. After doing the necessary preparations for Firius to freely walk but unable to hurt anyone from the guild, Makarov, and Firius too, was attracted by the sounds of footsteps coming down in their location.

They saw the surprised expressions of both Gray and Natsu. Perhaps, they were shocked that Firius was finally out of his cell.

They saw Gray placed a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder, which seemed to have effectively calmed the fire mage down. They knew that Natsu's current emotion was slightly unhelpful. With Gray seemed to have assured his friend that it would be alright, the ice mage put all his attention to the reason why he and his team went to the guild building. He approached Firius but maintained some distance.

"We meet again, Firius." Gray greeted first…

**o o o**

"I'm not here to kill you, Gray Fullbuster. I'm here to make you _live_." Firius declared. "And the brewing chaos from the dark guilds forced me to come to you."

"Now, perhaps, is the best time to explain Gray's relation to this event." Makarov said.

"Unfortunately, there is really, perhaps, little association with the current situation with Gray Fullbuster." Firius explained. This made Makarov, Gray and Natsu looked more confused and curious. "Master, I believe you've explained to the about the _Ardent Flame_." He looked down at the shorter guild master. Makarov nodded subsequently. "Then I do not need to expound much. The _Ardent Flame _is said to be an item that contains so much power. However, there are two things – two conditions – for this power to be truly actuated."

"I still don't believe you." Natsu suddenly blurted out. "_Jii-chan_, said that the _Ardent Flame _does not exist." Makarov nodded at the fire mage's declaration as well.

"Does it not, master?" Firius only faced the old man. "Contrary to what I believe, the _Ardent Flame _is undeniably existent and is just waiting to be found." He looked back at the fire mage again. "I have heard news that it _arrived _here in Fiore."

"You make it sound that it is _alive_." Natsu retorted.

"We may never know, Natsu Dragneel." Firius replied. "As have been explained to you, the _Ardent Flame _takes many forms. Why remove the chances that it may perhaps be a _living being_?" He snickered. "However, listen to me for now. The conditions for the _Ardent Flame _to make it _be_ are simple: find it and use the power or find the _magic_ that can destroy it."

Master Makarov's eyes were wide in surprise. "That's impossible… The _Eternal Frost?_ You mean you need to…"

"Yes, Master." Firius answered. "In order to remove harm from the _Ardent Flame_, even if it cannot be found, the _Eternal Frost _must be _destroyed_." He glanced at Gray. "Unfortunately, I knew someone who holds the power of the _Eternal Frost_."

"Master, what is he saying?" Gray asked.

"One in every generation, there is a holder of a really powerful creation magic," Makarov started to explain. "This magic is so powerful that it contributed much to destruction rather than help towards the people. This particular magic is almost accursed by most of the people. However, due to the fact that it can only be traced to a single individual, the existence of this magic is utterly denied in order to prevent the _sterilization _of this particular group of magic." Master Makarov looked at Gray bitterly. "This is a burden held by your _Ice Creation Magic_, Gray."

"What, Jii-chan?" Natsu asked. "Are you saying that Gray has this _Eternal Frost_?"

"I don't, Natsu." Makarov answered. "To even think that one of my child has it is scary enough… how can I even suspect Gray of having it?" The guild master said.

"I understand what you're feeling, Master Makarov." Firius comforted him. "In the history of Fiore, most people who unfortunately receive the _Eternal Frost _are captured by the Magic Council and turned into… into something that I could not imagine." He said.

"But the last person who held that power… the last one who was able to cast that magic…" Makarov's voice almost sounded like pleading. "The last one who uses the _Eternal Frost_ had been dead for years now."

"I am very well aware of that fact, Master." Firius said. "But it's not suspicion that brought me here but the sense of enlightenment."

"Who was it?" Gray asked, now very perplexed.

"The last person who was able to wield the _Eternal Frost_, the last person who had ever used it in this timeline, the last person who was able to control it at will…" Firius began to say. "It was a person worthy enough to receive the title 'Wizard Saint.' It was… your previous teacher, Gray Fullbuster." Firius said. Gray almost stopped his breathing. "It was _Ur_."

* * *

><p>Master Makarov and Firius, together with some chosen Fairy Tail members, were finally nearing their destination. Their goal was simple – defeat the attackers at Shirotsume Town. The Fairy Tail members were Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvell. Of course, there was an utmost silent shared during their trip. However, Firius did not mind it much (considering that he was the reason behind it). They were on a coach that time but it was almost an uncomfortable trip.<p>

"I'm sorry that this is the plan that I have come with, master." Firius, then, broke the silence, signaling the members of the guild to look at him.

"It's a pain," Makarov said, "but I would not want it in any other way." The guild master assured the still mysterious man. "If what you're saying is indeed true, then I would not risk any of my children against the enemies."

"Yes, master, it is really surprising that you have come to this place yourself." Freed Justine remarked. "You could have sent more of us to help."

"There are some precautions, Freed." Makarov said and looked at Firius. "I remember you still strongly disapprove the appearance of Fairy Tail here." The guild master observed. "Then why agree now?"

"If you have defeated me, master, then I'm pretty convinced that you can do much damage to the enemy. However," he had a serious look on his face and his gaze was directed on the other three inside. "Juvia, Wendy and Freed will follow what I'm going to tell them."

Wendy was shaken with the sternness that man had. Freed and Juvia, however, were not stricken with the show. Freed had only gave his master a look of disagreement, waiting for the old one to make any comment.

"What are these three going to do?" Makarov asked.

"They are not going to attack the dark guilds." Firius said, surprising the members. "I still dislike you people being here. But, due to the insistence of master to help Shirotsume, there is a real need of help from Fairy Tail."

"What would be our role, then?" Juvia asked.

"You are going to escort Wendy and exclusively help the members of Blue Pegasus Guild." Firius told them. "It will not be surprising that most of them will be terribly injured and I want Wendy to give them first aid."

"Are you underestimating our capabilities?" Freed voiced his doubts.

"No, I never underestimate the skills of other people." Firius replied dryly. "I respect everyone's power, ally or foe. But, this time, the enemy's power makes me respect them more." The mysterious man said. "Let Master Makarov fend off the enemies; it'll be safer that way." Firius looked at Makarov. "Is that satisfactory to you, master? I ask your forgiveness for letting you alone do the work. But please understand that I don't want your precious children to be hurt."

The small number of Fairy Tail members and Firius continued their way at Shirotsume Town.

* * *

><p>Five hours had passed since the siege started. It was more than the amount of time needed for three dark magic guilds to overcome the small town of Shirotsume. The sheer manpower of the dark guilds was indeed overwhelming; the local police force of the town almost did nothing to stop the onslaught. However, it was when the fifth hour had arrived that the one-sided battle seemed to take a hundred and eighty turn against the attackers themselves.<p>

Just at the southern roads of Shirotsume, a new power had come to topple the enemy down. A single but powerful entity laid waste against the waves of countless of enemies. Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild had finally joined the fray, taking down a huge number of the enemy force within a single attack. With him being able to turn gigantic in split seconds, a single step against the enemies was equivalent into an explosive force capable enough to send more than twenty people flying away.

In less than ten minutes, a hundred and more members of the trio of attacking guilds were defeated in an instant.

The rampage of the master of the Fairy Tail Guild was enough to make the commander of the dark guild attacking force sound a signal of retreat for all the members. Some were shaking in fear upon the arrival of the guild master and glad that the call for withdrawal was given. However, some were still eager to fight on, dedicated to destroy one of their most infamous enemies. But since the order was absolute, every member of the attacking dark guilds quickly fell back towards their holes.

As Master Makarov's stature began to reform to his normal size, the guild master posed a question to Firius, who was just hiding behind a nearby structure, observing the whole farce from a safe distance. "Will that be enough?"

"What you did was more than sufficient, master." Firius answered, removing himself from hiding. "Further actions of aggressions will just deem both of the sides as foolish." The mysterious man remarked. "Let us go, master. Let us meet and see what happened to Blue Pegasus Guild."

After traversing the diameter of the whole town for almost thirty minutes, Firius, Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail finally reached an encampment set up by their fellow magic guild. To Makarov surprise, it appeared that Firius was indeed correct in assuming the current situation of the guild; most of the members were really badly injured, either from various attacks of the overpowering dark guild or a particular gash that glowed in a crimson hue…

"Please ask where the _Trimen_ are," Firius quickly urged the master. "Their conditions will be the proof of my warnings." Their small troupe was guided by the well members of Blue Pegasus. Upon reaching a certain tent, they all went inside. What they saw struck them into full surprise.

"H-horrible," Wendy was shocked, covering her mouth in deep horror. Her eyes were already welling with tears, in fear and in pity. "Who did this to them?" Even though it was difficult for her to set her eyes upon the Trimen, whose bodies were badly injured, she quickly sped to their side and performed her healing spells.

"Master," Firius called out Makarov's attention. The mysterious man was already standing on the foot part of one particular member of Ichiya's men. "Please heal this man first. His condition is the gravest of them all." He pointed at no other but Eve.

Wendy hastily went to his side. Makarov was still beyond shock because of what he was seeing. "W-Who…W-what did this to them?" He stated in dreadfulness.

"This is what is being wanted for Fairy Tail to endure, master." Firius looked at them with sympathy. "However, this one, this particular one… he was just a victim. He was a victim not because of what he did. He was a victim because of the _magic_ that he uses."

_The magic that he uses?_ Makarov thought inside his mind. He then tried to remember what type of magic Eve possessed. _He… he uses Snow Magic…_ And then the realization dawned inside the master's head, forcing him to look at Firius in deep fear. "Eve of the Trimen also uses _ice_."

"Yes," Firius nodded in agreement. "That is the reason why I asked Fairy Tail not to be involved here."

* * *

><p>"Master," Sivren looked at the gloomed face of the commander of the attacking force. "Why did we need to retreat now?" He asked their leader.<p>

The master did not answer him. In fact, the expression being worn by their master was similar to fear and shock… as if it was him that was hit by a huge invasion force. From the look of it, it was not the scenario visualized by their leader. However, despite the fact that it was a master who took them head-on, it was a single enemy. There was nothing to be absolutely feared about one…

"I control _men_, Sivren." Their master answered, after finally regaining some sense. "I do not control mindless individuals." He added.

"But, master, with the arrival of the guild master, it only took a ten percent loss against the total number of people we possess." Sivren replied, slightly disappointed about the act of cowardice. However, Sivren still waited for an answer of logic and reason.

"Ten percent is _reason _enough, Sivren." The master snapped at Sivren's erratic thought. "I'm not foolish to attack the guild master, knowing that he took down – singlehandedly – most of our troops." He spoke to Sivren. "Even so, he may have brought more members of Fairy Tail. Consider that in your little head, you bastard." The master said angrily.

"I'm sorry, master." Sivren quickly apologized. "But, indeed, the arrival of the Fairy Tail master was not in our predictions." He said in observation. He looked at his master for more input.

"Master Makarov was never meant to be in Shirotsume." It was the tough declaration of the commander of the dark guilds. "It was _very highly_ unexpected for the master himself to move against the enemy." He said. "Unless…"

"What are we going to do next, then?" Sivren posed, even though he totally knew that second phase of their plans. He knew them to his heart, but he was indirectly challenging the confidence of their leader. Even if their master was shaken, a true dark guild leader would not waver in their long-term goals.

"We proceed with our objective." The master replied as soon. "The siege of Shirotsume is indeed but the just first step in our plans. There are many more opportunities that we can create. It was just so unfortunate that the master of the Fairy Tail Guild decided to appear on our stage." He held a small smile. "No matter then. The next we commence our plans, I'm sure no one would be able to hold us back so easily."

"So, the next place we are going attack is…"

* * *

><p>"…the port town of Hargeon." Firius said.<p>

"Hargeon?" Makarov asked.

"That is just south of Magnolia." Gajeel remarked while eating some chunks of iron in his spot.

Master Makarov, Firius and the other members of Fairy Tail had returned to Magnolia after knowing that the members of Blue Pegasus would turn out to be alright, coupled with some rest and all. After half a day of travel, the small group had arrived in the guild building in nighttime. However, their arrival only created a serious atmosphere inside the structure.

"Would their goal remain the same?" Makarov added. "Or would be a deliberate attack in order to lure Fairy Tail?" The master asked.

"Both," Firius answered. "To taunt the entire magic guilds is still their goal. But taking down Fairy Tail is still on their priority list." The mysterious man said. "This time, master, I suggest that we leave it entire to the _Rune Knights_."

"So you're still dead against sending Fairy Tail members to their next point of attack?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Firius answered dryly. "However, this time, there is another meaning as to why the guild should not go in there _directly_."

"Spill," Makarov ordered.

"The other magic guild capable of sending help to Hargeon would be Lamia Scale." Firius took a small glance at a map hanging near the bar where Mirajane was working. "I still wonder if Lamia Scale would suffer the same fate as Blue Pegasus did, considering that one of their members is a member of the Ten Wizards Saint."

"So…?"

"We prevent Lamia Scale from being harmed by the next attack. Actually, there is totally another point about it." Firius glanced at Gray, who was sitting together with Natsu on a table away from them. "I believe there is another ice user in Lamia Scale. The one who attacked the one who is named Eve in Blue Pegasus will certainly lay waste on this person too."

**. . .**

"_He said that another ice user will be targeted in Lamia Scale_," Natsu was whispering the words he was hearing from the conversation happening not just far. He directed it to Gray, who was calmly listening. The fire mage sensed that it was the end of the conversation and looked straightly at his friend's eyes. "What d'you think?"

Gray sighed. "Well, I hate to say this but I need your help, Natsu." He spoke to his friend. "We need to go to Lamia Scale and warn Lyon himself. I also want to know what is really happening…"

- **End of Chapter** -

Noooooo! :p


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: ****v2**. Reposted for some minor editing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Was it rather pointless to wear some concealing clothes?

It was one of the pervading questions that plagued Gray's mind as he and Natsu trekked their way towards Lamia Scale. The hooded cloaks they were wearing were indeed effective in covering them and even protecting them from the various stems, leaves and bushes that obstructed their path. It was great cover from the blazing sun and from the extreme heat it directed to the ground. Most importantly, it created a camouflage of sorts. Perhaps, in a small percentage, it might hide them against the enemies… the enemies that they were about to warn about.

However, even though as useful, didn't the cloaks were serving the opposite too?

There had been numerous moments that a 'cloaked person' always served as their enemy. It was proved again by the great and powerful Firius. The cloak seemed to carry with it the label of being an _enigmatic_ and _mysterious _entity that had no other purpose but to wreak havoc and spawn chaos. Would it not be the ultimate reason for some allies of them from other magic guilds attack them incessantly? As harmless as the cloak presented itself, it may be, for some extreme chances, that it had also harbored the characteristic of a double-edged sword?

_It's still difficult to tell_, Gray wondered, trying to cover his eyes from the glaring sun. _A double-edged sword was never a good thing to be compared, though_. The ice mage - well, the not-so ice mage, for the moment - sighed.

He fisted his hands again. He thought of how long he would suffer the loss of his magic. It was so annoying. His ice magic had been the essence of himself. It was already his nature. He could not identify himself as _Gray Fullbuster_ without his ice. It was just so frustrating… the loss of his magic had brought too many consequences, and being a burden was one. He did not want to trouble his magic guild… He hissed.

Natsu looked back at Gray, clearly hearing the seething sound made when his friend shushed to himself. The fire mage did not need the most obvious of signs to know that Gray was really upset by his current condition. He himself was annoyed by it. Of course, it was difficult to cope up with the knowledge of this sudden loss of magic. Gray's ice magic, he knew, was just so beneficial to his friend. It was like his second air, a breath that would sustain life to him.

The fire mage understood his situation. He understood more than anyone else. It was not that Gray was hopeless just because he lost his magic. It was far from hopelessness. That sign of frustration was enough indication for Natsu to know - Gray was disturbed that by losing his magic, he would not be able to help much. Come to think of it, the feeling of being a _burden _was much more difficult to accept than being defeated in one of their fights.

_But perhaps it's because of the cloak?_ It was a childish thought that entered Natsu's mind. Well, it was not totally pointless. He just thought of it as a good-natured friend who knew deeply who his friend was. Natsu was just thinking… _perhaps Gray is becoming uncomfortable because of the cloak_. His pervert friend did love stripping on the outside.

"Natsu, I…" Gray spoke out, but cut himself short. The fire mage only eyed him silently but still proceeded in walking amongst the trees.

"What is it, _popsicles_?" Even though with the seemingly incomplete words from his friend, Natsu still felt obliged to reply.

Somewhere within that simply response, there was something that quickly ticked off the ice mage. "You've got something to say, _bird brain_?"

"Well… you were going to say something!" Natsu fisted his hands up into the air. There was a small smile hiding behind his lips. Perhaps, even though it was just slim, there was still a lingering hope over Gray. Natsu knew he needed to build up that little fire - or _ice_ - that was still alive inside his friend.

"I just want to a-apologize for dragging you out," Gray said, crossing his arms across his chest, looking away from Natsu to hide the building embarrassment on his face. Behind him, Natsu was already wearing some weird faces, as if conscious of the brewing shame upon his friend.

"I want to have that in writing," Natsu only said, smiling at his fullest.

"_Urusai_!"

"_Droopy eyes_ challenging me into a fight?"

"_Squinty eyes_ wants to get beaten?"

"Hmph!" Both males broke up from their heating argument and turn away from each other. There was a slight discomfort between them in reality. Well, they didn't know how to resolve it for the moment. There was this little thought inside Natsu. Now that his friend had lost his magic, he could not really take Gray into a serious fight, couldn't he? It was antagonizing in his part. But, as a friend, he would not want to harm Gray anymore. But, on the other hand, he really didn't want to hurt the other one's pride…

Gray totally knew why Natsu would end up their verbal fights. It was one of the foundations of fist fights and it was one of the conclusions Natsu was trying to prevent. He knew that Natsu wouldn't want to take him seriously. He understood that. Everyone from Fairy Tail would not want him hurt. But how could he demand them not to treat him as a burden? It was riling up Gray, but even by his own might he could not just simply shake off the worry his friends from the guild had build up for him.

And then everything went back to normality.

Gray and Natsu continued treading the rocky path, with no more words said upon one another. They knew where they were heading and there was no need for a long discussion. But, for the moment, there were just few things that the two men understood. It did not need to be said aloud.

In fact, it was fine for them not to speak of it.

They did _care_ for _one another_ but not one was bothered (and none was planning to) to tell it to the other.

* * *

><p>"We knew him by just the name <em>Crimson Blade<em>," Gajeel reported.

Firius nodded in agreement. "It would not be surprising that even some of the dark magic guilds have little information about him." He said, mostly towards the master of the Fairy Tail. "The _Crimson Blade _is an extremely capable person and very intelligent, for that part. The name is directly related to his weapon of choice, which is a crimson-colored sword that is always at his side." Firius explained.

"So, this _Crimson Blade _is the one who is controlling now the majority of the lesser dark guilds which were once under Oración Seis?" Master Makarov Dreyar asked.

"That is most likely, master." Firius said. "Even though I excel in hiding myself from most of the enemy, this _Crimson Blade _always managed to get past through me." He confessed. "Even during the countless times that I have spied against the dark guilds, I could not always find this _Crimson Blade _on the move."

"I see…" Makarov just said, thinking deep.

In reality, evil was still a formless enemy. Evil seemed to have no literal head. Evil just spawned multitudes of enemies from nothingness. Evil had many hands working. The hands of evil almost always appeared to be countless. Even though evil's hands sometimes did not work together, these hands were hell-bent in wiping out the few, scanty numbers of the good. Evil was not a person that once eliminated would finally put the chaos into end. No, evil was an entity still indescribable to humankind itself.

Today, another of hand of evil appeared to replace the lost one. Oración Seis was one powerful hand of darkness but it was swatted away by the forces of light when it threatened the peace of the world. But, for one hand of evil that was lost, it would soon be substituted by another. Sometimes, it would not only be one. Sometimes, it would be more powerful than the previous. Perhaps, as the light moved in mysterious ways, evil itself only just worked straightforwardly.

Because as the forces of good seemed to be the stars that lit the night, the forces of the darkness was the cloud always threatening to swallow up the few dots of light in the sky.

"Is this _Crimson Blade _the one who led the attack at Shirotsume yesterday?" Makarov asked.

"I'm positive that it was that man," Firius quickly answered. "The man is not foolish. Actually, master, I was expecting that your arrival at Shirotsume would force them to retreat." He said. This made the old man quirk an eyebrow. "It was proof enough that the _Crimson Blade _did not underestimate the threat that you possess unto them, master." The mysterious man said.

"This creates more problems, I see." Makarov Dreyar only remarked.

It was not just the master that was not oblivious of this fact but Firius grasped the whole meaning as well. The power of light was not about sheer force and pure strength. It was very unlike the force of darkness that possessed the power of corruption and misdirection and power too… unlike it, the power of light did not go along the words strength and force. The very first characteristic of the power of good was _endurance_.

It was in the history of the world that the good was always surrounded by evil. The evil was just like the ocean; big and overwhelming. However, the good was just like a ship in the middle of that ocean; wading out against the sheer forces of the waves that only aimed to overturn that vessel. The waves would always try to swallow up that ship, forever banishing that little good into the deep, cold and unforgiving ocean. Nonetheless, as the good would have not the rich amount of strength to topple the gargantuan evil, it had nothing to do at first but to endure.

_The good needed to tolerate at first_, Firius said inside his head. Just like the ship on the sea while lambasted by the angered storm, it needed to wait for the tempest to quiet and continue on. It needed to wait and to endure everything thrown to it. Unless the good was drowned with the force of darkness, it would not learn how to endure. Unless the good could endure, it would not be able to live against the crusade of darkness. _And then it could stop the evil…_

"Master," Firius finally called out, bringing to him the attention of the Fairy Tail guild master and his double agent, the Iron Dragon Slayer mage Gajeel Redfox. "I think I have to say _more_."

* * *

><p>If it was instinct or reflex, he would not mind it anymore. For as long as it would help him in every encounter, then at least he was grateful for the unconscious drive within him. It happened to him as if it was as natural as breathing; in split seconds his body reacted to the presence. He sent some ice eagles against the newcomers without second thought and with strong resolve.<p>

Lyon Vastia's _Ice Make Magic_ was a dynamic one; his magic creations were as if alive. His ice magic was able to take the form of some living beings, enabling him to capture the essence if this creatures, making their strength his. As proud as the eagles would fly in the sky, his _Ice Eagles_ carried the same pride as them - their great agility and unopposed strength being sent towards the perceived enemy.

He targeted one of the cloaked assailants as soon as he had seen them. He aimed at the one who was still oblivious of his presence. The ice eagles sped towards the individual, their might already spelling doom against the target. It was in point blank when the target had noticed the attack against him. It seemed from a distance that even though he'd need to maneuver just to evade it would be pointless - the attack was accurately done and precisely marked. Even evasion would not do anything.

The unfortunate was already expected - that was, when somebody else had appeared in front of the target and swatted the ice eagles in a powerful, _fiery_ punch. The ice eagles broke up in the moment of impact, making the attack unsuccessful.

Lyon was surprised with that. He knew that there were two strangers but he did not suspect that the other one was quick to react. On the other hand, it just proved to him that he was not dealing with just _any_ perpetrator. As he prepared another attack, he noticed something different about the people he was trying to suppress.

At his distance, he could observe that two were engaged in a serious discussion. Well, if he could say it freely, he could very well describe that the two were _bickering_ with each other.

**o** **o** **o**

"_Dammit_, Gray," Natsu hissed under his breath. He was barely in time to save Gray and, although he succesfully defended the ice mage, the fire mage felt annoyed at the same time. "Will you try getting out of the way next time?" He looked back at Gray, who was now standing behind him, after he saved the ice mage from the attack.

"I was going to defend myself, Natsu." Gray said in an equally irritated tone. The ice mage looked almost angry enough, and sent his death gaze to the person who caused it. "Stop treating me like I'm dead weight." He said and the expression that formed in Natsu's face softened gradually.

_Of course,_ Natsu rhought inside his head. He steadied himself in order to counter whatever attack they were going to receive next. "Just stay behind me, then." He said in offering, trying to appease the ice mage from humiliation he recieved. "And don't try to defend yourself without magic."

"What am I, a kid?" Gray asked in vexation. "I know Lyon's aiming to hurt but we learned under the same teacher, you know?" He said.

"Even so," Natsu contested, "those attacks are really powerful. We need to tell him our identity right away."

"Yes, we need to," Gray nodded in agreement. "Or we're gonna be shredded meat right here."

The ice mage pushed Natsu to the side and moved out in front. As soon as he did so, he removed the cloak that was concealing his whole face. Natsu soon followed upon seeing his friend. Gray raised his hand to signal Lyon on the other side of the clearing...

**o** **o** **o**

..and he saw them waved at him.

Of course, it wasn't really easy to anticipate an ally to come that way. Lyon was indeed taken by slight surprise to know that he had fired against a fellow mage. At the moment, he was dubious if he should thank the instinct that took over his body earlier. At least, by now, he was glad that his attack did not cause harm against Natsu and Gray.

However, he wondered immediately. If it was Gray who he targeted earlier, then why didn't he defended himself sooner?

It was a lingering thought in his mind. But he was hoping that the questions raised by the encounter would be answered later, after he had attended to the members of Fairy Tail. He hurried at the center of the clearing in order to meet up with Natsu and Gray.

"Still very fierce," Gray greeted as soon as they met up. "Still bold and unrelenting," he added.

"Well, opportunity does not side up with one person," Lyon answered back. "I always need to do the first strike." He ended. And it was upon concluding his words that he noticed something much deeper and more confusing than what he had thought earlier. He tried to scanned Gray with his eyes. "There's something wrong,"

It was a direct statement of observation and not a question. Each mage had their own special way of assessing another after all. Especially with Gray and Lyon's situation, knowing each other's status was not even an impossibility. This, in some degree, bothered Gray. But, on the other hand, Gray was expecting a bit.

"As expected from you," Gray smiled as he commended the other ice mage. "It's not really difficult to see, right?" The ice mage looked at his hand. "I lost my magic, Lyon." Gray Fullbuster's voice sounded hurt for a bit, before he spoke again in pure monotone. "I could not do my Ice Make Magic anymore."

This, of course, stunned Lyon. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've been trying to perform my magic for days now," Gray said.

"I have yet to see a magic that can really remove _magic_." Lyon said. Both Natsu and Gray looked at him with curiosity. "What I mean is that I've never known such magic. But perhaps it would be the work of some _dark magician_." He pried his eyes over the two Fairy Tail members, a silent question already asked.

"I still don't know," Gray answered. "This person who did this to me... He's really very powerful. However, he already said that he really isn't a bad guy." The ice mage explained.

"But I can sense he's really dangerous," Natsu added.

"But I bet you can't really say he's bad," Gray looked at Natsu, trying to imply something.

Natsu appeared to think for a while before he shook his head slowly. Now that he thought of it, it was almost true. Firius did project an aura of sheer power and might, which caused Natsu to label him 'dangerous.' However, his senses only informed him of that. That man Firius did not possess any malice... Any signs that would outwardly tell that he was _bad_.

"I can really tell is this," Gray removed his look from Natsu and faced Lyon again. "If there is something I can see in his face, it is _honesty_." The ice mage was silent for a while, before his eyes widened and looked back at Lyon. "There is another matter." He said in slight anxiety. "What are you doing here outside, Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Why are you asking?" Lyon replied, clearly confused.

"There is an attack going to happen," Natsu spoke. "A huge group of dark mage guilds will be attacking Hargeon soon." The fire mage reported.

Lyon looked apprehensive. "Are you sure?" He asked them.

"Not really," Gray said, looking hesitant. "But the matter is not totally about that. Lyon, don't join the fight. You are one of the targets." The ice mage said to his fellow. "I came here to warn about that. The enemy, perhaps, is as powerful as the one who removed my magic from me." He bowed down in frustration.

"Are you really certain?" Lyon asked again. "You know, I was sent here to receive your arrival, you two."

"What?" Natsu almost yelled. "What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"We received an earlier notice from Master Makarov, saying that the two of you are going to go here at Lamia Scale." Lyon told them. "Actually, he added that the two of you are in need of _protection_ from assailants."

Natsu still looked curious and at lost. However, Gray had beaten him in realizing the whole mystery behind this plot. He moved nearer Natsu. When the fire mage noticed that Gray had approached, it was too late for him to do anything when Gray smacked him behind his head.

"What was that for?" He asked aloud, rubbing his head in pain.

"We've been outsmarted, _bird brain_." Gray said. "Firius knew _you_ were _listening_."

* * *

><p>The explosion that happened in the south-western gates of Magnolia signalled the arrival of the trio of dark mage guilds into the city. But, since Fairy Tail was already briefed into this kind of situation, the members acted in a calm manner, waiting for the right moment to move. Most of them had planted themselves in the near center portion of the city, along the streets surround the cathedral. It was only five minutes after when the first wave of attackers appeared in their sights.<p>

It was the first indication for Fairy Tail to perform a defensive action.

Master Makarov did want to go into the middle of the battle, to see to it that his children would not take serious damage. However, due to Firius' insistence, he reluctantly agreed to stay over the guild building. He was reasoned that the main persona of the enemy force would come towards there himself.

If what Firius was claiming was indeed true, then what he and Firius were waiting was someone who was bordering the powers of a Wizard Saint. Then, perhaps, it would be righteous for him to remain there. If that was the case, then they'd have a _head against head _situation, where it would be the deciding point of the battle.

"The Rune Knights would be on their way now," Firius reminded Master Makarov. "It would take them at least two hours." He added.

"Two hours is still long, but it is not unfortunate," Makarov said while he readjusted his cloak – the one that symbolized his title as one of the Wizard Saints. "I think we can hold them off for that long." He looked up at the cloaked-wearing man. "Tell me, are you sure that _he _would come here?" He asked Firius.

"More than positive, master," Firius replied. "The guild building would only be the place _he _would expect to find what _he _is looking for."

There was then a mysterious fog that covered much of the street alongside the guild building of Fairy Tail. Footsteps came resounding from the cemented pavement, the noise echoing through the walls of the structure nearby. The sound of battle could be heard from elsewhere, but the mist seemed to have muffled it down. The fog had resonated up the footsteps to an even stronger volume, making it appear that it was walking nearer towards the guild building. Master Makarov and Firius felt the shift in the atmosphere even while inside the building.

Makarov now knew what Firius was talking about.

Even though Firius kept on hiding his full power, it was still evident that the man contained so much power that it almost leaked out of his control. Now a person who Firius said almost equaled him in power came to be. In full power, this person walked towards them. Makarov could feel the tingly sensation of raw power that crawled over his skin. He had felt it before, with his fight with the other _ex_-Wizard Saint, Jose Porla. Their sheer power clashed with one another, their energy enough to feed the world towards its own destruction.

And then the person they were waiting for appeared in the very footsteps.

"I see that _he _is not here." The newcomer spoke aloud.

"I sent _him _away, _Crimson Blade_." Firius replied in the same manner of tone.

"Of course, of course, that was the best course of action." The newcomer responded. "But then I see that there is a _mole _in my plans." The Crimson Blade took a step forwards and then looked at Firius. "Why did you _betray_ me, Firius?"

Firius took a step of his own, trying to get nearer the Crimson Blade. "Betrayal is such a huge word, _Crimson Blade_ – no, _Glacen_. I never even want to betray you, Glacen." Firius said in all honesty. "You know I can never betray a _friend_."

"Stop with that entire act, Firius." Glacen replied. "You promised you will help me gain what I want."

"But killing _him_ will not help in anything!" Firius responded. "I promise I will help you but let it be finding the _Ardent Flame _alone. Killing the _ice mage _would not help at all! Killing a person would never solve anything! Killing would only prolong everyone's suffering!"

"You don't understand, Firius." Glacen revealed his crimson sword. "The _Ardent Flame _could not be found anymore… The _ice mage _needed to die. _Gray _must meet his end or the whole world will suffer!" He lunged himself into an attack.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Sorry for the late post. I just recently graduated... :D


	8. Chapter 7: The Ice Mage's Assassin

**Good day, minna!**

I'm very sorry for this late update. A lot of things happened. I entered medical school and it was very difficult to write while studying. And a lot of other stuff happened again... Anyways, here is another chappy of The Ice Mage's Assassin!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Ice Mage's Assassin**

"_By your hands, blood has spilled into our own home_."

Bounded by shackles, Gray tried to wiggle out from the bonds that held his body against a wall. Panic kicking inside him, the ice mage tried to force himself a way to extricate, but all his efforts spelled out to be ineffective. The more he realized he could not escape, the more he tried to shake away the chains. The more he struggled, the more he realized that he could not escape from them. This cycle only dealt him an all too-easy way to be exhausted.

As he tried to breath in more air, as he tried to make himself regain energy, he suddenly noticed as to what exact place where he was in at the moment. As he spun his heads to his side, the scenery bombarded his mind, boring the very details into his brain. He recognized it all too-well. Of course he could not miss it. As his awareness started to flare up in his head, he could only left his mouth hanging in surprise.

He was inside the Fairy Tail guild building, bound by chains that held him up against the walls of his own guild. And around him were the bodies of his friends, the members of his own guild. All of them lying were lying on the cold floor, _lifeless_. All of them wore the expression of fear, sadness and confusion, their deaths etching those in permanence. Lying on the puddles of their own blood, the Fairy Tail members' faces were looking at Gray. As soon as Gray had scanned each and every one of them, he could only wail in horror.

As he wept upon seeing his already dead friends was a laughter that sounded just in front of him. Gray stopped abruptly; surprised upon hearing another voice. As he directed his gaze forward, a body materialized just in front of him. A familiar figured appeared looking at him, whose eyes wept with blood and whose face who showed only dread. _Natsu _looked at him – and he laughed again.

"Natsu?" Gray called him out, despite being confused himself. "What happened here? Why am I chained here? What really––"

"_By your hands, life finally left out our home_." Natsu spoke, effectively cutting off Gray.

"What are you saying, Natsu?" Gray asked, struggling for another moment.

"_By your hands, your friends perished, the guild destroyed_," Natsu spoke as blood continued to bleed out from his eyes. "_You wished everyone to die. You wished everyone to suffer. Your wish has been granted_."

"Natsu," Gray's eyes were wide open in fear. He feared like he never feared the same way before. He was frightened because he could not understand. He was in deep horror because all of his friends, except Natsu, were now lifeless. He was in _hell_ because Natsu was saying that he was the reason for those deaths. "I did not do this. I can never do this!" He yelled.

"_You wished for it, you willed for it…_" Natsu spoke. As soon as his words came out from his own mouth, he started walking towards Gray. "_You denied our right to live, you trampled our very souls…_" He stretched his hands out towards the ice mage. "_Yet… Yet, I…_"

As soon as he reached the chained ice mage, Natsu draped his arms around Gray's body, embracing his friend. Gray was in total shock. "_Despite that, I am willing to forgive you…_" Natsu told him. "_I knew there was something wrong with you. I wanted to help you, but you were deeply troubled by whatever was controlling you…_" Natsu dropped his arms and used them to hold Gray's face. "_Gray, I am going to help you, even in my death…_" After saying that, Natsu's mouth spat some blood.

"N-Natsu!" Gray yelled out his friend's name. "What the hell is happening, Natsu?! What is––" even before he could finish his question, his eyes dropped down towards Natsu's abdomen. His right hand was already unchained from the shackles and formed on it was an ice blade. His hand was directed against Natsu and it pierced his body…

"_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Gray yelled as he pulled out the ice blade from his friend. "I did not do it, Natsu! I did not!" He continuously said as he watched the fire mage's body slowly fall down to the floor, finally joining the bodies of his fellow Fairy Tail mages. "It was not me, I did not it!" Natsu's body finally became lifeless as well.

"Please… _no_…" Finally, after some long time, Gray lost his composure, his emotion finally bombarding his whole person. He wept in tears, he wept in pure loneliness, he wept for the loss that he had experienced. He let his eyes pour down all the tears those orbs could muster.

"It is your sin, _Gray Fullbuster_." A cloaked figure appeared mysteriously. He walked nearer towards Natsu's body. "It is your sin, but everybody else paid for it." He looked down at the fire mage. "He was willing to help you, but you can never be helped… It is your sin that you have _lived_, _Gray Fullbuster_." The newcomer said.

"I did not do anything!" Gray yelled out.

"You do not need to know anything." The cloaked figure said. "Since the beginning of time, people have been branded by sins we did not even know, blamed to have done something we never knew. Innocence is a sin in itself, for it blinds humankind from the responsibilities the world has given them. But your sin, _Gray Fullbuster_, is being given _birth_ to this world." He said. "Your life would only cause death to many."

"But I would never do this…" Gray said. He said in a _pleading _tone.

"You have not done this _yet_, Gray. You are just _going_ to do this. You are _yet_ to do this in a _little while_." He said. "I am merely an instrument of the world. I am here to show you the tragedy you would become."

"Am I really…?"

"I can end this nightmare even before it could start, _Gray Fullbuster_." He replied. As he said that, he revealed in his hand a bladed weapon – a crimson one.

* * *

><p>"––hey, Gray, wake up," Natsu, even though his voice was calmer was usual, was already shaking Gray as if he was already in coma. It appeared that even though how much effort he put in waking his friend up, it was useless. Gray was still in deep sleep, but it was not that kind of sleep. Gray was moaning and he tossed around restlessly. His eyes crunched up as if he was in pain but he would not yet awaken. Knowing that ordinary means could not make Gray wake up, Natsu finally believed in resorting into some unconventional means.<p>

"I said _wake up_!" Natsu yelled out loud as he delivered the fist that would make Gray cross the dream land back to reality. The punch appeared to have been delivered in a greater force than expected that it was able to throw Gray away from his sleeping spot. He rolled on the ground several times before he stopped in a prone position.

Natsu suddenly turned nervous, not because he felt that he had hurt Gray – it was rather that he knew his friend would totally make this event a big deal that he'd be punished severely by this ice-_philiac_. He gulped as he tried to observe Gray's body for any movement. He almost jumped from his spot when Gray shifted his position slightly.

"Gray?"

The ice mage's head slowly turned sideways, albeit his body remained prone. Gray, even though his eyes were still bleary, tried to make out Natsu's figure from afar. "Natsu?" He stated the fire mage's name in a weak voice. "It's good to know that you're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive." Natsu sat on the ground, folding his hands in front of his chest. "Why else would I not be alive?" He asked, somewhat curious as to why this particular ice mage appeared to be passive.

"How far are we from Magnolia?" Instead of answering Natsu's question, Gray threw a query himself. He pushed himself from the ground and dusted the dirt that clung on his pants. He started walking nearer Natsu.

"Hm…" Natsu hummed as he rubbed his chin. "I think we'll be there in one hour." The fire mage answered. He looked up upon noticing Gray was already standing in front of him. "What did you dream about?" But even before he received a proper answer, Natsu's face collided with Gray's foot, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"_Teme!_" Gray shouted. "What the hell is the reason you needed to punch me when I'm sleeping?!"

Because Natsu was already anticipating this, he was able to flip midair and planted his foot on a solid tree trunk, using it as a platform for him to jump back at the ice mage. "Because you're not waking up, you _delusional ice prick_!" He punched Gray on his gut.

Gray closed his eyes in pain. But regaining his composure as soon made him able to elbow Natsu down to the earth. "I was sleeping, _bird brain_. You did not need to wake me up!"

Upon thrashing down to the ground, Natsu rolled supine and swept Gray's feet with his own, making the ice mage tumble down as well. "As if I had any choice, popsicle!" The fire mage declared. "You were having a nightmare and even if I had tried to wake you ordinarily, you did not even stir."

Upon hearing those words, Gray did not even have the thought of attacking Natsu again. He just let his body fall voluntarily to the will of gravity. He landed just a foot away from the fire mage. He did not even respond after that. They just lie under the stillness of the sky.

"What did you dream about?" Natsu tried asking again, feeling out if the ice mage had calmed down already.

"It was not even a dream…" Gray answered softly. "If I ever try to kill you, would even try to do so against me?" The ice mage suddenly fired.

"_Nah_," Natsu responded. His answer was plain, but his tone conveyed a lot more meaning than his short answer. "It's more difficult to give someone _hurt _after that person gave you one first." Natsu said. "If you'd really try to kill me, then why would I even take revenge for that?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Natsu answered blankly, noticing how awkward Gray's tone was now. "Are you sure you don't want Lyon's help on this one?" The fire mage asked, trying to change the topic into a more _comfortable _one. Natsu tried to fix his things up, now that Gray had awaken up from his sleep.

"Yes," Gray answered soon, as he tried to ignore the minor pains that Natsu planted him just seconds ago. "There is no need for any unnecessary casualties for now." The ice mage explained. He fell into silence again.

It was just when he woke up that his mind clicked into a conclusion. Unless his nightmares did have any meaning, then that would _simply _be it – a dream was nothing but a condensation of thoughts. Dreams were just but the most _unlikely_ intentions of the mind, created when the consciousness was out of the greater picture. However, for multiple times, those nightmares of his conveyed only a single message, in different forms. His dreams would often show him being a _murderer_ – a murderer of his own _family_. And, ultimately, his latest dream had finally materialized everything from the beginning – it was as if _someone _was trying to tell him something. Those nightmares weren't just the _deepest _and _darkest _figments of his mind and imagination but some _message _of some sort.

It would seem impossible, but in the world of magic '_impossible_' was something that could be brushed off so easily. His dreams, his nightmares were not product of his mind. _Someone _was deliberately trying to create those dreams. _Someone _was trying to show him _something_, and that _something _was supposed to be _severe_. And so, as his mind continued to coagulate the pieces that scattered all throughout his mindscape, there was one _object _that finally brought him the final idea.

A _crimson blade_.

* * *

><p>––and it swept against a tree. The crimson blade of Glacen effectively cut the nearby tree into two – horizontally though – and brought it down against the ground <em>effortlessly<em>. It was followed up by a downward slash towards the earth, making his target roll away from danger in with a streak of horror. His crimson blade pierced even the earth as if a spear stabbing a very soft object.

Firius hissed to himself as he was just barely able to escape Glacen's attack. After rolling away as an evasion, Firius quickly knelt then stood up, ready to defend against his enemy's attacks again. He looked over his left arm, looking at the newest wound he received from Glacen. A small amount of blood trickled from a gash; Firius frowned since it stung more painfully that he would have imagined.

Even though Glacen's attack appeared to be far normal than expected, a one-on-one encounter would reveal that the enemy's attack were laced with _magic_. Glacen's main weapon was his crimson blade. However, there was a tint of some magic that extended the range of his weapon. Even though the crimson blade would miss a target, an extended energy crafted by magic would serve as an expansion of Glacen's reach. Since the damage was dealt by magic, the pain was far greater than a normal weapon would.

Firius could feel that his own blood was _crystallizing _because of the magic; it stung his veins, it stung his flesh. He lowered his guard for a while and pointed an accusing finger towards Glacen.

"Glacen, you must stop this now." Firius said. "If you know my intentions, then you must very well know that whatever forces you used to invade Magnolia will be _destroyed_." Firius said.

Glacen, from a distance, appeared unfazed by the other one's warning. "You have volunteered to fight me, Firius." Glacen began to talk as he lowered down his weapon. "I noticed that and I totally knew you would do _this_." He spoke. "I know that I pose a threat against Fairy Tail. However, without that threat breathing over those _petty _magicians' neck, they would, for sure, be able to fend off the attackers." He explained.

Firius bit his lips. Of course, what was he thinking? If he, Firius himself, knew of things that were beneath the underneath, then, this person who was the same as he was, would know too. Firius knew things about his enemy, this person named Glacen. But he knew too that this enemy, this person named Glacen, knew things about _him _as well. It was like trying to fight a skirmish which the only possible outcome was a draw. It would be a major pain in the ass, but if Firius wished to save some people, then he needed to fight for it seriously.

"However," Glacen began to continue, "what surprises me is the way you're fighting against me." He said. "Are you just trying to impress me by fighting _without _magic, or the Fairy Tail master _sealed _your powers?" Glacen started to hypothesize. Firius' eyes widened and it was the only reason enough for Glacen to place a smile on his lips. "I think it's the second one. My, my… it seemed that you revealed _things _to the master, eh Firius?" Glacen said.

"It's none of your business, Glacen." Firius spat.

"Don't give me that crap, Firius." Glacen replied. "In fact, it's totally my business; you were the only one who interfered." He moved a step forward Firius. "From the look of things, it seems that you have told the master that both you and I are _accomplices_."

"_Were_," Firius pointed out, narrowing his eyes against Glacen. "From the beginning, I knew I will not be able to accept the murder of an innocent ice mage just to fulfill _our _mission." He told him. "I told you, if finding the _Ardent Flame _itself would be the only choice just _not _to kill the ice mage, then I would be finding it 'til it kills me." He told him.

Between those lines and upon how Firius said, Glacen seemed to be displeased. The smile that he had because of amusement, amusement about Firius' magic being sealed, was now replaced with a frown. "You sound very confident," he just commented. "If the _Ardent Flame _can really be found, then we would have found it as soon as we began this quest." Glacen said very dryly.

"You gave up as soon as you saw things as _hopeless_," Firius said. "I would not kill the innocent, Glacen." The man added. "That is the reason why I broke off from our _partnership_, Glacen. If you think death is necessary to finish our mission, then I would forever _vow _not to let you succeed with that." He told him. "Even though it pains me that we are now entirely on different sides now, I would not have any other choice but to stop you, Glacen," Firius declared, raising his fists in an aggressive stance.

"Do not blame me if I hurt you badly, Firius." Glacen answered in an equally assertive tone. "Even though I would not kill you, it would not stop me from _disabling _you. If your interference has come into the point that you need to stop me, then it leaves me no choice." Glacen explained, readying his crimson blade again.

"I have told you before; _even in my death, I am going to help you_," it was Firius' last words before he received Glacen's vicious attacks again.

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu could only stare in horror when they saw Magnolia in fire. They could barely make out of the extensiveness of the damage that currently wreaked the city, but they were sure that whatever attacked the place came from the southwest – the opposite portions of the city still seemed to remain undamaged. Without any more questions and guesses, both the mages sped towards the city, both intending to reach the place where most of the attack was centered.<p>

It was the same location where both of them exited the city some hours ago and it was littered with the unconscious bodies of different dark guild members. It appeared that the assailants had exhausted themselves in that part of the city; most of the fighting had been focused in the near-center of the city proper. As they moved ahead, both he and Natsu ignored the number of bodies that scattered among the remains of the battlefield – they were trying to look out if there were injured members of their own guild.

As they moved towards the northern part of the city, Gray began to speak, almost startling Natsu. "I finally understand." Natsu only gave him a curious look. Gray continued. "It's not just that Firius knew you were listening to him; he knew that Magnolia would be targeted next."

"It's just more confusing," Natsu commented.

"It is, but I'm beginning to see all of it now." Gray responded. He sighed, even though would not admit it, somehow _he _was in fact one of the centers of whatever was happening right now. He could deny that despite the misimpression Firius gave them on their first meeting, there was this distinct sense of _protectiveness _that Firius was projecting. Gray gritted his teeth – this _protectiveness_ was particularly surrounding him. "Whatever is happening right now, Firius wants _me _out of it."

"I still don't get it," Natsu frowned. "If that Firius guy really wants to help you, then why did he need to remove your magic?" The fire mage asked and Gray could only nod in response. The fire maniac had a point. Wouldn't it help them both if Gray could protect himself with his own magic? It was still one of the countless questions but Gray would not want to be bothered by it for now. Their magic guild and their city were now in danger and they needed to help.

**o o o**

"Where did you hide _Gray Fullbuster_?" Glacen asked aloud, after he had just destroyed a column that held the foundations of Magnolia Cathedral.

The dirt and dust were just settling down to the ground, but the cloud of ash from the earlier explosion was still floating in the air, making Firius' effort to breath more difficult. The man tried to stand up straight from the previous, which had taxed his body with more scars. He tried to ignore the wounds that now painted his body, focusing his attention to the next moves his enemy could do.

"Even though how much I try, I can't detect his presence. I can't even detect his _magic_." Glacen said, earning himself a chuckle from Firius. He scrunched up his face in annoyance. "You think this is funny?"

"I find it amusing that both of us are trying to outsmart each other," Firius explained. "I'm sure both of us did things in order to make ourselves win, right?" He told Glacen. "Even though how much you try, you would not find Gray."

"You removed his magic," Glacen suddenly said, which surprised Firius.

"How did you know?"

"It's the only possible explanation." Glacen answered. "I now see the reason why you are weaker now than I thought you would be. Even though the master may have sealed your tremendous amount magic, there would still be enough to face your opponents." He steeled himself for another attack. "However," Glacen suddenly disappeared from his spot. Firius began to search frantically, throwing his gaze around the cathedral. His eyes widened in surprise when a body suddenly appeared behind him. "The magic you used to remove his powers uses a lot of energy…"

In a quick slashing motion, Glacen swung down his crimson blade against Firius. The latter, unable to evade this time, received the full-blown attack, a huge gash of wound decorating his back. Firius fell forward, weakness from the magic-laced attack conquering his system. He fell ungraciously, his face burying itself on the dirt that accumulated from the debris of their area of battle. Firius moaned as the wound made by the crimson blade burned in pain.

"It pains, it really pains a lot, Firius." Glacen said, looking down at the fallen Firius. "I will promise not to hurt you anymore if you just tell me where _Gray Fullbuster_ is."

"I-I'd rather suffer than letting y-you kill him…" Firius answered, even though at pain.

Glacen seemed to have lost it when he kicked Firius side with full force. Firius yelled out in pain as he placed his hands on the spot where Glacen attacked him. "Why don't you get it?!" Glacen shouted. "If we destroy the _Eternal Frost_ right now, then nothing will harm the _Ardent Flame_ anymore! The _Eternal Frost_ is a _tragedy_! We must obliterate it, We must kill it off from the face of this planet!"

"You don't get it." Firius said. "The Eternal Frost is––"

Both Firius and Glacen looked at a certain spot near the huge doors of the cathedral. There was a presence that arrived there, and both powerful magicians did not miss to feel the signature that registered in their senses. Between the two, it was Firius who was surprise-stricken. Glacen appeared to have smiled a little, enjoying the turn of events that presented itself on them.

"No––" Firius began to _plead _when he was cut off by Glacen who spoke as well.

"If you say I can't find Gray because his power is lost, then I think I can use _this one _to find him…" Glacen said before he disappeared in sight again.

It only took three seconds when an explosion shook off the door of the cathedral off its hinges, taking down the wooden fixture down to the floor. From the blast the rigged off some parts of the building, a body with a salmon-colored hair was thrown off from the force of the blast. It sent the teen deeper inside the cathedral, dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"_N-Natsu_…?" Firius tried to move himself into a crouched position, looking at the teen who was now trying to recover from the attack that sent him flying. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

Natsu was not able to answer when Glacen suddenly appeared in front of the teen. The crimson blade user picked up the fire mage on his collar and brought him up for questioning. "Ah, isn't it the infamous _Salamander_?" He said with a smile. "You see, I'm really glad that you appear here so suddenly. I have some questions for you, fire mage." Glacen squinted towards Natsu. "Where is your friend, the ice mage _Gray Fullbuster_?"

"_Heh_…" Natsu snorted. "As if I'm going to tell you, bastard." Taking the opportunity for a near-range attack, Natsu commenced an offensive of his own. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire was released from his mouth that coalesced into a fireball. Since he was so near the target, Natsu almost smiled in victory. However, his attack being _dissipated_ into _nothingness_ brought him horror.

His fire disappeared instantly. Glacen threw him hard back onto the floor, Natsu's body colliding against the floor. The fire mage spat blood as he made contact onto the ground. He coughed up, struggling against the pain that dominated over him.

"Still very _resilient_, I see." Glace just commented. He then spoke in a loud voice. "I know you're just around, _Gray_." He craned his head around, still trying to locate Gray's presence.

"_I don't need to hide!_" Someone from the cathedral's door, which was destroyed by Glacen's attack, shouted. The people inside took a full glance at the person, and were mildly surprised of who they saw. "Fairy Tail can never hide against those who use magic to threaten others." The person added.

"_Minna!_" A feminine voice spoke as soon as the first one ended. "Let's put our powers together to defeat this enemy!" She said with confidence, while she held a golden key on her right hand, raising it high.

"Those who threaten Fairy Tail must be dealt with," a deeper feminine voice spoke as well. "Natsu! Are you hurt?" She asked aloud.

"I-I'm fine," Natsu replied as he groggily stood up from the floor. Seeing that his fellow mages from Fairy Tail were gradually collecting inside the cathedral, there was some warmth inside his chest the called for him to fight on. The last of the enemy was already alone and surrounded by the most powerful guild Natsu had ever known – his very own _Fairy Tail_. "You are not going to hurt any of my _nakama_." He said in a serious tone, looking grimly towards Glacen.

However, despite the numbers that begin to collect inside the huge structure, Glacen did not seemed fazed. He was just staring at the person he was looking for, the ice mage Gray Fullbuster. His facial expression remained calm and still. His eyes seemed to pool with different emotions but there was one particular one that was seemed to appear to be more dominant than the rest – _regret_. In the moment when Glacen appeared to fare badly, something the enemy did staggered them.

Glacen smiled.

And that was before he sped towards Gray.

"Stop it!" Firius seemed to have gained his stance and was already standing beside Natsu. "Don't do it – please. Don't do it, _Gray_!"

Natsu quickly whirled to see if he heard wrong. _Why would Firius call him that?_ However, his questions remained inside his head when he saw that Firius was already at a battle stance, ready to perform a magic attack. An attack that was very familiar of him.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar_!" Firius launched his attack against Glacen. After he had done so, he fell to the floor before he was covered with a bright light. Natsu needed to cover his eyes because of the blinding glow that took over Firius' body.

And because Glacen was on his full speed towards Gray, he knew that he would fail to defend himself from Firius' attack if he would not block it at that right moment. Knowing that it would tax him a huge amount of energy, Glacen felt that what he had done from the beginning would be wasted because of the action he would perform. He almost slid when he twisted and turned to his back. He hurriedly placed his hands together and casted…

"_Ice Make: Shield_!"

A wall of ice suddenly formed in front of Glacen, already prepared to receive the full-blown attack from Firius. As soon as ice and fire met, and explosion of mist and water occurred, suddenly blinding everyone inside. The members of Fairy Tail were astonished not just because of the sheer force of magic that was inputted in those magic attacks – but because those two attacks were very familiar to them.

And when the cloud of mist dissipated, everyone was in awe.

Firius, the one who attacked using fire, was nowhere to be found. In his place was an exact copy of Natsu Dragneel. Instead of the usual Salamander style clothing, he was wearing the clothes Firius had.

Glacen, the one who defended using ice, was nowhere to be found. In his place was an exact copy of Gray Fullbuster. Instead of the usual ice mage's style of wearing no clothes, he was wearing the clothes Glacen had.

And beside that _copy_ of Natsu was a stunned Natsu himself.

Almost half the distance away from that _copy_ of Gray was a similarly shocked Gray himself.

"_Damn this_," Firius – who was now turned into a copy of Natsu – said before he collapsed to the floor again.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Absolutely a cliffhanger.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo!**

I had some flashes of inspiration and finished this chapter in one night. :D

Without further ado, here is another chapter.

**Author's note:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Why does he exactly look like you, Natsu?"

It was the soft voice of the blue Exceed that finally awakened Firius from his slumber. He did not even need to open his eyes to know that he was not alone in whatever room he was in – the talking cat was enough proof for that. Nonetheless, it was the very reason why he didn't want to open his eyes. He instantly remembered that he passed out – just did not know how long it was ago – and left a lot of questions for him to answer. He was not going to brave through those queries, as he himself know that he was not in an 'open-to-all questions' mood.

After all, he just woke up. It was reason enough to be cranky.

"I don't know," it was Natsu who replied.

From his voice alone, Firius deduced that even the fire mage had a lot of questions in his mind – well, probably the same as the others. But, of course, it weighed much upon him. Obviously, he was now caught in the center of whatever storm that rode into their guild. As a straightforward person, Natsu's voice revealed much of his anxiety. It was not exactly like every day that a doppelganger of yours appeared and suddenly confused everyone else.

"It's not _exactly_ that he looks like Natsu," a female, probably Lucy Heartfilia, spoke her comment. "He looks _older_ than Natsu." She said. There was a hum of agreement that droned throughout the room and Firius knew that everyone's stares were much powerful than before. They probably scrutinized his form because of the observation Lucy told them.

"You're right," another male, Gray Fullbuster said in accord. "More questions, then." He added.

There was another moment of pregnant silence following the short banter. Firius liked it better. Really, it was awkward that people talked about you without consent. He really did not want to move from his place for now. He found the bed really comfortable and he realized that he had a good deep sleep just lying on it. Now, if those people would not make noise, he could probably go back to sleep…

"He's been sleeping like this for two days already," Natsu began to speak. "I want to ask him a lot of questions."

"Everybody does, especially the master." Gray responded. "Let him just rest first."

"He's been resting long enough," Natsu said with a frown.

"Even though I did not happen to exhaust myself like him, I'm not stupid enough not to know that I still needed some rest." Gray responded, fisting and un-fisting his right hand.

"Oh, yeah, how's your magic going, Gray?" Lucy asked, remembering that the ice mage was rendered magic-less by the same man who was now sleeping on the bed.

"I feel my magic's back," Gray answered. "I can cast my magic again. Master said that my magic was not really taken away from me – my energy stores had been emptied to the point that I wasn't able to cast magic."

"That's good news," Lucy almost clapped in happiness. "By the way, I heard that the Rune Knights have apprehended most of the black guilds that attacked Magnolia two days ago."

"What of their leader?" Natsu looked curiously at Lucy. The latter appeared puzzled. "The person Firius fought in the cathedral, what about him?"

"Oh, the Magic Council has no information about him. Well, it really coincides with his status, according to them." She started to explain. "Being a rogue magician with no record was enough for him to move without being hindered by anybody. After he disappeared back then, no one was able to locate where he escaped to." She appeared uneasy. "But," she paused and looked at Gray.

"Mystery man number two is the one who looks like _me_," Gray said, knowing that it was an awkward thing to be blurted casually. The Ice Mage's tone was monotonous, which made the others with him worry. Gray was a level-headed person, but there really weren't any person whose calm was limitless, especially that Gray was the one person thrown in the middle of all the happening… or perhaps the cause of it. "It's all confusing – I know."

"We can just all wait for him to wake up, then." Happy said.

"Yes, that's all we can do right now." Lucy said, trying to soothe out the aura around them. Gray and Natsu acting so silent and gloomy was not something Lucy wanted to see. "Why don't we just leave and––" before Lucy could finish her words, someone cut her off.

"_Ahh_, _this is a pain in the ass_!"

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy looked in unison at the person lying on the bed, all of them surprised that the sleeping figure suddenly yelled out loud. Natsu and Gray were quick to react, already in their battle stance. After all what happened, they could not still totally trust Firius.

"Such, such, _pain_," Firius continued as he raised himself up and placed himself in a sitting position on the side of the bed. "I really like to sleep more, you know? But your whining would not let me rest." He said while he brushed his salmon-colored hair with his hand. "But, I do not like to see those curious faces ganging up on me."

Now that he decided to stand up, Firius saw that his body was all bandaged up. He stretched his hands while he yawned. "_Ow_-lright…" He said after yawning, "Let's all go downstairs; I'm hungry!" He started to walk towards the door, not minding that the other people inside was looking at him weirdly.

"Aren't you going down?" Firius asked as he opened the door. "Hurry up, or I'll munch up all the food down there!" He said, as he scuttled down to meet up with a deity known as food.

* * *

><p>There was an eerie silence when Firius, whose image and figure was exactly like Natsu, appeared from the doors that led to the private rooms deeper inside the guild building. Firius noted their gazes at first. However, he was not really interested about them that much because of hunger. So, prioritizing his tummy over the people that stopped whatever they were doing just to look at him in astonishment, Firius walked towards the bar, where Mirajane was working at.<p>

"Food please!" Firius greeted as soon as he reached the bar. There was a wide grin plastered on his face, which, in Mirajane's opinion, made him more Natsu-looking.

Even though some of the guild members distrust the person – with Gray and Natsu himself to name a few –, Mirajane did not have the same stance towards Firius. In fact, the man did not even appear to her as menacing even when they met him the first time, before he even looked like Natsu. His aura was just standoffish, if she could say, but it did not have the feel of danger. Also, she could not help it when someone asked for her some food.

"Here you go," Mirajane served him a platter of food.

"Thanks!" Firius showed his gratitude before he attacked the food.

"Well, it seems someone has a very _good _appetite right here," Master Makarov said as he walked towards where Mirajane and Firius where. He told his children not to worry about the scenery, waving them off towards their activities, before he sat on a stool just beside Firius'.

"Two days of sleeping means a very empty stomach, _jii-jii_." Firius responded, after seeing the master comfortable at his seat, though he missed the expression of surprise when he called him that very familiar nickname.

"I know, I know," Makarov just replied, looking at Firius' face. "You know, I still surprised to see you transformed into _Natsu_'s image." The Fairy Tail master saw Firius' dropped his utensils before he sighed deeply.

"Well, master, the thing is that I did not transform into _Natsu_'s image – it's my real form, actually." Firius stated, owning a wide-eyed expression from the master.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not explain more than once, _jii-jii_," Firius just answered, digging again on the food given to him. He then faced Mirajane with a smile. "The food is great." He remarked. Mirajane only smiled back to him. Behind him, Master Makarov called over Natsu and the others. The team was actually the one who told him that Firius was already awake.

Reluctant, Team Natsu, who was just standing by on a table nearby, obeyed and went nearer towards Master Makarov and Firius. Upon reaching them, Firius whirled on his chair, facing them with a full grin. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked them. "Come on, share some food with me!" He offered them to food he was munching on.

"No, thank you, we've just ate earlier," Lucy refused the offer, an awkward smile on her face.

"Is that so?" Natsu retracted and resumed his feast. "If you change your minds, you can just get from here." He told them.

"How kind of you to share," Gray spat, his tone obviously telling his aggressive position.

"I see you survived, Gray." Firius ignored the antagonism from the ice mage and instead just smiled. "'_You're welcome_', by the way, for me saving you." He just said, trying to imply that it was due to him that Glacen was prevented from killing Gray Fullbuster.

"Enough with the friendly talk, Firius," that time, it was Natsu who spoke. "I want you to tell us who you are, what you want and why do you look like _me_." He demanded.

Firius regarded Natsu, and looked at him straight in the eye. After some few seconds, Firius dismissed the gaze and re-adjusted his seat in order to have a good view on each and everyone near him.

"My name is not really Firius." He began, earning him a snort from both Natsu and Gray. "But, just like what I said to the master before, my mission is about finding the _Ardent Flame_ in order to prevent some _tragedies_.

"Actually, I am not working alone. I have an accomplice – a partner – that has the same goal. We are both searching for the _Ardent Flame_ because there is a warning that needs to be heeded."

"The _Eternal Frost_," Gray stated.

"That's correct," Firius nodded. "We have been given a warning that the _Ardent Flame_ is in danger; that someone is going to use the _Eternal Frost_ to destroy the _Ardent Flame_. But, as you have known, the _Ardent Flame _is not the item that you can find so easily."

"Master even told us that it did not exist as a real thing," Lucy added.

"That is not really true. But, it's still good news that the _Ardent Flame _is not really something easy to be found. Well, naturally, it will be difficult to destroy something that wills not to be seen. However, we are not confident that the _Ardent Flame _will remain invisible to those who seek it, more so that _Eternal Frost _is a magic that is _alive_." Firius looked sadly at Gray.

"Not so long ago, my partner's hope finally succumbed. We have been searching the _Ardent Flame _for seven years already. Because of this, _he_ was devastated and was fearful that the _tragedies _might happen _again_ if the _Ardent Flame_ is never to be found." Firius' tone became deep and lonely. "If so ever that the _Ardent Flame _can't be found, then the only other thing that we can do is to stop the _Eternal Frost _itself."

"Wait a second!" Lucy's mind seemed to have grasped something from Firius' words. "The person you were fighting back at the cathedral was _he_––?"

"_His _name is Glacen, but, like me, it was not his real name. He is my partner in this mission, but hope left him. Because of desperation, his intentions changed severely. However, unlike him, I did not lose hope. I did not want to kill someone who is innocent. I can never bring myself to kill Gray." He looked at the said ice mage.

"Because I, Firius, am _Natsu Dragneel_. He, Glacen, is _Gray Fullbuster_. We came seven years from the future in order to stop a tragedy that will befall Fairy Tail." Firius dropped the gaze from the ice mage. "There will come a time when Gray Fullbuster kills everyone from Fairy Tail, sparing no one but _me_."

* * *

><p>"<em>The Frost can acquire more power, making the Moon appear weak… In order to save the Ardent Flame, the Frost must be destroyed…<em> _The Pendant of Light must be found and the Frost is to be destroyed…_"

And then the aura that occupied that ancient room disappeared suddenly. It signalled the end of the conversation and the man whirled back, taking away his sight from the floating item. As he began walking away from the area, he started to think over the words the voice had mentioned.

"The _Ardent Flame_would fall to _Eternal Frost_," the man repeated the words aloud. "As the _Flame_served as the Light, the _Frost_served as the one that would cast it away…" He formed a smirk on his lips. He was more than positive that a certain magic would threaten the _Ardent Flame_. "_Ice magic_," he declared aloud. "The _flames_ could only be _destroyed_by the _ice_…"

The man continued to walk away from the area. He meandered across hallways that appeared limitless, and through the stairs that seemed to end at nowhere. Being at the location for several times already made the passageways built for child's play, and being lost at that particular moment could never have an excuse. The man treaded the place with extreme precision, turning only when he knew it was the right moment and going up or down when it was in the proper location.

At last, he reached a clearing just bordering the entrance of that large temple. As he looked up the sky, the sky that was smothered with jet black clouds and threatening weather, the person was able to smirk for another moment. A lightning exploded from through the clouds, a single drop of white began the fall of the countless…

Laying his hands in front of him, his palms up to reach the trickles of white, the man observed a natural event that started to evade the land. A lone snow flake dropped in his palms. In just less than a minute, the snow melted at the warmth of his hands.

"That is correct," he muttered to himself. "By my hand I'm going to destroy that _Ice_that makes _you_." He dropped his hands and adjusted the cloak covering his entire head. "This tells me I need to visit a _certain guild_. To _destroy_ what is threatening the _Light_."

On his hands was a piece of poster. Drawn in it was the symbol of _Fairy Tail_.

However, even before he could make his first step, another figure stopped him in his tracks. The person gave the newcomer a sour look but the latter appeared unfazed by the act. Both waited until someone acceded to the other one's will. But, three minutes since the standoff began, no one dared to move. Nonetheless, the tension lessened when the newcomer spoke.

"What did _it _say this time?" The person asked. It was obvious when he stressed on the particular word he did not entirely liked the idea of communicating with that voice again.

"It was more aggressive this time." He answered. "It said that if we cannot find the _Ardent Flame_, then we just need to wipe out the _Eternal Frost_." He said casually.

"Are you messing up with me, _Gray_?!" The newcomer lunged and grabbed him by his collar, raising him to an eye level. "Do you even know what it means when it said to wipe out the _Eternal Frost_? Do you have the slightest idea what you're thinking?!" He asked in a yell.

"I know, _Natsu_." Gray responded, trying to remove the fire mage's hands from his collar. "I am the _Eternal Frost_. In short, I just need to remove _myself_ from this world." Gray said in monotone.

"_Damn _you!" Natsu shouted in frustration, finally letting go of Gray. "You're going too hard against yourself again! And you're finally bordering the limits!" The fire mage reprimanded him. "I told you I'm going to help you no matter what. But do not make me force to make a decision to take away your _life_!" He yelled in disappointment.

"We've been searching for the _Ardent Flame _for _years_, Natsu." Gray replied in a calm tone, as opposed to the shouts his friend was giving him. "If we let the _Ardent Flame _destroyed, then more tragedies like me would happen."

"You're not a _damn _tragedy, Gray." Natsu corrected him, his tone harsh. "We cannot give up now, after all that we've done. We cannot let our friends from Fairy Tail be brandished again by _death_!"

"I think their death will be avenged by having their killer _die_," Gray said, before he turned back and moved away from Natsu. He closed his eyes for a second, letting his mind recollect every piece of memory that he'd made with his friends from Fairy Tail. Their happy story started to coagulate in his head once again, those laughters they shared, and those smiles they gave to one another. Those were the last links of Gray to sanity. He was afraid to lose them.

But, as soon as those happy recollections came, the memory of their death would begin to make him suffer. He'd see his hands tarnished with blood – _crimson_ and _fresh_. He would see the bodies of all those he cared for. He'd see it in his eyes, whether he was sleeping or wide awake. He'd see those deaths that he himself created. He was the reaper of the people he treasured. It was one of the most painful moments in his life.

"I killed them, Natsu." He said in a cold voice. "I just deserve the same type of end as they did." Gray said, hoping that Natsu was trying to understand his current outlook.

"If you die now," Natsu started to respond, "what do you think will happen?" The fire mage reasoned. "What's done is done. I've offered you help because I want to prevent death, not make one!"

"Do you really want to help me?"

"Of course I do,"

"If you do, then we need to go back." Gray said. "You are correct; what's done is done. But, what's not been done _yet_ cannot be done." He told his friend. Natsu looked lost.

"What do you mean?"

"If we need to find the _Ardent Flame_, then we need to find it where – _no _– _when _the tragedy did not happen yet." Gray explained.

"Are you saying––"

"We will go back in time."

* * *

><p>When Erza returned from her solo mission, it surprised her to see that her friends were in a gloomy mood. It did not surprise her, though, to see Firius-in-Natsu's-image walking around with the master, explaining things. Master Makarov already regarded the other one's skills and it was the signal for Erza to give respect to the person. Even so, she kept herself skeptical against this total stranger. She could bring herself to fully trust this man, even though his intentions appeared good.<p>

Actually, there was some other thing that bothered him. _Why did he look like Natsu?_ It was also the questions asked by her fellow Fairy Tail members two days ago but that remained unanswered when he collapsed and remained slumbering for a long period of time. She left for a mission to report to the Magic Council the other day and it was only now, if she heard it right, that the man woke up. She was pondering if the man had declared the answers to their questions and Erza was hoping to discover it as well.

Well, all her questions seemed to have found a spring of answers in the form of Lucy. It was the celestial mage that welcomed her back from her mission. Natsu and Gray seemed so down that even her arrival did not budged the duo. Lucy began to retell the story from the moment Firius woke up from his sleep. She explained to her everything Firius told them. At first, Erza was dubious about it. It was plain impossible.

"I still feel bad about it," Natsu suddenly spoke while listening to Lucy's explanation. "But I still don't understand. Gray would not do that!" The fire mage defended his friend.

"Of course, he wouldn't." Erza said, in line with her thought that it was still plain impossible.

"It's still weird, of course." Lucy finally declared her inner thoughts. "Both the future Natsu and Gray decided to travel back into time to find the _Ardent Flame_. They transformed into strangers, by the name of Firius and Glacen, in order to hide their identities. However, future Gray – Glacen – turned away from their mission. Instead of finding the _Ardent Flame_, he decided to wipe off the _Eternal Frost _itself."

"But the _Eternal Frost _is Gray himself." Natsu continued. "He thought that if he could kill his younger self, he can prevent the tragedy they were saying."

"But your future self did not want to kill the younger Gray, so he went against the future Gray's idea and fought against him." Lucy said.

"So the future Gray hopped back in time to kill his younger self," Erza rephrased it into a simpler statement.

"That's the gist," Lucy said.

"This is so messed up," Natsu commented while looking worriedly at his ice mage friend. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No," Gray answered. His head was swirling with thoughts. Now, everything came into a realization. His dreams weren't just figments of imaginations. They were warnings of the coming nightmare that would come into reality. It disturbed him. And it disturbed him more that their future selves even decided to go back to rewrite the timeline.

On the other hand, he was trying to justify the actions this Glacen guy – himself in the future. If the tragedy would really happen, then what Glacen was trying to do seems plausible… He shook his head. He must not think of it. To let himself be killed? That was stupid. But to let himself be killed just save his dear friends? Then it was something to be thought of. Gray's mind drifted over these thoughts. Should it happen or not, should the tragedy really happen and be caused by him, one things was real – he was the holder of the _Eternal Frost_. It was a cursed magic and he was a taint that needed to be dealt with.

Perhaps, at that moment, the end would justify the means. There was nothing more important than the satisfaction of the many. He was a person that deeply valued the meaning of life, but life was meaningless if you were alone. If he would be causing the death of others, then he would not mind being gone from this world. This was the thought that was plaguing Gray's mind. If he would be gone, then no one else needed to die, right?

"––_ven listening, Gray_?" Natsu was already snapping at him, his facial expression annoyed. "_Teme_, don't daydream. We are talking about something important."

"I'm just thinking," instead of an aggressive reply everybody else was expecting, Gray responded in a calm tone.

"Well, that'd better be important," Natsu said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah," Gray answered. "It's important."

* * *

><p>Firius was hidden from sight. He was listening not too far from the discussions Team Natsu was making. He was trying to observe Gray from afar, calculating the expressions the ice mage was making. Of course, every one of them took their story in surprise, and it disturbed the daily lives they commonly had. However, knowing Gray as a friend, he knew that something deeper was going on in his mind. Gray, he would admit, was a genius on his own. But, not all geniuses made the proper thought.<p>

There was a presence that materialized behind him, but he was not even alarmed. He knew the aura the presence was emitting and decided that it was not dangerous. In fact, he knew that the presence was his ally.

"You've come," Firius only said as a greeting.

"How can I not miss this?" The presence replied. "I'm surprised you told them everything."

"Sometimes, the truth is the only possible way," Firius responded.

"You have something deeper in mind," the presence guessed.

"I'm trying to know _his _resolve," Firius answered, looking at Gray. "He's smart but sometimes I do not trust his decisions. However, it is a decision he can only make." Firius said. "If he chooses to do the ugly path, then all my efforts will come to a waste."

"Are you not going to do anything about it?"

"I told you, it's a decision he can _only _make." Firius said. "It will make every decision much easier." He looked back at the presence. "You have some information?"

"Yes," he responded. "Just like you've thought; Glacen's amassing some forces for a _siege_."

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

I realized that I used the Prologue until Chapter 7 to tell you guys that this fic is a time travel fic. :D

Thanks for reading!

**Post-story message: **

**Icy Cake** - You were right! It's a time travel thing! :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys**. It's been a while since I've updated (well, really not sure when was the last). Anyways, I've drafted the whole plot for the Ice Mage's Assassin. Seeing it makes me more excited to tell you the story.

Anyways, have you seen the **cover **for this fan fiction? :P

Here it is then!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Natsu was not really comfortable that day. Sure, the morning was perfect, the sky was clear and blue, the clouds were puffy and white – telltale signs that the weather would cooperate for a good day – but there was something else bothering the fire mage. He could not really discern it himself, but – thanks to the presence of the other _him_ – his senses were tingling much wilder than they normally were.

Perhaps he was not as weak as Gray was now, Natsu just thought. When he'd met his friend ice mage at the guild building that morning, he immediately shared his uneasiness about Firius, even though the latter had convincingly given information regarding the current situation. Even though he was his future self, Natsu Dragneel would not fall easily to any traps. Well, yeah, he had moments when his emotions wrongly led him to another path (although he'd reach goal in the end anyway). But those were moments that he thought that the situation wasn't so full of danger. He could say he was being more careful right now, but who could blame him?

Gray and his other friends were being dragged in the center of whatever storm had come against them; he was not going to take this event lightly.

And so, with a shrug and a word from his friend just to take it easy, Natsu Dragneel, if not because of the ice mage's current condition, would have punched Gray squarely in the face. It was not that he was upset for the ice mage a little careless than he was supposed to be. It was that he knew something more, well… _felt _something was a more correct term, because his magic was still at its peak, unlike the ice mage. Because of this, it was giving him some strange vibes, a small warning telling him that there would be something happening bad for that day.

"Have you asked the others about this feeling of yours, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked before she replaced the straw of her orange juice back into her mouth. Since no one else was around, Natsu had ended up talking with his fellow dragon slayer, Wendy. And since Wendy had not yet accepted a mission, she was free and was ever glad to listen to the older teen's advice.

"Eh… not yet," Natsu replied, while letting his head drop on the wooden table. Observing that Carla was not with Wendy, it gave Natsu a distraction to get away from his current thought. "Carla?" He simply stated the Exceed's name.

"Ahh, she's on a mission with Levy and the others," Wendy replied. "She said she also wants to try for some other person dynamics in other missions." She added. "I see that Happy's not here too."

"He's also on a mission," Natsu answered, looking at Wendy while his head remained atop the table. "He left early this morning, so I really didn't know about it." He sighed. "I guess it's also time for me to take some missions. All this mess left us no time for some jobs," the fire mage said as he stood up and went to the mission's board.

Wendy just smiled at him, although she trailed a look at the older one. It did seem that the thing with Firius was bothering the fire mage. She felt a little bad that she did not fully understood what he was trying to tell her. Indeed, they, the dragon slayers, had some perked up abilities that no normal human possessed. A boost in their senses was one of it. However, she could not really feel the strange sensation Natsu was telling. She sighed.

As soon as he reached the missions' board, Natsu began scanning the posters. Even though he did want to distract himself, he could not help himself but to think of the weird feeling. It was like his instincts now, telling him that danger was fast approaching. But, what was unsettling was the fact that Natsu could not identify from where this danger was coming from. Was it from Firius? Was it from Glacen? Was it from someone else? With these events that happened, even Natsu could not decipher where the real enemies were.

Even though he was half-hearted at doing his skimming over the missions' board, Natsu's senses had literally jolted him to look at one of the doors leading to the rooms deeper inside the guild building. Knowing who was just coming out from the door, Natsu prepared a killer glare against the person. A scowl formed on his face when he saw the other person smirked at his _atypical _behavior.

Firius then took his gaze away and went at where Wendy was still seated. The younger dragon slayer was only looking at the entire scenario with little nervousness; however, she was more worried for Natsu. The latter appeared as if fuming and it seemed only a click would send the fire mage into an explosion. As she turned her eyes away from Natsu, Wendy already noticed that Firius was already seated in front of her.

"_Yo_, Wendy," Firius greeted, wearing that trademark grin Natsu always had.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Firius-san," Wendy greeted back, sounding awkward since she really didn't have anything to say to the older one.

Firius, though, looked at her intently. But, as Wendy observed, the gaze she was being given with was that of mere curiosity. She held an equally inquisitive expression because of that. "Is there something wrong, Firius-san?" She asked, finally finding that topic to speak of.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I looked like _him_?" Firius asked. "You know, it's always the daily question being thrown by me."

Wendy smiled a bit. "Well, Firius-san, you see…" She fiddled with the hem of her clothes. "When you transformed into Natsu-san's image, I noticed that you have a similar _scent_." She told him. "That's when I thought that perhaps you really did not just copy Natsu-san's image or you really just look like him. But rather…" she looked at Firius' eyes a bit before she dropped her gaze. "It's because _you _are _him_."

Firius appeared speechless at first but then wore that full grin again. "As expected of my fellow dragon slayers!" He said mirthfully. "However, even though you're really good at deducing, I want you to keep it a secret between us." He winked at Wendy. "Let's just tell the others that I'm in a mood for some teasing spree and I want to use Natsu's image for that."

"I-I do not see how's that a convincing explanation…" Wendy said with a wry smile.

"That's fine!" Firius said before he stood up and faced towards Natsu's direction again. "Hey, you! The _one-who-looks-like-me_," he called, earning for himself a growl from his younger self. "Come here." Firius waved Natsu back the table.

"What do you want?" Natsu said.

"Well, I'm just going to ask if you'd give me permission for me to use _your _face." Firius looked at his younger self. "You know, having two Natsu in this timeline messes things up, not counting the shocked expressions of other people…" He said.

"_If_ what you told us is true, then I don't think you need to ask me." Natsu answered. "It's yours, after all. I think we just need to split up when we go outside the guild," he said and added in whisper, "_that would better for me too_."

"Alright then," Firius just smiled. He looked at where Natsu stood before he called him, and stared back at him. "Going to a mission?"

"I'm not doing anything yet, and I'm not going to let this _event_ of _yours_ cause me to be rusty," Natsu responded.

"If I were _you_," Firius sneered at that, "I'd not decide yet to accept a mission. In some other way, you are involved in this. But, to tell you honestly, Glacen do not have any interest in you. You are not the one he's looking for." He began to tell to his younger self, the vague meaning troubling the fire mage. "So, if you're not really focused on the _one _he is looking for, then Glacen will succeed on his goal." He ended and began to walk outside the building.

Natsu frowned once he heard the last sentence from Firius. He understood. If Glacen still had the personality of the present Gray, then, as much as possible, he would not involve as much person in his path to kill his younger self. It was because of his love for Fairy Tail that even the thought of killing himself back in the past was made. Even though he aimed to kill Gray, perhaps Glacen did not even want to hurt someone from Fairy Tail.

It felt _unfair_.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that you accepted this mission, Lucy," Happy said as he hovered past the celestial spirit mage.<p>

"I don't really have enough choice," Lucy responded. "I have some rent to pay for. I guess this mission is better than not to have one at all." The blond told the Exceed.

The mission was, in fact, just a simple one. It was a plain messenger mission, and they didn't even need to go out of Magnolia. She and Happy had got a mission that sent them just the northwestern border of the town and it just took them less than an hour to accomplish. Well, she could have chosen a mission with a higher reward value, but, due to _someone_'s suggestion, she ended up having the said job.

"I think I forgot to ask this," Lucy continued while she looked behind, "but why did you have to appear right now?" She aimed her question to their _other _companion. Happy gave a brief glance, showing that he, too, was interested for the answer.

"My _love _for you has summoned me back here," the companion answered, the ever lively _ex-_member of Fairy Tail, the infamous _playboy _as known to some, the spirit known as _Leo_. "It's been too long since I last saw your face."

"It was during the attack of Magnolia, which was only _three _days ago," Lucy sighed at the loved-laced hyped moments of her spirit summon. "Shouldn't you be appearing in a more serious time?" She asked.

"That hurts me to hear," _Loke_ just commented; however, he was already behind Lucy's back, ready to caress his _princess _anytime soon. "But, to hear such harsh words is such a whip that tests my love." He said, brushing Lucy's blonde hair.

"H-H-Hey, s-stop that!" Lucy reddened instantly, slapping away Loke's hands and moving away from him.

"He _lllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkeeess_ you," Happy said in a roll of tongue, teasing the blond mage.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy retorted.

"Other thing is, I'm just interested in this little party of yours," Loke said after. "Some in the spirit world is totally concerned about this event. I just want to have a 'personal peek', if you don't mind." The spirit told them.

"Yeah, it's really quite a commotion," Lucy commented. "If I'm going to voice it out, it looks like Firius-san has some plans to let it appear and remain a _commotion_," she said, her eyebrows furrowing with slight worry. "He did explain the truth to us, but he added that we must keep it a secret from the others."

"Hmm…" Loke hummed as he scratched his chin in deep thought. "That is indeed questionable." He looked at both Happy and Lucy. "But, what if he has something more to hide?" He proposed. "It's not really uncommon to confuse others in order to conceal things."

"But what more has he to hide?" Lucy asked. "As things are right now, I don't think it'll help if he doesn't divulge the truth."

"Well, it pains me to say this, but I think we should not just accept everything he says as _truth_." Loke replied. "You know, it's a matter of being able to say believable things and reasonable words. I just keep in mind that liars are born with the ability to make others believe."

* * *

><p>…and what force made him decide to tail Firius?<p>

It was Natsu's thought as he decked behind a huge crate in the market street, hiding himself from the man he followed. Fortunately, it was a busy day for the market, since a ship full of trade items just arrived, making Natsu's movement masked by the various noises from the people. Plus, the market surplus gave off varied number of scents, effectively hiding him even from a strong sense of _smell_.

He raised his head a little, while he peeked over the wooden crates, and observed where Firius would go. His '_older_' self – if Firius was really speaking the truth – did not say he was going out for a stroll, but Natsu had his share of thoughts. Well, it was perhaps he was indeed interested about the other one's activities. Come to think of it, Natsu started on his mind, what business would his future self do in this current timeline? It was a bothering question. But it made a point. Unless Firius was solely focused on preventing Glacen in killing Gray, then Natsu wouldn't have any say on that. However…

_What are you doing, when you're not trying to stop future Gray_? Natsu asked himself. When he noticed that Firius was already going out from his line of sight, Natsu hurried to follow but was still careful enough to conceal himself. Firius seemed to have stopped in a nearby merchant and began a conversation.

Natsu slid behind a wagon just across the street. Even though he wanted to hear some words from the discussion, he was quick to notice that the environment that would have kept him from the other one's senses had backfired on him. He could have went nearer, but Natsu decided that remaining hidden was the best option – he really wondered if his future self retained some of his personality or was hiding some more. He did not want to blow his chance to learn more about this mysterious guy.

_A blacksmith?_ Natsu concluded when he saw the items that belonged to the merchant Firius talked to. It appeared the man was also in a walk along the market, being able to carry just his hammer. There was also a mild scent of coal and smoke coming from the man. _Why would he talk with a blacksmith?_ Natsu thought. Perhaps he'd want a weapon of his own… _But I don't use weapons_, Natsu reminded himself.

As he was drowned with his thoughts, he almost failed to notice that Firius had ended his talk with the man and proceeded walking again. However, he did not take far too long to stop again, now engaging in a seemingly lively discussion with another merchant. As soon as Natsu found a suitable spot for hiding, he quickly tried to see who the merchant was. He almost yelped in surprise when he recognized that man… well, not his name though.

_I know him_, he began in his head, _he's one of the most famous jeweler in Magnolia_. He looked at both Firius and the merchant with pure curiosity. _A blacksmith and then a jeweler?_ _He's getting weirder by the minute_, he commented, really unsure as to what purpose Firius had in mind.

The talk between the two was shorter than with the first merchant, sending Natsu in his feet again, still attempting to combine the clues in his head. Natsu ran off, his head looking sideways in order not to lose sight of Firius. However, he failed to miss what's ahead of him. He collided with another person that sent them sprawled down into the ground. Natsu was about to apologize when––

"What's your problem, _fire maniac_?" The irritated voice of his friend ice mage quickly stopped Natsu in his apology.

"_Popsicles_!" Natsu just exclaimed an equivalent insulting word. "What are you doing here? _Ahh–!_ I'm going to lose him!" The fire mage hastily regained his footing and sped towards the direction where Firius was going to.

"I'm just taking a stroll in the market. And what's going on?" Gray quickly followed Natsu. "Who are you going to lose? Are you _following _someone?" The ice mage asked while both of them were in the run.

"I'm following Firius," Natsu said. He hushed his tone this time, making Gray aware that the two of them were near the said person.

"_Firius_?" Gray had a slightly surprised expression, which quickly disappeared from his face. "Why are you following him?" He asked.

"I just want to know what he does when we're not seeing him," Natsu replied. "Aren't you curious what he's doing when he's not really trying to stop Glacen?" The fire mage suggested. Gray did not say anything as soon, although it was evident that he was interested too.

"Well, I–" Gray began to speak when he was stopped by Natsu. The fire mage had grabbed him by the neck, bringing him into a headlock. The ice mage tried to struggle, but ended his efforts when Firius' visage just loomed over the small brick wall wherein they were hiding behind. The two mages almost stopped their breathing, hoping that the future Natsu hadn't discovered them.

Five seconds after, Firius shadow disappeared from their sight, signifying that the man had went away from their spot.

"That was close," Natsu remarked.

"You could have just warned me," Gray responded as he released himself from Natsu's headlock.

"He might have heard us," the fire mage shrugged. "I wonder who he's meeting this time."

"Do you recognize the person he'd met before I saw you?"

"A blacksmith and a jeweler," Natsu replied.

"Weird,"

"My thought too," the fire mage agreed. "We need to go or we'll lose him." Natsu started to sprint when Gray grabbed him by his arm. The fire mage stopped and didn't say a word, but he quickly sent a distressed gaze towards the ice mage.

"I think it'd be better for me to follow him," Gray said.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm the first one to have thought to follow him––"

"I know," Gray cut him off. "That's the reason, actually." The ice mage stood forward Natsu. "I know the marketplace blocks off both of your senses from each other, but I don't think Firius is not suspicious at all." Gray said with a sharp eye. "You're still at your optimum, right?" To which he was only responded with a curt nod. "That's the story. Both Firius and Glacen have the ability to track people by just sensing their magic powers. You, as you've said, are still pouring with your energies. I think Firius really does know you're following him." Gray explained.

Natsu seemed appeased with the explanation, although the thought of leaving when he was still in the middle of tailing Firius did not excite him. Gray, now he understood, was not still in his best condition, making him invisible in both physical and magical sense of his future self. He did trust the ice mage to work out his own plans, but he did not trust Gray's condition right now.

"But––" he was to complain, but Gray cut him off again.

"Of course we'll not be without back-up." The ice mage said. "Try to call on Lucy and others here."

Satisfied, Natsu turned back and then went back to the guild. Gray, on the other hand, only looked ahead. He trusted that with Firius overprotective of him, Natsu's future self would not harm him. It was time to discover more things. But, unlike Natsu's stealthy way, Gray would like a direct confrontation – _if_ he'd be able to, of course.

* * *

><p>It was really early that morning when Lucy decided to go to the guild. She woke up in her apartment, as usual, and did her daily routines. However, she was surprised to see her mailbox full, a lot of bills suddenly started to haunt her. She panicked, of course, and hastily decided to pay the bills (especially her rent). But, by what means? She asked herself. As she walked out of the apartment, her mind quickly pointed her to her beloved magic guild.<p>

There were still a few people inside but it did not surprise her. She was glad though, that she found Levy's team just signed up on a mission from the boards, with Carla flying behind them. Wendy had waved them a good bye and a good luck, since it was still rare for her to let Carla have a separate mission. But, before leaving, Lucy and Levy had a short word.

"I hope I'd have a mission like yours." Lucy told her friend. "Take care."

"You too." She smiled and then frowned suddenly. "Especially at these times."

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Oh, by the way," Levy seemed to have remembered something. "That _Natsu_-looking guy asked for you. Before I signed for the mission, he saw me and asked where he can find you. I just told him it's still too early for the members to arrive,"

"Did he say why?" Lucy asked, feeling slightly anxious that the future Natsu was asking for her.

"No," Levy said. "But it looked like it wasn't an urgent matter," she said. "He looked like he was not really in some hurry."

"Alright, thanks for telling me," Lucy said as she finally bid goodbye to the departing team. She was now officially nervous. Well, Firius did have some time to make conversations with them, and it felt really weird that talking to Firius was just like talking to Natsu. But, Lucy knew, that despite the exactness, there was some difference with the present Natsu and the future Natsu.

Unlike their Natsu right now, Firius was a more serious figure, knowing exactly when to add humor and when to act sincerely. He was still playful, but not to the point of bringing up and argument. He appeared more responsible and dependable but he was still able to retain that aura of concern – that warmth that would descend upon them when the fire mage was being protective of his _nakama_. Firius was more mature than their current Natsu.

It was a good thing. But, Lucy knew, that when a person grew up, when a person matured, there was pretty much a reason for that. Growing _older _and growing _up _were entirely different thing and the former did not cause for maturity all the time. There was that strained look from Firius too. Lucy, although she still doubted her observation, thought of this. Perhaps, Firius was forced to grow up and be mature.

Because there were things you would never be able to accept if you don't move on in life.

"_What's going on here––?_" It was a yell that brought Lucy back into her senses.

They seemed to have reached the guild building already. However, someone was already standing on their way, preventing them from approaching inside.

"_Natsu_?" The exceed's voice conveyed utmost worry for his friend. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Yeah, Natsu," Loke said. "No need to get surprised by me. You know I can travel back and forth here and through the spirit world by myself." He said.

"What's the problem, Natsu?" It was Lucy's turn to ask. "Also, you looked like you ran a marathon.

"That's not important!" Natsu yelled in reply – surprising and deepening the worry of his teammates over his reaction. "I'm asking what's going on here?!" He asked the question again.

"We just went for a mission," Lucy replied. _Is he making a big matter over this? _She thought. "I'm sorry I've not told you. I would have asked you to come with us if I had the time to come over your place." The blond said, trying to appease their fire mage friend.

"That's not––"

"But Natsu––"

"It's enough, Lucy," someone from behind the celestial mage cut both her and Natsu. "He would not listen if he's cranky like this." The person said. He moved forward and towards Natsu. Upon reaching him, the person crossed his arms over his chest and squinted at the fire mage. "What's your problem this time, _fire head_?" Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's ice mage, asked Natsu. "Is your head so hot you're going aggressive now?"

"That's not it!" Natsu yelled in reply. "Why are you _together_ with _Lucy_?!"

"She asked me to come to her mission this morning," Gray answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"This morning… and just some minutes ago… But––"

"It's true, Natsu," Lucy finally spoke. "Happy said you're still resting, so we did not bother you anymore. Plus, Gray was there so I asked him to come with the mission." The celestial mage explained.

Natsu felt he was bombarded by a boulder.

Then, _who_ was that _Gray_?

Natsu only sped back towards the marketplace.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Thank you guys for reading! Have a great day! :D


	11. Chapter 10

**I am late!** Well, I'm so sorry for that. I just drafted two other stories (not for ) and currently writing in advance chapters for The Ice Mage's Assassin.

Here is another chapter of The Ice Mage's Assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Must be the rent, isn't it?"

It was Firius' official greeting as soon as he let Lucy enter his room. Natsu's future self pointed a seat for the celestial mage to sit on, with the woman thanking him for his courtesy. Lucy sat nervously, and watched the other one pour some fluid in a mug on his table. Firius finished and offered the mug to Lucy.

"Tea?" Firius asked, pushing the mug closer to the woman.

"Ahh, thank you," Lucy accepted it. Well, it'd be such a waste if she refused something that was seemed to have been prepared exactly for her. She only took a few sips and focused back her attention to Firius. "_Umm_, Levy told me that you were looking for me." She said, earning her a perky gaze from the other one.

"Oh yeah," Firius said, almost dropping his own share of tea in a mug, when he quickly placed it back on the table. "I just forgot that we usually come here a little bit late in the morning, well _before the_…" His voice was lively at first but then droned out. A frown was plastered on his face and his eyes were blank for the moment. However, after he quickly noticed that Lucy was observing him, Firius grinned at her again. "Well, hope you're going to choose a mission enough to satisfy your rent."

"How did you know that I came here at the guild for a mission for my rent?" Lucy asked, really curious.

"It's the end of the month," Firius replied while he looked at a nearby calendar. "At least I know when your bills come to your doorsteps." He gave a hearty chuckle. He reached out for his mug and gulped some of the tea. "You've always manage to come to the guild whenever you're in a pinch with your tabs."

"So I'm going to stay like this for the next seven years?!" Lucy almost exclaimed in shock.

"Well, yeah, unfortunately," Firius smirked. "Anyways, on to my real purpose why I want to see you," The mug stayed on his hands. "Actually, I want to make a request." He said, as he looked at Lucy straight into her eyes.

It seemed a lifetime when Lucy was caught with the gaze. She did not know it, really, but she could see that those eyes – those dark orbs that seemed to wish for something – were showing her Firius' thoughts. As she remained fixated with the stare, she could see the worry that appeared to have permanently stained his eyes. There was semblance of despair but, among the negativities those eyes had shown, there was little hope that burned in it.

Well, it was the only thing that she needed to conclude that indeed it was Natsu. He was a pretty straightforward guy, so uncomplicated in fact that he would have no need for any lies. His expressions did not betray him. When he spoke, he spoke for himself. He had rid himself of any deceptions. In his own time, he would need none of it.

"––ey, Lucy, hey, you okay?" Firius was already in front of her, waving his hands over her face. "_Yooooo_, Lucy…"

She was startled, of course, and the wooden stool she was sitting at did not support her from her reaction. She lost balance and fell flat on her back against the floor. Firius went on her side and helped her sit again.

"You kinda spaced out," Firius said. "Sorry for surprising you." He apologized.

"No, that's fine." Lucy said, holding her head and touching for any swelling. "I lost it there too." She said, sticking her tongue out. After regaining her composure, she tried to speak again. "So what's your request then?"

"Ah, well," Firius returned to his own seat, "I do really want to protect Gray; all the more that he is in a _weak _condition right now." He began. "But, as you've observe, our _younger Gray_ and even my _younger self_ hugely distrust me."

"I can see that," Lucy said. "I bet you understand why, since you're referring to yourself in a different time perspective." She smiled at Firius.

"Yeah, of course," Firius returned the grin. "It's not always really about disliking a person; it's just being protective of the one's you wish to care for, especially like you, Happy, Erza and Gray." Firius told Lucy. "But, for now, I really appreciate that attitude of _ours_ – _theirs_, I mean – since it always bring them in their guard. Anyhow, no one's going to hurt them as long as they're like that."

"I hope it remains helpful that way," Lucy replied. "But I'm really not sure it goes well in the long run for them to remain suspicious."

"You're right," Firius said. "That's the part where I request something of you." He stood up from his seat and approached the window. He looked outside for a while. Lucy saw that Firius' face turned to a serious one, before it softened to his usual expression. "I saw Gray came earlier than you here. I believe he's just around the premises." Lucy continued to listen without saying any words. "And you're here trying to acquire a mission for your rent." Firius added. "If I may suggest, can you get some mission that will not take you away too far from Magnolia?" He looked back at her.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I don't really like that Gra––_Glacen_ is being silent after our _little _event back at the cathedral. If you're going to take a mission, make sure you're not straying too far." Firius told her. "I only wish to be near you guys, but since the other two doesn't want to, then it's been my decision to give them some space." He said.

"Alright," Lucy said. At that point, any impression of doubt and anxiety had vanished from Lucy. The celestial mage did not need the keenest of senses in order to understand. She felt that Firius was stating the truth. She felt it herself. There is no act born wrong when it is birthed by truth. Lucy was willing to help her friends. And now that one was requesting to her, she would gladly extend her hand and help. "I'll help you t––"

Lucy was unable to finish her words when Firius suddenly hugged her tight. "Thank you, Lucy!" Firius' voice was filled with utmost happiness – Lucy heard it well and felt the gratitude conveyed in it. "I'm really glad I can turn to you!" Firius added and to that point Lucy felt that her cheeks reddened.

"_Ah_-_Ah_, w-well, I should go one then," Lucy said, subtly telling Firius to loosen his hug.

"Of course," Firius let go from the embrace. "By the way, can you also take Gray with you? I know he's really frustrated that his magic is not a hundred percent. I think Gray accompanying you in this mission would make him feel _productive_." Firius suggested.

"Got it," Lucy said and stood up. She waved goodbye and ran back to the mission boards.

**_o o o_**

"So," Loke began to speak, "that's the reason why there is a _grumpy_-looking Gray together with you when I appeared." The celestial spirit looked at the ice mage, the latter already yelling a '_shut-up you playboy spirit_' behind them.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "And since we found Happy on our way for the mission location, we invited him as well." The celestial mage added.

"And Natsu here was saying he was just together with Gray before he returned to the guild in order to call for Lucy," Loke said, now looking at Natsu, who was at least two steps in front of them. "This isn't really making any sense." He added.

"It's hard to explain while running," Gray spoke. However, inside his head, he was beginning to understand what Natsu had hurriedly told them. There was still the threat of the rogue _Glacen_, and everyone could easily be fooled if that same person acted as Gray Fullbuster in this present timeline. Even Natsu failed to notice that it might perhaps be Glacen.

"I even spoke to him this morning!" Natsu said, with his tone obviously implied that he was irritated. "Why didn't I noticed that he was posing as Gray?!" He yelled out in frustration.

"That's because Glacen is in fact _Gray_ himself," Loke pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Natsu glared back.

"Alright, alright, just kidding," Loke waved his hands in an apologetic manner.

"You can't blame yourself," Lucy tried to placate him. "One step another even I will eventually mistaken Firius for you."

"This just shows that even if we can fight Glacen evenly, we'll still be at disadvantage just because of _who_ they _are_," Loke told them all. "This is becoming _uncontrollable_." He added.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Loke," Lucy told him, and it appeared that the celestial mage did not really like the last remark from her own celestial spirit. "Let's just try to sort out what's happening right now." She said and focused ahead, following Natsu, who was still far in lead from them.

"Sorry," Loke immediately offered an apology. "My mind's just messed up." He said.

"Every one of us too," Gray responded. He looked at his friend fire mage. He could really see that telltale signs of irritation lavishing the other one's face. He knew, of course, that Natsu was really annoyed by the fact that he was deceived. Everyone probably would have the same reaction, but Gray knew better.

Natsu wasn't just fooled, he was _mocked_. Doubtless, perhaps one of the most demeaning ridicules was from the person you thought you could trust. But, this time, Natsu was deceived when he was made to believe that the person who tricked him was the one he trusted. And it was complicated by the fact that _indeed_ those two different figures was the same person. This was what Gray thought. He was worried that they would soon be toyed by this type of scenario.

_But aren't we being toyed already?_ Gray asked himself, shifting his attention to the road ahead. If Glacen could mimic him perfectly, what had been the chances that Fairy Tail was infiltrated? He shook his head mildly. No, that was impossible. They'd stayed pretty much inside their guild building ever since these events started; no way could Glacen waltz into the guild whenever he liked to.

Another thing was completely bothering – if Glacen did come to the guild by acting like his younger self, then for what purpose was it, aside from the known fact that he wanted his younger self _dead_? Something was amiss… Gray so thought.

"Do you think it's possible that Glacen's target this time is Firius?" Loke suddenly voiced out. The others looked at him; the idea that was planted inside their head suddenly grew. A short second of musing was enough to make their minds go into another turn, another possibility suddenly finding its way into their thoughts.

"Perhaps," it was Lucy who first acknowledged the likelihood. "We know how hell-bent Firius is in protecting Gray," the blond looked at the ice mage. "I don't think Glacen would really let the pass, especially now that we're still recovering from the previous assaults." She said.

_Of course, Glacen would not let that pass_, Gray added in his thoughts, after he listened to the celestial mage's supposition. _Major hindrances are needed to be dealt with_, he continued, trying to make an objective rationalization as to Glacen's motive. Well, it did look like Glacen retained a piece of personality from his younger self, Gray considered. However…

Gray did not miss the glance given to him by his friend, the fire mage Natsu. It appeared that the gaze was rooted from similar thoughts; Gray seemed to have understood what was inside his friend's head. The glimpse did not last long but the words expressed between them were long and unheard. Somehow, Gray thought, being _toyed_ was perhaps fate's grand design for _all_ of them. It was not that Firius or Glacen was just powerful and skillful enough to _toy_ withthem; they just _play_ well. _Everyone_ was a victim of fate – some were just good enough to avoid being picked on endlessly.

Gray mused to himself. Maybe Glacen would really not let Firius' stance go easily. But he did not know how Glacen would _truly_ stop Firius. Of course, and Natsu knew this as well – how could they _really_ hurt each other?

_How could I even truly hurt Natsu?_

**_o o o_**

"Oh, you've returned."

Firius said, mostly towards Lucy, when he found her and the others rushing towards him. It seemed that Firius was not oblivious of the fact that there was something wrong, apparently shown when he frowned upon seeing their distressed look, especially of his younger self. His eyes fell back at Lucy, subtly asking for some explanation.

"We've just finished the mission and," she paused for a while, gathering some breath after she exhausted herself in running, "Natsu saw and told us that––"

"Where is _he_?" Natsu planted himself in front of his future self, Firius. He looked furious and annoyed. It looked like the fire mage had found himself a channel to vent off his frustration.

"I don't know who are you talking about," Firius answered, appalled by the abrupt words from Natsu.

"Don't play dumb!" Natsu spat. "I know that _you _know _he _was here!"

"Just calm down, _Natsu_," Firius said, waving his hands in a placating manner.

"You d––" for sure, Natsu was already in a warpath but he was held on his place when Gray intervened, putting himself against his friend. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Just stop it, Natsu," Gray told the fire mage. He looked at Firius. "Natsu told us that Glacen might have come here in Magnolia by acting like _me_." He told him. "He also said that he was with him when Natsu tried to tail you."

Firius looked deeply at Gray before he turned his head towards his younger self. Somehow, the look on his face had already informed them that what Natsu said was impossible. "I do know he was following me earlier," Firius said just he looked back at Gray. "But I did not feel anyone else aside from him." He added.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. Deep inside, he _pleaded_. He wanted Firius to deny Natsu's information. He did not want it to be true. The ice mage was sending distress greater than anyone else and Firius seemed to feel Gray's unease. Of course, all of them knew. It brought them to a step closer to trouble, much closer to danger. Gray did not want it all.

"No, I'm sure," Firius replied, much to the ice mage's relief. "If Glacen had indeed come here, then I would have acted sooner – especially if he's trying to act like you." He told Gray.

"But he was really here!" Natsu said. "I even talked to him!"

"_Natsu_, I'm not saying that your claims are false." Firius tried to appease his younger self. "As far as I can assure _you_, Glacen is not the person who will hurt anyone without any reason – especially _you_." He added. There was a small smirk on his face. "Perhaps he really was here, perhaps he really did come to the guild, but there is one thing I am sure of – he did not come to _me_." Firius explained.

"In any other way, it tells us that Glacen does not want a direct conflict with Firius," Loke supposed. Upon speaking, the celestial spirit sensed Firius' gaze at him. He saw that Natsu's future self had his eyes twinkling in amusement. He almost took a step back when Firius started to walk towards him. "W-what?"

"Loke, it's nice to see you again!" Firius exclaimed joyously.

"Ah, well, hello then," Loke replied, unsure as how to properly respond to such cheerful greeting.

"At least Glacen is not really being provocative," Lucy sighed. "This just tells us that we need to be more careful now." She told everyone.

"That's right," Firius agreed. "That's why, Gray, you should––"

He did not finish his statement. He saw that Gray had pushed a fuming Natsu away from the group. He gestured them an apologetic wave before he finally dragged his friend farther. Lucy was only able to mutter a 'return to the guild quickly' as a goodbye. After that, Lucy, Loke, Happy and Firius only shared a blank stare with each other.

"Uhh… that's fine then," Firius chuckled dryly. "I can probably tell him when they come back. Well then, why don't we return to the guild?"

"_Ano, Firius-san_, aren't we going to follow those two?" Lucy asked, still worried about their friend's safety. "It's really good to know that Glacen seemed to trash the idea of engaging you in a fight, but I'm concerned if they're too far away from you."

"Do not worry… for now." Firius said. "Even though we're enemies right now, I know how Glacen thinks." He told the blond. "I'd rather like to have Glacen think that in order to protect Gray, the most effective way is to have him near me or be with the master. Thinking more radically, there is actually another option for us to make Gray safer."

"To have Natsu with him," Lucy said. "He's a person with very sharp senses and has aptitude for fights."

"Yes, you're correct." Firius replied. "I want him to think that way because I had another thing in mind." He paused for a while and motioned them to walk back to the guild. "I actually want to separate Gray from Natsu and far from me as well."

Lucy had a shocked expression. Loke and Happy was not far from Lucy's reaction. "But that would endanger Gray more."

"I want to surprise Glacen." Firius smiled. "And it happened just right now. With him seeing that Gray would not always be at Natsu's side, then he would have to change his plans again."

"I think I understand," it was Loke who then spoke. "Because every one of us keeps on thinking that Natsu is Gray's _unlikely _guardian, the other logic that we can root out from it is that 'wherever you find Natsu, you are also to find Gray'." He said. "But now that this reasoning had been changed, I don't think Glacen would have the leisure to make a straight route to use Natsu as a tool to find Gray."

"Of course!" Lucy sounded she'd finally understood the logic behind it. "It's a risky move but it will have to work. Having Glacen to think otherwise after letting him focus on a single idea must have stunned him. Now he will have some doubts to pinpoint where Gray would be." She shared. "So, Firius-san, you said this was realized just now because of what he saw?"

Firius just nodded. "That's why we can breathe easier this moment. If Glacen's goal is still the same, to kill Gray, then I doubt he'd be trying to do it the second time this day." He told them. "Glacen's good and skillful, but I respect his sense to avoid being reckless."

* * *

><p>Glacen was not really satisfied. He aimed to do something to satisfy his goal and yet all his efforts were not able to bring him closer to it. It was really displeasing but Glacen was built to withstand minor setbacks. Perhaps he wasn't able to kill the ice mage – his younger self – when he had the chance, but he knew there were other opportunities. He was betting on those chances and he believed he'd realize his goal through them. It now looked like his stage had been elevated to <em>risk-taking<em>.

Of course, up until now, he had not yet really accepted that _Natsu_ – Firius – had abandoned him. It was the one major loss Glacen had never expected and now it devastated him. Firius had been his ally for this. He even agreed to return to past just to prevent the tragedies. But when he chose to do the easier task, the one that involved killing his younger self, Firius went away from his side and turned against him. He did anticipate that Firius would disagree with his plan, but not to the point of becoming an enemy just for it.

However, despite the fact that they were on the opposite sides of the battlefield now, Glacen still hoped that one day Firius would return and help him. He still desire to prove Firius of his plans; that those plans were worthwhile and would definitely work. It would take time, but time would be their luxury if he could prove him right.

_Things are not too late yet_, he thought. _Things are just beginning_.

Glacen turned towards his back and looked at his right hand man. Earlier, he had pushed into him a paper that detailed the continuation of their plans. Glacen had thought that it was time to begin another push and he definitely needed to inform his subordinates. "What do you think?" He asked aloud.

"M-Master, t-this plan…" Sivren stuttered as he raised his head from the paper and looked at his superior. "I never thought _this_ is possible!" He sounded excited and doubtful at the same time.

"It _is _possible." Glacen replied. "It just took me some time to prepare. It is one the major plans, all along." He added. "We finally have the materials in hand, so the next we just need to do now is––"

"To perform the siege?" Sivren cut him off. He received a nod from Glacen. "So this is the reason why you had me prepare all those dark guild members. I really wondered why you require such numbers to be amassed."

"I plan things with a goal in mind," Glacen responded. "I don't want to risk something without making sure of things first."

"As you say so, Master." Sivren said. "When are we going to begin?"

"It has already begun," he just said, mildly surprising Sivren. "We will move when it is our time. But, for now, other _forces_ have just begun theirs."

"I understand." Sivren ended. Nevertheless, this right hand man still had lots of questions in his head. The Master had finally given out the plans for their next move but there was one thing that made this enigmatic figure _incomplete_. He did reunite the dark guilds under Oración Seis when the latter was dissolved. He did give them purpose, a reason for them to fight on, to destroy the order imposed to them by the magic council. He gave them ideals, ideals that seemed conceivable. But, despite this _life _he'd given back to them, Glacen had not shown them one thing that would fuel everyone else's vigor.

He had not yet shown them his own _intention_.

It must been obvious in his expression, since his Master had called his attention, asking for something else. "You seem to think of something." Glacen said. "Humor me with that."

Sivren was hesitant at first. "Master, there is just something…" He began. "I really respect you for bringing everyone under your hands. You gave us the reason to fight for our cause. Magic is free and so it should not be dampened by someone else. Now, we strive not just for personal causes but an ideal one, one which will be able to counter the beliefs of those legal guilds – the pets of the magic council." He stopped for a while and looked at his Master straight into his eyes. "But is this really the same reason for you to fight?"

"Ideals and personal reasons," Glacen replied. "Still, I don't want both to mix with each other. There is something I must find, and if I need to use the power, the _resources_, this kingdom has to offer, then I would." He took in a deep breath. "Even if everyone needs to become my enemy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

"Glacen's going for a move," the person only said as he appeared in Firius' quarters. It seemed that Firius was not surprised by the arrival and actually looked like he was waiting for the person to come. "Are you not going to do something?"

"Actually, I do know he's going to make his move anytime these days," Firius just said, looking at the newcomer. "Your news is late." He said sternly.

"I had some things to do," the person countered. "And I do not want to raise his suspicions against me."

"He is never going to suspect you for something else," Firius told the individual. "Let Glacen do his work."

However, his statement did not sound good enough for the newcomer. "Come again? Let him do what he wants?" The person asked with a voice hinting of displeasure. "I come to you in good nature. I want to stop Glacen too with these plans. That's why I teamed up with you to help me stop him." The individual stated.

"I don't like any arguments." Firius responded. "If you try to remember, the only reason I will go against Glacen is when he attempts to kill his younger self. Other than that, I will not have to care. There are only two things that are important to me right now – to find the Ardent Flame and keep Gray Fullbuster safe." He began to explain. "If those conditions are being pursued, then everything else is fine by me."

"Fine by you?" The newcomer questioned. "This is not like _you_!"

"If you have complaints, then so be it." Firius said. "But, like I said earlier, I am not going to have any hands on this one." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter -<strong>

Yay! Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Have you guys played Warcraft 3? There is a character there named 'Mountain King.' He has hit me with a Storm Bolt and so I am so _stunned_ right now. Yep, this is just a warning to tell you be prepared for perplexing things.

**Author's message:** Meh... I don't know what to say. "Surprise!", maybe? Thanks still for reading this fic. I think I'd be able to post now in a regular weekly basis. I already have **3 **advance chapters not counting this one.

**Spoiler Warning: **none

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, unfortunately, is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"On to our mission!" Natsu fisted his hands in the air, as he led a small group of fellow mages from Fairy Tail.

It took them another three days for everyone else to recover. Gray had seemed to regain a much lighter mood (to the relief of both Happy and Lucy) ever since he had felt his magic energy back to a hundred percent. In fact, he said he felt like 'normal' again the day before and was ready to take some quests, but the urgings from their master and a glare from Erza were able to make him wait for another day. They said he needed one more day of rest (which unfortunately ticked the ice mage for the whole day).

The dubbed 'Team Natsu' began at their earnest that day. The fire mage, upon knowing that Gray had been okay-ed to go, was enthusiastic to invite him and the others for a mission. For him, it felt like an eternity when they last took a job. Now that everyone was alright, the urge for an adventure bugged him to no end; thus, the mission request. Everyone from the team had this small smile on their faces. Even though how much they tried to hide it, the excitement of going to another mission _together_ delighted them.

"It's good to be back," Gray commented, earning for himself the smiles of his fellow team members.

"Aye!" Happy only yelled in joy, landing cheerfully atop Lucy's head. "Team Natsu's back in action again!" He raised his paw, mimicking Natsu's earlier gesture.

"Yes! My rent!" Lucy's eye twinkled, fueled by the promises of money. Natsu, Gray and Happy only looked at her with disbelief. "W-What?" She asked, suddenly feeling conscious. "Of course I'm really glad we're back on track." She grinned at them. "And it's not like I'm using my apartment just for _myself_."

"Why, Lucy? Are you sharing the apartment with someone else?" Natsu inquired; the celestial mage and the others sweatdropped.

"Anyways," a deep female voice joined the conversation. "We need to take this mission seriously." Erza said with a serious tone. "So that everyone can enjoy themselves after we finish it." She ended and shared them a smile.

With that, everyone paced on, hopeful that their mission would bring them more than just experience and money, but a stronger friendship and happiness. It had always been what was in mind of Team Natsu whenever they venture into another quest and it was one of their motivations to move on forward. Every step that they made was as important as the memories they'd created. That was why their team would always become ever stronger.

Oh yeah, scratch that, would you?

Everyone was really optimistic and excited at the beginning, but they would go down into a sudden pitfall whenever they took any kind of _transportation_. It was not their team's pet peeve, but, because of this certain person acting as their main individual of the team, they'd been dragged to experience some figments of the hellish nightmare felt by this one. Natsu Dragneel had practically begged the heavens – or whoever deity that existed – for him to be relieved of the punishment known as _transportation_.

"How terrible," Erza only muttered, taking in seriously the sight of Natsu cringing, especially when the train would go into a curve. The fire mage was twitching and his look told his friends that his energy had been sucked off from him.

"What's terrible?" Gray commented, making a sly grin. "He being in that condition or he not being able to handle the train?" He chuckled softly.

"I-I heard that, you _icy_," Natsu said, looking up at his friend. "I s-swear that as soon a-as we-we're out of here, I-I'm gonna k-kick your _a_––" He was not able to finish, since the train had taken a wild turn. Natsu comically tumbled at his seat, falling without grace on the coach's wooden flooring.

"Say that again when you're _sure_, _fire brain_," Gray teased him again. He turned his head back in front again, looking at both Erza and Lucy, who sat on the opposite seats. "He'll be fine," he assured them. "We didn't have any time to discuss about the mission." He pointed out.

"Me too," Erza said sternly. "I haven't even looked at the mission request."

"Ah, about that," Lucy spoke as she began to prod inside her bag. "Natsu seemed to have recklessly chosen another mission, without really knowing the parameters." She had a wry smile. "I took this from him before we boarded the train." She opened up the poster containing the details of their mission.

"Our mission is to investigate the mysterious happenings in Phenleone Village, located just east of Mt. Hakobe." Lucy began to read the contents of the paper. "By the way, the mission was requested by a person named August Sutherland, a businessman specializing in mages' items and wares."

"A magic shop owner then," Gray remarked.

"It's not really unusual for a shop owner to call for a mission, especially of his trade." Erza added.

"Let's see…" Lucy continued. "According to him, two days ago, these mysterious events in the village began. At first, no one noticed it, but being a magic shop owner, he realized it as mages would have detected it themselves." She paused for a while and looked at Gray, Erza and Happy. "He said that, at random, magic seems to disappear, rendering anyone in the vicinity devoid of magic."

By her announcement of the mission detail, everyone, even the tired Natsu, perked up with the information. Lucy noticed their strained look. Of course, even though it may not be related, a previous event experienced by Gray had brought them back into a serious position. She sighed. Even though Glacen had the capabilities to do something extreme, she believed he could not orchestrate every ill event in the whole kingdom.

She could just feel her friends were being paranoid. Even Firius, who still voiced out that he'd protect Gray no matter what, even said that there was nothing to worry about, saying that, in extension to his previous words, there was still no viable threat being posed by Glacen. She remembered her conversation with Firius back then. He said that it will be good for those two to be alert all the time. She thought otherwise. She felt that suspicions might hinder them somehow.

* * *

><p>Nobody told him that Phenleone Village was located just within the mountain ranges where Mt. Hakobe was located, and nobody told him that the place was with a snowy environment. Lucy was quick to remind him that they'd went in Mt. Hakobe months back and should not be forgetful of such important detail. Natsu really didn't mind the cold, though. His body always burned as his magic was and some minor cold did not affect him. It was just the cold dampened some of the warmth.<p>

He dug back at the food on the table, trying to pay less attention to the cold climate. Lucy and Happy were together with him when his tummy had directed him to this particular restaurant. Well, who could not want for food when you're terribly weak? He asked in his mind. No one, of course. Food was the gift from the heavens. And when you're being given a gift, you accept it.

"We must take a quick survey of the village," Lucy spoke as she placed her sandwich back onto its saucer. "We need to have information of the layout of this place."

Natsu only nodded at her. He was still in the middle of his feast; he could not speak when a large piece of meat was stuck inside his mouth. Lucy only gave him a droned look, before she looked past the window. She saw that it was snowing.

"It's beautiful," she commented.

"_Na_, Lucy," the celestial mage looked back at the fire mage when he had called her attention. "I know you've been talking a lot to _him_." He said.

Of course, Lucy pretty well knew who her friend was talking about. It was not really a secret to them all that Lucy had taken a much lighter view of Firius back at the guild, and nobody seemed to have minded it. Well, that was what she thought. Now, at the hint conveyed by his voice, Lucy suddenly understood that, in fact, there were people who disagreed with this. She expected it though.

"You've seen me, Natsu," Lucy replied in a soft voice. She did not want an argument. She knew Natsu was still sensitive of his future self, _aggressive_, that was. She understood that at any point she would come to defend Firius because Natsu was persuaded that the person could not be trusted. "It was just some pretty normal conversation."

Natsu only looked at her sharply in the eye. It seemed she was correct after all. Even though how much Natsu would comment on him, she could just try to hear it out with no responses at all. In that way––

"What's he like?" Natsu asked.

Surely, this was not Lucy expected. She was wide-eyed after hearing that, taken-aback that this single-resolute man had asked him something that betrayed his stance. Nevertheless, Lucy found it a sign of loosening up, a hope that every one of them could truly work together without problems.

"Whenever I talk to him, I always see _you_," Lucy began. "It's really weird from the start, but he talks the same way, he speaks of the same topic," the celestial mage started wear a small smile. "It's just like talking to you, _Natsu_." She looked at him.

"Uhh, well…" the fire mage felt some warmth creeping from his body. Well, his body always had this warm temperature, but it's different. "But––"

"But of course, there are some differences," Lucy continued, closing one of her eye, using the other one to look at her friend. "Like he's so _mature_ yet so _light-hearted_ at the same time. He's not really clumsy and so respectful and kind." The celestial mage winked at him and, afterwards, chuckled heartily.

"I'm sorry I'm not like that," Natsu puffed his cheeks, while he placed his arms in front of his chest. He turned his face away for a while, before he turned it back and looked at his friend. She was still grinning, looking at him with that warm smile. "What?" Natsu just asked her.

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her head and drank some juice. "_Sometimes really childish too_," she whispered to herself.

"What are the things you talk about?" Natsu asked again.

"I told you, some normal things," Lucy answered.

"And what 'normal' you are talking about?"

"You really want to know?" Lucy replied in question. "Oh well, I think it will not hurt if I tell you." She said. "We talk about of how things are right now. Sometimes we talk about the members of Fairy Tail. Sometimes he shares stories."

"Oh," Natsu only muttered in reply. "What sort of stories he shares?"

"Stories from their own _time_," she responded. She paused for a while and looked at his face. "Natsu," she called his name, "what will you do if one of your friends hurts some important people? Or hurt even you?" She asked him. It was not really out of topic, Lucy thought. Well, in fact, it was as totally important as their mission.

Natsu appeared curious at first, raising an eyebrow from the sudden question. After considering it for some second though, Natsu seemed to have an answer already. "Of course I'll beat him back to his senses." He said. There was a mixture of ferociousness in his voice, typical of him when talked about the safety of his close friends, and that of confusion. For sure, Lucy understood.

"Are you going to be _angry_ to that person? Are you going to _hate_ him?" Lucy added the questions.

"It's normal to be angry." Natsu answered. It stunned the celestial mage slightly, to be hearing such direct words from her friend. "Being angry means being human," He added. "But to _hate_…" The fire mage only gave her a stern look. "There are a lot of things I wanna do while I live and _hating _is not one of them. You know, I think people only hate because they fail to understand… or they do not try to understand at all."

"If that person hurts me, I'll be angry at him. But I'll try to know why. I know everyone has a reason. Hating is not really fun, you know?" He finally said as he looked out the window as well. "Because there is no fun in _hate_."

* * *

><p>August Sutherland was a man of his late forties. He had prided himself for being in the business for a third of his life. He said that his family had been magic item traders and shop owners; it had been passed to him soon after his father contracted an illness, which ultimately led to the latter's death. Despite that, Mr. August was able to continue on. As an expert on his share of trade, there had been some obvious signs of that <em>wicked<em> merchant personality, something that both Gray and Erza scrunched up their noses for.

Gray Fullbuster understood why this man was the first one to call for help. _His business is being affected_, he concluded in his mind. Sometimes, it was not refreshing to do some missions just because some greedy individual had requested it. _At least I'm helping some other innocent individual_, he would placate himself. _As if I'm doing this mission for the sake of some money…_

"…and that is how I was able to discover this problem." Mr. August ended. Apparently, Gray wasn't really focusing on the whole lot. He just gave a brief glance towards Erza, waiting for her to make out of the conversation.

"Are you sure that this just happened two days ago?" The Titania asked. She did not even blink while she continued to stare at the older man.

"Well… I, uhh, I'm not really sure," Mr. August replied. "Nobody had really noticed it and I was really doubtful when I first experienced it." He added. "I mean, I'm no mage at all, but I do know a lot about magic. For example, there really are moments that magic items would have some magical fluctuations, while sometimes they seem to lose it once in a while."

"So at first you thought that it was just a normal occurrence?" Erza tried to confirm.

"Yes." Mr. Arthur Sutherland answered. "I started to realize it was not usual when it happened again yesterday." He said.

"So it happened two days ago and yesterday," she restated. "Have you noticed at what time did those events happened?"

"Well, of course!" In excitement, it sounded that Mr. Sutherland had yelled. "I was thinking that it was just coincidence, but both events happened at the same time – at around _noon_!"

"At _noon_ time?" Erza sounded perplexed. She looked at Gray, who was just standing near the door, listening to the conversation. After some seconds, she looked back and spoke at the merchant. "Thank you for your support then," she said. "We'll use this information and investigate and try to solve what's happening in this village."

"Finish it soon." Mr. Sutherland just said. "I don't want it ruining my business."

Erza and Gray took their leave. Just as soon as they were outside the store, Gray was finally able to voice out his concern.

"It happens at noon time," he said. "I don't like the sound of it." He glanced side to side, looking at the vicinity where the store was located. "I don't think it's coincidence."

"I think so too," Erza replied. "But we can't say yet with just two events. I also think it happened even before he noticed it, since he said it just happened at _random_."

"That one as well," Gray quickly answered back. "I don't really get what he meant by that."

"I believe I do." Erza said. "Come on," she told the ice mage. She began to walk back to the restaurant where they left Natsu, Lucy and Happy. "They need to know this too." She added. "How long will it be before _noon_?"

"Thirty minutes, I think." Gray replied, estimating the time.

"We need to hurry then," Erza said. "I don't really think about what he said that it's at _random_." She said and looked at the ice mage. With a look that asked her for what she meant by that, she felt she needed to tell her side. "He did say that the one that happened yesterday happened in the northeastern section of the village. He also shared that it isn't where most of the mages are located."

"I think I understand." Gray muttered. "He partly believes that it is a doing of an _evil_ mage. If so, then it isn't logical for such _magic-disabling_ event to happen to a place where it will not affect anyone." The ice mage theorized. "That's why it's too _random_ for him."

"The reason we need to find the others quickly… and warn them." Erza said, noting the cautioned look from Gray. "I told you – I'm not thinking it's random and I don't believe it's coincidental. There is something we don't know yet and we need to inform them."

Gray looked forward. He almost wanted to smack his face, about thinking of allowing his gluttonous friend to have his meal. It separated them when they just got some information, and a ticking clock was counting on their very faces. If these happenings did occur at noon time, then they could use this chance to fully discover what or who was behind these incidences.

But they could they miss this likelihood too, though. Next time, he'd personally teach his friend to control his hunger. He sighed as he increased his pace, after he noticed that their powerful friend, the _Titania_, had already begun to run.

* * *

><p>She was not sure, but, in a minute or so after Natsu had asked Happy to go look for Erza and Gray, <em>something <em>had already caught them. It was invisible but it was only through Natsu's senses that told her it was there. In truth, it was the reason why the fire mage had sent his Exceed away. Around them was an unseen barrier, and it was giving her chills.

She took hold of Taurus' key, just in case. Lucy had finally learned to trust her instincts when danger came.

"They can't be too far," Natsu said.

"I agree," Lucy stayed nearer her friend, but began to survey the place around them. It was just near the eastern entrance of the village. It was already noon and people came pouring out of some homes and even establishments. However, it appeared that none of them noticed the disturbance that lingered around them. "Perhaps most, if not all, of these people are not mages."

Natsu grunted in reply. Something was not right, he thought quickly. If someone was deliberately trying to agitate the citizens, then why do it to those who were not going to be affected? Nevertheless, the fire mage would be able to find any assailants. Being mixed together with a crowd of non-mages was like being a _dog_ in a hodgepodge of sheep. It would be easier to find those _wolves _wearing sheep's clothing.

_I just need to_… Natsu's thought stopped abruptly. He raised his hands and looked at it with surprise. "W-What's happened?" He asked aloud, with Lucy looking at him with worry. Natsu could not _feel _them. He could not _sense _their magic energies. He could not even feel his! "Lucy," he called out. "I don't think I can feel my magic."

"What?!" Lucy almost yelled, but she immediately controlled her outburst, fearing that the enemy might locate them easier. "What do you mean?"

"Just try it," Natsu said.

Lucy was still doubtful of her friend's words. She began to channel her magic through her hands, towards the golden key, in order to open the gate to the celestial spirits' dimension. Even before she could chant the spell for the contract to work, she felt that her own magic dissipated midway. Finally realizing what the problem was, she looked back at Natsu. "I can't use my magic!"

Natsu tried to summon a flame to cover his fist and he was unsuccessful as well. "What the hell?!" He hissed in frustration.

"Perhaps we've been caught inside the _occurrence_ the merchant reported in the mission request," Lucy voiced out.

"We need to get out of this area," Natsu proposed. "We're defenseless if they attack us now."

"Right," Lucy approved. "We need to warn Erza and G––"

"Look out!" Natsu cut off Lucy when he tackled her down to the snowy ground. Even before the woman could complain, she saw a dark bolt of lightning that flew past her face. She could only close her eyes as she braced for the fall.

There was a mild explosion when the bolt hit a nearby wall, which sent some ash and rubbles all around. In an instant, the crowd turned into a stampede of frightened citizens, and all of them sped away from the scene.

Natsu stood up and helped Lucy to gain her footing as well. They tried to look from where the attack came from, and saw a man holding a _lacrima_ crystal not too far away. The fire dragon mage glared at the man.

"I see you have good reflexes," he said mostly towards Natsu. "However, even though skillful as you are of now, you'll not survive without your magic." He said with a scornful tone. He stood in another battle stance. "Let's see if you can survive this! _Storm Bane_: _Lightning Fork!_"

As he casted his spell, he pointed the _lacrima_ crystal towards the fire mage. A three-pronged lightning appeared from the item and sped towards Natsu. The fire mage quickly evaded the attack through a quick crouch, which he followed up by a dashing attack towards the enemy.

"Do not underestimate me," the enemy only gave a snide remark, before he swept his crystal from below. Immediately, another forked lightning was summoned from the very ground Natsu was running upon and squarely hit his body.

The attack was very painful, but Natsu managed to clamp his mouth shut. He withstood the pain and weathered through the shock that bathed his body. After the lightning had dispelled, Natsu tried to stand up again, only to be sent back to the ground with a powerful stomp.

"Pitiful," the man said. "But I see how effective this method will be against you, mages from the legal guilds." He said. "Now––" he stopped speaking when it was replaced by a yell of anguish. He arched his body in pain, trying to reach out to the part that suddenly stung. "You," he looked sharply at the female mage.

"Let him go," Lucy said bravely, pulling her whip back to her hands. "Who are you?" She added.

"Isn't it obvious?" the man replied. "I'm from a dark guild, a guild that will soon destroy you all." He told her. "I hate Fairy Tail. I will always hate Fairy Tail." He said. "I hate you, I hate him, I hate all of you!" He continued, while he removed his foot from Natsu's back and as he turned towards the celestial mage. "You all need to be _destroyed_!" He rushed towards Lucy.

Lucy was defenseless against a direct assault. Even though she was terrified, she was still glad that she had removed the enemy's focus away from Natsu. He had a better chance of fighting him.

"_Ice Make_: _Lance_!" A voice from afar yelled a spell, and it only took a few seconds before five lances reached the attacker's position.

The enemy quickly put his _lacrima_ crystal against the lances, sending a lightning bolt that hit some of the ice spikes. However, his defense proved to be frail, since it was unstable. The lance struck through the lightning and against the target. Nevertheless, a quick jump away from the course of the lances saved him from instant defeat.

Erza ran and reached Lucy's spot. "Are you fine?" She quickly asked her fellow mage.

"Yeah, thanks to Gray," Lucy answered, still shaking from the frightening experience. "He's the one responsible for the occurrences." They both _glared_ at the man.

"I'll never forgive those who hurt my comrades," Gray only stated, obviously annoyed that Lucy almost got hurt because of this pathetic excuse of a mage. "Fight me, and we'll see who's going to win." He challenged the enemy.

"Heh," the enemy only sneered. "_We _control this area. You will not––" he could only evade when another round of lances struck near him. "I-Impossible!" He said. "You should not be able to cast any magic!"

"Well, I can," he only said in an empty tone. "Prepare to meet your maker." He stood still for a while, before a blue light began to cover him. After some seconds, it subsided. He made another battle stance, the one that he always did when he would summon the lances. "_Ice Make_: _Lance_!" He cast again. However, this time, instead of the natural pale blue color of his ice, a strong red tinted his attacks. The lances were larger and clearly looked more destructive.

His enemy tried to counter it with an offensive magic, although it visibly did nothing against the ice. With a quick roll in the ground, the enemy managed to barely escape from the attack.

"Prepare to be d-destroyed." Gray only stated, his voice becoming flat and emotionless. His right hand began to be covered by the same red ice he used in his magic earlier. After it finally coalesced to its final form, everyone with him was surprised to see the weapon that had been made from his ice magic.

"I-It's the same weapon as _Glacen_'s!" Lucy pointed out, roughly remembering her memories of the battle that happened at the cathedral days ago.

"The _crimson blade_," Erza could only mutter in both _fear _and _astonishment_.

When Gray started to move, a fist only collided with his face.

"Snap out of it, _Gray_!" Natsu yelled out loud.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised it is you who's with me right now," it was the voice owned by the person who always informed of Firius of Glacen's moves. He was in a distance, fairly hidden from the sight of anyone else; watching Erza and Lucy chased the lightning user, after he had escaped the red ice lances from Gray himself. He was still awestruck by the crimson ice that the ice mage used and he would definitely report it back to Firius.<p>

"I-I… had no choice." The person responded. The voice was feminine.

"It definitely is yours," the informant said. He looked again at the chase. "It looks like that man is going back to another _area _point." He told his companion.

"There are no other options for him but to find another place where he can use the same tactic." She responded. She looked at Erza and then at Lucy. "Sooner or later, they will still win."

"What, you're rooting for Fairy Tail right now?" The informant only smiled towards his accomplice. "You're loyalty is to Glacen, right?" He said.

"And you are the one who serves _two _masters," she only replied.

"I am a double agent," he told her. "Glacen only knows that I work for him, that I am a spy to get information from his enemies. But, in fact, I also report to Firius." The informant explained to her. "Say, I'll trade _everyone'_s safety for your silence." He offered her.

"You don't want… me… telling Glacen," it was not a question. It was already an obvious observation.

"Yes," the informant replied. "Don't worry, Firius will not know your involvement as well." After he was satisfied with the woman's nod of affirmation, he looked back towards the scene again. He almost cursed aloud when he already saw Erza and Lucy's head towards them. "_Damn_," he yanked his and her head down, as a last act to conceal their presence. "They noticed us." He said, softening his voice. "We need to get out, now!" He told her.

"Of course, we do." She just answered.

They went across another street and climbed over the roof of a house…

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter <strong>-

OHHH NOOOOOOOO! What is that red ice? What is it? Why can Gray use the crimson blade?

I'll leave it up to you guys, then.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's message: **Yey! Another chapter post! I've decided that instead of a weekly post, I will post about every 3 to 4 days! I already have 5 advance chapter for this fic.

Well, I'm actually nearing the climax!

Anyways, thanks for reading. I'm dedicated to finish this out, after reading some Kuroko no Basuke fics. Well (poor me but) I've just recently watched the anime last week.

Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>Just a warning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Unlike inside, the temperature outside was apparently colder. Lucy readjusted her clothes and afterwards brushed her hands together, trying to warm her palms in an effort to combat the cold. She took a glance back at the door when she heard another bout of laughter inside the guild building. She smiled at their hilarity. She could not even think when she would grow tired of their cheerfulness. Being with Fairy Tail really made her heart jump in joy.

She moved ahead soon after, trying to look for somebody else she hadn't seen for long enough back inside. The other members of Team Shadow Gear, Droy and Jet had told her that _she_ just went outside. Their female member sometimes wanted to breathe in the chilly evening winds.

Lucy shivered. It seemed that it would not be wise to take in this cold winds. She wondered if the temperature had been in a record low, noticing that this particular night was much different than yesterday's. She dismissed it, though. Soon, she and Levy would return inside the guild, in order to join in together with everyone's warmth. She craned her head, trying to outlook every portion of the garden beside the guild structure.

"_But what if it's those same people that willed for you to lose the family you cherish?_"

Lucy heard the familiar voice not too far from her. She felt slightly curious that she had heard Gray outside as well. She partly expected that her friend was in a party streak like his ever-companion, Natsu. Well, she'd just also take him back inside with Levy, Lucy just shrugged.

As quickly as she could, she trod nearer the location where she had heard Gray's voice. Even before she could walk past a tall shrub that covered much of her way, a soft thud had attracted her attention down towards the ground. She immediately stopped walking… and then she dropped down in ultimate shock.

Covering her mouth in utter horror, Lucy's eyes began to stream tears when she gazed upon Levy's body – lying on a pool of blood. Levy's head only turned lifelessly towards her direction. Her eyes were in full fright. Yet, in her distressed eyes – those orbs that had begun to lose life – was a mixture of pain and _confusion_. The celestial mage could barely move, but seeing her friend had pushed her to come near the other one.

"L-Levy," Lucy was teary-eyed and her voice sounded rattled. She did not know what happened. Things happened so fast. She was just there and she only tried to call her back inside. Lucy crawled much closer towards Levy, still trying to reach out to her, calling her if she was still alright. "L-Levy, hey, are you o-okay?"

Upon reaching her, Lucy quickly touched her face. She called out her name again, but the blue-haired mage did not respond. "_Ne_, Levy, speak to me," Lucy said, shaking Levy's face. "Come on, you don't need to joke me right now." She continued. "P-Please…" She _begged _her friend to speak. She pleaded for her to open her eyes. She prayed that she was still alright…

Lucy then noticed that another figure stood near them. She quickly remembered that Gray was also out here. Upon seeing the visage of the topless mage, Lucy instantly asked him what happened. "Gray, please, tell me you saw who did this to her." She said to the ice mage.

Gray was quiet at first. He only looked at Lucy with blank eyes.

"Gray, tell me what happened. _Please_, what happened?" Lucy asked, while she caressed Levy's face atop her legs.

"Levy's dead," Gray finally answered. His voice was monotone. "She's dead, Lucy."

"I know, Gray. I know!" Lucy answered. It was finally the last straw that held her emotion. She finally wailed out her sadness and depression. She cried as she continued to hold the face of her dear friend. She cried as another family had departed away from her.

"Lucy, she is dead." Gray spoke again. That time, Lucy felt confused. Why was Gray telling her that fact over and over again? Also, why wasn't he trying to know who did this to Levy? If he did, why hasn't he chased the assailant yet?

"Gray––" she called his name, but the ice mage also spoke.

"She is dead. _I_ killed her."

This made Lucy wide-eyed. She turned her head slowly towards Gray. "W-What did you s-say?" She tried to ask him.

"I killed her, Lucy." Gray responded, as he revealed a red-tinted ice blade covering his right hand. On its very tip was the same blood from the small pool Levy was lying on. Gray brought the ice blade higher and swung it hard in the air. The blood that clung on the blade whizzed away from it, creating a trail from the trickles of blood on the nearby wall.

Lucy only stared in horror. _What is happening? _She asked herself. She looked at the ice mage, whose eyes bore no emotion, whose tone did not sound out grief from the loss of a friend. The ice mage had admitted that it was his doing. He killed Levy…

"I will take away everyone's happiness, Lucy. Including yours," Gray brought the tip of the blade near her neck. "Now that I think of it, perhaps you'll be one of the most satisfying rewards I can get." He added. "Stand up. Accompany me inside." He said. He slightly tugged the blade higher, scratching Lucy's neck and cheek in the process.

Lucy was frightened. She slowly moved Levy's body down to the earth, offering a silent prayer for her friend. She stood up and looked face-to-face at Gray. Amidst the deep fear she felt at the moment, she still glared at the ice mage.

"I like that look, Lucy." Gray only remarked. "You'll really be the one I can offer _last _to my most trusted friend, _Natsu_." He added. "I'll see to it that he sees you dying in pain. I'll see to it that he will be the one pained the _most_."

* * *

><p>Gray gradually opened his eyes. The sun was still high in the sky, but it was not as burning hot as it usually was. He could still feel the cold sensation from the snowy ground through his shoes. Not long ago it was snowing, but now the weather seemed clear. He tried to remember what happened, where he was at that time. It was slightly unusual for him to do so. Dreams didn't regularly mess up his mind. Sometimes, he felt lost just after waking up.<p>

It was that dream again, Gray thought. He hadn't had the same dream for many a night now and it was surprising that it popped out again just right at that time Typically, the nightmare would occur when he slept with a bothersome thought. Now, it happened when he felt normally. And… _when did I fall asleep?_ The question quickly crossed his mind. They were in a mission, he knew, and, certainly, it was still midday. Just when did he decide to sleep? It pestered him.

He tried to look around, seeing a familiar spot. There was twinge of pain that shoot up his head; he held his temples and massaged it for relief. He was still just near the location where he saw the enemy…––_the enemy_! He yelled in his head and tried to stand from where he was. _Where am I, exactly?_ He added, just before his body went limp and wasn't able to move at all.

He sighed. _Jeez,_ _j__ust what happened, really?_

He finally realized that he was in one of the benches that were placed all throughout the sidewalk of the snowy street. When he took a glance on his right, he saw a salmon-haired individual sitting silently beside him. It did not take the greatest of efforts to identify the person.

He raised his right hand and lightly punched Natsu on his left shoulder. He did want to call the attention of his friend, but he felt he was too tired to speak. The fire mage looked left, noticing that the ice mage was already conscious.

"You're awake," it was an obvious observation, but Gray heard far more from the casual remark. He swore he heard a mixture of relief and worry in the fire mage's voice.

Gray only looked at him lazily. He did not yet wish to speak yet and he hoped that the fire bastard was up to conversing with someone who spoke with his mind. _How long was I out? _ He asked in thought, as if trying to convey it just through eye contact.

Natsu took some time to speak. Well, Gray did not really replied after. "Ten minutes." He said. "You slept for ten minutes." The fire mage said. Gray was slightly surprised that his friend had guessed what he wanted to know. He leaned back at the wooden bench that supported his body. He closed his eyes. He could feel his body was exceptionally sore. He did not know why, though.

A minute passed. Gray opened up a lone eye and looked back at his friend. It felt so different that Natsu had not spoke much upon knowing he was already awake. Gray Fullbuster knew that they'd just met the enemy and they had to hurry. But, for some unknown reason, he could not consciously move his body. And yet, Natsu appeared motionless, not particularly concerned of the current situation.

Two minutes passed. The ice mage was now visibly agitated by Natsu's lack of words and movement. Gray was now officially left in the dark. There were no explanations being offered. The only last trail that had occurred to him was that an enemy tried to assail both Natsu and Lucy some minutes – _what time is it? _Gray asked in thought again – ago. It was much troubling that he had no details what had happened _next_.

With this, Gray tried to catch Natsu's attention again. He raised his right hand once more and now placed it atop the fire mage's shoulder. He was mildly surprised when Natsu suddenly spoke just as soon his hand rested on his friend.

"I know what you're thinking." Natsu said, but he did not even face Gray. "You're confused." The fire mage looked up towards the sky. "Lucy and Erza followed the enemy when you passed out." He paused for a while. "'What made me passed out?' you might ask." The fire mage did not saw the shock that washed over the ice mage's face. "I did. I punched you hard that you just passed out."

Now that he had heard it, Gray felt that his jaw was particularly painful. He did not speak though. He only gripped Natsu's shoulder harder.

"I don't know, Gray. I'm confused too." Natsu said. "I don't know if I can start believing that Firius guy. Don't mistake; I don't trust the person yet. But it just looks to me that his words are gaining some sense." The fire mage said, stunning Gray. Slowly, Natsu took hold of the ice mage's hand on his shoulder. "I really don't know." Natsu removed Gray's hand.

Gray felt that the fire mage had literally dropped his hand back to his side. And it was all that he needed to understand what Natsu felt.

The ice mage looked away and bit his lips. He knew something had happened minutes ago, and from the looks of it, Natsu would not want to speak about it. Natsu was not just pissed off because of it, he was absolutely displeased. He could not complain though. He knew Natsu was not the kind of person who'd just get randomly annoyed by some plain reason alone.

If something happened, then something _big _must have happened to make him act this way. Gray knew this well. For now, he just wanted to know what it was. The real last thing he could remember was that he tried to attack the enemy with his lances. And then what happened next was his nightmare.

"Are you fine now?" Natsu suddenly spoke. Gray's attention was quick back to his friend.

"I'm fine," Gray answered. "Just a little sore."

"We need to follow them." Natsu replied. "We need to help them."

To that, Gray only nodded. He tried to stand up but then he almost fell if not for his fire mage friend. Although he was glad for his help, it felt no better that Natsu was avoiding his glance, for a reason he should know as well.

"Erza said you know where the occurrence happened yesterday," Natsu said, as he placed his hand on the level of his eyebrows, and tried to spot faraway. "She said we need to go there." The fire mage told him.

Gray just nodded silently. He waved at the fire mage, motioning the latter to follow him. Just before they started walking, both mages felt some presence that came from the direction where they were supposed to go. Natsu quickly went to a battle stance, although the ice mage noticed that it was not his normal one.

_He's not going to cast magic with that_, Gray thought, observing the other one. He looked ahead. At the same time, two cloaked figures jumped off from the roof a certain house nearby, dropping into a smaller street. Both Natsu and Gray dashed in order to reach the persons.

"I will chase them," Natsu said in between his breaths.

"We need to chase them both," Gray replied.

"I don't need your help," Natsu said sharply, his eyes turning into slits as looked at the other one. "I can do this by my own. It's better if I really do it alone now." He added.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gray yelled angrily, stopping on the spot.

Natsu hesitated to halt, but the pressure Gray was giving him was not comfortable. Well, he was really uncomfortable minutes ago, especially at what he saw back then. He slowed down his steps, from a full run into a sudden stop. He turned around in order to face the ice mage. "I don't have any problem. Probably, it's you who have a problem." The salmon-haired mage whirled back and proceeded to resume the chase.

Gray did not have the chance to answer back. He was just taken aback when Natsu turned away from him. He bowed down. He could not understand what he felt. He felt annoyed, but he felt sorry at the same time. There were really few things to make Natsu act that way. Gray seemed to have launched one against his friend. He wanted some answers, but he wanted to appease the fire mage. "_Don't just ignore me_…" He whispered, mostly to himself.

He felt the presence of the people they saw seconds ago. Gray turned his head to his left, and saw that the cloaked figures had just in fact went through the smaller road adjacent to where they was. He saw them past an empty lot. They were running at full speed.

"I don't have time for these games…" Gray spoke to himself, annoyance flaring inside his system. He wished to get angry at the fire mage who was trying to disregard him. He was irritated beyond measure. He raised his left hand. A circular glyph appeared, signaling that he was going to cast his magic.

At the exact moment, Natsu appeared in sight. He was following the figures. Just as soon as the fire mage saw his friend in the other street, his eyes widened in surprise. He almost tripped when he stopped and yelled at him. "Gray! Don't––"

But he was too late.

"_Ice Make: Hammer_!" Gray cast. Just as soon, a huge hammer appeared and hovered over the spot where the two figures ran. To his own surprise, he saw that the ice that made the hammer was crimson in hue. The hammer itself had an intricate design and, instead of two blunt ends, it had spikes in it. At the instant the hammer dropped down and smashed the ground, everything in a ten meter radius was destroyed instantly. Structures lining the street were crushed to debris. The two figures barely escaped, jumping at a spot that soon caught up with the force of Gray's attack.

After the magic attack finished, at least ten houses were destroyed and a crater was formed on the very center of the road – or what was left of the small street. The two figures lied in prone, at the very edge of the crater.

_What on earth_–– Gray thought to himself, as he started to run towards where the individuals were. _The intended effect of the hammer was not supposed to be that powerful!_ He continued inside his head. _What the fuck is happening?_ His frustrations just ran inside him. _And why is it red…?_

He reached one of the cloaked individuals. The other one was already missing. He knelt beside the other one, and hastily removed the hood that concealed the person's face. As soon as he pulled it out of the way, Gray stood up, stunned at what he saw. He paced backward, still in disbelief. "This is… This is i-impossible." He said. He raised his head and tried to look for Natsu, but the rubbles were on the way. The fire mage probably needed to circle through another path, just to avoid the wall of debris.

The ice mage looked back at the person. But before he could speak, the person who was together with the other one dropped down from above, landing exactly in front of him.

"Apparently, _both_ masters want you alive," the person said. "That's why you're just going away with _this_." The cloaked figure raised his fist. It glowed for a while, before Gray was sent flying away in force, after the said fist collided with his gut.

Gray hit a wall on the opposite side of the street, receiving the full force of the attack. Through bleary eyes, Gray was able to observe how his attacker took his companion and then instantly disappeared.

That was the moment when Natsu reached the site, with the fire mage yelling out his name.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I hope Natsu and Gray capture those two," Lucy said and prepared herself to fight the person who attacked them earlier.<p>

"They will," Erza reassured the other female. She took out her sword. "Let's focus on this one." She added.

"You sound confident." Their assailant had finally stopped running away, upon reaching the northeastern part of the village. "Even though you have arrived, Titania, you will be no match for me." He said. "Let me begin, then." He used the same crystal he had before. "_Storm Bane: Monsoon_!"

A magic circle appeared atop their current location and right away sent a barrage of lightning against the two women. Random lightning bolts showered in full might. Lucy, with the aid of Happy, was able to dodge the bolts, while Erza expertly evade them, all the while charging towards the enemy.

"You have a dangerous magic," Erza remarked, as she twisted just to parry a bolt that nearly hit her leg. "That is why you must be stopped." She said.

"I'll be glad if you do," their enemy just laughed at her declaration. "But I believe you won't be able to." He added. "_Storm Bane: Lightning Wall_!" He cast another spell, waving the crystal directly in front of him. The bolts of lightning appeared in a single file, appearing like bars that separated him from Erza. In a single swipe, the enemy was able to direct the lightning forward. In a flash, the attack swept the whole field, not missing anything, including Erza, Lucy and Happy.

With the three Fairy Tail members lying on the snowy ground, the enemy barked a laugh in deep excitement. "This is good! This is amusing!" He looked at the lacrima crystal in his hand. "With this, we can really defeat you, members of the legal guild. You will all fall." He said. But upon remembering something, his face fell into a frown.

"However," he continued, "I'm still surprised that one of you was still able to perform magic, even at this circumstance." He walked nearer Erza, who was still recovering from the attack. "Supposed to be, no one is able to cast magic in the _area _of _effect_. Except us, of course."

"S-So t-that's your plan now," Erza tried to look up. "You will render us powerless, in order to defeat us in our weakest." She stated her assumption.

"Heh," their enemy grunted. "It's obvious. It's so apparent in fact that it should have been the method of all dark guilds ever since we decided to turn against you and your petty council." He spat. "However, none has actually able to successfully convert this type of plan into a massive scale."

Erza only looked at him sharply, before she tried to swing the sword she held while she remained lying on the ground. His enemy appeared to have expected her attack, since he was able to jump away from her. He smiled upon her efforts and then directed the crystal towards her. "Nice one, Erza. But not really good enough." He directed his energy and lightning shot off from it.

Erza almost yelled in pain. The dark lightning bolts were much painful than those from Laxus, way back during their previous encounter in Magnolia. She tried to hold out against the pain, though, in order to taunt the enemy that his attack was nothing against her.

"_Fool_," a voice from a distance took the attention of the lightning user.

"Master Sivren!" the man called out. He stopped his attack against Erza.

"You've overestimated the _effect_'s capabilities." Sivren said. "Do you even know what _time _is it?" He said towards his minion.

"It's an hour past _noon_––" he stopped his words short when he noticed something. "_Damn_, the limit's up!" He yelled in his surprise.

"If you're not going to defeat them now, you're the one going down." Sivren only stated, looking at Erza who had now regained her footing. He only watched in disinterested gaze, but he still kept his eyes at the great Titania, who transformed into one of her famous armors, the Lightning Empress Armor.

In a few second since she was able to requip, the lightning user was defeated in an instant, leaving his body smoking due to the amount of lightning that hit his body. After the short battle, Erza, Lucy and Happy turned their attention to this newcomer, the one that was called Sivren.

"Are you the one causing this disturbance?" Erza asked out loud, pointing her spear against him.

"I am," Sivren responded. "I am currently overseeing this project, you see." He added. From his spot atop the roof of a house, he dropped down and walked nearer where Erza and the other two were. "It's really troublesome that you Fairy Tail members were able to discover this plan of ours, but I'm not really complaining." He told them. "Actually, it was really enlightening from the results of this alone." He said.

"You were watching us!" Lucy said, realizing what Sivren meant.

"I told you I am the overseer," Sivren remarked. "We just needed some test subjects and you were the best we can get." He looked at them with a sly grin. "Why do you think it's you, Fairy Tail, who took the request, knowing that some other guilds can always go here first?" He told them.

"Just what are you planning?!" Erza questioned him again.

"The master wills to take down this kingdom and use its powers as his," Sivren replied. "But I doubt it's just that." He added. "Thank you, dear Fairy Tail members, for your cooperation in this project. I hope I see you again." He started to walk out but then he turned back and spoke to them again. "But I'm pretty sure when I see you again, everything but the dark guilds are already destroyed." He chuckled and then disappeared, like a shadow dissipating when bathed in light.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days ago<strong>

"…Anyhow, no one's going to hurt them as long as they're like that."

"I hope it remains helpful that way," Lucy replied. "But I'm really not sure it goes well in the long run for them to remain suspicious."

"You're right," Firius said. "That's the part where I request something of you." He stood up from his seat and approached the window.

He saw Gray walking casually towards the guild building. His eyebrows almost met in confusion. _But Gray hadn't left the building since I saw him entered earlier this morning_, he thought in his head, not really wanting to voice out this puzzling sight. _Not unless_… his face stiffened when another thought came into his mind. Nevertheless, he did not want Lucy to assume something. He knew the celestial mage was observing him.

Another plan popped in his head, this time, a plan that would be for _their _benefit. In pleasure he almost fully smiled, but tried to suppress it. Instead, he wore the same light expression he had when Lucy came inside his room. He faced her back again.

"I saw Gray came _earlier_ than you here. I believe he's just around the premises. And you're here trying to acquire a mission for your rent." Firius added. "If I may suggest, can you get some mission that will not take you away too far from Magnolia?"

"Why?"

"I don't really like that Gra––_Glacen_ is being silent after our _little _event back at the cathedral. If you're going to take a mission, make sure you're not straying too far. I only wish to be near you guys, but since the other two doesn't want to, then it's been my decision to give them some space."

"Alright, I'll help you t––"

"Thank you, Lucy!"

"_Ah_-_Ah_, w-well, I should go one then,"

"Of course. By the way, can you also take Gray with _you_? I know he's really frustrated that his magic is not a hundred percent. I think Gray _accompanying you_ in this mission would make him feel _productive_."

"Got it."

_Going here appearing like Gray. Now_, _let's see what you're up to_, Firius thought as soon as Lucy left him alone again._  
><em>

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

All I can say is "Oh no" right now.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Message**: I think it's time to give credit to the story in which story's idea is loosely based upon.

The "Ice Mage's Assassin" is not what it is today without the story "The Words from the Wise," a fictional story written also by yours truly.

Thanks for reading!

**\(^-^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"––not something small,"

It was Erza's voice that he heard. Gray slowly fluttered his eyes open, realizing that it was from slumber he had roused up from. His vision was hazy; it was difficult to make out something from his surroundings. And there was that feeling of mild confusion again. He knew he passed out in some other location and then waking up to another. Somehow, bewilderment, especially when he just woke up, was not a healthy dose from time to time. He hoped his mental health wouldn't be totally affected by this farce.

"But they seem to work in small numbers," it was Lucy who next spoke, voicing out some uncertainty.

What was certain for him, however, was that he was now lying on a soft bed. Now that his vision had adjusted to the light that illuminated the room, the cloudiness from his sight was slightly disappearing. The thing he saw just upon he opened his eyes were the wooden ceiling of a certain room. It was an inn, perhaps. It was the best guess though.

"Yeah, I agree with Lucy," Natsu spoke; although to Gray's ears he sounded very _slightly_ muffled.

The ice mage tried to look to his sides, rolling his eyes to each periphery. To his right, he found out that the bed he was on was decked towards the wall. He turned to the other side and saw that Natsu sat just beside, his back against him, on the edge of the bed itself. He realized it must have been the reason why his voice was somewhat fuzzy to hear. He shut his eyes tightly for a while, trying to visualize in his head the recent episodes that happened to him.

He opened them again after some seconds. There was this particular scene that embedded itself deep inside his mind. It was a very outrageous image, but he was so surprised that he didn't know how to react normally anymore. The longer they took their daily lives under the theatrics that had plummeted unto them, the more it got complicated. It was indeed already convoluted from the beginning but things appeared to get deeper.

He didn't know what he was going to tell them, but he decided that he might want them to know that he was already awake. Just when he had steadied his arms to his side to support his body and was already in an effort to raise himself, a powerful hand held him squarely on his chest and pushed him down _hard_ back onto the bed.

"What the––"Gray almost yelped in surprise. It was good, though, that the bed provided the resistance and held out his body from the force.

"Probably, he wants to say that he wants you to rest," it was Happy who spoke. He mysteriously appeared and was now atop Natsu's head. The Exceed looked at him worriedly. "Are you in pain?" He added.

"Yeah, I think I am," Gray answered, the strain from Natsu's sudden shove suddenly making him feel the pain from his previous encounters. "Come on, _teme_," Gray looked at Natsu. "Let go of me." Natsu hadn't let go of his hold and was still quite forcefully pushing down the ice mage to the bed.

"Apparently not when you're going to try to stand up again," Happy spoke again. He had a quizzical look on his face, although it bordered to somehow that _fishy_, almost cynica,l smug expression. Gray only sighed in frustration, as he stopped struggling.

"Fine! I'm not getting up."

Two seconds after, Natsu freed the ice mage and sat the way he was before the latter had woken up from his sleep. Erza only looked at them with her steely gaze, while Lucy had a weird chuckle escaping from her lips. Gray exhaled hard. Things were making him confused and irritated.

"Returning to our topic," Erza redirected their attention to the plot in hand, "I do believe that the dark guild members that did this already got what they want." She told them.

"Well, that guy did tell us––"

"What, are we going to just trust what strangers tell us?" Natsu cut off Lucy. "That's been happening a lot." He added in a stingy voice. Lucy opened her mouth to reply but she stopped as soon. As it already was from the beginning, Firius was still a touchy topic for this young man. As a mage powered up by his emotions, Natsu would give verdict alongside those feelings. "What's been happening to you?"

"Don't easily confuse what you think and what you feel in this matter, Natsu." Erza responded to him in an equally aggressive tone. Lucy looked at her friend nervously. The last time she had seen this, Erza almost tried to stab Gray back then during their mission in Galuna Island. And the reason for that was because of violation of the rules of the guild. She was a stricter and Lucy believed Erza knew she had the right to ensure order in Fairy Tail.

Nevertheless, Erza was posing that same belligerent attitude when none of the matter was directly connected to guild protocols. Lucy could only think that the reason was Natsu's distrust. The fire dragon mage did have the right logic not to trust the enemies but this doubt now crept towards his own allies. If it was a personal attack that Natsu unconsciously did or it was Erza's effort to show her displease towards the fire mage's attitude, Lucy could not yet identify. She just wished none of this would even further.

"Perhaps it's even that wrong we heeded _his _advice. I st––"

"I said don't confuse it with those two!" Erza said in a strong voice that it stunned Lucy. What's more surprising was that she launched herself forward and brought the tip of her sword down at Natsu's throat. It was in a hairbreadth distance.

Time stopped for Team Natsu. Gray, Lucy and Happy had staggered expressions, while Natsu and Erza were glaring daggers against one another. They all held their breath due to the sudden scenario and cleared then after just as soon Erza dropped down her sword.

"We never even said that we trust the enemy just because that person told us their motive." She said, trying to calm down her voice. "There are probably lies in his words, but I can't deny the things _evidences _told me." She pulled the calendar that was plastered on the wall.

"Evidences?" Lucy voiced out. "What evidences are you saying, Erza?"

"I hope everyone still remembers our little event back at Galuna Island." Of course, how could they? It was Natsu, Lucy and Happy's trial experiment with an S-class mission, which ultimately brought down Gray's history with them as their mission progressed. With their affirming looks, Erza continued to speak. "There are similarities." She paused for a while before she declared: "_Moon Drip_."

Everyone perked up upon hearing the name. If anyone was so enticed by this, it was Gray. It was the spell that Lyon used previously in order to thaw the non-melting ice produced by the _Iced Shell_ magic. But what would be the connection with the current situation right now? He tried to a lift himself up, but a deep growl from Natsu made him think twice. _What's his problem?_ He just thought.

"But Moon Drip is a different type of magic." Lucy pointed out.

"It is, but its _focal_ use is the same," Erza told her. "There are mainly two types of magic: _caster _and _holder_ type. But, you can re-classify everything through their _primeval _functions." She looked at them. "Basically, these very basic functions come in three – _creation, destruction_ and the one wherein Moon drip is included to, _neutralization_."

"I see," Lucy said, thinking sagely after that. "Moon Drip was used back then to dispel the _Iced Shell _magic cast by Gray's teacher." She looked at the ice mage.

"However, one very important part of Moon Drip and other similar spells is the _moon _itself." She told them, earning herself awed expressions from her teammates. "Naturally, the moon's magic energies tended to be that of neutralization. The light from the moon is actually a _filtered _one; thus, making it one of the best part to dispel magic."

"It's a different spell, but it still functions as neutralization. I believe that what they are using against us is the type of spell that renders our magic capabilities neutral." Erza told them. "It's both neutralizing _and _dispelling our magic at the same time."

"You know," Natsu started to speak, "I do feel that I'm stupid sometimes," everyone could have chuckled for such words to come out from his mouth if not because of the seriousness of the situation, "but I do know that if you're going to use Moon Drip or something else, you need the _moon_, of course!" He told them.

Lucy felt like she was dropped to rock bottom when she heard Natsu about that. It was very obvious indeed! It was a simple point, but the most important of all. She had a flabbergasted look when she faced Erza for some additional explanation at that.

"If a spell similar to Moon Drip is being used, then why can they do it during the _day_?" It was Gray who shortened it for them. He was still on the bed, hands now behind his head.

Erza only threw them the calendar. "Look at the calendar, you idiots."

It was Natsu who caught the item. Lucy and Happy took a glance. Gray did not bother to move; Natsu would just probably stop him again. He just waited for some input, though.

"Well, what's with it?" Natsu just said, turning the calendar in all possible orientation. There were just numbers and the names of the month. There were also some random designs to make it look more interesting and beautiful. But, other than that, there was nothing that caught his attention.

"It's the _moon_…" Lucy gasped at the realization. Natsu turned his interest back at the item. Indeed, there was that odd moon drawing. The moon was drawn with all those faces with it. "They're timing it with the moon!**1**" She said.

Erza had a smile on her face when the celestial mage finally voiced out understanding. "I knew you'd be the one to notice." She glared at both Natsu and Gray. "Lucy," she called out, "why don't explain to these fools what everything now means?"

Lucy had a dry chuckle before she began. "Have you both noticed the _midday moon_?" She asked them.

"I can only see the moon _midnight_," Natsu answered, earning him a whack on his head.

"The moon that shows up during the day," Gray replied.

"Yes, that's the one," Lucy remarked. "Normally, like the sun, the moon rises on the east and sets at the west. This happens at the opposite time, just after the sun does the same." She explained. "However, at some point during the month, the moon appears to rise much earlier than it was expected to be."

"So, in short, even though the sun is still at the sky, the moon rises already." Happy reiterated. There was already a formed thought inside their mind that it was not just because Happy wanted to repeat it, but it was rather _for_ someone else…

"That's right." She said to the Exceed. "Let's focus on the two particular phases of the moon – when it's _full _and when it's _new_." She pointed at the two images representing it. "Technically, the drawn full moon here is lighted, while its opposite is dimmed. The simplest explanation I can offer is that duringthe _night_, full moons can exactly blast off all its light that came from the sun.**2**" She placed her finger to the new moon figure, "On the other hand, new moons can hardly be seen during the night.**3**"

"So… what that does mean?" Natsu asked, not just because he was really interested.

Lucy knew why; she just held a flat face. "Unlike the full moon that receives its light the greatest duringthe _night_, the new moon only does this during the _day_; the reason it can't really be seen at nighttime." She finally pointed out.

"Lyon told us that it took _three _years for them to collect much energy to perform Moon Drip," Erza began to speak again. "But it was not just because of that; they carefully timed it during the full moon of each month, the time during the moon is powerful. However, it only happens once a month." She looked at all of them. "Similarly, the new moon happens once every month."

Lucy suddenly stood up in shock, snatching the calendar from Natsu's hands. She looked at it intently. "They were able to work on it, even though it's not the new moon yet!" She announced to them.

"Yes," Erza answered and looked at Natsu. "That's the reason why I believe they've already got what they want. Partly, he might have told the truth about 'testing' their work. But I do know and _feel _that it's because they are still waiting for the right moment."

"The new moon," Natsu said softly.

"…which will occur in five days," Lucy told them.

* * *

><p>"How goes the project in Phenleone Village?"<p>

As soon as Sivren opened the door in their headquarters, his Master Glacen quickly greeted with the sudden question. He had not even felt his master's energy signatures when he arrived in the place. At any rate, he had prepared himself from such surprising encounters. He only had a flat expression, to mask off the dazed feeling.

"It still goes according to your plan, master." He replied. He saw that Glacen had shifted and started to walk. He followed soon. "The areas indeed lost all magical trace and it rendered mages powerless for a period of time." He reported. "As days passed, the area of effect enlarges." He added.

"The moon nears its peak," Glacen only responded.

"But, master, I'm still against letting those people from Fairy Tail to know our plans." Sivren replied. He was really uncomfortable about it. Indeed, his master had personally sent him in the village where the Fairy Tail members were expected to come. However, he told him not to engage them; that he was just to go there to merely observe. It took him a lifetime effort to restrain himself, just as soon as he saw those _powerless _mages.

"They will not know _everything_," Glacen assured his subordinate.

"But they had the Titania with them." He replied. "You even told me once that her knowledge of the magical arts surpassed that of an average scholar." He phrased to his master.

"You are saying you are worried," Glacen told him. It was an observation, not an assumption. The master looked disbelievingly at the subordinate. "Let us say that it is just a deliberate challenge." He looked forward again. Sivren just listened at his side, as they walked ahead. "I'm pretty sure they'd be able to tell their guild when they return and even the Magic Council if they feel the need. Nonetheless, I am confident that they will not be able to do something about it." He snickered. "It's already too late."

"But it's still five days _more_ before we begin." Sivren said.

"And it's justfive days _left_ for them as well," Glacen responded. "This plan took at least a year to create. I don't believe that mere days of knowledge can topple this one down." The leader told him. "I have the _assurance_ that its weakness will not be revealed."

"Yes, my master." And that was his turning point. Sivren was awed by the pure confidence his master presented and it felt to him that it was not just recklessness or foolishness. He felt that there was already a strong foundation that already planted on the very feet of this man, which made him certain of his words. He was not pulling it out from false belief but he was creating a new future of his own. He was not imprudent. After all the plans they'd been going out with, Sivren knew himself that it was because of certainty that made those well.

This time, they were going to win.

"After taking some rest, I want you to go to Winspree Village." Glacen told him, pulling him out from his thoughts. "That place is located in one of the areas where we had our earlier trials. I want you to personally see its success."

Sivren nodded. "As you wish,"

"I'll remain in this location, for now." Glacen spoke and finally left Sivren alone.

Sivren began to mull on his own.

_It's not a weapon against Fairy Tail_, Glacen thought. _It's a message – a warning – for them to accept their own defeat as early as now_. He turned left, through another corridor. After a few steps, he opened a door that led to his private quarters. He stood at the entrance for a while, looking at the fixtures inside, letting his eyes wander at anything. With a sigh, he finally entered and closed the door behind him.

He took a seat nearest to a window.

_If they surrender immediately, I will make sure they will not be harmed_, Sivren initially thought. Still, after this long moment, he could not bring a fatal hammer to strike down Fairy Tail. Even though how much he lurked deeper inside the dark guilds he now wielded control, there was no way that he could bring his heart to smite them down. He had done so before, and his heart would break if it _happened _again.

_It was the reason why we went back_, Glacen reasoned. _It was always because of Fairy Tail. I wish to save everyone. I wish to save them from _me. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of all the happy memories that he made with them. It was one of the two threads that held him to his sanity. He wished to keep them.

There was a knock on the door. Glacen immediately threw his eyes to it.

"Glacen-sama, I… have returned." A strong feminine voice called out.

"Come in," the leader of the dark guilds told her. The door opened and revealed the image of one his agents. "I don't think you'll have a different report from Sivren, but go on." He said. After noticing that it was only her that had entered, he sent the agent a questioning look. "Where is he?"

"Uhh… I- _ahh_… He said that he'd be staying in order to observe more." She told him. "Your right hand man, Sivren, might have told you that the plan is successful."

"Yes." His answer was short.

"Nevertheless, I… believe he had not seen the other event that took place in Phenleone." She said. She slowly lifted her hand and touched her left shoulder. She sent a distressed look at Glacen. "The ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, appeared not to have been affected by the _areas_ of _effect_. In fact," she finally slid her hand down, "he was able to cast normally, if not, more _powerfully _than known of him."

"That is unexpected… not this time." Glacen said in disbelief. He stood up from his chair and approached the woman. He noticed that she almost winced when she had reached her. "You are wounded."

"The _crimson blade_…" The agent said. "He has the _crimson blade_."

* * *

><p>"He said he is dead against you about using your magic, so he volunteered to accompany you here." Happy told Gray, as he landed on the ice mage's head. The Exceed tried to see his friend's face.<p>

"I don't mind it," Gray said, putting his hands inside his pockets. He snuck a glance at the fire mage, who stood at least ten feet away from them. "I just don't like how _childish_ he acts."

"And _petulant_," Happy added. He just saw Natsu frowned, perhaps because he helped add more derisive terms for the ice mage instead. The Exceed did not mind him though and continued to converse with Gray.

"Yeah, and petulant," Gray just agreed.

The duo, namely Gray and Happy, were asked by Erza herself to come and look at the location where the merchant said he felt the anomaly. Natsu, on the other hand, went adamant that he needed to stay by the ice mage's side, whether to _defend _him or to _do something else_ tohim himself. In that short story was the reason the three of them walked casually towards the northern part of the village itself.

It was already night time. Team Natsu had decided to rest for a while (that was with Natsu's silent insistence). Apparently, it was with Gray, Erza and Lucy's decision that they take the stroll at night, to further investigate the events. Of course, the fire mage was on the course of the opposite vote, but he was outnumbered for the moment. Even though that Sivren guy had told them their intention, Erza was not fully convinced.

"At least we're not that at danger during the night," Gray said, looking up at Happy atop his head. "There is no moon to support the spell they used against us." He added.

"Aye," Happy said, although somewhat in a melancholic tone. "_Ne_, Gray, what do you think of your current condition?" The Exceed asked, clearly worried.

"I don't know yet," he answered. "I want to know as well, but you know _someone_'s trying to guard me here." He just said. "I've been thinking if it is the _Eternal Frost _Firius and Glacen told us." He folded his arms in front of his chest. He stopped walking and looked up at the talking cat again. "I don't suppose you know what happened to me earlier,"

Happy was unresponsive at the moment. The Exceed took a peek at the fire mage trailing them and he was stunned that Natsu appeared to disprove the idea of sharing it to the ice mage. Happy sighed. Their fire mage had even asked Lucy and Erza to avoid speaking about it towards Gray, when the latter was sound asleep. He did not state his reason, but he was already trying to _beg _them not to.

"I know, Gray." Happy said softly. "I saw what happened."

Gray's look was inquisitive. "Well?"

"Well, we were told not to tell you about it," Happy only said.

Gray felt the Exceed lowered down his head closer to his and mumbled a very soft '_I'm sorry_'. He wasn't going to blame his friend, though. He wanted to look at Natsu and asked him directly on his face about what happened, but he couldn't really talk to him normally yet. And, for some reason, Natsu was avoiding him. It was a ridiculous though. He told the others that he still wanted to guard Gray, but at the same time he wanted to shun him.

Sometimes, their fire mage friend was very difficult to read. _Then let's just play his game then_, Gray finally said inside his head.

"Is that so?" Gray just muttered. "Well, let's just go on to our task then, Happy."

The Exceed only looked at him with wary eyes. The ice mage was not someone they knew who withdraw at something that easy. If he was determined to know, Gray Fullbuster would try to know. "Are you alright, Gray?" Happy asked him.

"I am." A lie. "Let's just finish this quickly. I'm itching to go home and get some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours ago<strong>

"Gray!" Natsu called his name, even though it was evident that the ice mage had already lost consciousness. He quickly took hold of him, supporting him in his hands. The ice mage passed out for the second time this day, something Natsu thought was not good for his friend.

Two figures dropped down beside him, the same two people that they were tracking. Because he did not want just to let go of the unconscious friend, Natsu mentally prepared for the worst. He tried to glare at the cloaked figures.

"Do not worry, Salamander," the taller of the two, apparently a male, spoke to him. "We never want to harm you."

"Really?" Natsu spat back. "You just took him out." He hissed.

"It was something I needed to do." He paused for a while. "Something you might have done as well."

Natsu's eyes were wide. Of course, he had seen Gray's behavior when he used his magic earlier and even before that. Gray seemed to have been consumed by something else, something very powerful, something that had no regards for everything else but itself. It was true that he want to stop the ice mage himself.

"We know your story, every one of you here," the figure continued. "We both serve _Glacen_, and we know how he wants to obliterate Gray Fullbuster. However…" His voice droned out and instead focused attention to the fire dragon mage who was still supporting his friend.

"Are you going to _hate_ him then?" He asked. "I don't envy your situation. You are perhaps one of the most powerful mages in the kingdom. But how strong will you be against an enemy you thought you would never have?" He finally turned his back away from him and his companion soon followed.

"Are you going to justify Glacen's reason then?"

Both of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Guide to Astronomy<strong>_ (I wish!)

**1** The lunar month is 29.5 days long, which means it takes that long for the moon to cycle through its new, then half, then full phases and back to its new again.

For the benefit of the explanation, I'd write a text-wise _graphical _details (sweatdrops) for this. Let us use the moon and the Earth. Since both are spherical (in 3D in real life), only one side could be lit by the sun, thereby creating for us a 'lit/lighted' part (facing the sun) and the 'shadowed' part (away from the sun). To expound, at daytime, we are at the lighted part of the Earth and at the opposite at night.

**2** A full moon occurs when the 'full' lighted part of the moon happens to be facing the shadowed part of the Earth (at night, obviously). It means that during this phase, the Earth has to be, but not exactly, in between the sun and moon. ([moon] – [earth] – [sun]) That's the reason, if you might have read articles saying it, that it's in a full moon you can expect a _lunar eclipse_ (when the earth perfectly aligns between the sun and moon).

**3** A new moon occurs when the 'full' shadowed part of the moon happens to be facing the shadowed part of the Earth, but, in a more obvious (realistic, actually) approach, it's when the shadowed part of the moon come across the lighted part of the earth (at day!). This is the reason why new moons can hardly be seen at night, because, at this point, the moon has to be, but not exactly, in between the Earth and the moon. ([earth] – [moon] – [sun] i.e, the moon is in daytime, but we can't see it easily because the sun is much shinier!) This too, perhaps, is the reason why a there is a higher probability of a _solar eclipse_ (when the moon perfectly aligns between the Earth and sun) at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's post-note<strong>: The explanations are not 100% accurate. This is just the simplest way I know to explain, so I think I've corrupted some info. *smiles*

Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's message**: Yep, I'm aware I missed my 3-4 day interval of posting new chapters. What can I do? I'm hooked with a MMORPG. It's "Raiderz", by the way. :P

I recently concluded that this fic might just last for 25 chapters. If you're going to have a thorough analysis, a plot like this should have just been done in a one-arc setting, or in a one-shot storyline. I'd rather have a short story with a good quality than prolong it! (Wow, Bakuman effect much?) :P

An advanced "thank you" for reading! :)

**Disclaimer**: you-know-what

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Erza said that the magic spell might have been cast through an object." Gray spoke out loud, mostly towards the flying Exceed, who was now looking around at the place as well.

The duo, plus Natsu, had returned to the northeastern section of the village. It was also the same spot where that Sivren guy appeared, according to Happy. Erza had realized that perhaps something inanimate caused the disturbance. If it were people who were casting the magic, they could have seen them, or just even feel their presence. Also, a magic with an apparent effect that lasted for almost an hour needed a continuous amount of energy supply.

If someone really did that, then that person would have exhausted his own energy.

"And she says that it could have contained a lacrima crystal that the enemy used," Gray added. "That crystal appeared to bypass the effect of the massive dispelling magic for the person who holds it." He just finished up looking at a huge stack of wooden crates placed beside to what appeared a weapons shop. They were just thankful that they searched during the late hour of the night; most of the people perhaps were on their beds. They had much freedom to move and investigate.

"Small or even slightly larger, it would be difficult to find a crystal in such a huge place!" Gray said in frustration. "Like, come on! If you're going to hide something, then aren't you also going to make sure that it's not to be searched so easily?" He looked at Happy.

"Gray, that's the point in hiding," the blue Exceed replied, unsure why the ice mage was acting so weird.

"See?!" Gray said in a squeaky tone. A vein popped in Natsu's head. The fire mage was just standing nearby, arms crossed over his chest. Seriously, the ice mage had stumbled upon the rough encounters that day… and he was acting like a teen undergoing a period of adolescent-ish tantrums. "If I'm going to hide something, I'll probably put it somewhere no one would _expect_…"

Gray Fullbuster turned a pointed look at a darkened alley near them. He knew someone was already standing there. He felt the presence and it was very familiar. "… because that's the only way to make sure it could not be found," he continued, finally facing towards the said direction, "_ne_, _Firius_-san."

An opposite effect happened to Natsu, after hearing such declaration from the ice mage. Instead of opting for either an offensive or defensive stance, he lost his stature and looked doubtfully at Gray. He could not feel any presence aside from Gray, Happy and himself, let alone that he could not _smell_ the person – if there really was somebody else with them.

Even though he did not want to hold a conversation with the ice mage yet, Natsu could not simply let it slide. Placing his hands on his waist and standing in an almost berating manner, Natsu tried to calm down the other one. "Oi, Gray, don't be overworked much––"

––only to be stopped when the said presence finally left the shadows. "My, my, it's bad that I'm just being so spotted so easily." Firius said as he approached the ice mage. It was really weird. It was still Natsu's voice and having it worded like that sounded like a Natsu plotting for something really bad. "How'd you do that?" Instead of a playful smirk that often befell his lips when amused, a flat, serious one was plastered on his face.

"What? Uncomfortable being detected just so-so?" Gray replied. "Sorry then. I seem to have overstepped my bounds." He just said.

"The thing is that I don't really want to be found," Firius was now austere. "I even used some concealing magic for that." He drew nearer Gray and closed their distance. They were now toe-to-toe, with the future Natsu standing slightly higher than the present Gray. The former looked down at the ice mage, his eyes trying to probe deeper the ice mage's dark orbs. "You did not just sense me. Something _inside _of you told you of my presence." Firius raised his right hand, putting it closer towards the ice mage.

Gray almost felt alarmed when the other one moved. He quickly rushed into a defensive stance, before he felt a soft, non-painful blow hitting his forehead. Firius had flicked his fingers on that spot, earning him a weird reaction from the ice mage.

"W-Wha– What was that for?" Gray said, comically moving backwards away from Firius.

"You thought I'm going to do something bad at you?" The serious countenance had been finally lifted off his face and was replaced by a huge grin. "I told you last time I'm going to make you live, Gray." He said, as he turned around and placed his arms at the back of his head. "It's good to be outside again!" He hooted.

"And what are you doing here then, Firius-san?" Gray asked. "You know that we're on a mission. Is there any _Glacen threat _again?"

"No, not much," he answered. "I'm just here to speed up your mission." He added. "I'll tell you why in a jiffy, but let's just finish up your investigation right now." He turned his head and looked at Natsu. "The Master will be coming towards Erza and Lucy's location. I suggest you come over there and inform them." As he looked back at Gray again, he did not miss to hear the ice mage's whispered remark of '_the master's coming too?_'.

"Why is the master going here?" Natsu asked him.

"You'll know," Firius said. "For now, I don't want anybody else here, aside from Gray… and Happy too." The blue Exceed flew closer Firius and the former was slightly surprised that the latter had pet him on his head, brushing his fur softly. "Come on, my friend. We've got lots to do!" He just told him.

With no more complaints and even words that he'd be leaving already, Natsu turned around and walked away from them. Gray noticed the lack of response from his friend and only gave him a regarding gaze as he left. Firius, sensing the concern coming from the ice mage, just assured him that everything was going to be alright.

"It's just a moment of questioning," Firius said in a smile, but his voice was tainted with disappointment. "Let's just wait and see if he's going to make the best choice." Firius draped and arm around Gray's shoulder and guided him back at their searching spot. "I'd be happy if he makes it. But I'm considering him a failure if not."

"_Ano_, Firius-san–" Happy spoke.

"I am _Natsu_, Happy."

"_Ano_, Natsu-_san_–" Happy continued.

"Drop the –_san_! I'm not old yet!"

"But you're _seven _years older–"

"So mean!" Firius waved his around in what supposed to be a 'hurt' or 'depressed' manner (it all looked to Gray he was just flinging it randomly as if excited), with a half-baked tear that threatened to fall anytime now. "I don't look old!" Firius took a quick and spirited glance at Gray, at a speed that could break necks. "Do I look old to you?"

"Eh…" Gray could not reply at first, slightly bewildered that Firius was acting very Natsu-like. "Well, we noticed two things when you lost your cover-up back then." Firius nodded enthusiastically as he listened to the ice mage. "That you really look like Natsu. And you just don't look like him – you even looked _older _than him." He ended.

"So _very _mean!" Firius just chuckled and lightly punched Gray's shoulder.

Gray Fullbuster, who was supposed to be questioning this person who appeared before them, who was supposed to be dead against Firius, could not do anything but smile at the very familiar antic. His mind kept telling him that this man could not be trusted, but his heart was just delighted to feel the familiar sense of joy just from small occasion like that. He knew this guy was still hiding things to them, but at least he was not lying. Perhaps, Firius did only want to genuinely help him at his predicament…

"Hey, let's just find the thing," Firius told him with a smile before he searched at some other spot again. Gray nodded and did the same.

"Firius-san," the ice mage called his attention at the middle of his item hunt, "I'm sure you did not just shoo-ed Natsu away for nothing." He told the other male of his thoughts. "You want to say something you don't want him to hear?" Gray asked.

"Not really," Firius responded, casually throwing a small unused clay pot away, "rather, it's that I don't want to hear what he's going to say." He told the ice mage. "I was watching for a while, you know." He opened up a crumpled newspaper and took a quick look at the front page. Seeing nothing that interested him, he threw it away as well.

"Oh," Gray just muttered. It took him some seconds before he spoke again. "So, care to tell me why you're here?"

"There was a report about something that happened here at Phenleone," Firius began, scratching his head in dismay. He felt he would not find something at the spot he was perched on. "Of course, a mission detailed in a civilian village will probably host some battles; it's expected. But, there is a single detail that alerted the Rune Knights." He stopped rummaging around and glanced at the ice mage.

It appeared Gray knew of it too, as he stared ahead with strained eyes.

"It's the same reason as to why my younger self acts that way," Firius said. "You've seen it, don't you?" He stood up and went nearer Gray's searching spot. "The power of the _Eternal Frost_…" He just said, with his voice filled both with awe and wariness.

"S-So, that really was it," Gray said, taking an alarmed look at Firius.

"It is an extremely powerful caster magic," Firius told him. "_Jii-san_ told it before,"

"It's not good to hear," Gray replied.

"I know," Firius just said.

There was another reason why he wanted to be alone with the ice mage. He knew Gray was just so stubborn, that sometimes it was misplaced. There was only one thing he wanted to hear from the ice mage's mouth and he was willing to wait for it. "I won't ask questions," Firius continued to speak. Gray perked up, hearing a very familiar statement. "But how can I understand if you don't speak?"

Gray Fullbuster was not able to say anything. He was just stunned that the older Natsu had made a silent sob, which the latter quickly hid from him. Everything that happened did just not weigh on him; there were other people too that was deeply affected. There was a flurry of worry and concern lingering all over his body and most of it was a blanket of over-protectiveness – one that came from none other than Firius himself.

"Firius-san?" Gray probed, but then a single arm just wrapped around him and gave him a half-hug.

"Don't you worry, Gray," Firius voice was reassuring. He wiped something off his eyes with his free hand. "I'm going to help you pass these problems of yours. Believe me; I and Glacen had traveled back to the past just to prevent that nightmare from happening." He slid off his arms from him.

"We don't have the whole night for this job," Firius announced, a fist high in the air.

"Aye!"

Behind them, Gray smiled.

* * *

><p>There was a platoon of Rune Knights that established a tent, which marked the location as their base of forward operations. Lucy, Erza and the recently arrived Natsu were bewildered by their arrival. Their distress was exceptionally lessened when Master Makarov himself dropped off from a separate carriage that followed the convoy of the Rune Knights.<p>

Erza had quickly informed him of their mission progress, with the old man only listening silently, nodding at important points and almost gasping at near-incredible ones. After five minutes of concise but complete report, Master Makarov had asked his children to take a breather. He told them that their mission would be terminated – much to their surprise.

"For one, the local magic council had taken over the investigation for this matter." Makarov told them. "Even so, they made an effort to contact our guild and ask if we have any on-going missions over this place. Because it sounded no ordinarily, we immediately come here and to personally bring you back at the guild." The master told them.

"We?" Erza repeated the word, before her attention returned at Natsu, who, just a minute ago, went to their location. "You idiot, why did you just leave Gray alone!" Erza was quick to reprimand her friend.

"He's not alone," Natsu said, massaging his head. Erza's knuckle hits hurt because of the armor. "He's got Happy with him," he added.

"That's not what I meant!"

"He is with him, then," Master Makarov spoke, his speech directed to Natsu. The fire mage was not really baffled by it and only gave an affirming nod. "Well, at least he's not in danger." He said and looked at Erza. "We also need to brief the Rune Knights about the mission. Apparently, it was not really about the mission that their attention got called here–" Natsu tensed upon hearing that –"but something else."

"We can tell them that we are trying to find an item, perhaps a lacrima crystal, hidden within circular vicinity." Lucy told the master.

"Good, good," Master Makarov only remarked. "Do you have any idea where it's hidden?"

"Finding it is difficult, Master," Erza admitted. After she spoke, two figures, together with a flying Exceed, appeared in their location. All of them, sans Natsu, watched their arrival. Master Makarov sensed that Firius had brought them information; he only gave the younger one an approving look.

"It's not really difficult to find, Erza," Firius said, but, amazingly, the comment did not hold any taunting quality. "It's difficult to think of _how_ it was hidden."

"Firius-san," Lucy regarded him. "It's nice to see you again." She just said.

"Nice to see you too," he replied and turned his attention back at Master again. "_Jii _-san, like what Erza and the others supposed, it is indeed a lacrima crystal that is in question. And, we just found out earlier that it is hidden in _plain _sight." He said and pointed at the _light posts_ lining the village streets.

"Those light posts are also lacrima crystals. The village uses it as a source of light to illuminate the streets." It was Gray who talked.

"That's it!" Lucy yelled. "Nobody would easily think that the thing we are looking for are in fact the things we obviously see. When we talk of being hidden, we always think that it must be _out_ of sight. We can't easily expect for it to be _in _our sight!" She deduced.

"So we just need to _smash _them up to pieces, then," Natsu said, raising a fist and covering it with his renowned flame. "That'd be easy." He commented, before he hurried towards the nearest pole.

"No smashing up," Firius stood by Natsu's path. He hooked the young fire mage by the neck with his arms, stopping him from his movement. Natsu lost balance, though, and ended up falling on his back against the snowy ground. "_Teme_!" He yelled out, trying to kick Firius. However, it turned out that his efforts were in vain, as Firius avoided all of the kicks easily.

"Is it dangerous?" The master posed.

"It is dangerous to mages, I can say." Firius just answered. "The lacrima itself is of the _obsidian _type."

"Obsidian type?" Lucy repeated. She held out a hand at Natsu. The fire mage gladly accepted it and stood up from the ground, removing the flakes of white that clung on his clothes.

"Obsidian type lacrima crystals are known to absorb magic." Erza explained. "Naturally, one can charge a lacrima by simply pushing magical energies into it. However, obsidian lacrima tends to take its surrounding energies almost forcefully." She glanced at Lucy. "It can be quite a trouble to mages since it leeches off their powers." Although, after she had expounded it, Erza's eyes widened in realization. Even though she was still considering Firius as a delicate case, she involuntarily looked at him. "It must be…"

"The lacrima crystal that must have cast that large dispelling magic did not just dispel and neutralize your magic." Firius voiced out what Erza had discovered. "It also absorbed it." He glared at the crystals placed atop the poles, looking at them as if assailants ready to attack them anytime. "To put it, those crystals are _self-sufficient_. It uses the energy that it absorbed in order to continuously perform the dispelling magic."

Master Makarov appeared troubled. "To have such kind of item… it looks to me that this has been planned thoroughly."

"If what Gray shared to me earlier was true, then this Sivren guy is only acting upon orders." He told them. They seemed to have a common question, which Firius understood. "I don't think I have to elaborate. This magician known as Sivren is currently acting as the right hand man to Glacen." Firius observed their reactions and all of them, except Natsu, had a disturbed look on their faces.

_I see that you know_, Firius thought, as he recognized that the fire mage had an earlier knowledge about it. _Someone told you about this one_, he continued to ponder, wondering why he had remained silent about the matter. He removed his attention from him and carried on. "I don't believe it's the whole lot. There is another part that makes it function."

"It's the moon," it was Lucy who confirmed it.

"The moon?" Firius looked bemused, but a thought cleared his mind. "Ah, yes, the _new _moon," he put his hands on his chin. "So we can assume that the crystals have a limited function…" He placed his gaze towards Erza. "At noon, I guess?" She nodded at him. "Well then, at least we know what is happening right now." He clapped his hands and signaled Gray to move towards the poles.

"Gray?" Natsu questioned. "Why him?" He demanded.

"I did tell you not to smash it." Firius said. "The crystals would not be destroyed by simple attacks alone. Perhaps even your strongest magic attack wouldn't do it." He supposed, getting himself a growl from the annoyed Natsu. "Mind you, I don't even want to attack it." He fisted his hand. "It only absorbed my attack."

"Then why him?" Natsu asked again.

"He's the only one who can do so." Firius responded. He watched as Gray touched the third lacrima crystal atop the third post. Nothing happened, like with the first two poles he approached. The Rune Knights had already cleared the road and they were placed to guard the perimeter of the road. "With his _magic_…" And when the ice mage had touched the fourth one, it glowed tremendously, before it exploded and collapsed on its own. It turned inside out before the light retracted and left only some glitters of dust.

"The _Eternal Frost_," Firius and Natsu stated it at the same time; with Firius an awed tone and Natsu a scared one. "The _Eternal Frost _is just so powerful that even the lacrima crystal could not handle absorbing all of it." Firius added.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do now?" Master Makarov said. He shot off an uneasy glance towards Firius.<p>

Dawn broke. The rays of the sun had finally pervaded. The orange-violet tint of the early morning sky was beautiful, Firius thought. It was the moment when night time rests and day time rises. It signified that arrival of a new day, a new hope. A hope that they wished would come into their footsteps.

"I did not even think that the Eternal Frost would manifest to him this early," Firius answered, putting his gaze away from the surrounding environment outside and back at the master. "Especially right now that Glacen and I are in this timeline." He frowned a little. "This is one of the things we wish to prevent."

Makarov Dreyar and Firius were now inside a couch. After both of them briefed the Rune Knights for the actions they must opt to remove the obsidian lacrima from the whole village, they had decided to return to Fairy Tail. Of course, they brought with them Team Natsu. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy were inside the carriage that followed theirs. As their mission had been terminated, passed into the hands of the kingdom's guards, they really hadn't any choice but to withdraw.

"It frightens me," Master Makarov only clasped both of his hands together, squeezing it hard due to the stress he was experiencing. This was not supposed to happen, even Firius was sure of it. Something happened to the ice mage, they knew. There was a trigger that was unexpectedly pulled that summoned the Eternal Frost into Gray's control.

That was, if he could control it.

It was not hidden in the annals of history that powerful forms of magic often corrupted the minds of humanity. Often than not, more and more people believed that exceedingly powerful magic was a form of evil; that it was in the nature of man to be enticed by this temptation. Such was the fate of man. When a person obtains magic so powerful, it leads to an excessive feeling of confidence. And once this person is threatened, he is driven by the will to survive. And when the feeling of satiation is not enough, there is a force to take everything for himself.

Sometimes, those who were really powerful were not always happy.

"Let us trust Gray," Firius just stated. "He has a powerful mind and a strong heart." He noted. "Those who are easily corrupted are those who are both weak in mind and heart. However," he was silent for a while. "T-The real reason why I'm anxious is not because of him, but of his future self, Glacen." Master Makarov raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you think will Glacen do if he knew Gray had finally acquired the Eternal Frost?"

"It might push him to completely kill Gray," Master Makarov said in a sigh. "Unlike you, he only believes that his younger self is already in the path of despair. Now that Gray had stepped into another level, he might even move his schedule earlier."

Firius nodded grimly. "I have something in mind that may help Gray for now."

"Spill,"

"My younger self, he is deeply discontented with Gray having the Eternal Frost. In fact, I heard that he even volunteered to stay upon Gray's side just to make sure he won't cast any magic." However, Firius himself was unhappy with the attitude Natsu posed. "He is partially correct; Gray must not cast his magic for now."

"So we're going to keep him inside the guild? Or––"

"No, _Jii_-chan," Firius spoke ahead. "Not inside. _Away_," he told the master. It was understandable that the master was appalled by the suggestion, but Firius would not let this chance to save Gray go away. "I also fear for his safety and I know it would upset me to let him go far from our sights. But," he bit his lips, "this is the only reasonable plan for him. If we couldn't stop the danger from befalling him, then we just need to make him go far from it."

"I-I see," Master Makarov only said. "In a way, the only reason why Gray uses his magic is for protection – to those who assail him or for those who hurt his comrades. If we take away that reason, by sending him far off where Glacen could not reach him, then he can be safe and have less reasons to do magic,"

"Yes, master," Firius responded.

They silently hoped that everything would go for the better. If what Erza thought was right, something big would happen when the new moon comes. It was four days to go before that time would come. They knew they needed to prepare. They hoped that it would turn out alright. After all, they knew they were now stepping into the next stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild, the same day<strong>

Natsu wore a steely glare. He was not in the best mood for this. After an hour upon returning in their guild, Lucy went over him and said that Firius wanted to talk to him. He was purely reluctant at first, but the urgings from the celestial mage had told him that it was important. Lucy was sad and confused that time, something he would have asked about from her, if not of her insistence.

And there he was, at the private quarters that temporarily belonged to Firius. His older self stood by the window. Natsu had been given a seat earlier, when he entered the room. Somehow, the aggressive aura Natsu wore was the same shroud covering Firius' countenance.

"We plan to send Gray away," Firius said, not even looking at Natsu.

"I thought you plan not to let him use that Eternal Frost," Natsu just responded.

"It is the plan and to ensure it, we need to send him away." Firius still fixated his gaze past the window. "Gray will probably leave any minute now."

Natsu suddenly stood from his seat and went towards the door. Even before he could hold the knob, the Firius' stingy voice stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to accompany him, of course."

"It appears he doesn't want to be your companion for now," Firius now twisted and looked at his younger self. "We asked him to choose someone who'll go with him. Honestly, we were surprised that it was not you who he chose." Firius said.

Natsu's eyes remained on the knob. He could not believe what he just heard. _But I need to be with him. I need to help him_, he reasoned in his thoughts. "W-Who's going to go with him then?" He shot the question, still daunted by the recent information.

"_Juvia_," was the short answer. "To be honest, I'd rather that you be the one to guard him. But, don't think I haven't noticed that attitude of yours." Firius told him. "Even you know that he was very grateful for your support, even though he would not really tell you. You know it. But despite that, you became disappointed because he used the Eternal Frost."

"He doesn't need it. He's changing because of it!"

"Even I can tell that he did not know why he acquired it!" Firius snapped. "It's painful to know that someone's disappointed at you, but it's more hurtful if it's because of something he did not even want!" He yelled at him. "You are so naïve." He wanted to punch his younger self, really. But he needed to restrain himself. Pain was a way to learn. But pain was not very effective.

"The Eternal Frost is a powerful magic. Like the magic taught by the dragons, it is driven by _emotion_." Firius told him. "I hope his will remains strong, despite the setback you've done. You are one of his hopes. But I guess you've managed to rid yourself as his."

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

You know, in my dreams, Juvia threatened me if I'm not going to let her be with her Gray-sama, so I did not have any choice... *shakes in fear*

Poor Natsu.

Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's message:** Good day, _minna_-san! It's December 16 in our country, and I felt confused that would note that I posted the chapters a day after. What time settings does this site use?

And, I'm going to surprise you with something for a bit... Let's see if this is going to work out.

I'm really thankful you guys still continuously read this fic.

Have a good day!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Natsu,"

It only took for _that _person to speak out his name just to make his thoughts stop. Natsu gave Gray a regarding look, perplexed that his friend suddenly appeared inside their guild building.

It had already been three days since the ice mage left together with Juvia, as a plan set together by their Master Makarov and the enigmatic Firius.

Natsu Dragneel sat on one of the stools lining the bar where Mirajane worked, a mug of his favorite _fire _concoction burning inside it. Beside him was Elfman who he was talking to earlier. Gajeel also sat a chair away, munching on the iron scraps served to him previously. All of them looked at Gray with a little interest, since they were told that the ice mage was sent away for some reasons.

"What is it?" Natsu just answered, his emotions suddenly baffled him.

That day, Gray unusually appeared on his garments – a grayish-brown, tight-fitting, long-sleeved sweatshirt under his trademark (if he was wearing clothing) white coat. His necklace was zipped beneath it. The ice mage's stare was flat, almost blank. But the intensity of his gaze told Natsu of something serious.

The fire mage thought for a second if Gray was now fine, since he was told by his future self that he acted like a _dumbass_ towards the ice mage. Well, he wasn't able to settle anything, since the ice mage had left before the two of them could talk properly. After a day of reflecting, Natsu had admitted that he acted like an idiot and he even wanted to tell his friend ice mage any semblance of _apology_.

"Gray…" Elfman called out his name. "I haven't seen you for a few days." He remarked.

The ice mage heard him, but he did not mutter any response. It did appear that he almost ignored the other mage. Gray Fullbuster only kept his stare at Natsu; his attention was solely focused unto his friend. He shut his eyes for a while.

"I heard a crazy story," and opened them instantly, "Natsu."

"What?" Natsu replied, curious as to what his friend was telling him.

Gray stepped closer towards Natsu. "Somebody outside the city says she's seen a _dragon_."

At that point, Natsu gasped visibly, his eyes preoccupied to his friend who gave him the hard to believe information. Even Gajeel who was silent for a while looked at the ice mage at the side of his eyes, as well as Wendy who was standing by the missions' board. The word dragon was always a touchy word for the dragon slayers, since they were left out with a huge question ever since they departed from them.

"That's some incredible info, Natsu." Happy told his friend.

"Yeah," he jumped off his seat and walked closes to Gray's side. His eyes were straight forward, although a serious demeanor was enough to inform the ice mage his attention was still on him. "Dragon? Is it Igneel?"

"I don't know those details." Gray replied.

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?"

"No. I just heard the rumors going around town." The ice mage continued. "Someone named 'Daphne' talks like she knows all about dragons. It's not just she's seen one. It sounds like she actually _met _one recently."

"Really?" Natsu finally turned to look at his friend. "That's the truth, right?"

"It might pay to find out for sure." Gray did the same, on his lips a small smile.

"Where is she?" Happy asked.

"In the wilderness to the west," his gaze did not go away from Natsu, "at an inn named 'Rise.'"

"All right!" Natsu closed his hands in enthusiasm. "Let's go, Happy." He called out. He turned towards the door. Happy followed him, yelling an excited '_aye, sir_!' behind the fire mage. Wendy saw the older mage, excitement creeping inside her. It was a small hope, but a hope nonetheless. She approached the already running Natsu.

"I'll go too!" She told him. "That dragon might be Grandine!"

"Then let's check it out." Natsu responded positively. He looked at the other dragon slayer mage, Gajeel. "You comin' too?"

"No way." His response was quick. "It's obviously a sham." His tone was snide.

"How can you know that?" Natsu defended.

"And how many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" He stared at Natsu sharply. "Stories about dragons are for luring people. You are being used! Try learning a little." He slammed him a truth that Gajeel learned from the years.

He wanted Gajeel to change his mind. He wanted to persuade him. Deep inside he knew that the other dragon slayer magic user also longed to see what happened to the dragons that taught them their knowledge, the mentors that also served as their family. However, Natsu also knew that they were running under a time limit. Instead of answering back, Natsu whirled back and told Wendy that they must go.

Natsu heard Wendy spoke about hoping that it was Grandine and he frowned slightly when the white Exceed, Carla, replied in a pessimistic speech. _Don't get your hopes up, she said_, Natsu thought inside his head. _If we're not going to hope, then what's going to happen to our goals, then?_ He shrugged. Sometimes, other individuals just don't understand at first.

He looked at Gray. "Thanks for the decent tip." He smiled to him. He wished silently that the ice mage did not really take hard his idiotic attitude back then at the village. Firius had drilled it into his head, and Natsu prayed wordlessly that the former's threat would not come true. The fire mage really wanted to apologize to his friend––

"My pleasure." Gray responded in an equal smile.

Natsu and Wendy, together with their Exceeds, Happy and Carla, then proceeded outside the guild, running eagerly towards their destination. Gray casually followed them outside, observing them from the guild's entrance. He dropped his grin just as soon as he reached the doors, replacing it with a dreary expression. A thought ran in his mind but he quickly shot it off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Natsu," Happy called his partner. "Don't you think something's wrong?" He asked him.

The four of them now traversed towards the location Gray told them. Indeed, Natsu had been feeling some weird hunches the moment they stepped out of Magnolia. For three days, the ice mage had been absent from the guild. For three days, nobody knew where he and Juvia went. Firius and the master, perhaps, were the only two people who knew about it.

_It was for his own protection_, Master Makarov had reasoned. The day after Gray departed, Natsu had immediately gone to the guild's master, with a goal to demand for an explanation. Surprisingly, Master Makarov did expect his arrival. The reluctance about the decision was so obvious in his _jii_-chan's face that he knew it was a tough choice. Firius had even gone to him, although he was not so happy about it, saying that nobody wanted for Gray to leave.

Natsu Dragneel tried to remain patient. Two days had passed; no one seemed to have questioned Gray Fullbuster's disappearance. However, due to his strengthened senses, at various moments, Natsu was able to pick up some of the conversations held by the master and Firius. Those discussions were short but almost always _heated_. Those happened when no one noticed.

One time, when he was alone in one of the tables near the entrance to the hall where the private quarters were located, Natsu had overheard their exchange.

"_Firius, you know I trust your judgment_," Master Makarov calmly begun, "_but there is no reason to hide _it _even from me._" He said, with his voice soft but the subtle message deep. Natsu wondered if Firius had challenged their master's patience, for him to sound so demanding, nearly defensive. "_Two days_, _you also know for sure. It will be two days before the new moon_." Master Makarov reiterated the forthcoming day.

Firius looked at the master. There was already a silent apology sent from his eyes, but, other than that, he appeared unmoved. His future self did have some moments where he appeared to challenge everyone, even those who were stronger than him. Firius had shown them that sometimes, even authority meant no bearing for him. If it was recklessness or just showing his enduring nature, Natsu could not decide. As long as he could raise that type of appearance, Firius was already a figure towards a warpath.

"_Jii-chan, I _beg _for your trust right now_," Firius replied sensitively. "_I don't want to this plan_ _to have any __complications; not this time_." He said. "_I know that the day nears; more the reason why I want to hide Gray from Glacen – even from everyone._" He shot off a gaze towards the ceiling, closing his eyes in his own frustration. "_If Gray remains undetected until even just the day before the new moon, I'm sure no one would be able to come to him. At that time, our enemies would be preparing, only focusing on their tasks_." He reasoned.

And that was partly the reason why he understood that the plan was only _authorized_ by their master. Firius was the sole planner of the whole thing. He knew where Gray was, but he did not tell the others, not even the master.

"Well, Gray's sudden appearance, for one," Natsu finally replied, after he mulled over the things he remembered days ago. "I'm really surprised."

"And he looks like he did not even mind your _foolish_ behavior back then," Happy said out straight. Natsu felt ticked about that.

"Oi!" He cried, putting on a small teardrop by his eye. "Don't be so mean!" He told Happy. "Are you really going to chide me because you're going to side him?" He whined towards his friend, Happy.

"No." Happy just answered, remembering that he was Natsu's Exceed, after all. "So then it's just so kind of Gray to have not minded it at all." So instead of reproving the fire mage, he then commended Gray for his non-childish response over the matter.

"Oi!" Natsu looked at Happy again. "You're just praising him!" He complained again.

"Then what am I going to say?" Happy asked.

"Well…" Natsu didn't really have something to reply. He just scratched his cheek. "Let's just be glad that he's returned." He told the other one.

With the conversations filling up the time of their travel, they'd not almost noticed that they finally reached the inn Gray informed them about. At first glance, the inn was a paradise in the middle of the wilderness; surrounding the structure was a garden, flowers and plants grew against the background of dry and blazing desert.

"This is the traveler's inn, Rise." Happy noted the large structure. The four of them now stood by its entrance. Natsu commented that the building kinda looked like 'beat-up', noting the cracked walls and the moss that had grown on the crevices. They went in though.

If in the outside the inn generally looked worn out, then upon stepping inside the whole atmosphere felt creepy. Not a single person was inside, their small number of four already a crowd inside the large receiving area. A pair of porches provided a walkway to the second floor and a single but large crystal that dangled from the ceiling lit the whole area. Their footsteps almost already rattled the entire location, since there was nothing else but silence. They walked past the counter, which was also empty of staff.

"There shouldn't be," Carla spoke up, looking at a glass-cased lacrima crystal that was placed atop the counter. It glowed when she approached it. All of them followed her gaze. "It's a fully-automated lacrima-based inn management system. Check-in, check-out… This little thing takes care of it all."

Behind her, Happy looked with admiration, noting how knowledgeable Carla was. "I see." He commented, still his eyes sparkled with astonishment. "That's the reason there is no staff."

"No staff, sure," Carla replied, obviously in doubt. "But I don't see any customers either."

"Damn that Gray…" Natsu punched the palm of his right hand. "It was a fake!" Of course, he was quick to doubt, but he knew as well that his friend ice mage was not a known liar.

"It's too soon to decide that." Wendy calmly said behind him, smiling a little in the process. "Someone might be here. Why don't we check each room individually?" She proposed, pointing at the nearest doors.

Well, she was right, of course, Natsu thought. _It is still too early to decide_, he rebuked himself. "Okay!" He replied. "Let's all split up." He proposed to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Some moments before<strong>

…he dropped his grin just as soon as he reached the doors, replacing it with a dreary expression. A thought ran in his mind but he quickly shot it off.

Before he could even make his second step, a familiar presence suddenly stood near him. Gray knew who the person was and he did not even require himself to do a double-take to identify the newcomer. "_Loke_," he greeted his friend – now also a celestial spirit of Lucy. "You seem to show a lot." He told him.

Loke's eyebrow rose at that. He easily caught up the simple meaning Gray had said, but he did not miss the underlying statement in those words. Plainly, it was meant as a joke. It was not unknown to them that Loke had the ability to go in and out of the celestial spirits' dimension by his will. It was perhaps that he noted his freedom, hugely far from just a constricted contract from Lucy alone.

However, what sounded rather ill was the subtle implication. It was almost a statement, not a question, that he was, in fact, appeared just to linger in the human world. Gray almost meant that it seemed there was another _reason_ for Loke's attendance at the guild, or elsewhere other than the spirits' dimension. It was annoying to have such words phrased from a friend, as if suspecting him from something bad. Nonetheless, Loke placated himself. He might just be reading too much from Gray.

"I have a lot of time now." Loke answered. It was a neutral response – not really, but an answer that replied to both the obvious and _implied_ meaning of Gray's earlier remark.

Gray narrowed his eyes. He felt the defensive tone from Loke. "So, any reason why you're here?" He just asked, trying to lift off the awkward aura surrounding the two of them.

"Nothing, really," he just answered. "I know I told you guys before that these events interest everyone in the spirit world as well." He placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "Being able to travel without requiring Lucy's call makes me an efficient messenger." He told the ice mage.

"I see," Gray replied. He knew he had some other things to do. Even though he wanted to have even a lengthy conversation with a close friend, the ice mage did not have the luxury of time. "I want to stay and chat, but I have something else to do, Loke." He told him.

"You've just returned…" Loke stated. "You're going out again?" He questioned.

Now the uneasy feeling finally materialized. Gray only shot a wary glance through the sides of his eyes, a pointed look towards the celestial spirit. The earlier feeling was not just a passing one, but already something present, even before Loke had appeared to him. The ice mage turned towards him. "The information's important for Natsu, so I thought he might need to hear it."

"I'm surprised you had the time," Loke adjusted his glasses, "considering that you are supposed to be _hiding_." There was that questioning gleam in his eyes, a countenance Gray did not miss to observe.

"How did you know that?"

"I told you, I have the time," Loke replied, with a wry smile in his lips.

"Good for you then," Gray said. "I haven't really met up with _jii_-chan, so he doesn't know that I am here yet." He told the other one. "Firius-san told me that I really can return by this time."

"Firius-san?" Loke sounded doubtful. "Since when did you start listening to that person?"

"Don't worry, I still don't fully trust him," Gray answered. "Rather, I just believed in his words." He added. The ice mage shared. _So Loke's being suspicious too_, finally, Gray had fixed that idea into his head.

For some seconds, Loke was silent. It appeared Gray's explanation went through him. It was not really the things the celestial spirit wanted to hear, but those were passable enough. However, another thought suddenly invaded his mind, ultimately leading to an area of total _doubt_.

"Where is _Juvia_, by the way?"

Gray almost stopped breathing upon hearing her name. He brought a tightfisted look at Loke, almost wishing to lambast him for such inquiry. Of course, he could not do that now. They were still within the premises of Fairy Tail. As Gray exhaled the air he held on due to his own surprise, the ice mage removed the stern look and softened his gaze. "Juvia's all right." He said. "Actually, I asked her to remain at _that _place." He explained to the other one. "For safety reasons,"

Loke had not ridded off his reservations. Truth to be given, Gray's wording had made him doubt even more, seeing such pathetic excuses coming from the man he trusted when he was still in the guild. "So… you're leaving now to see her." He said flatly.

"Yes," Gray's voice was cold.

"You know what," Loke just stretched his hands up in the air, "since I'd not be doing much for the rest of the day, it will be good to might as well accompany you and see Juvia." The celestial spirit proposed. "If it's not to bother you, of course," Loke snuck a sly glance at the ice mage.

"I wouldn't mind it." Gray just replied and started to walk away from the guild building. "Come on, Loke." He waved a hand at him. "We don't have much time to spare. I'm on a _tight _schedule."

* * *

><p>"You heard I met a dragon then?" She asked, her back turned towards them. She had her hand on her waist and wasn't really bothered she wasn't talking to them face-to-face. "That was a lie to help sales!" She added. Her eyes under the glasses she wore were hidden beneath a dim flicker.<p>

After searching the whole place for any semblance of presence other than theirs, Natsu and the other three finally reached an almost isolated room in the building. What bothered them was the elaborately _weird _design that outlined the door. Large stuffed animals were attached into the walls and the door itself was created in the same design.

Daphne appeared to be a very serious woman when they first saw her. Clad in what looked like to be a scientist's apparel and partnered with a white cowboy-like hat, she had a somber aura and held with her a dull gaze. She had some brownish food-in-a-stick in her mouth. Well, that was what she looked like at first, until her subdued demeanor was replaced when she felt that the four of them were prospects of her business.

What annoyed Natsu first was her constant use of _'Yes, yes!_' in her speech. She had a high pitched voice, but seemed able to lower it down to make it dangerous sounding, especially when Happy mispronounced the name her special item, _Metamo-chan_. The woman was now a full-blown advertiser of her own line of product, a diet-mimicking food that she said produced very quick results. More 'yes, yes!', taste tests and testimonials from different users happened to the group of four, before Natsu was able to tone her down.

"Yes, yes…" she did not forgot to add her verbal quirk.

"A lie?" Natsu, now crossed-arms, whined behind her. Wendy held the same level of dismay upon hearing her.

"Gajeel was spot on!" Happy commented, with Carla having followed-up, "I figured as much."

"Yes, yes…" Daphne said, fixing her spectacles. "I mean, if I said that Metamo-chan had powder ground from the scales of a dragon, the scales would skyrocket!"

"Scales?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes, yes, but of course it's a lie." And she added, "Where could I get dragon scales, right?"

"You're a fraud!" Wendy finally concluded.

"Oh," Daphne said, not appalled by the other's discovery. "But my creations are perfect. Yes, yes…" She approached Natsu and lifted a finger towards his face, just over his nose. "Everyone's a satisfied customer, and you will be too, Mr. Dragon." He pushed Natsu's nose repetitively.

"I've had enough of you!" Natsu yelled at her, before he turned back and told the others, "we're leaving!" He stomped at every single step, showing his deep aggravation. His irritation held up his antagonistic attitude, until he reached the door and kicked it open.

As the two winged door blast open, it revealed a dark portal that led to nothingness. Natsu was visibly surprised, gasping a bemused, "What the heck?" remark.

The other went near the door, having themselves observed the unnatural occurrence. Happy was first to notice that the floor was gone, and the other two was much as staggered as Natsu was.

"You are birds in a cage." Daphne announced behind them, her eyes again covered by the ominous glare from her eyeglasses. And just as she said, Natsu's fist was already on fire, ready to strike the dark illusion. Runes appeared at the point where Natsu's hand met the invisible shield and, just after it seemed to have absorbed majority of the attack, it reflected the force back into Natsu. It sent the fire mage skidding on the floor.

"This is a magic barrier…" Carla mentioned and looked sharply at Daphne. "Are you a wizard?"

"Yes, yes…" Daphne chuckled. "Lovely flames you have there." She said, mostly towards Natsu. "The Salamander, indeed," she made a sound similar to a snort. "I've been waiting for a customer like you… a _dragon slayer_." She took a brief glance at Wendy, who opened the window. "Quite an impressive magic, right?" She told, noting that the other female had finally discovered they were completely trapped.

"I'll blast this magic to smithereens!" Natsu had enough and ran back towards the door. His fist back aflame, Natsu readied himself for another attack. He pulled his hand much farther back, with the intent to push his hand forward in a stronger punch.

The same thing as before happened, only that something shattered at the attack. A huge amount of ice exploded at the attack's impact, sending him and the cold ice pieces deeper inside the room. What was more astonishing was the color of those ice – they were in deep _red_.

Slowly, another figure gradually materialized from beyond the dark walls. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, as he quickly recognized who the person was. "Gray!" He called out his friend's name.

However, the ice mage only gave him a set of grim eyes. "Well, look at you, Natsu." He responded to him. At his appearance, Wendy was glad to. Nonetheless, his arrival was a big question as well. Happy quickly asked him of where he came from, noting that there appeared to be only but nothingness on the outside.

"Hey, Gray!" Natsu answered back with an accusing voice. "This info you got was a sham!" He told his friend. "There's something wrong with this Daphne chick." He took a side glance at the woman in question.

"It wasn't a sham." Gray said as he walked inside the room… and approached Daphne. "Good enough?" He spoke… it was directed towards the woman.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes," she said in quick succession, before she rested her elbows atop the ice mage's strong shoulders. "Welcome, Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla looked with disbelief upon the revelation.

"Gray, you're…" it was Natsu who first recovered from the shock. He then stepped forward. "Gray, w-what's the meaning of this?!" He demanded to his friend.

"Natsu," the ice mage sounded lonely but serious at the same time. "I was thinking… Maybe it's time we finally settle this, once and for all."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm going to do things on my _own_." Gray told him. "I'm not sticking with you anymore."

"Gray…" Natsu was confused. Just this morning the ice mage had presented him information that made him excited. It appeared to Natsu that he was trying make-up with him and the fire mage was so glad that the other one appeared okay. _What are you saying, Gray?_ He wanted to ask him, but he just so perplexed. _Could it be_… "Are you––"

"Hah," Gray just groaned. "You thought you can _save_ me." The ice mage bit his lips. "I don't care anymore. You and Firius thought of the same thing – both of you wished to save me from this hellish nightmare." He stood in a battle stance. "Both of you only deceive yourselves… I'll do things on my own now. Whatever happens to me… is my own cause." He declared. "If I can save the guild if I lose my own hope, then I'll gladly submit all of my beliefs! Even if I need to strike a deal with _Glacen_!

"Later then, Natsu." His hands glowed in magical energies.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

I'm not sure if I surprised you, guys. But I'm a little bit sorry if I somehow let you think we're really in a verge of a climax.

Well, what can you say? I injected anime in this fic, so... what do you think?

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

**Note**: Edited in an earlier date if sudden Christmas-related events happen.

**Author's message**: Hello, everyone. If you've watched the anime, I'm sure you are fairly acquainted with Daphne's Arc. Well, probably some of you liked or hated this inclusion, but I just find the arc so enticing for this fic.

Just a warning, among all the chapters in this fic, this chapter labelled as "half-cooked." I don't know if you have the same meaning for that word.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"If I can save the guild if I lose my own hope, then I'll gladly give up all of my beliefs! Even if I need to strike a deal with _Glacen_!" He pointed his hands towards the fire mage. "Later then, Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days ago, on the way towards the secret location<strong>

"_Finally_," his voice was grim. His voice expressed the relentlessness his personality possessed. It was even cold and unforgiving. Gray noted all of this distinctiveness that could only be found to those people who would voluntarily confront the whole world. His very sound, his presence, was a façade that already wanted the world down its knees. "_We meet face-to-face_." The owner of the voice continued.

Gray and Juvia's carriage had been stopped on the middle road by at least ten people – all of them mages. Gray could have initiated a struggle, but he kept in mind what Firius told him. He must not use his magic yet. He must not let the Eternal Frost take over him. It was still too early, and they could not afford to lose Gray to the cursed magic.

Seething his vexation through his lips, Gray had tried to cover Juvia with his own body. At the very least, it was something he could do in order to protect his _nakama_. Pushing himself and covering Juvia away from the assailants, Gray had already decided that no one was going to hurt her. Even if it cost him his life…

Nonetheless, it appeared that the attackers did not really wish them harm. Instead, they just rid off the rider who steered the horses and left him beside the road, finalizing the act of taking over the said transportation. None of the enemy even dared enter the carriage itself, only letting the vehicle resume its course of travel.

Moments later, someone had opened the door. Both Gray and Juvia could only gasp in surprise when both of them identified the person. He had the same image as Gray's – everything about him. Like Firius was as to Natsu, he only appeared much older than the ice mage. "_G-Glacen,_" Gray hissed his name.

"Figured as much," Glacen replied, closing the door behind him and taking a seat opposite the duo. "That name really _stuck _to us, huh?" He just said, smiling at his younger counterpart.

"What are you doing here?" Gray just asked, looking angrily at the other one, the other _him_. "No one is supposed to know where we are going right now." The ice mage added.

"_No one?_" Glacen held an amused gaze. "No one, except my friend _Natsu_ – I mean _Firius_ – perhaps?" The one who was known as the _Crimson Blade_, current leader of the disbanded Oración Seis, had a smug expression on his face. "Clearly, you're overestimating Firius' plans." He just said, chuckling darkly.

"You've been keeping tabs on him," Gray commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "However, that doesn't matter now." He looked sharply at their main enemy, the one who orchestrated the farce that toyed with their very lives. "You've come to finish me off."

Glacen chuckled again. "Contrary to that, _younger me_, I've come to realize that I must not kill you off so suddenly." He told him, with that grim smile. "Perhaps you can still serve me some other purpose." He told the other one. "And," Glacen suddenly had that regarding look on his face, as he scratched the back of his head, "Firius will just be pissed off if I do that."

Gray only glared at him. It appeared that Glacen did not really consider Firius being against him and as a danger to his plans. He made it sound that he and Firius was just in a middle of a very _unserious _misunderstanding. "You don't see Firius as a threat."

"You sure?" Glacen answered back, pointing a finger at Gray. "Then you don't consider Natsu as a competent _rival_, then?"

Gray Fullbuster was taken aback. Of course he found Natsu a great _competition_, besides being a really good friend, Gray thought. If someone was there that could probably go against him, or someone who he would like to go against, then Natsu would be that person. "He's––"

"That's my point," Glacen just cut him off, knowing already what was in the ice mage's head. "Firius is a tough adversary; I knew that from the beginning." He fisted and un-fisted his hand. "I learned that the hard way, when he pulled out from our partnership." He added. "However, I only believe that Firius is not my enemy; he's just on the wrong side of the battlefield."

"Firius does not approve of your ways," Gray said. "What makes you think he isn't an enemy?"

"It just proves we still think of the same thing." Glacen pointed a finger to his head. "Did you really think if we go all-out against each other, one of us will become a winner?" He snickered. "There won't be, of course. We'll just probably end in a stalemate." He moved his head away for a while, looking through the carriage's window. "If you're smart, then you must know you must not attack somebody else if you're not going to win."

"I don't like the idea of that," Gray actually growled at that. "You make it sound that both you and Firius don't move for yourself because we are _pawns_ in your own battle." He told Glacen. "What else are you going to do for yourselves to be satisfied?"

"Don't be impatient, _younger me_." Glacen gazed back at him. "The root cause of this is your magic." He said, looking down at his own hands. "We only wanted to prevent that _tragedy_. We also now scoffed at each other's neck because we wanted to stop it." He raised his right hand in the level of his shoulders. He started to let his crimson ice cover it, re-shaping on itself to become the infamous blade that they'd seen before. "Perhaps you've known both reasons – Firius' and mine. If you judge it for yourself, then to whose reason you're going to _justify_?" He smiled at Gray.

"_Ne_, I have something to propose to you, _younger me_."

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't have much choice but to evade those deadly ice lances. To say that those crimson ice attacks didn't affect him that much was an understatement. The sheer power of those magic attacks was just so overwhelming that the force from an impact – whether it caught him or not – was enough to send him off to the air.<p>

The fire mage hissed as he rolled out and ended up on his knees, as he looked out towards Gray in disbelief. The ice mage was using the Eternal Frost, Natsu first noticed. He knew Gray was told not to use it, but now he was drawing his magic from it! It was so idiotic of the ice mage, Natsu thought. He must be the one to have a firsthand knowledge about it, damn that Gray! He yelled out in his head, charging towards the ice mage.

Gray took the attack with a devastating result. Gray smashed into a wall and destroyed it, sending him and Natsu sprawled into the floor. However, both of them recovered quickly. "What's the meaning of this?" Natsu asked as he regained his footing."

"I'm too tired of it, Natsu," Gray just replied. He crossed his arms far in front again, aiming it at the fire mage. "Just _die_ already, Natsu!" There was a surge of pure force that travelled along his hands. The ice mage felt it as well, surprised too of the same happening. Ice lances larger than before appeared before the magic circle on his hands and snaked through the hallway and towards Natsu.

The fire mage evaded, ever so used from the same attacks from the ice mage. They'd had similar encounters before and being friends from their childhood made them so aware of each other. In response, Natsu sent a stream of fire from his mouth and spewed it against Gray. The latter jumped away from the fire attack and saved himself from it.

"I'm going to know what's happened inside your head, _teme_," Natsu stated, his pupils turning into slits. "Even if I need to beat it out of you," He added.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Gray only told him, before he launched another round of ice barrage against Natsu. The fire mage weathered through the painful ice splinters, punching through the attack. Once he had reached the ice mage, he steadied his elbow and used it against Gray.

His elbow accelerated by a stream of fire from Natsu's hands had gained much force that even Gray felt the sting from the attack. He almost lurched in pain but was able to do a counterattack of his own. He kicked the fire mage on his side and at the same time cast a freezing spell on the staircases nearby. He pushed Natsu towards the stairs, which ended up with the fire mage skidding without control.

"I can't believe it…" Wendy stated as she watched the battle between the two Fairy Tail mages.

"They're _supposed_ to be equal in skills," Happy told them. "But Gray keeps on using _that _magic." He said; his voice a little raspy.

"Why is Gray-san attacking Natsu-san?" Wendy voiced out, terrified with the current situation.

"Yes, yes… The _boss _is interested in my research about Natsu Dragneel," Daphne spoke behind them, putting into her mouth a newly opened pack of _Metamo-chan_. "The _boss _said that I can't complete if I don't have the necessary _people_ to do it." She added, her voice muffled by the food she chewed.

"Your boss?" Carla looked at her.

"His name is _Glacen_." Daphne told them.

Everyone was really surprised to hear a very familiar-sounding name, especially Happy who'd been together with Team Natsu when any events relating to that _man_ happened to them. "That's impossible…" Happy muttered. "Glacen is our _enemy_!"

"Yes-yes-yes-_yes_," Daphne answered. "Yes, he's your enemy. But why does Gray Fullbuster helps me now?" She posed to them. "If I can say so myself, it appeared that he volunteered for this job." She told them. "Yes, yes… in order to capture Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster accepted this task with his own will."

"He's a complete traitor then," Carla remarked.

"That's impossible!" Wendy yelled in response.

"Yes, yes…" Daphne only looked at them grimly. "You dear child and you kitties just need to step back and relax. Do you want to have some of my _Metamo-chan?_" She offered them.

It wasn't long when another explosion rocked the inn. Wendy, Carla and Happy quickly hurried to where Natsu and Gray were at the moment. The two Fairy Tail Mages were still at it, giving their all at the battle at hand. Even though Gray overpowered Natsu in terms of his magic prowess, it appeared that Natsu could still prove a fight against him in melee.

However, in one strike of a crimson ice cannon, Natsu was finally sent flying against a wall. The ice mage held a triumphant grin, as he went nearer Natsu's position.

"I always planned on setting things with you one day." Gray looked at him with a bleak set of eyes. "And today's the day!"

"You bastard!" Natsu only yelled, pushing himself up from the floor. "Fine by me!" A derisive response shot off from his mouth, challenging the ice mage even more.

"Stop your babbling!" Gray snapped back. His right hand slowly began to be covered by _that_ crimson color. The ice reformed itself soon into that _blade_. Gray glanced at the destructive beauty of the weapon, before he turned his eyes towards his friend. He hefted up the ice weapon, with the intent of using it against Natsu.

The fire mage could only look in horror when that weapon was pointed against him. His friend – a _dear _friend of his – had finally taken a decisive move to end him. Again, Natsu saw that blank and emotionless color filling up the ice mage's orbs. Those were the eyes of _murderer_, the eyes of a person who did not care sans himself. It was the Eternal Frost's blessing to those who receives its power… a gift to even end the lives of those who you care for…

"Y-You're the one who needs to shut it!" Natsu punched the floor of the room so hard that it soon broke into pieces, with smoke and dust temporarily covering their sights. Gray lost balance and fell down. Natsu, on the other hand, being the person who had caused it, retained his steadiness and tried to regain his foothold.

"Natsu!" Happy called out, as the three of them run through a hallway that would take down to the first floor, where the two fighting mages fell down. "Where are you?"

"At this rate," Wendy began to speak, "I'll need to stop the two of them with my _Roar of the Sky Dragon_!"

"But if you use it in such a confined space, you might seriously injure everyone," Carla, who flew beside Wendy, protested at the suggestion.

"That's right," suddenly, a female voice joined in their conversation. "_Juvia _thinks that you might even hurt Gray-sama." The water user of Fairy Tail Guild trailed the other three's steps. "Have you all seen where Gray-sama went?"

"Juvia!" Happy cheered upon her arrival. "I remember that you were together with Gray!" He interjected. "Please, you need to help us! Gray is attacking Natsu right now!" The blue Exceed told her.

"It seems that Gray has betrayed the guild." Carla placed her arms in front of her chest.

"Gray-sama has _betrayed _the guild?" Juvia only restated.

* * *

><p>"…I have something to propose to you, <em>younger me<em>."

Gray Fullbuster only gave Glacen a regarding look. It had been in his nightmares back then. In those dreams, he was a murderer. He was the one who laid waste to Fairy Tail, the one took everybody's lives without qualms. Gray Fullbuster was Fairy Tail's own bane and in a mere night he took down the guild to its death.

There was that particular scene however, that someone else other than him would speak. He knew it was his voice, but it did not come from his own mouth. After all the murders had been done, after the blood _repainted_ his vision red, the owner of the voice would materialize, only to reveal that it was _another _Gray.

He knew then that those dreams were not simply a coagulation of his deepest thoughts, but a _warning_ – a _message_, perhaps.

"T-Those dreams…"

"They're mine," Glacen instantly stopped Gray from his speech. "They are my _memories_, actually." The Crimson Blade looked away from his younger self, returning his gaze back at the blade that earned him the moniker. "It seems to be the complication of the time travel. We are indeed the same person. I theorized that because of it, we share a _mental _connection. Those dreams were mine; you only see them as yours because we have the same _mind_." He explained to him.

"Nonetheless," Glacen maintained, "it serves the purpose of telling you what will happen if the Eternal Frost is allowed to exist in this timeline."

Gray bit his lips. _So it comes down to it, after all_, he stated in his head. However…

"I'm going to deny your _will_," Gray suddenly spoke up, raising his right hand. To Glacen's surprise the same crimson blade had wrapped Gray's hand - he had used the Eternal Frost himself!. The younger ice mage put it nearer Glacen's throat. "I know how dangerous this magic is," Gray began, "but I would not submit to your _wants_, _older me_." He told him.

Nevertheless, even at the sight of danger posed to him by the younger Gray, Glacen laughed out loud, ignoring the other one. He wiped off a tear from his eye; his hilarity pushed his eyes to bring down a droplet of joy. "That's the spirit, _younger me_!" He only said. "It's how I begin to use that magic. Anger, recklessness, confidence… those were few of the things that intensified the power of the Eternal Frost!" He told him. Suddenly, his gaze became dangerous. "However…"

Suddenly, Gray lowered his right hand – it was _forced _to be brought down. Gray Fuyllbuster only saw that a water whip had taken hold of his whole arm, and it strained him to remove the crimson blade away from Glacen. He only looked at his left, where Juvia sat beside him. "You…" Gray could only mutter.

"Juvia is terribly sorry for this, Gray-sama." Juvia only spoke to him. "But Gray-sama must not hurt Glacen-sama."

"Ha-ha," Glacen laughed again. "Poor, _younger me_." He said spitefully.

Gray snarled at him. He looked back at Juvia. "This is the _reason_, then." He told her.

**o o o**

**Four days ago, Phenleone Village**

What on earth–– _Gray thought to himself, as he started to run towards where the individuals were._ The intended effect of the hammer was not supposed to be that powerful! _He continued inside his head._ What the fuck is happening_?_ _His frustrations just ran inside him._ And why is it red…?

_He reached one of the cloaked individuals. The other one was already missing. He knelt beside the other one, and hastily removed the hood that concealed the person's face. As soon as he pulled it out of the way, Gray stood up, stunned at what he saw. _

_It was Juvia who was hidden under that cloak._

_He paced backward, still in disbelief. "This is… This is i-impossible." He said. He raised his head and tried to look for Natsu, but the rubbles were on the way. The fire mage probably needed to circle through another path, just to avoid the wall of debris._

Why is she here?_ He asked himself. _Is she working with the enemy?

_ The ice mage looked back at the person. But before he could speak, the person who was together with Juvia dropped down from above, landing exactly in front of him._

_ "Apparently, both masters want you alive," the person said. "That's why you're just going away with this." The cloaked figure raised his fist. It glowed for a while, before Gray was sent flying away in force, after the said fist collided with his gut._

_ Gray hit a wall on the opposite side of the street, receiving the full force of the attack. Through bleary eyes, Gray was able to observe how his attacker took his companion and then instantly disappeared._

**o o o**

"Juvia knows why you chose her to accompany you," Juvia referred to herself again in third person. "Juvia knows Gray-sama wants to _question_ her when he saw her at Phenleone Village back then." The water user told Gray.

_What the hell is happening? _Gray could only ask himself as he bore an angry look against Glacen. "You're a _demon_," he said. "You're even controlling the minds of other people!" He yelled to him.

"I don't want to break your heart, _younger me_, but I do not like _controlling _other people." Glacen responded. "Why don't you tell him, Juvia."

"Juvia volunteered to do this, Gray-sama."

Gray's heart almost stopped when he heard that from the woman.

* * *

><p>"<em>Iie<em>," Juvia spoke soon, putting her hand forward towards the trio, "Juvia _and _Gray-sama have betrayed the guild. She created huge water orbs that easily swallowed the others' whole bodies, leaving their heads opened to the air in order to breathe. Wendy and the two Exceeds tried to struggle, but their efforts did not even brought them closer to escape.

"Yes, yes, good timing, Juvia," Daphne soon walked beside her. "Let's make known to them that there is no escaping from this place." She said, deepening her voice. "In fact, no one could ever escape my magic. This inn is non-existent, in the first place." She added.

Juvia and Daphne sensed some powerful mages nearing their location. They looked through the window and saw that it was none other than Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia themselves. "It looks like your friends came here to pick you up." Daphne only said, as chewed a piece of the food she herself created.

* * *

><p>Just as soon as they came, the cloaked individual Erza had shared about to the master back at the guild appeared to them. Erza had the feeling that it would come to get her once again, although she was more worried that the person might have attacked even Natsu and Wendy. She requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. A fight soon followed. In a few seconds, after ripping off the cloak from the enemy, Erza and Lucy finally discovered that the person was not really a <em>person<em> but a _beast_.

Lucy also tried to fight off another beast that appeared to her, just when she summoned Virgo. The celestial spirit had gladly accepted the order to go against the enemy, but in a short encounter Virgo had realized that the enemy had increased its own magical output, out-powering her in the struggle. However, it was in that instance that they discovered that the beasts that showed before them were mimicking their combat skills.

"It is a powerful opponent, _hime_," Virgo only said in apology.

"Don't push yourself. Rest a little while," Lucy told her. Virgo was then un-summoned in order to return to the spirit world, to have herself regain the best of health.

"In that case," Lucy pulled out Leo's celestial key and channeled her energy into it. However, even though it glowed due to the magical energies Lucy provided, in the end nothing happened. Leo was not summoned. Lucy only gasped in surprise.

Her spirit summon did not come.

* * *

><p>"<em>Loke<em>?" Natsu just muttered his friend's name when he saw him at the room where he and Gray had fallen into, after the fire mage destroyed the floor above. Natsu held his left shoulder in pain, as he approached Lucy's celestial spirit.

Loke stood by the wall, his whole body covered with the crimson ice Gray now used. The ice mage seemed to have not yet recovered from the rubbles yet; Natsu took the opportunity to help the other one in his predicament. "Loke, what happened to you? Why are you here?" Natsu punched the ice that held his body.

"N-Natsu?" Loke seemed to have regained consciousness when he heard the fire mage's voice. He fell just as Natsu had destroyed the final chunk of ice from Loke's body. The latter fell and he would have met the cold floor if not for Natsu catching his body. "Thanks," he just muttered.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it looks like y-you've been captured as well," Loke told him. "W-We've encountered a d-difficult _enemy_," the celestial spirit said, coughing in the process.

"Gray's acting differently," Natsu just said, not really wanting to think that Gray had deceived them. He looked away from Loke's gaze. "We need to stop him." He said.

"Stop who?" Gray's voice suddenly echoed through the room. After he spoke, a barrage of ice spikes was sent against Natsu and Loke.

Natsu was quick to react. He quickly pushed Loke out of the way, leaving himself defenseless against the assault. The fire mage took the full force of the attack and was defeated immediately. Natsu Dragneel was left lying on the cold floor, bruises and cuts decorating his body. He winced in pain. He cringed from _sadness_.

"Natsu!" Loke sent a distressed gaze at the fire mage. After seeing that the fire mage was still awake and generally aware from harm, Loke brought his angry eyes towards the ice mage. "Gray!" He yelled out the other one's name. "How can you do this?!" He asked, clearly confused and irate. "He is your friend!"

"Glacen is I in the future and yet he wants to kill me." Gray said coldly, as he knelt by his friend's side. "What is the difference if I _wish_ the same to even my friends?" He added. "Everything is already a lost cause when the Eternal Frost appeared in me." He looked at his hands. "This magic is a sin. I bear that sin!" He yelled out loud. "If everyone just needs a _reason_ to justify my own death, then I will create _one_!" He pointed at Natsu. "You see… You're so _naïve_."

"_No_…" The fire mage responded defeatedly. In a last ditch of effort, Natsu tried to reach out to Gray. However, his weakness overcame him. He barely managed to touch the ice mage and was only able to hold his pendant. "_No_," Natsu repeated, before he went limp. The pendant remained in his hand as the chains that let it hung on Gray's neck snapped.

Gray Fullbuster only looked at his pendant blankly, but he did not retrieve it. He had no reason to.

"Yes-yes-yes… Good work." Daphne spoke up as soon as she reached them. She raised both of her hands in front of her, summoning magic circles with them. "_Hidden Darkness_!" She cast. A dark circular portal appeared under Natsu. The fire mage fell inside. "Now, I have the most important ingredient." Daphne smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's begun," Firius said to himself, as he finally stood up and left his room.<p>

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Can this be considered a cliffy? I know we've all watched the arc, so I'm sure you all know what happens next... or not? *smirks*

Thanks for reading! I've just done Chap20 of the fic!


	18. Chapter 17

**Advanced Note**: Edited in an earlier date in case any Christmas-related events happen.

**Author's message**: People, I admit that I can't write something that will heighten your excitement for continuous periods. As much as I want to, I can't seem to _yet. _

**The Ice Mage's Assassin's Facts**: Did you know from where did Natsu and Gray take their aliases _Firius _and _Glacen_? 'Firius' came from the corruption of the word **Fire** (Fir+ius). 'Glacen' came from the word **Glacier**(Glac+en). Apparently, from the moment that these two characters were introduced, their names were already telling us who they truly were._  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

It was Happy who carried Loke away from the huge _dragon_ that Daphne had finally activated. The blue Exceed had even tried to go past his maximum speed, just to get Loke away from danger. Carla, who flew beside him, even felt the strain of flying so quickly. Even though she had years of experience taking Wendy into the air, the sudden flight had pushed her to the limits.

On the ground, near where the dragon appeared, were Lucy and Erza, looking at the thing with bug-eyed expressions – although amazement still filled their visions. The two mages were still able to defeat the beasts that appeared to them, noting their weaknesses in the fight just before. It took them the effort to downplay their own restrictions – with Erza using her quick requip magic so rapidly that her enemy wasn't able to go in par with and Lucy summoning a non-battle celestial spirit thereby bringing the enemy's power down to none.

However, it seemed that their short victory was nothing to the monster that emerged before them. Even its mere existence was already tantamount to victory; something of that size was something even unimagined before. What else if it had something under its sleeves? Surely, it was a monster meant for destruction.

Sure enough. When Erza questioned Daphne of her intentions, the woman had only voiced out her wants of creating a perfect copy of a dragon. Certainly, making a dragon of your own was not just for any simple reason alone. Even though it was _fascination _or _madness_ that made the dragon's existence possible, it would always carry a penchant of _disaster_ with it.

Daphne's reasons soon remained in her mind when she decided to test the moving ability of her creation. With the dragon's huge feet, she began to raise its legs up and down. She quickly diagnosed that the artificial dragon could not achieve horizontal mobility. It still was a prototype, after all. It was not a blow against her side, she decided.

Lucy and the others tried to evade the huge stomps. Happy tried his best not to let Loke fall from his grasps.

"You should have just left him, Happy." Gray spoke from atop one of the stone formations near the artificial dragon. He said; his eyes still blank and unforgiving. "He could have returned to the spirit world by himself."

"What's up with you, Gray?" Lucy just asked, tending Loke who Happy finally released from his care. "Loke," she turned her head towards him. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"G-Gray," Loke said weakly. "He captured me. He used some magic on me and I was unable to return to the spirit world." The celestial spirit smiled weakly at her. "I-I heard your c-call, by the way; I'm sorry I was n-not able to come."

"That's not a problem!" Lucy answered back. "You're going to be alright!" She said as she revealed Loke's golden key. "Just return to the spirit world and rest!" Her eyes were already teary that time. She opened the gate to the celestial dimension, which then un-summoned Loke from the human world.

"That Daphne person said Gray willingly helped her capture Natsu-san," Wendy told the older women. "We don't understand it as well." She looked disturbed for a while, before she gazed solely at Lucy. "Also, there is _something_ you must know as well."

"_Graaaaaay_!" A familiar voice yelled from afar. Everyone turned their heads to look at where the voice came from. They saw that it was Macao driving a magic-powered vehicle. Together with him were Wakaba, who plopped his head out of the window, and Elfman, who stood on the roof of the vehicle. "You've gone and done it this time!"

Elfman jumped off from the roof of the car and attacked Gray. However, the ice mage received the other one's attack and blocked it off perfectly. He pushed Elfman away from him, following it up with red ice lances. To their surprise, however, the lances did not reach the Fairy Tail mage; Gray seemed to have missed it deliberately.

"I know why you've come here." Gray just spoke coldly. "The master wants me back the guild.

"The master?" Erza perked up with the declaration and turned towards the arriving Macao and Wakaba.

"Yeah," Macao answered. "It seems that Master Makarov had got information about Daphne. Firius is also adamant to return him." He explained to them.

"Master wanted to ask Gray himself of how to rid of that giant thing." Wakaba added.

Gray voluntarily dropped down from the huge rock formation, landing in front of Erza and the others. He placed both of his arms in a surrendering gesture. "Restrain me if you want," he said. "But I don't really think you can do so." He added.

That ticked Erza. As a warning against his betrayal towards Fairy Tail, Erza unsheathed her sword from its holster and quickly brought it towards Gray. However, the ice mage had instantly summoned an ice to cover his left hand. Gray brought it to his side, completely catching Erza's sword. To the woman's surprise, her sword broke off in half after the impact.

"I told you." Gray said in a steely tone. He directed her energies towards the woman and, immediately, a sense of nausea overcame Erza and brought her down to her knees. As she fell down, she noticed that the crimson ice began to creep at her feet, solidifying her at her current position. At Gray's will, the ice then just thawed on itself. "Don't worry; I'll not be doing anything more than that."

"You must know that you are now branded as a traitor, Gray," Macao said furiously.

"I-I understand," Gray just said, bowing his head. The ice mage took a peak at his side, looking past Lucy and everyone else. Just beyond the rock formation he stood on before, a feminine figure tried to hide from people's sight. Gray knew it was Juvia. _I've bought the time for you to escape_, Gray thought, equally hoping that she could read his mind. _Go away now_.

Wendy then stood out once again. "Everyone, you must hear this out." She looked at the large dragon that stood before them. "Natsu-san was captured by Daphne a-and it was not just Gray-san who worked with the enemy…" She said; wincing under the gaze Gray had suddenly thrown against her. "_Juvia _-san had also betrayed the guild."

"What?" Lucy sounded in disbelief. "Juvia can never betray the guild!"

"If Gray, who I knew stayed in this guild for years now, can betray you, how much more could Juvia be more likely to do as well?" Carla stated. Wendy quickly tried to silence her down.

"Juvia took us as captive," Happy began to share them. "She used her magic to capture us so that we won't be able to help Natsu and even ask for it outside." The blue Exceed flew atop Lucy's head. "She just let us escape when Natsu was already captured and that Daphne person had activated the artificial dragon.

"What's going on right now?" Erza said under her breath. "First it's Gray and now it's Juvia." She said and threw a killer gaze towards Gray. "It seems you're the only one who can answer all of these questions."

Gray only closed his eyes and ignored Erza's remark. "Bring me to the master." He just said, before Macao and the others boarded him inside the vehicle.

Before Macao and the others start the vehicle, Lucy gasped aloud that everyone's attention was on her. They soon pulled out their gazes at her and towards where she had her fingers pointed – back at the huge artificial dragon. "I-Is it going to––"

Her words were muffled by the loud bellowing of the wind. The gusts that unexpectedly formed took into the air dust and lighter stones, throwing it randomly at the place. The artificial dragon had done that in a single flap of its wings. And, moments later, the dragon was already flailing its gargantuan extremities in order to assume flight.

The large beasts hoisted itself up into the air, a loud roar signaling its ascent to the sky. Finally, Macao's group had begun to traverse back at the city of Magnolia. They were left in surprise, however, since the dragon flew above their vehicle.

"This is bad." Wendy mentioned. "That direction… it's going towards Magnolia!"

* * *

><p>A burst of light appeared inside the cockpit of the artificial dragon. Daphne was not surprised of it, though, and seemed to look like she expected it to happen. The woman scientist maintained her control over the creation, using the organ-based input system to guide the behemoth. She was not going to be the first one to speak, still.<p>

"I see you have managed to make this thing afloat," the light spoke. At first the voice was hardly understandable, but in split seconds it gained clarity. Also, the light appeared just to be a glob in her vision but as well managed to turn into something – _someone _– identifiable. However, the light did not materialized into a solid figure, but remained like a _holographic _projection.

"Yes, yes… thanks to my energy input." She answered, referring to Natsu. "It clearly means that my researches did not go into a waste."

"So it would seem," the light responded.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes," Daphne smiled as she replied. She pushed some buttons on her side. "Although," she looked behind her, noticing the still figure, "I remembered you said you won't have any contact until I'm done with Magnolia," she voiced out, "_boss_."

Glacen had a weird smile that adorned his lips. "It turns out that you're not just the one who is interested with the dragon slayer." The leader of the dark mages under the banner of the old Oración Seis said in a sarcastic manner, even managing to send goosebumps over Daphne's body. "Is it possible for me to talk to him?" He asked.

"Yes-yes-yes," Daphne answered back. "Since I'm just in a flight mode, I'll not be requiring much of his energies. You can talk to him easily when I'm not in the process of extraction." She explained to him.

"Good," Glacen finally said before he disappeared. Daphne did not mind, though. Perhaps it was better for her to remain alone – it was her moment, for heaven's sakes!

**o o o**

His projection shortly appeared inside the temporary dimension Daphne created with her magic. The whole place was dim, lit only by violet light that matted with the grim black. Even Glacen could not even fathom if the dark colors he saw were a wall that prevented the fire mage's escape or it was already a substance that held the latter in. It was not his problem though.

He continued to gaze over the dimension, scanning for a familiar figure. His efforts did not betray him, when he managed to instantly find the fire mage not too far from him. Since it was only his projection, he was able to direct himself towards the dragon slayer. Natsu was just silent, brooding in his spot. Somehow, Natsu only managed to float but was unable to move away.

"Natsu." When he called out his name, Glacen found it amusing observing the other one's reaction. The fire mage had twisted towards Glacen in surprise, eyes widening upon recognizing who spoke to him. The dragon slayer yelped, not really liking it when someone spoke to him without any semblance of warning.

"_Gray_?" Natsu only muttered the name, really unsure if he was seeing the real thing. "_Teme_! Look at what you have done!" He yelled out, reaching out Glacen with his punches, but was proven ineffective.

Glacen was able to chuckle, and, to his own surprise, it was not the indignant laugh he used whenever he was too amused by the enemy or whenever he tried to undermine a situation. It was that hearty quiet laughter he had when he was happy and content. Of course, there were only so few moments wherein Glacen found things he could be happy with. "Well, sorry about that."

"You_ ice-freak_!" Natsu retorted. "I'm seriously going to whack you down when I escape this."

"I'll be waiting for that." Glacen just said, before he remembered his real purpose. He did not yet want to break the warm feeling that crept inside his chest, but he did not want to fail either. He tried to wipe off the friendly smirk from his face but ended up in making up a wry expression with it. "Natsu, I'm not that _Gray_ you know." He finally told him.

Natsu didn't know what facade he was going to wear. There, plastered on his face, was a mixture of surprise and anger, curiosity and annoyance. Being that straightforward guy as he was, Natsu managed to demonstrate it all to Glacen, making the latter flinch for a second. Seriously, the fire mage needed to hold down all his thoughts and use it strategically – everything kept showing on his face!

"I-I know that," Natsu said, voice flat. He turned away slowly, as he placed his arms across his chest. "I expected that you're the one behind this." He stated, trying to show courage.

_Liar_, Glacen thought. It was so obvious that the fire mage yet again was not able to discern him from his younger self. Glacen did not know if he must be irritated or be glad for it. He knew – everybody knew as well – that the fire mage did not need any lies to live his life. All his honesty had directed his heart to be happy with the people he was with right now and treasure them as his own. Natsu was still a victim of his own naïveté.

_Being too good would bring him harm_, Glacen ranted in his head, wanting to berate the fire mage for it, _but no one's complaining about that_. _Seriously, what's the problem with him?_ He did not let a smile form in his face, but yet feeling that warmth again. "Let's just think that you did expect me," Glacen submitted, playing with the words that came out from the fire mage's mouth. Natsu felt the sarcasm though and glared at him. "_Younger me_, might have mentioned me."

"You did something to him, didn't you," Natsu suspected. "Gray will not ever want to finish me off!"

"I did not." Glacen defended. He brushed his hair and straightened his stature. "I just gave him a piece of my mind." He added. "I don't want _mind-controlling_ other people either," he repeated the term, the word he used back at his younger self almost three days ago. "And what makes you so sure?" He continued, suddenly challenging Natsu's trust towards Gray. "I did kill everyone from Fairy Tail."

Natsu had a stingy look when he heard that, although he didn't miss the odd tone that came with his words. The fire mage was really infuriated whenever that '_future-Gray-killed-off-everyone-from-Fairy-Tail_' line reached his ears. But when that same topic came out from the mouth of the person who claimed it for himself, Natsu heard the guilt that came with his voice. Even though Glacen was trying to shock Natsu with his supposed to be willingness to kill everyone off, the future ice mage failed to hide the angst he directed to his own self.

"Except Firius," Natsu snapped. "Tough words from you, but you failed to make it all true."

Glacen was actually taken aback by that. Of course, how was he able to think at the beginning that assuming the role of a murderer would scare off just everyone? In fact, he had Firius to help him back then and until now, that guy who should have been Glacen's greatest victim. However, Firius was alive and well, the bane to his 'murderer' status. One reply from Natsu and he finally concluded that his threats were _empty_.

"Good point," Glacen responded. He saw that Natsu just stared at him. "You have something to say?"

"I've just had a hunch," Natsu answered back. "You're not here to do something bad at me, do you?" He shot off the question.

"As now I am merely a projection, I can really do nothing." Glacen replied, trying to subtly explain if that was Natsu's point. "And what made you think so?"

"I knew it," Natsu just sighed, earning himself a probing expression from Glacen.

Glacen felt left out for a while. He did not understand what Natsu was saying. He was supposed to be there to examine his intentions and confuse the fire mage, not the other way around! Was he acting out of character? No, he did that from the beginning of the self-imposed mission he and Firius himself had created. There appeared to be a hole on him and Natsu was using the opportunity to read him out.

"You look amused," Glacen just remarked.

"I am," Natsu responded, wearing a grin. "Despite how you act, it seems that I'm starting to realize the kind of person you are, Glacen-_san_." The fire mage told him.

"Oh," Glacen said with an incensed smile. "Since when are you a psychic?" Glacen challenged the fire mage.

"I don't need to be," Natsu answered in a strong tone. "I just believe the_ Gray_ in you," Natsu finally declared, ultimately silencing Glacen. The murderer of the future Fairy Tail stood with a daunted expression. Even if he was entirely sure of his actions, that single word managed to instill some doubt inside Glacen's head.

Here he was, trusting himself that he could bring down the fire mage down to his knees, by feeding him with pessimistic ideas and even lies, if he needed to. However, Natsu Dragneel just made the impression that he had broken through Glacen's façade. It made him feel conscious about himself. In fact, he remembered, it was always Natsu who could do this to him, to make him feel that he could never be so sure. The fire mage challenged him at everything and sometimes it made him uncomfortable.

"Heh," Glacen just grunted. "It's always you who do this." He snickered after. "You know…"

* * *

><p>Macao's vehicle was brought into a full stop just as they reached the guild building's gate. It was Wakaba who boarded off from the car first, and stood on guard outside when Gray started to go out. Elfman remained inside for a while, also noting for any aggression the ice mage could pose. However, Gray proved to be less antagonistic than his motive presented him to be, as he had let the others to escort him. He hadn't spoken a word since they left to return to Fairy Tail.<p>

Truthfully, if not for the ice mage, their vehicle would have been smashed to pieces by the beasts that appeared without warning. It appeared that they were Daphne's pawns and the scientist wish to recapture the ice mage for her own. But, despite the power and skill the beasts used to engage their group, in a single swipe of his magic Gray was able to destroy them utterly.

Even though they remained under assault for the duration of their travel, Gray managed to protect them, his crimson ice providing them the way to safety.

The ice mage slowly walked towards the guild building. He ignored everyone's gaze on him, keeping his head low and avoided looking at his fellow guild members. It was his fault, he knew. _Heck_, he knew that it was already a burden as soon as he agreed to Glacen's wants. Being eyed as a traitor was nothing against the feeling of guilt that crept inside him. Nothing was more painful than going against his heart's true desire.

However, even before he could tread through the portals of the structure, a figure blocked his trail. Stopping him at his current path, Gray did not even need to look up just to see who the person was. There were only two people that time who would dare confront him. And it was not even the master. If he was, then he could have seen his face even if he kept his head bowed down.

Firius only looked at him with a pair of sad eyes. The persona that was Natsu's own future self was perhaps one of the only few who understood the whole predicament – and he was so sorry even for that. Firius knew how confusing it was for them – especially for Gray – about the events he and Glacen had caused. He was oddly sorry for all of it.

Firius stepped forward and placed his right hand atop Gray's head. Being a little taller than Gray made him able to reach the other one easily. "I understand why you did it." He just said and felt Gray jerked upon hearing that. He slid his hand off atop his head and instead wrapped it behind Gray's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. "I know you've been through a lot. It's painful for you, and yet you did it for the sake of the people you care about." He said, placating the ice mage in a half-embrace.

Gray had just let his head thump upon Firius' shoulder, leaning on him for a moment. His body shuddered as his eyes streamed some tears. He almost sobbed, but he was able to remain silent. "I-I'll take responsibility," he said, barely whispering. Gray Fullbuster knew he was tired; even trying to hold back his tears took a lot of effort. Perhaps he was already at wit's end that time.

"I'll take Gray to the master," Firius told the members that watched the encounter. "On a personal note, I suggest you take on the enemy seriously. Just like what master had mentioned, saving Magnolia is the priority." He tugged Gray to follow him. "Come now."

Gray only nodded and let the older one lead him inside.

The path to the master's quarters was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were their own footsteps and the occasional roar of the dragon fast approaching the city. Gray's expression was still dark but was full of sadness and guilt, Firius noted. He just kept an observant gaze at the ice mage.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Firius sparked a conversation.

Gray just looked at him with disinterested eyes. He was not in the mood to speak. But he could clearly see the concern clouding Firius' countenance. "W-What am I going to say?"

"Just anything," Firius said. "You know it's my _responsibility_ that this happened to you." The future Natsu said. "If I did not let my plan get over my head, then you must have not been tracked by Glacen." He told him.

"_Iie_," Gray answered. "You've done so much, Firius-san. It's I who made the wrong things." He explained to him. "If I was just strong enough, I could have prevented it." Gray Fullbuster said, implying a thought.

_Strong enough?_ Firius noted. _Look at what happened to Glacen when he acquired the Eternal Frost!_ He yelled out in his mind, wanting Gray to understand better. "Don't be sad. Even at the most desperate of times, the light never falters." He said figuratively.

"Natsu's been captured," Gray stated hopelessly. "He is being used as the power source for that artificial dragon." He looked at Firius. "If he's not going to do it himself, destroying the dragon from the outside will harm him – even kill him."

Firius was silent for a while. He still trod ahead though, Gray trailing beside him. "If there is something awful I'll tell you right now, then it would be this: there is surely one thing you can trust your _future self_ with and that is Natsu's _safety_." Firius declared. "He will never be able to bring himself to completely harm me."

"But––"

"Do not lose faith to your friend," Firius said, placing yet again his hand atop Gray's head. "We from Fairy Tail achieve our powers through the bond we share with each other. So as long as everyone believes that we will get through this predicament, we will." He dropped his hand down. "Now, I'll be rooting for you when you explain the situation to _jii_-chan," He told him. "Whether he'd accept or reject your testimony, just remember that I am siding with you."

* * *

><p><strong>At some other location<strong>

He ended his thought projection magic and pinched the bridge of his nose. Glacen opened his eyes and looked at his right hand man, Sivren, who patiently waited for him to finish the spell.

"Daphne seems to be doing her part well," Glacen quickly stated towards Sivren, who appeared to be eagerly waiting for his words. "Fairy Tail seems to be kept busy by her artificial dragon." Sivren looked as if he was glad with the development.

"I'm surprised that there is such a capable person like her," Sivren remarked. "Even though I keep on scouting some people, I can't take hold of those who are really good." He shot a questioning glance at his master. "How did you know of her, Master?"

"Memory," Glacen answered. "I just remembered her, so I quickly tried to find her." He explained shortly. "Well, now that we know Magnolia is currently paralyzed right now, we can finally begin our tasks."

"_Hai_, Master Glacen," Sivren nodded. "On to our quest then,"

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

You know, I've realized something about this fic. Commonly, we know stories as having a **_plot with a_ twist**. In my own view, I think this story of mine has become a _**twist that has a**_ _**plot**_. Haha!

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note**: If you've noticed it, I posted a new story under Kuroko no Basuke. I still have currently 4 advance chapters for The Ice Mage's Assassin. So... technically, I was tempted to write in for another story. As an advanced apology, I'm terribly sorry if future chapters come less cohesive.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: So it is true that you are writing a fan fiction already, Kezelghski-san.

**Me**: Ku-Kuroko-kun?! Where did you come from?!

**Kuroko**: I heard Kagami-kun ranting about writing two fics at the same time. I tried to discover what was it all about. So this is it then.

**Me**: *sweatdrops* Eh, Kuroko-kun, I promise I'll do my best with my fan fics...

**Author's message**: A note is a different from a message. :P Even though it's early, thanks for reading! :D A Merry Christmas to everyone!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"My plans _backfired_ then," Firius declared, after hearing out the first line of explanation offered to them by Gray.

With defeat coating his words, Gray Fullbuster had immediately explained that Glacen and a small band of his dark guild mages captured him and Juvia just on their way to the location Firius chose for him to hide. Honestly, he had no idea as to how his future self, Glacen, had traced them. What transpired then was something that shocked and awed Gray, mentally disabling him. Because of that, he wasn't able to defend himself from the takeover.

"It's really my responsibility," Firius added. "I feared for _spies _planted by Glacen, even inside Fairy Tail––" Master Makarov tensed with that "––, so as the reason why I kept the knowledge to myself." He turned towards the master of the guild, and bowed down humbly. "I'm sorry for this error I've done, _jii_-chan." He apologized.

"We can never have full expectations of things," Master Makarov just said, waving off the other one's excuse. "If the enemy has the ability to get the knowledge we even tried to hide, then perhaps I can even respect them for that." He said, trying to lighten out the blunder Firius accepted as his own. "However," he did not remove his gaze at the man, "you say of spies inside Fairy Tail itself."

Firius nodded. "For that too, I'm terribly sorry." He expressed at first, before he continued. "But I really intended not to tell it to you, _jii_-chan. If I make you aware, I'm sure you'd end up having some plans to capture those people." He told him. "I thought I needed to keep quiet, so that, in turn, I'll have the chance to gather information from those _people_ as well."

Gray looked stunned upon hearing Firius' explanation. _Could it be…?_ He turned a desiccated stare at the man, silently asking for some explanations. Firius, even though his head remained facing the master, noticed the distress that suddenly took over the ice mage. He appeared to have replied in the same silence that Gray used. "Y-You know _Juvia_'s working for Glacen?"

Firius did not reply at first. But it was the master who felt the gravity of the statement. With an openmouthed expression, Master Makarov threw a demanding look towards future Natsu. "What is Gray saying, Firius?" He asked at first and then followed it up soon. "So you really knew who those spies are?"

The man remained silent, taking in the confused gazes of both the master and Gray. He closed his eyes and then sighed. "No," he finally answered. "I don't know who the spies are but I just have the hunch." He explained to them. "Though, I don't have any idea that Juvia also worked for Glacen." Firius held.

Master Makarov sighed. Officially, as of now, things had been out of their hands. The entirety of these endeavors already surpassed their outlooks. Now, a deeper danger had been established, finally shrinking the danger Daphne could possibly have posed to them. Fairy Tail had been infiltrated by Glacen, by the people he had placed to work as spies. To the magnitude, Master Makarov had no idea. But every degree of such problem was already a severe threat against them.

"Gray," Firius called the younger one's attention, "I don't believe that you did this _voluntarily_, contrary to others' claims." He told him. "There is some other reason." He supposed, weighing on some motives he initially formed in his head. "Perhaps this is the best time to explain."

The ice mage looked aghast. Of course, it was not because of the shame he instantly gathered for himself, when he betrayed Fairy Tail. No. It was his deep incredulity over Firius' perception. Indeed, Natsu – of whatever timeline he came from – was ever insightful of this kind of things. Undeniably, Firius was really trying to safeguard Gray from being persecuted as a traitor.

"Firius-san, you are right." Gray just said, clasping both of his hands, using them to support his head, as he bowed down in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days ago<strong>

"Now you know the truth," Glacen voiced, referring to Juvia, "let me again offer you my proposal." Gray's own future persona gazed at the ice mage with a nasty look. Glacen had finally taken hold of Gray. After the days he had forcefully tried to acquire the ice mage, Glacen had finally managed to capture the elusive mage. However, instead of his earlier plans of eradicating Gray Fullbuster from the world, Glacen had other plans for him.

Gray tried to glare at Glacen. "I told you; I will not do things for you."

"I heard that." Glacen answered. "But you've never heard my suggestion yet." He said, silencing the stubborn ice mage. After noticing the other one's lack of words, Glacen thought that it was the signal for him to share what he had in mind. "As I've said, I won't kill you yet. The only thing I want you to do is _stop _Natsu Dragneel."

"Stop… _Natsu_?" Gray probed. Even so, the ice mage frowned at that, whatever he really meant by that.

"I'm aware that you've discovered one of our little projects back at Phenleone Village." Glacen said. Since the crimson blade, the blade forged from the ice of the _Eternal Frost _itself, was still wrapped around his hand, Glacen decided that he didn't have any further need for it. He started to uncast it, the ice retracting into nothingness. After all, Juvia still held Gray with her magic. He looked back at Gray. "I'm trying to create some _insurance_."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I told you, I just want you to stop Natsu – the younger one, of course." He chuckled, forgetting that there were currently two Natsus in the guild right now. "I have no desire to _kill_ him." Glacen said in all honesty. "But, if you refuse my kind offer, I'll have no choice but to stop him myself." He smiled grimly. "I won't kill him, but that doesn't mean I won't end up hurting him _badly_."

Gray Fullbuster felt very afraid after he heard that.

* * *

><p>"I see," Firius remarked after listening to Gray. "That damn <em>bastard<em>," he hissed, fisting his right hand in the process. "I just left him and this is how he acts now." He added, seriously aggravated by the manner Glacen acted.

"I had no choice," Gray said. He bowed his head again. "I'd rather have Natsu be beaten up by my own hands, rather than be _gravely_ hurt because of Glacen." He confessed.

Firius chuckled at that, attracting both Gray and Master Makarov's attentions. The somber situation hadn't fled the moment yet, but Firius was still able to hold a titter of amusement. After he brushed off a lone tear from his eye, Firius only viewed Gray with extreme satisfaction. "You," he said, but he paused as he left another chortle, "I really thought you're _angry _at Natsu or something."

Gray felt annoyed by that. "Of course I was totally angry to him," he said, turning his head away from the man.

"Don't act _tsundere_-ish on me now," Firius said with a smug look. "You accepted his request because you wanted to protect Natsu," he said. _Protect me_, Firius thought. "You really care for him, don't you?" He posed, although he did not expect for an answer. He knew it firsthand, even with no words spoken. He looked back at the master. "_Jii _-chan, I rest my case; I believe Gray did not betray Fairy Tail."

Gray Fullbuster looked at him with disbelief. Master Makarov only gave Firius a regarding gaze, mentally contemplating on the information he heard from Gray. The master knew – even though what decision he'd make – that Firius would fully disclaim any assertion of Gray's _betrayal_; he could see it in his eyes. No matter what, Firius put on an appearance that he'd _not_ be accepting negative as a response.

"I understand why Gray acted like that," Master Makarov finally declared. "He was coerced by Glacen, so we can leave it that he did not do it willfully." He closed his eyes for a while, thinking profoundly. "However, I do not know of Juvia's intentions." He told them. "Now that we heard Gray's side, I can assume that it was Juvia who became instrumental to Gray's capture by Glacen."

It wasn't fully decided yet, but, at that time, Firius could not do anything but to agree to what the master had said. He knew that they also needed to realize the reason why Juvia sided with Glacen. But, as time would not permit them, they would end up putting the blame to her as well.

"_Jii_-san," it was Gray who pulled them out from their musing. "I did not just do that for Natsu's sake." He began. "I also learned the reason why Juvia _tried_ to betray us to Glacen. The reason why I chose her over Natsu to accompany me to the secret location is to ask her of her motive."

* * *

><p><strong>Eight days before the new moon, Fairy Tail Guild building<strong>

Juvia hid behind the wooden posts that supported the structure's ceiling, watching Gray Fullbuster walk past the large hall. At the same time, she saw Lucy, who, a minute ago, probably came from Firius' room again, had finally chosen a mission; she ripped off the poster from the missions' board and hurriedly went to Mirajane to finalize the mission acquisition. Soon after, Lucy quickly grabbed Gray by his arms.

"_Why, Lucy?_" It was Gray's response, trying to soothe his surprise from the sudden gesture. Juvia bit her handkerchief hard, sending silent curses towards the celestial mage. _Gray-sama is mine!_ She yelled in her head. She wished Lucy to trip while walking upon the stairs.

"_Come with me,_" Juvia heard her from that distance, her eyes narrowing. She glared at her again. "_Let's do something _together." That word actually sent Juvia to her nerves. There was a small storm brewing behind her (literally), as she gnawed on her handkerchief harder. She wished it was Lucy. _Together?!_

"_Well_," Gray quickly replied. "_It's not like I'm doing something right now. I guess it's fine._" He added.

_Noooo! Gray-sama! _Juvia yelled inside her head, mentally trying to pull the ice mage towards her and away the celestial mage. _Juvia will accompany you instead!_ She continued to plea. However, she was not heard, since she brooded away from them, still hiding behind those posts. Before she could stride towards where Gray-sama and Lucy were, she already noticed that her friends had already left. They just came out through the door when she saw them.

Juvia sighed, finally leaving her hiding spot. She swore that next time she would not allow that Lucy to get over her Gray-sama – _her_ Gray-sama! Nonetheless, as she walked towards the missions' board herself, she detected a figure enter the premises a minute after Gray-sama and Lucy left the guild.

She was wide-eyed when she saw that it was Gray who just entered. Even though she tended to get clingy when it was about her Gray-sama, Juvia was first filled with doubt when she saw the ice mage.

If the ice mage just returned because he forgot something, then he would have not tended to walk so slowly. In fact, Gray acted as if he was moving under cover, avoiding to be seen and eluding possible interaction with other people. Fortunately, Juvia was still within range of her hiding spot, thereby allowing her to observe the strange-acting Gray. She approached him.

Gray almost yelped when Juvia called his attention. Turning his still shaking form towards her, Gray looked at the woman who surprised him. "Juvia," she regarded her.

Juvia swore she saw sparkles that came out when Gray blinked and said sparkles flew towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and her face burned in red. Despite that, Juvia tried to suppress her feelings and attempted to appear stoic. "Gray-sama, Juvia noticed that you're acting so casually."

Gray looked at him blankly. "Eh… Is there something for me to be anxious for?" The ice mage asked, smiling towards her.

Three heart-tipped arrows stabbed her heart. _Gray-sama, stop doing that! Juvia can't take it!_

"N-No," Juvia stuttered. "Juvia just remembered that _Erza_-san asked for you to accompany her to a mission." She lied. She deliberately changed the identity of the real person who asked for his company. "Juvia is just worried what might happen to Gray-sama if you make _Erza_-san wait."

"Eh, did I?" Gray sounded perplexed. Seeing that Juvia now also looked at him with the same degree of confusion, the ice mage quickly gained a quick train of thought! "Oh! I totally forgot about that! This is bad!" Gray turned towards the door. "Erza might kill me!" He yelled nervously.

And that was enough for Juvia to use a water whip to take hold of Gray's hand. The ice mage looked bewildered at first, but when he saw the dangerous stare coming from Juvia, he smiled, despite his current situation. He did not struggle and faced the woman instead.

"You are not Gray-sama," it was Juvia's first insanely murderous sentence to the person. "Lucy-san asked Gray-sama for a mission. Juvia saw it herself!"

"Juvia, I am Gray." The ice mage only said, as he raised his free hand and cast a simple ice magic. The ice that formed was that of their guild symbol and it floated above his palm. "See?" He said towards the water user.

Juvia staggered after she saw that. It was enough proof that the person with her was indeed her Gray-sama but there was still that lingering doubt washing over her. As she looked at the eyes of the person who claimed to be the ice mage she fell in love with, her concentration faltered; her magic wavered and lost its hold to Gray.

In one swift motion, Gray quickly grabbed both of Juvia's hand and twisted them behind her. The water user was immediately rendered vulnerable; she could not escape Gray's hold. She tried to peek over the ice mage, who now stood just in rear. "You're the worst," Juvia hissed.

"Juvia," Gray held an amused tone. "I am Gray Fullbuster." The ice mage only reiterated. "But I forgot to tell you that I am that Gray from the different timeline," he chuckled softly. "I am who you call _Glacen_."

"What do you want?" Juvia seethed. "Do you still want to try to kill Gray-sama again?"

"Nope," Glacen answered casually. He casted a silent spell that created an ice handcuff, which then disabled Juvia's hands. He gently pulled the water user to an empty table, careful not to attract the attention of the still few Fairy Tail members inside the building. "I'm far from taking the life of _younger me_." After he smoothly _forced _Juvia into her seat, Glacen took the liberty and sat beside her.

"Juvia knows they will know you are here," the water user courageously said.

"I still know few members come this early in the morning," Glacen answered nonchalantly. "It's the reason why I came at this time. However, it was bad timing that _younger me_ even came here this early." He added.

"What do you want?" Juvia only glared at Glacen.

"Do not be so hasty," Glacen responded. "With _younger me_ going out with a mission, I'm sure he will not be returning any minute now." He added, unconsciously grazing at the wooden table they sat at. His gazes were thrown everywhere – at some individual member walking along the hall, at some objects that remained stationary and at the whole internal structure of the guild building itself. "I feel like having the whole time for myself."

Juvia did not have any word at that. She just tried to silently escape from the magic that was used against her.

"I don't really have a choice," Glacen continued, aware of Juvia's attempt of escape. However, he did not even try to stop her, since he was confident enough that she would not be able to free herself from the magic. Nonetheless, if things came to worse, Juvia could simply call on the attention of other Fairy Tail members. He could not risk that. He knew the water user would remain silent by offering her his words. "If it's you, I know my plan will work."

Juvia paused as she looked at Glacen. She could not understand his words.

"I'm going to use _younger me_ in my plans." He finally revealed his motive. "Like what I told you earlier, I'll refrain from killing him, at the very least. On the other hand, if I don't create any _leverage _for him to agree, then my efforts would lead to nothing." He finally returned that gaze Juvia gave him. "If he knows that you are to become my _unwilling _hostage, I know he shall do things for me. After all, _younger me _has a tendency to value his own _nakama _than his life."

Even so, letting Glacen acquire what he wanted was something a Fairy Tail member like Juvia herself could not allow. Just as soon she opened her mouth to speak, Glacen had stopped her when he talked again.

"Fairy Tail's safety has been _secured _ever since these plans have taken place." Gray's future persona gave an assurance. "Everything has been done just because we wanted to make Fairy Tail secure and save everyone else."

After he ended, Natsu suddenly intruded their conversation. The fire mage was still apparently disappointed that Firius was being given trust in order to help them in their current situation. The dragon slayer glanced at both Gray and Juvia, slightly curious as to why the latter two were eerily silent when he bumped into them. Shrugging it off as a normal behavior, Natsu spoke to them, mostly towards Gray, about his dislike to that 'Firius guy' who acted so strange that he could not tell if he was being good or was planning something else.

"Don't mind it too much," Gray responded, earning for himself a confused look from Natsu.

"Gray, that's not like you," Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?" Gray chuckled at that. "Sorry 'bout that," he continued to let go small bouts of his hilarity. Natsu did not notice that he was not the Gray the former knew so well.

* * *

><p>Juvia was pulled out from her thoughts, when the huge artificial dragon, <em>Dragonoid <em>as Daphne-san had called it, roared again as it continued to lambast Magnolia into debris. She remembered the moment when Glacen-sama had infiltrated the guild in order for him to acquire the _insurance_ he claimed he needed – the water user _herself_. Juvia looked lifelessly from afar, observing the display of light that colored the sky, that of destruction. Now that the fiasco she and her Gray-sama had been revealed, she did not know what would happen next.

She was not angry because of what happened. She was not mad that Glacen had used her in order to satisfy his plans. Instead, loneliness tore her heart when she finally acted as her agent. She thought she could bring herself to hate Glacen for what he did. She thought for it for a long time. But it appeared that her struggle to do so only made her _sympathetic _for him.

Glacen-sama said that his reason was for Fairy Tail's own safety. Even though it sounded noble, knowing his ways only twisted his own beliefs. Juvia did not like it and would never like it. However, even though decrepit those ways were, Juvia then understood that Glacen-sama did _hate_ it. After she realized what Glacen-sama felt, she could not fully detest him. Somehow, Juvia could only say that, in the end, what drove Glacen-sama to his goals was his own _sadness_.

It was disheartening, but it was not uncommon for everyone to be compelled by their own sadness. Even Juvia herself had turned into the shadows when loneliness overwhelmed her, back then when she was still a member of Phantom Lord Guild. Humans were driven by emotions and sometimes their actions could come to a point wherein those deeds became unreasonable. And, most of the time, even everyone could lose their own sight because of their own feelings.

Perhaps Glacen-sama had been _numbed _by the sadness he felt all the time. His heart was just full of sadness that his heart could no longer contain any semblance of guilt. It appeared to Juvia that Glacen-sama's aims were not because of Fairy Tail but rather because _he was so sad_ he would not like bad things happen to Fairy Tail. He was already _grieving_, and he did not want to be saddened more.

He was just sad. And, because of that, he denied everything. He thought by doing the things he ought to do right now, he could be preventing much something worse that might happen. Little did he know that it was an _unconscious _downright denial of his own sadness. He had lost sight due to his feelings and had them replaced with rejection.

Juvia was sad for him. She had seen the coldness from his eyes, the solitude and the pain all working together, further clouding the sight of the ice mage. Glacen-sama was also in a middle of a struggle, a struggle that he wanted to fight by himself. And, by doing so, he had already trampled the very feelings of the people he wished to protect. He was blinded by his own pursuits and had hurt those people instead. She was sad that Glacen-sama had to face it that way.

All people are driven by their emotions. However, not all of us know if we are being driven properly.

Juvia looked ahead and continued to tread towards Magnolia. If things were going to spiral down into pain and destruction, then she needed to intervene. After all, Juvia felt responsible for what was happening to their guild and the city right now. She was in fact one of the root cause for the dilemma all of them faced right now.

She finally realized that not all enemy needed some beating for them to understand. Sometimes, it's the _villains_ who needed help.

* * *

><p>"I'll stomp you flat, Erza Scarlet!" Daphne's voice came out together with the roar of Dragonoid. The huge monster lifted its foot and placed it above Erza, who just fell from the dragon's back as she lost balance when the whole thing moved again. When the dragon began to drop its foot hard down into the ground, multiple magic attacks hit the dragon, rendering it unsuccessful in its aim to destroy Erza.<p>

Erza quickly recovered and went back to her _nakama_'s side. She was quickly briefed about the situation in Magnolia, including the master's plan.

"So the master decided that destroying the Dragonoid was the top priority?" She reiterated, looking at the red spherical crystal embedded at the huge monster's chest. "How about Natsu?" She worried over the fire mage, knowing that he could be labeled as well as casualty if they assault the artificial dragon relentlessly.

"He said he was sturdily built, so he should be fine." Lucy replied, since she felt the same when she heard the plan. She looked apprehensively at the same spot where Erza stared.

"I see," Erza replied. She inhaled fully. "Natsu!" Soon her voice was loud enough that everyone near heard her call. She tried to call the attention of the fire mage deep inside the monster. "On Master's orders, we will stop the Dragonoid with our full strength! Before we do that, I want to check with you!" She made her voice louder. "Let us hear you!"

They did not hear a response for a short while, just before a deep but amused voice escaped from the monster itself. "Sure, I'll let you hear…"

Somehow, Natsu's voice did not calm down Erza. Years of being together with the fire mage had made her fully aware of the male's quirks. That sound was not something Erza wanted to hear from the man they knew who had full of hopes and aspirations. "Natsu…" she could only state his name in deep worry.

"Ready?" Natsu held the same volume of that almost spiteful sound. "Cock an ear and listen up." They did remain silent and try to hear out what the fire mage would say. "Bust this thing up, and me along with it!"

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Oh yeah, we're finally nearing the climax of Daphne's Arc! :D

**Me**: How the hell did Kuroko-kun tracked me here?

**Kuroko**: He is pretty bold just to state it in that way. He is definitely helpless and has already thought of giving-up.

**Me**: WHOOAH! Where'd you come from again?! And, Kuroko-kun, I'm not sure you're allowed to say that here...

**Kuroko**: Kezelghski-san, we are actually from two different magazines and publishers. You shou-

**Me**: That's it folks! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys**. I'm doing an early update because I expect I won't be handling until next year (I mean this New Year's week). There is an announcement at the bottom of this update, so please read it if you have time.

I do hate myself for making some other fic. I really want to focus on The Ice Mage's Assassin, but my mind wanders often too much these days.

Thanks in advance for reading this chapter! :")

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gray Fullbuster will have the most special role.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"If Magnolia gets ruined 'cause of me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night!" Natsu reasoned to them, as he remained entrapped within the magic that caused his soul to be merged with the artificial dragon, _Dragonoid_. He appealed to them, telling his fellow mages that it was the last thing to do. Never mind what could happen to him, what was more important was the safety of the city.

It was the exact same thought that ran inside the minds of the guild members who fought on the ground. However, it was never too easy to fire away a deciding hit against the enemy, more so that it was a comrade who would pay the toll. All of them swore to protect Magnolia and its people, but reluctance suddenly clouded their judgment. Natsu offered them the likelihood of ending the threat, but at what cost? If it was a trade, then they could never reach an easy bargain.

Another torrent of light hit Natsu, again leeching off his magical energies. Unlike the first time, Natsu did not yell out in pain. It was not that he was finally tolerating the agony that tore through him. No, it was because he was beginning to lose his awareness, his will to fight off the adversaries. He could not even move to struggle more, since feebleness started to take its toll to his body. "Crap!" He cursed under his breath. "I've got to at least stay conscious!" He told himself.

"_Resistance is not futile_," a squeaky voice suddenly pervaded Natsu's ears. "_Put some guts into it!_"

_Who is it?_ Natsu suddenly became aware of another presence that suddenly existed in the plane wherein he was contained. He let his pupils scan side to side, looking for the owner of the voice. It did not take him long when he saw a small figure hovering not too far from him. Together with it was another similar figure.

"_Don't you get what Daphne has said?_" There was a reply to the earlier statement and it came to the second figure Natsu observed.

"_No, I don't!_" The first one responded irritatingly. "_Do you think I'll just fall so easily?_"

When Natsu finally gained familiarity as to _who _the first figure resembled, he almost stumbled in surprise and yelled out, "Me?!" He stared incredulously at a _miniature _version of himself. He then turned his head to the next figure, and was not that stunned when he identified it as Gray – probably _Glacen _again. Although, that time, the Gray-figure was of similar stature with the other one.

"No, I'm not," his miniature copy answered back. "I'm not you. Well, I am you, but not the same you as you are right now, since I am the other you from the other time…" The mini version also appeared confused as he spoke and ended up pulling his hair in annoyance. "I'm _Firius_, geez! Making it so hard to explain!"

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked quickly.

"I'm as skillful as this guy over here," he pointed his thumb over the mini-Gray figure. "_Thought projection _isn't that difficult to do."

"Says the one who became so frustrated just to learn a transformation magic…" The Gray figure answered snidely, also in an almost squeaky-tone. "I told you not to bite off more than you can chew."

"_Teme!_" Firius yelled out, raising a fist against the mini-Gray in the process. "Do you want to go all out now?!" He challenged him.

"Idiot," _Glacen_ answered. "As if _thought projections_ can do physical battles,"

"Stop ignoring me!" Natsu bellowed. "What the hell is happening here?! Are you just delusions or am I seeing the real thing here?!"

"We're not certainly delusions," Firius said. "But we aren't real either."

"Thought _projection_," Glacen just repeated.

"Yeah," Firius agreed. "Anyways," the small figure floated towards Natsu. "Are you fine?" He asked him. "I tried to find your presence, so that we'll be able to know if you're still okay." He informed him.

"I'm still breathing," Natsu hissed as he looked at his miniature version. "If you're a projection, then why do you look like that?"

"I don't know." Firius responded. "Perhaps it's because of the distortion this plane is manifesting." He answered. "At any rate, the master is still definite that the destruction of this thing is the priority."

"Destroy this thing?" Glacen suddenly intervened, hovering between Natsu and Firius' projection. "You're already too late, Firius. Nobody will be able to crush this thing, now that Daphne is nearly successful in her plans." The ice mage told them. "If I were you, I'd just easily give up." He said.

"That's not the point, _droopy eyes_!" Firius pushed Glacen's projection on its shoulders. "This thing is going to destroy the city!" He pointed out. "I'm sure that you have some other plans; I know you wouldn't let Natsu get hurt like this." He shared his thoughts, which mildly surprised Natsu. "But I don't get it that you even aim to let this city be ruined!"

"For your information, _squinty eyes_," Glacen swiped off Firius' hands away, "it is Daphne who is using Dragonoid for her own purpose." He said. "The only thing we agreed about is Natsu's capture. Other than that, I don't have any control over her."

"You selfish _ice bastard_!" Firius spat. "Agreeing to her conditions already meant that you are giving up Natsu over her!" He yelled angrily. "That's just too stupid of you!"

"Don't call me stupid, _stupid_!" Glacen replied. "Like you said, I'm not letting her take Natsu anyway." He had a smug look after he said that. "But now is not the time and I'm reserving my powers in order to help Natsu out." He pointed a finger to Firius. "I could not do anything right now; that's just the point." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Neither could you," he added.

Firius sighed. After all, Glacen had that point correct. Now that they could only venture inside Dragonoid as projections, in order to check on Natsu, they could not really do anything else besides watch over the fire mage. Firius gave Natsu a worried and tired look. "I've talked to Gray." He just said.

"That _bastard_," Natsu fumed. "What did he say right now? Why did he betray us? Betray _me_?" He sent a demanding look at the miniature figure, silently whipping against Firius his wants to hear something _reasonable_.

"Apparently, Gray only acted upon Glacen's orders," Firius glared at the other projection. "Glacen had captured him the day we sent him away. He used Gray, Natsu. He used Gray against you. Your friend had no choice but to accept." Firius explained to him, hoping that the fire mage would have heart to accept the reason.

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked oblivious, but he already had a hint glimmering inside his head.

"Why don't you just ask the _teme_," Firius only said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Glacen, speak. Perhaps, this time, I can decide if I can _forgive _you for what you've done." He told the other projection.

"Forgive me?" Glacen's tone sounded amused. He quickly shrugged off his silent hilarity and looked at Natsu. "I threatened him, Natsu." He began. "I told _younger me_ that I will _hurt _you if he does not do it himself. I already have the idea that he will do so, seeing that he doesn't want his friends to be hurt." He gave a deep chuckle.

Natsu was stunned. In short seconds, the fire mage finally realized the meaning of the whole debacle that Gray had participated in. Natsu Dragneel was speechless that Gray was able to sacrifice his own loyalty, his own name and standing, just to _protect _him. The fire mage could not believe it at first, but he always knew that Gray was that guy who could throw anything away – even himself – just to protect those who are important to him.

Suddenly, Natsu wore a smile, which made Firius and Glacen look at him quizzically.

"Ne, _you_," he called out, facing Firius' projection. "You told me last time that I must hope for Gray to remain determined." He let go of a smile. "I think you worried me for nothing," he just said, the small merriment able to refresh him even for a little bit.

"Yeah," Firius could only grin at the thought. "I thought Gray lost faith."

* * *

><p>The sky was still dark – it was even deeper than hours before. However, that darkness was a telltale sign that midnight had long past. It was ironic, but it often ended that the darkest period of the night was not <em>midnight <em>itself. Of course, the explanation was quite simple. Almost everybody else had gone into sleep when midnight passed; thus, the light from the cities illuminating the atmosphere had been shut down.

Effectively, the light's disappearance accentuated the blanket of dark the time possessed.

Nonetheless, beside from the fact that nightfall had gone deeper, there was another reason for the pitch black color that covered the sky. It was the period of the new moon. The great celestial body, that one that was supposed to light up the sky, was nowhere to be seen. It just meant that the ticking clock had already reached the point of countdown.

Firius knew this. As he opened his eyes and temporarily cut the mental link from the projection, Firius groaned at the obvious sign of what was happening around them. It did surprise him, though, that even Glacen was observing the events through a projection as well, something he did not expect. He saw Gray in front of him, the ice mage waiting for him to return to consciousness. "Natsu is safe." He declared, much to the relief of the ice mage. "But his soul is still being sucked off into the artificial dragon itself."

"So he's not safe at all," Gray said dejectedly.

"It's not too late yet," Firius replied. "And I found a _visitor _checking upon Natsu too," he began to share his discovery to the ice mage. "It seems that Glacen is also tracking Natsu's safety as well."

"Why is that?"

"I told you before; Glacen would not want to hurt Natsu." Firius said to him. "The only thing I'm sure of is that Glacen will help Natsu escape at an appropriate time." He supposed. "I'm worried about the fact that maybe he is trying to coincide it in an important _hour_."

"It's already early dawn," Master Makarov spoke. "If I'm getting your thought correctly, I can assume that Glacen must have brought Daphne into us because he wants to _delay _Fairy Tail."

Firius nodded. Gray appeared to be confused at first, but when he remembered the date, he was equally shocked. "Today is the day when the new moon is at its peak." The ice mage stated. "That means Glacen is trying to slow us down so we can't stop him on whatever he's planning."

"Now I understand why everything became so silent," Firius spoke up. "He planned everything to the last _drop_. He even created this fiasco just to ensure we will be far behind from him." He bit his lips. "That _bastard_," he was able to mutter.

"What are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"We need to defeat Daphne immediately," Firius answered back. "We've just been hinted by Glacen himself that he really has a plan to do at this new moon's peak." He moved from his current position and towards the window, observing the large artificial dragon moving again. "If we're not fast enough, then we'll exactly end up in the schedule Glacen intended for us to be."

Master Makarov walked beside him. "If you're sure that Glacen will still keep Natsu safe, then we can have an assurance that our fire mage would not become a casualty in the end. But, even so, letting Glacen save Natsu by the time he decided to means that we will be too late. In order to counter that, we need to save Natsu ourselves." The Fairy Tail master concluded.

"Yes, _jii_-chan," Firius responded. "Fortunately, I just exactly know what to do in this kind of situation."

* * *

><p>"I always wonder where you get that enormous magic," Glacen spoke in amazement, seeing how the slightly distraught Natsu began to ravage through the city of Magnolia.<p>

On the other hand, Natsu was overly dismayed by what was happening around him; especially that Erza and the others had been particularly unpleasant towards him. He was caught within the problem itself, for heaven's sakes, and they were acting very rudely for being a so-called _nakama_. "I hate this!" He just yelled. Consequently, Dragonoid roared out loud.

"Well, you just don't underestimate the capabilities of a dragon slayer," Firius spoke out loud as he reentered the area wherein Natsu was kept prisoner. "You do not do that if you don't want something snapping back at you." He added as wise words.

"You've returned." Glacen only greeted back, floating towards the small projection of Firius. "Even though you've made them aware of what's happening, I'm sure that all of you are late already." The ice mage said in confidence.

"Let's see," Firius only replied in a challenging tone.

**o o o**

"_Juvia_," Gray snatched her attention right away. The ice mage had seen her walking towards the guild building. Gray Fullbuster was glad that she was able to avoid harm from befalling her.

"Gray-sama," Juvia responded in an equally pleased tone. Seeing the ice mage unharmed was enough to appease her guilty heart. She moved closer towards him. Although, when they were a step away from each other, Juvia had winced, since she remembered the betrayal she marred to herself. The eagerness that was plastered on her face was quickly replaced with remorse. "I'm sorry, Gray-sama."

Gray only looked at her with slight bewilderment. The ice mage was fully aware by what she meant, but in his heart he could no longer feel any semblance of upset or sadness for what she had done. Why would he feel that way in the first place? If Gray had been thought of being a traitor, then that was because of his own doing. He only did that because he wanted to save Juvia.

The world's disapproval was nothing to Gray's side. He did not care for what others said. As long as he knew that what he did was right, he was not going to be tarnished by condescending words. After all, an act birthed by the need to help a friend was never something of a disgrace.

"If there is someone who needs to be sorry, then it should be me." Gray tried to placate the water user. "If not because of me, none of this would have happened." He told her, sadness glazing his eyes. "Also, my inability to act has led to these events." He smiled towards her. "I know I have so many flaws. I blame myself for all of those. But what is more disheartening is if I don't try to make up for them. I don't need to regain people's trust; I don't need to regain the dignity I lost. As long as I am able to pay back my own ineptness, I'll be fine by that." He held her hands.

"Come with me," he said to her. "If you really are sorry for the people you've hurt, then the only thing that can show your sincerity is by helping our _nakama_."

**o o o**

Natsu, Firius and Glacen could only stare in wonder when a storm of icicles suddenly rained upon the enemies Daphne had summoned. Even though they were inside the landscape that absorbed Natsu's energies, they could feel the power that enveloped most of Magnolia. It was refreshing; even though the attack was made of ice, they could feel the warmth that accompanied the magic. After the rain of icicles had ended, every beast that Daphne had called upon was destroyed.

"That's amazing," Firius only commented, watching the surprise that took over Glacen's face. "_Ne_, even you did not expect that."

"A _unison raid_…" Glacen could only mutter in amazement. "You," he whipped his head back at Firius. "You planned this, didn't you?" He accused the other projection.

"No, of course not," Firius answered, enjoying the confusion that stormed Glacen. "If I had planned this, you should have expected it at least."

"_Heh_, that guy's a _showoff_," Natsu only remarked. "Makes me wanna crush him right now," he added. Dragonoid suddenly moved in its own accord, bypassing the orders Daphne was giving through her control inputs. Somehow, the artificial dragon was responding towards Natsu's own action.

"In fact, it's not just your _closest friend_ you can crush with Dragonoid," Firius supplemented. "Even Erza is powerless against this monster."

Both Glacen and Natsu turned their heads towards the projection that belonged to Firius. It was suddenly perplexing. Just moments ago, Firius ranted about Natsu being used as a power source for the artificial dragon. Now, he was hinting Natsu to use his current state to be able to defeat the people he wished to fight with.

"Your right!" Natsu just agreed joyously at the thought. Forget about how he was being used to power up the artificial dragon. After all, it was _his _energies being used for this. In extension, it meant that he was fighting them himself. If he was to challenge Erza right now, for sure he would take victory with his own.

However, he Natsu almost retracted in fear when Erza had managed to charged against Dragonoid, hitting the red spherical crystal on its chest. "Erza's really scary!" Natsu squealed.

"Some things just never change," Firius remarked, but mostly just to himself. He continued to watch over Natsu and then switching back at the scene happening outside. In just a few moments, they'd be able to let Natsu escape from Daphne. Firius was really glad that even Glacen willed to save Natsu later, but he could not wait for the time. Perhaps, both of them time travelers had wanted to save everyone else, even they remained enemies. At least they agreed at one thing. "It's begun."

**o o o**

"Can you hear me, Natsu?" Suddenly, Gray Fullbuster appeared atop one of the buildings nearest to the artificial dragon. The ice mage looked strangely disappointed. "You're completely helpless? You should be ashamed! You're nothing but talk, squinty eyes!" Gray inhaled for more air as he continued. "How long are you gonna stayed fused up in that thing, doing your one-man stand up?"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu answered back through the dragon.

"Hurry up and destroy that thing!"

"Yes, yes," Daphne had watched the scenery from her control room. "So that's what you were after, Gray Fullbuster?" She had a strained expression, but not totally dismayed. "But it's already too late. Why?" She pointed. "Because Salamander's magic power, and even most of his will itself, has been absorbed.

"If he can destroy it, then he would have done it by now," Glacen, still in that miniature projection only commented.

"If he can't, then why doesn't he just turn his efforts and just crush that droopy eyes flat." Firius added, and was joyed by the quick look from Glacen. "Ah, sorry for that. Of course, I don't mean you, selfish _ice bastard_." He told him. "The other you,"

"I'm disappointed in you, Natsu!" It was Happy who took the podium next. "Isn't it so? Haven't you gotten through every challenge before by destroying stuff?" He glared at the huge dragon. "I don't wanna hear you say stuff like 'bust me up with it!'"

"That's right! Everyone in Fairy Tail needs you! That's why we're trying so hard!" It was Lucy's turn next. Apparently, the members together with them didn't understand the word streak being launched by those close to Natsu. "A Natsu that doesn't respond to the feelings of his friends isn't the Natsu I know!"

"Lucy… why, you…" Natsu suddenly heated up in anger.

"Ouch," Firius only stated. "I'm sure it was not directed to _me_, _ne, _Glacen?" He said sarcastically. "I'm sure it's to this _one_." He said, looking at Natsu. "Sucks to hear that,"

"Everyone's right!" Natsu, together with Firius and Glacen, looked right, as Dragonoid itself directed its head to that way. It was Erza who next spoke. "You're sitting there, trapped! You've completely given up!"

"When did I give up, exactly?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, seriously, you did." Firius remarked. Glacen only glanced at the other projection, not sure why Firius was seemingly trying to annoy Natsu even more. In a few seconds, Glacen finally realized what the other one had in his mind.

"You!" He called Firius' attention, but he knew he was already too late. Glacen finally understood what Firius had done and he was going to be successful with it. "You sick bastard…" Glacen just said, sighing in the process. He decided that further actions would merit him nothing. He was just in a projection, after all, and he would not be able to soothe out everything now. In defeat, he turned a whitewashed look at the scene outside.

"So just as you wish," Erza continued to speak, "I shall rid the world of this giant thing!"

"Just try!" Natsu very well felt that annoyance that flared inside him. As he yelled his frustration out, enormous amount of magic power escaped from his body, charging Dragonoid even more. Firius and Glacen heard Daphne's mention that she'd be using that extreme power to wipe out Fairy Tail, although both noticed her anxiety.

The plan was working. Glacen hated to admit it, but it could not be denied anymore. As he watched Natsu pumped more power into the artificial dragon, he could even visibly see that surge of energy flooding the prison-like dimension.

"I aint kiddin' around here!" Natsu shouted more angrily and louder at that. The power coursed throughout the huge monster. As the effect became more apparent, Glacen could see that the dimension itself was beginning to be destroyed. He could only hear Firius' chuckles at his side. He was beginning to be annoyed by the other one's amusement. "All you guys think you can get away with pushin' my buttons?!" As he screamed in anger, so did Dragonoid gave a loud roar.

"The flames of _emotion_," Glacen finally stated the intended effect of Firius' plan. "Anger itself is the source of his power," he just commented. "I finally understood why in a sudden you'd let Natsu be succumbed by this artificial dragon."

"Well," Firius had a haughty expression. Both of them became silent when the dimension they were in began to disintegrate. Something appeared to protrude in front of them, before a flash of white enveloped their visions. At the exact moment, Firius and Glacen dropped their projections, the figures that signified their identities vanishing into the light.

It appeared that Gajeel had broken through the dimension itself. When the light had totally dimmed, Natsu noticed that he was in fact inside a red crystal – his body was almost embedded inside it. Gajeel only gave him an arrogant look. "Looks like I still got ways to go." He greeted. "I was tryin' to pulverize the entire thing and bust you up with it." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Teme_," Natsu jeered, but he was actually glad for the help.

"Lucy!" Gajeel yelled at the celestial mage below. "Call that horse guy! Send all the fire ya got on an arrow in here!"

"Nice, Gajeel!" Lucy complimented the Iron Dragon Mage slayer and quickly pulled Sagittarius' golden key.

It did not take more than a minute before a powerful beam of light shot through Dragonoid in a wild explosion, summoning fire all inside the red crystal where Natsu was. Just as the fire engulf everything within the vicinity, it all but pulled back, as if being sucked all at once.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" It was Natsu's last words before everything went into blur…

* * *

><p>"In the end, the weak point of Dragonoid was the source of its power, Natsu himself." Gray remarked, as he watched his friend from not too far. Natsu and Gajeel stood by the wreckage of the artificial dragon itself.<p>

The battle felt like it lasted for eternity, and nobody nearly noticed that daybreak has come. The morning sun began to bathe them in slight warmth and illuminated the whole city. The damage done to the city of Magnolia was slightly less than expected; perhaps the night accented the fire that swallowed the streets, exaggerating the destruction they'd seen. In fact, the only damages that were reported were on the streets where Dragonoid landed and had trodden at.

As members of Fairy Tail began to be fixed in an atmosphere of glee, since they managed to destroy the artificial dragon, they were caught unaware by a light that appeared in the middle of the crowd. Those who saw it quickly warned the others to move away from it. They watched the light in a moment and they were stunned to see an apparition that looked like Gray.

No. It was Glacen.

"Looks like you are ahead of schedule," Glacen began to talk, his voice slightly muffled by static. "I don't like that." He looked at the master, who now approached him. "Master Makarov," he just said, as regards to the master.

"Glacen," Master Makarov also called the other one's name. "You must have the first-hand knowledge that Fairy Tail is not going to be easily defeated. You are a member, after all." He told him. "You are only imprisoned within the hate you created yourself; it's not too late."

"Forgive me, Master Makarov." Glacen apologized. "But I think that the '_it's-not-to-late speech_' must not be directed to me." He gave a cynical smile.

Unexpectedly, another light came into them, that time in a gold hue. After the light subdued, it revealed no other else than Loke, Lucy's celestial spirit. Glacen only smiled at his arrival, pleased that the turn of events hadn't really gone against him. "I thought you wouldn't come," he just said, towards Loke."

"Expecting my arrival?" Loke prodded at the thought. "Perhaps you do have eyes everywhere." The celestial spirit told him, as he pulled out from his pocket a lacrima crystal, which appeared to be familiar to Lucy and Erza. "I finally understand that this lacrima crystal is the key to activate _those_ magic seals in Magnolia."

"You mean, the same one we encountered in Phenleone Village?" Erza sounded surprised.

"Yes, Erza," Loke only said in confirmation. "I was able to steal this so that you'll not be able to use it against this city!"

Glacen only laughed at Loke's intention. After he was able to stop his great amusement over it, he pointed a finger towards the members of Fairy Tail. "Let me say this: It's never late for you guys to surrender."

In a split second, someone was able to disable Loke. The celestial spirit fell to the ground. The lacrima crystal was not in his hand anymore.

They saw that it was now in _Firius_' own.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Guys, I don't think we've foreseen this unexpected turn of events. Can I consider this a cliffy?

If you noticed it, as of now, the only chapter in the whole fic that has a subtitle is Chapter 7, "The Ice Mage's Assassin."

As a very small post-Christmas gift, I'm going to tell you that the next chapter, Chapter 20, will be subtitled "As Secrets Reveal."

Also, I want to say that I will retreat to the once-a-week update of this fic. I've decided to continue writing another multi-chapter fic at Kuroko no Basuke's page.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20: As Secrets Reveal - Part 1

**Chapter 20**

**As secrets reveal**

Firius charged towards Loke and brought his fist against the latter's midsection. The celestial spirit did not have the chance to properly react, since he himself was still recovering. Plus, he did not expect any attack to be directed against him. The enemy, Daphne, had been defeated and Glacen was just a projection. He was in a different location; thus, it rendered him powerless to do anything. However, safety indeed was just an illusion, as the unexpected hit came from none other else but the _future _persona of Natsu himself, who they called in the name 'Firius'.

Loke held his abdomen in pain, kneeling in the process. Natsu's – the present one – punches did land hard, but Loke knew Firius was able to coat his fist with magic to augment it. Wincing in in sudden agony, Loke could only cough out in pain. For sure, the attack had taken him toll of his energy, and its sheer force even affected his breathing. He tried to glance at Firius and saw that the man now held with him the lacrima crystal he stole earlier. There was a smug look plastered all over Firius' countenance, something that warned Loke that things would not bode too well.

"It's never late for you guys to surrender," Glacen repeated, laughing hard as he did so. His projection walked and stopped just beside Firius, who was looking at the lacrima crystal.

"Firius," of all the people that were in the scene, it was Master Makarov who was most obviously distressed by the developing encounter. "What is the meaning of this?" His expression was a mix of confusion and anger. Certainly, the musk of betrayal already pervaded to everyone else. Nonetheless, the sense of treachery was always felt well if it came to the mouth of the traitor. It was the last act of denial, an act that would send them to chaos.

"Just as you see, _jii_-san," Firius only answered, looking from the crystal towards Fairy Tail's master.

"You know," it was Glacen who talked next. "We've already realized that it will be senseless if we continue to heat up our argument. We know, and you understand well, that it'll just end in a stalemate." He explained to them.

"You don't need to elaborate," Gray suddenly spoke. His countenance already told most of them what he felt that time. He looked disgusted – disgusted about the treachery that was suddenly thrown against them, disgusted that his future self was capable of such move and disgusted with himself, for not being able to decipher it all. "I've thought of it before. Why waste the time fighting amongst yourselves, if you can just pair up and take whatever you want?" He snickered. "For sure, no one will be able to go against the two of you."

"Well, that's smart of you," Firius just remarked. "However, if you've just let that thought expand, you could have foreseen this yourself." Natsu's future self said.

Natsu Dragneel stood stunned with what just happened. Loke appeared. And then, Firius quickly snatched the lacrima crystal Loke said that would control the magic seals in the city of Magnolia. He could not really decipher it that fast, but his sense of smell had even told him that a betrayal was done. He could smell the stench of deceit, something that repulsed him.

"You!" Erza only looked surprised, but directed her burning eyes towards Firius. "You've mocked us all! You made us believe that you can be trusted!" She said, raising her sword towards the man. "You've made a fool out of yourself! You bastard!" She kept on. She could feel the anger flowing through her veins. It was a sin that could not be forgiven. For all the trust they've given to him, he was a fool to just throw it away.

"No, _you_ have a made fools out of yourselves," Firius said, replying in an equally aggressive tone. "You should have believed my younger self and Gray from the beginning; I could not really be trusted. Do not be so gullible, you fools." Firius added. "Glacen and I knew the meaning of treachery more than all of you, experienced more suffering than all of you…" He said, stressing his words as he continued on. He raised the lacrima crystal above him and pushed some of his powers into it.

The crystal shot off a radiant beam of white light towards the sky. When it reached a certain vantage point, it split up into eight more torrents of light, coursing towards the cardinal and secondary directions throughout and above the city of Magnolia. At a point, all of the beams of light stopped at a certain distance. Suddenly, huge magic circles had been summoned at the spot where the lights halted. There was a single but powerful shock waved that bathed the whole city, rocking it powerfully in split seconds.

Although it did not make any visible damages, the sheer force had brought most of the people and members of Fairy Tail down into the ground. The only two people who were not affected were Glacen's projection and Firius himself.

"My right hand man, Sivren, had doubted that our plans cannot be successful, even more that we have let Fairy Tail know of it in Phenleone Village," Glacen spoke that time, amusement completely coating his tone. "I shrugged him off, knowing the plan better than anyone else. It took a long time of planning – that is what made me very sure of it."

"Shock and awe," Firius just commented. "If we let Fairy Tail know of it, then we are confident that they will be trying to do something against it." He let out a brief chuckle. "But what's more satisfying than letting know that even in the end, their efforts would lead them to nothing?" He asked. "Just _shock_ them and let them observe in _awe_,"

"Now, members of Fairy Tail," Glacen spoke again, "let me introduce you to my _left hand _man, the one who made all of this possible," the projection gave way and presented a pointing arms, "Firius." He gave the most devilish look he could muster towards Loke, who only eyed them with pain and despair. "Loke, you finally know why you are correct to assume that I have eyes _everywhere_."

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks ago, outskirts of Greenshard Village<strong>

"_It would appear that you meet me here because of important information?_" Firius had removed any semblance of informality and turned towards the importance of the other one's

"_Wasting no time, eh?_" The figure answered. "_It would appear that what you want – or who you want to acquire – would be given to you._" The person said. "_Some members from Fairy Tail have accepted the mission concerning the – what should I say, uhh – happenstance_," the person quickly wore a sardonic smile, "_occurring around the area of this forest._"

Firius grunted in reply.

"_Tell me the next one._" Firius urged the other one.

"_The fire mage, Natsu Dragneel, is together with your target._" The person said. "_Even though I know you are more than capable of taking down several mages, Natsu being one of your 'future' enemies will threaten your cause._" The figure said.

Firius seemed to have made a sound that was similar to a chuckle. The person together with him was rather surprised with the gesture. "_Don't be ridiculous._" Firius said. "_I could take down mages from Fairy Tail. Surely, Natsu Dragneel would not be a challenge against me._"

"_That is easy for you to say,_" the person said. "_Well, that has been the reason why I met you. Just to give you warnings and news,_"

"_I am thankful though,_" Firius said. "_This is the moment that I've been waiting for._" He added. "_Having someone from inside Fairy Tail itself is a great advantage for my cause._" Firius laughed aloud.

_Loke _could only watched Firius in silence. He did not really know what he'd feel that time. Right now, he was able to let himself take part to some plans of the world's most dangerous mages. He knew that it was for a good cause, but, for that, he needed to make the most unlikely alliances and even betray the people he cared for. It was a pain, but it was an agony he'd be willing to take.

Recently, Firius, Natsu's future persona, had told him that he had broken away from his partnership from Glacen. Firius said that Glacen planned instead to kill off Gray Fullbuster in order to finish it all, something the fire mage did not agree with. Firius also knew that Glacen had contacted Loke even before, since he was the only other person Glacen was willing to trust, beside from Firius.

Knowing that, Firius also managed to speak with Loke, in order to appeal to reason. Of course, Loke did not even want to let Gray be harmed. At that point, another alliance had been made: Loke would remain as Glacen's spy inside Fairy Tail, but he would be acting as a double agent for Firius as well. In that way, Firius would manage knowing what Glacen planned.

**o o o**

**Two weeks ago, Fairy Tail guild**

There was a presence that materialized behind him, but he was not even alarmed. He knew the aura the presence was emitting and decided that it was not dangerous. In fact, he knew that the presence was his ally.

"_You've come,_" Firius only said as a greeting.

"_How can I miss this_?" Loke replied. "_I'm surprised you told them everything._"

"_Sometimes, the truth is the only possible way,_" Firius responded.

"_You have something deeper in mind,_" Loke guessed.

"_I'm trying to know his resolve,_" Firius answered, looking at Gray. "_He's smart but sometimes I do not trust his decisions. However, it is a decision he can only make._" Firius said. "_If he chooses to do the ugly path, then all my efforts will come to a waste._"

"_Are you not going to do anything about it?_"

"_I told you, it's a decision he can only make._" Firius said. "_It will make every decision much easier._" He looked back at him. "_You have some information?_"

"_Yes,_" he responded. "_Just like you've thought; Glacen's amassing some forces for a siege._" Loke reported.

He had just returned at the location were Glacen and Sivren were hiding. For sure, he was really baffled why Glacen had taken a plan that would involve him in striking some pacts with the dark guilds. He could not understand it, but he was just placated by Firius, who told him that their friend had not totally lost his drive to save Fairy Tail.

His actions could easily be labeled unorthodox, but it was time that would tell them if Glacen's plan was worth all the efforts, the entire wait and all their considerations. Even Firius himself confessed that he had some doubts about it, but he could not easily question Glacen's own wisdom. After all, it was Glacen who was capable of such ministrations; how could he just misjudge him with that?

Well, that was his task as a double agent for Firius, He needed to understand what was running inside Glacen's head, and relay to it Firius. It was becoming difficult for him, though, since he was caught in a contract with his celestial mage, Lucy. He did not want her to know what he was doing, and he did not want to give Fairy Tail any semblance of treachery running just under their very noses.

He sighed.

**o o o**

**Eight days before the new moon, city of Magnolia**

The mission was, in fact, just a simple one. It was a plain messenger mission, and they didn't even need to go out of Magnolia. She and Happy had got a mission that sent them just the northwestern border of the town and it just took them less than an hour to accomplish. Well, she could have chosen a mission with a higher reward value, but, due to Firius' suggestion, she ended up having the said job.

"_I think I forgot to ask this,_" Lucy continued while she looked behind, "_but why did you have to appear right now?_" She aimed her question to their _other _companion. Happy gave a brief glance, showing that he, too, was interested for the answer.

"_My love for you has summoned me back here,_" the companion answered, the ever lively _ex-_member of Fairy Tail, the infamous _playboy _as known to some, the spirit known as _Leo_. "_It's been too long since I last saw your face._"

The truth was that he sensed something wrong. Because of it, he immediately went to Magnolia to try and investigate it himself. "_Some in the spirit world is totally concerned about this event. I just want to have a 'personal peek', if you don't mind._" He added as an afterthought, just so to make his motives _clear_.

Lucy replied soon. "_He did explain the truth to us, but he added that we must keep it a secret from the others._"

"_Hmm…_" Loke hummed as he scratched his chin in deep thought. "_That is indeed questionable._" But, deeper inside his head, it was the only reasonable thing Firius could actually do. "_But, what if he has something more to hide?_" He proposed. Well, Firius didn't exactly tell him to act '_harsh_', but Loke found that it could be a way to make him sound more aggressive towards Firius. It would help to establish his _distance_ from the man. "_It's not really uncommon to confuse others in order to conceal things._"

"_But what more has he to hide?_" Lucy asked. "_As things are right now, I don't think it'll help if he doesn't divulge the truth._"

"_Well, it pains me to say this, but I think we should not just accept everything he says as truth._" Loke replied. At that point, the celestial spirit had reminded himself of the same idea. Of course, these people were not really much the same persons as Natsu and Gray of _now_. They were from the future, and something different were bound to typify them. "_You know, it's a matter of being able to say believable things and reasonable words. I just keep in mind that liars are born with the ability to make others believe._"

_Has he ever lied to me?_ Loke could only ask in his head.

**o o o**

"_Glacen's going for a move,_" Loke said as he appeared in Firius' quarters. It seemed that Firius was not surprised by the arrival and actually looked like he was waiting him to come. "_Are you not going to do something?_"

"_Actually, I do know he's going to make his move anytime these days,_" Firius just said, looking at Loke. "_Your news is late._" He said sternly.

"_I had some things to do,_" Loke countered. "_And I do not want to raise his suspicions against me._"

"_He is never going to suspect you for something else,_" Firius said. "_Let Glacen do his work._"

However, his statement did not sound good enough for Loke. "_Come again? Let him do what he wants?_" Loke asked with a voice hinting of displeasure. "_I come to you in good nature. I want to stop Glacen too with these plans. That's why I teamed up with you to help me stop him._" He stated.

"_I don't like any arguments._" Firius responded. "_If you try to remember, the only reason I will go against Glacen is when he attempts to kill his younger self. Other than that, I will not have to care. There are only two things that are important to me right now – to find the Ardent Flame and keep Gray Fullbuster safe._" He began to explain. "_If those conditions are being pursued, then everything else is fine by me._"

"_Fine by you?_" Loke questioned. "_This is not like you!_"

"_If you have complaints, then so be it._" Firius said. "_But, like I said earlier, I am not going to have any hands on this one._" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

_So, this is your truer intentions, then?_ Loke asked silently.

* * *

><p>"You planned this all along!" Loke had stood up that time. Realization had dawned into him, but it was harsh and merciless. He looked hurtfully at Firius, his eyes being flooded with raw fury and suffering. As he glared at the man, the man who claimed would stop the schemes of Glacen, Loke did not notice the tears that escaped from his eyes. The feeling of being betrayed was the worst. He gave him all the trust he could muster. Loke put all of his faith towards Firius. He believed that he would save Gray Fullbuster. <em>How can he do that? He's the worst!<em>

"Say whatever you want," Firius replied coldly. He lashed his stingy gaze against the celestial mage, looking at him pitifully and demeaning the pain the man felt. All of them took a resolve deep in their hearts and that was what Firius had. Loke had one too, but the celestial spirit's resolve was far weaker than his. He couldn't help it, but it was the fate of the weak to be belittled by the strong. He couldn't feel any sympathy for the pain that befell Loke. After all, his will was not strong enough. It was his fault. "None of you had the mind to expect this."

"To tell you honestly, dear friend Loke," Glacen's projection spoke, and his voice stung, "this hasn't been what Firius had planned." Gray's future persona approached Loke. "Things just appeared to have worked out between us, and we just reached an understanding of sort." He told him. "Perhaps Firius might not really be sorry for betraying you, but I'm deeply saddened by it." Glacen said. Loke could not identify if he was true about his words. The ice mage had a flat expression, but he was sure he saw that sarcastic gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Loke shouted in reply. "You are not the Gray I know!" The celestial spirit spat, making Glacen look even gloomier.

"That's harsh," Glacen only commented, as he backed away and reached Firius' side. "I thought you had agreed with our plans. I've forgiven you even though I discovered that you stabbed me in the back. I've always believed you will be by my side when all of these things happen." He added. "Perhaps you've had a change of heart,"

Lucy was just wide-eyed with the exchange that happened among Loke, Firius and Glacen. She did not need the most obvious of signs. Inside her, a brimming feeling of misery had started to rise. She already deduced what they were talking about, although she could not fully bring herself to accept the reality yet. She looked at the celestial spirit. Loke was so full of anguish, so full of hate and sadness. However… "Loke?" She called him. There was already a tone of request lacing her words.

Loke only turned his head as he heard the melancholy that came out from Lucy's mouth. Of course, how could he not expect it? Lucy was smart, she would understand. There was no escaping it, he knew. He knew he had a mixed expression on his face, but who'd care with it anyway? As he bit his lips, he finally recognized that the truth was the only way. Just as what Firius had told him back then.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized at first. "It's what you hear, Lucy. I w-worked for Glacen and Firius," He ended. However, whatever words he had to speak after those were kept in his thoughts, when he was punched on his face, which sent him back again on the ground. The celestial spirit expected such battering, since he was one of the worst _traitors_ in the midst. He looked up, ignoring the pain and his lips that bled, and saw that it was Gray.

"You damn bastard!" The ice mage yelled out, totally infuriated with the farce. "Tell me that it is a lie!" He shouted again. "I even attacked you back then at Daphne's hideout! I told you that I worked for Glacen too! You tried to stop me, right?!" He asked, and his tone changed a lot. From the furious tone, Gray's voiced softened down. He was angry at first, but then he _pleaded_. "Right?!" He repeated. "You don't want me going to his side, right?" He begged even more.

Loke looked away from the ice mage. "That was a lie." He said straightly. "I exactly knew what was happening to you." He put his hands to the ground and lifted himself from the ground. "Glacen asked me to follow you. I acted like I did not know anything." He was full of regret that time, refusing to look at his friend. "Plus, it will help me make less suspicious, if I say Glacen is my enemy as well."

It was Fairy Tail's darkest moment.

A terrible plot had been finally unveiled through their very eyes, a discovery that shook the very hearts of the members. With a promise of safety coming from the man who proclaimed who'd help them, the visage of kindness had been shattered, like a mirror which had been smashed into pieces. Such pieces were themselves bane to the guild, scarring them individually as knives that flurried through their skins. It was an ultimate plot that had struck them down to their weakest.

Those two people who suddenly interfered in their daily lives, those who were known as Firius and Glacen, were the same people who orchestrated one of the most powerful blight against Fairy Tail. What was more appalling, what was more devastating was the fact that these two were mages of Fairy Tail itself, none other as the infamous Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. What was more surprising than to be taken down by the same people who acted as the pillars of their guild, of that _happy _family?

Powerless as they were now, their magics nullified by the seals that now spanned across all of Magnolia, Fairy Tail could not do anything against the two people who were revealed to be their greatest adversaries. They only watched in horror as their conspiracy, written down with almost pure precision and certainty, slammed them the most painful fact that they could receive. They'd been deceived and betrayed.

"I hope you have this kind of time to talk because you're progressing with the plan," Firius spoke, directed towards Glacen's projection. He held the same level of belligerence, something that surprised his partner.

"O-Of course," Glacen answered. "One important part is to disable Fairy Tail, so I needed to take part with all of these events." He just explained. "With Daphne being clearly able to glue in Fairy Tail in Magnolia long enough, the other part has been smoothen out; just like planned."

Firius merely grunted in reply. "You move on." He just told towards his partner. "I'll be following you shortly. I'll not let this guild stop you right now. After all," he gave a tempered look back at Glacen, "we promised each other that we'll not harm Fairy Tail."

"Yes, that's the ultimate reason why we did this," Glacen answered. "If they remain here, then they are not going to get hurt even further." As he finished his speech, he gave a weak smile towards Firius, and then vanished from their sight, signifying the end of his projection. Firius sighed, and faced most of the members of the guild.

He transferred the lacrima crystal to his left hand and held it tighter. He soon sped towards Gray and then locked his right arm over his neck. The ice mage was not able to do anything, surprise overtaking him. Just as when he realized that he had been head-locked did he start an attempt to escape from Firius' grasp. "Let go of me!" Gray struggled.

"I told you the secret on how to destroy the obsidian lacrima," Firius replied and began to hold him tighter. "I'm no fool to let you just roam around." He stated and placed the lacrima crystal nearer Gray's face. "You also know that with this, I can use my own magic." He snickered. "And I can simply blast it all off in your face," he nudged the crystal more into the ice mage's cheek.

"Not harm Fairy Tail, my _ass_!" Natsu suddenly charged towards the crowd, his fist ready for an attack. He yelled out as he attempted a punch against Firius. However, as his future persona had expected, Natsu's attack was so frail without magic. As he pulled Gray and himself to a sidestep, Firius managed to evade Natsu's attack. He quickly pointed the crystal towards the fire mage's direction.

"_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!" he used his own magic against Natsu. A ball of fire quickly formed in his hand and sent it against Natsu. In split seconds, the fireball hit the ground on where Natsu stood and threw the fire mage in the explosion. As he watched his younger self be flung away by his attack, he only laughed. "I can't believe I'm this weak seven years ago." He continued to bark some laughs. "Everything is just a _lie_. Everything."

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -


	22. Chapter 21: As Secrets Reveal - Part 2

**Chapter 21**

**As Secrets Reveal**

**Five days ago, Phenleone Village**

"I'm surprised it is you who's with me right now," Loke just remarked, lightening up the gloomy atmosphere that covered up the whole village. He was in a distance, fairly hidden from the sight of anyone else, watching Erza and Lucy chased the lightning user, after he had escaped the red ice lances from Gray himself. He was still awestruck by the crimson ice that the ice mage used and he would definitely report it back to Firius.

"I-I… had no choice." Juvia responded, trying hard not to speak in third person, as she always did. It appeared to be a lifetime effort, since she stuttered most of the time, berating herself to use 'I' instead of her name as designation. "If Ju-_I_ have not accepted his offer, then I know he will kill Gray-sama." She just said, bowing her head down.

That day, they were requested by Glacen himself to take a peek of what went in Phenleone Village. All of them – the right hand man, Sivren, the spy inside Fairy Tail, Loke, and Glacen's insurance, Juvia – had been dispatched in order to monitor one of the magic-nullifying seals and to ensure their function. For that, Glacen had managed to lure Fairy Tail's attention for the experiment.

_Tricky bastard_, Loke just thought. Truth to be told, he was impressed with Glacen's devices. In one sleight of hand, whatever he planned would suddenly be destined to become successful, despite the complications that could come. It was as if the future ice mage was reading everything from a script, and everyone with lines would acquiesce to his desires. As if he had orchestrated it while knowing everyone's moves…

"It definitely is yours," Loke said. He looked again at the chase. "It looks like that man is going back to another _area _point." He told his companion.

"There are no other options for him but to find another place where he can use the same tactic." She responded. She looked at Erza and then at Lucy. "Sooner or later, they will still win." Juvia eyed the two.

"What, you're rooting for Fairy Tail right now?" Loke only smiled towards his accomplice, apparently teasing her. "You're loyalty is to Glacen, right?" He frowned at the thought. It was so… _ironic_. Indeed, from the point on that Juvia had taken a deep liking towards Gray, she had been an ever _loyal _subject to the ice mage. She was seemingly taken in by love, something that she saw from Gray. Nonetheless, Loke was yet to decipher if Juvia's decision was of the same reason. Did she choose it because she wanted to protect Gray? Or did she take the offer from Glacen because he was indeed _Gray_? Loke could only shake his head in confusion. _After all_, he just concluded in his head,_ it will just go all down with her feelings for him_.

"And you are the one who serves _two _masters," Juvia then retorted.

"I am a double agent," Loke told her, mulling over her silent accusation. Like her, it was a half-hearted choice. He could not fully like it himself, but what better action could he do? "Glacen only knows that I work for him, that I am a spy to get information from his enemies. But, in fact, I also report to Firius." He explained to her. It was a task that he volunteered for. He believed that _future _Natsu wanted to stop _future_ Gray from his schemes. He had faith with the bond Natsu and Gray had for each other.

However, in the middle of his thought, he finally realized an impediment with his acquaintance with the water user. "Say, I'll trade _everyone'_s safety for your silence." He offered her. Loke needed to protect his real purpose. He knew that Juvia understood the situation, but what if Glacen suddenly breathed down on her neck? The celestial spirit sighed.

"You don't want… me… telling Glacen," it was not a question. It was already an obvious observation.

"Yes," the informant replied. They were people walking on a thin thread, below them a pit of nothingness and _death_. As he had thought off before, Glacen and Firius weren't just _former_ members of Fairy Tail that came from the future. They were the world's most dangerous mages. They had plans in their head, and most of them too complex to understand. They were walking bombs, time ticking down to their detonation. Apparently, their bites would chew off not just them but _everybody _else. "Let's wait for what Firius wants to happen. I know you dislike Glacen for trying to kill off Gray." He continued to gaze towards her. "Gray's my friend too, so I know what it feels.

After he was satisfied with the woman's nod of affirmation, he looked back towards the scene again. He almost cursed aloud when he already saw Erza and Lucy's head towards them. "_Damn_," he yanked his and her head down, as a last act to conceal their presence. "They noticed us." He said, softening his voice. "We need to get out, now!" He told her.

"Of course, we do." Juvia answered. "They might even try to follow us." She added. "They might discover our identities.

"You don't need to spell out what's going to happen." Loke hushed her down, looking around the place to find any paths for escape. After he found one, he tugged her by her arms and motioned her to follow him. "Damn," he muttered silently when a short memory kicked inside his mind. "We forgot that they left Gray and Natsu together."

"I think Gray-sama would not yet wake up," Juvia stated her thought.

Loke only gave her regarding look. He hoped she's right. Now that Gray had begun to utilize the Eternal Frost as his magic, they would not be able to easily hide from him. He silently wished that Juvia was correct with her assumption.

They went across another street and climbed over the roof of a house…

* * *

><p>Juvia stood behind them, looking at Loke with empathy. She knew how difficult it felt when Loke discovered that even Firius even betrayed them. The water user was then again hit by a pang of guilt. They had become puppets under the charade Glacen and Firius created, and Loke seemed to have taken an ultimate blow. Now, the truth had been revealed – Firius had played the kind character in order to separate himself from the dark schemes of Glacen. He did so as to be able to work under the covers, just under Fairy Tail's very noses.<p>

In short, Firius had not really pulled off from their partnership – it was a strategic action for them to hasten their plans. Juvia felt so pained about it. Everything had been nothing but lies. From the moment Firius had acquired the guild's trust, everything became a pretense for Glacen's further plans. It had been nothing but trickery and deception. She could not feel anything but to mourn for her own guild. They became pieces in a game board and they played very well.

She looked at Firius, who still took hold of her Gray-sama. He had that scornful expression on his face, amusement clearly seen from his eyes. "Everything is just a _lie_. Everything." He said.

"F-Firius-san," Gray spoke out. Firius only looked down with his eyes. "In the end, all what you have you done is to betray us." The ice mage spoke, sadness obvious from his tone. "I-I trusted you, after all." The ice mage spoke lifelessly.

"I know," Firius answered back, much to Gray's surprise. "I do care for you, so I know how you feel." Natsu's future persona said. "Because I also believed that you trusted me," he said with a weak snicker. "That's the reason why I was able to move and act like this." He confessed. After he told him that, he looked afar and began to speak in a louder voice. "Listen up, Fairy Tail!" Visibly, he attracted all of their attention. "You need to stop right now. Everything that is happening is for your own _safety_!"

"You're still saying that now!" Erza snarled. "You have betrayed us! Do you still think we're going to believe you?!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Firius yelled back. "You are all powerless right now! You do not have the ability to stand up against us now! Do not be so full of yourselves!" The fire mage got angry that time, his energies rattling the surroundings. Gray could see his energies bellowing from his body. "If you understand the situation, then you must be able to hear reason." He told them. Most of the Fairy Tail members had stopped their attempt to attack him. Even Master Makarov had remained beside Erza. "It will be better for you to remain here." He said, not really shocking the mages.

"What's your reason, Firius-san?" Gray called his attention again. The ice mage had been already motionless on his grasp; probably he had already given up on struggling. Gray just placed his hand over Firius' arm. "Please, tell me."

* * *

><p><strong>Eight days before the new moon, Magnolia Marketplace<strong>

"We need to go or we'll lose him." Natsu started to sprint when Gray grabbed him by his arm. The fire mage stopped and didn't say a word, but he quickly sent a distressed gaze towards the ice mage.

"I think it'd be better for me to follow him," Gray said.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm the first one to have thought to follow him––"

"I know," Gray cut him off. "That's the reason, actually." The ice mage stood forward Natsu. "I know the marketplace blocks off both of your senses from each other, but I don't think Firius is not suspicious at all." Gray said with a sharp eye. "You're still at your optimum, right?" To which he was only responded with a curt nod. "That's the story. Both Firius and _Glacen_ have the ability to track people by just sensing their magic powers. You, as you've said, are still pouring with your energies. I think Firius really does know you're following him." Gray explained.

Natsu seemed appeased with the explanation, although the thought of leaving when he was still in the middle of tailing Firius did not excite him. Gray, now he understood, was not still in his best condition, making him invisible in both physical and magical sense of his future self. He did trust the ice mage to work out his own plans, but he did not trust Gray's condition right now.

"But––" he was to complain, but Gray cut him off again.

"Of course we'll not be without back-up." The ice mage said. "Try to call on Lucy and others here."

Satisfied, Natsu turned back and then went back to the guild. Gray, on the other hand, only looked ahead. He trusted that with Firius overprotective of him, Natsu's future self would not harm him. It was time to discover more things. But, unlike Natsu's stealthy way, Gray would like a direct confrontation – _if_ he'd be able to, of course.

Realizing that Natsu was already far away, Gray exhaled the negative air that he held. At the same time, he frowned at the thought that Natsu had _misidentified _him yet again. He did not know if it was a good or a bad thing. He was thankful that he was able to go past through the fire mage's excellent senses, but he was extremely worried as well. Was it because he was the _same _Gray? He asked in thought. He knew, for sure, that he already had some characteristics that would make him differ from the _present _Gray Fullbuster. Somehow, Natsu missing some important information was not a _normal_ Natsu. He just shook away his thoughts.

A very important matter was now going to be settled at that very day. Glacen even braved to infiltrate the guild building of Fairy Tail in order to meet up with some _important _individual, someone he was willing to risk his life for. After he had _coerced_ Juvia back at the guild, he finally discovered that Firius had left a trail for him to follow. It seemed that his friend from the future had seen his arrival, and prepared for this meeting.

He trod forward, knowing very well that Firius was just waiting for him.

He snuck inside a seemingly vacant storehouse, hiding from plain sight, deeper inside the marketplace. He took a straight path forward, knowing that Firius – _Natsu_ – wasn't the man who'd trouble himself with intricacy. Just a after a minute of walk, Glacen had finally reached an open location, closed in by the walls of taller structures, isolating them from the people.

"_Natsu_," Glacen quickly gathered the attention of the other mage, after he'd seen him standing alone in the middle of the place.

"_Gray_," Firius quickly responded as he heard his friend. He whirled slowly and faced the ice mage, looking at him a neutral expression.

Both of them remained silent for a while, glaring daggers to one another, gauging each other in quietness. It was one of their common gestures to one another. After all, their friendship was not really established on the realm of words; oftentimes, they understood each other through silence, through the mere eye contacts they'd share and through their mere grunts and sighs. Just when their staring battle intensified, a smile escaped from Firius' lips, which he tried to flatten out once again.

"You lose," Glacen only declared, finally ending their 'skirmish.' "Losers talk first." Glacen added.

"No fair," Firius pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I always lose in this one."

"Weak," Glacen just commented, as he approached a wooden crate beside the nearest wall. He took a sit on it and looked back at Firius. "_Natsu_," he called out again. "So you know what I'm thinking already?"

"I thought the loser's going the one to speak first?" Firius answered back, walking near Glacen. He took a seat on the same crate, their backs against one another.

"I know you're just going to speak in circles, so I thought of giving you a head start."

"_Aa_," Firius just hummed, thinking about it as well. Silence reigned again.

Glacen, though, wasn't bothered when they stopped conversing yet again.

"_Gray_, I'm not going to change my mind." Firius spoke up again. "If you still aim to kill your younger self, then I'm going to stop you with all my might." He said to the ice mage.

Glacen sighed. "I know you're going to say that." A pause. "Even though how much I convince you, you're not going to yield." He sighed again and leaned further backward, plopping himself on Firius' back. He felt that his friend had shifted to support his weight. "I'm just tired, _Natsu_." He told his friend.

"We all are," Firius replied. "But I'm sick of seeing people die, _Gray_." He added. "We've lost too many of our friends, too many of them…" He shut his eyes close, looking at the memories of that night when Fairy Tail was repainted with blood. He remembered the dead bodies that littered the place. Those terrified faces that he saw… He opened his eyes, wishing not to see that scenery again. "This is a different timeline now."

"I know," Glacen actually admitted. Firius, on the other hand, was mildly surprised. He knew his friend was smart, but he hadn't yet heard that acknowledgement when they reached the timeline. Firius, on first thought, felt that it was just pride that held Glacen gratified with his ideals. However, he finally understood that it was also his will that held him stubborn. "Perhaps it's time for me to concede that I've done wrong."

"Wow, hearing such words from the _ice prince _himself make me feel so proud…" Firius stated in a teasingly manner. Glacen reached far behind and punched a knuckle over Firius' head. "_Geez_," Firius mumbled, massaging his head from pain. "I'm just joking." He said.

"Yeah, whatever," Glacen replied.

"So, does that mean you want to continue on with the _original _plan?" Firius then asked. He stretched out a little when he felt Glacen bearing down his weight further against him.

"Yep," Glacen answered immediately. "I've thought it about over and over again. I finally realized that it was the best option." He just concluded.

"Well, it's nice to hear that." Firius answered. "But I'm not really sure that you really reflected on it." He said, sounding doubtful.

"Huh?"

"When you attempted to assassinate your younger self, I recognized that you are still going by the idea we made some time ago." Firius began to explain, pointing it out for Glacen. "It's like you're trying to hit two birds in with one stone."

Glacen chuckled. "More like it's hitting one bird with two stones," he corrected the other one.

"Same thing!" In annoyance, Firius jumped off the wooden crate, leaving the leaning Glacen to lose balance and fall over the item. He ended up sprawled on the ground. Firius only watched his descent and, when Glacen had stayed down on the terrain, laughed at his despicable situation.

"Shut up, _idiot_!" Glacen reprimanded his friend, as he helped himself stand up. He wiped off the dirt that clung on his clothes. "Take this seriously!"

"I don't need to look serious just to show you that I am," Firius answered, looking at Glacen with a smile. "I understand you have finally made the decision and I feel better that way." He raised a finger and pointed it at his friend. "However, I want to hear _it _from your mouth." He said.

Glacen looked comically mortified. He just sighed and adjusted his posture. "From today on, I promise that I won't attempt to kill my _younger self_." He actually reddened, feeling slightly embarrassed that he needed to declare it in such way. "Even _Natsu _can finally be rest assured that _Gray Fullbuster_ would not be killed anymore." He ended.

Firius just grinned happily. The hand that Firius used to point at the other one had been curled into a fist. Glacen only smiled at that, raised his own knuckle and bumped it against his friend's.

* * *

><p>"I told Loke before that I would not bring my hands into any matters as long as Glacen does not plot to kill his younger self." Firius continued to explain to them, just after he recounted the deal he had struck once again with Glacen. He had noticed Gray's total silence after he heard his claim. "Perhaps, I can say that I have lost interest to any things that happened next. I finally found the assurance of your safety, Gray." Firius told the ice mage. "With that assurance, the only thing that mattered next to me is to find the <em>Ardent Flame<em>."

"A-Are you saying that you just i-ignored the actions Glacen did when he promised my safety?" Gray muttered his question.

"Overlooking his engagements was already an unspoken condition when he promised your safety." Firius replied coldly. "We now step on forward our _real _plan." He added.

Gray suddenly remembered a memory. _Apparently, both masters want you alive_, the encounter in Phenleone replayed in his head. _So, that was what he meant_… He appeared stunned for a while.

"What plan?" Gray inquired.

Gray was being smart again, Firius knew. The ice mage being this inquisitive denoted some underlying motive. He had no idea what, but he was sure of it. Nonetheless, the real purpose of dragging Daphne into Magnolia was just to stall Fairy Tail, to contain the guild inside Magnolia. Of course, he and Glacen had needed to keep their unfriendly stance until the plan reached its peak, but Fairy Tail proved to be much sturdier than they expected. The only thing that remained significant at the moment was to hold them longer. If Gray was trying to play his cards, then Firius would gladly take part.

"Part of the plan was to send you away." Firius began to explain. "After it has been revealed to you about the _New Moon_ plan, Glacen felt the need to delay Fairy Tail of an action about it. Glacen and I planned it to make a pretext that there was still a threat against you, so that the master would worry about your safety; thus, sealing the plan to take you away."

"And what good did my absence give?"

"Master Makarov's reluctance… Three days wherein Fairy Tail remains clueless about the plan… Daphne's appearance… Your _capture_ by Glacen himself…" Firius stated the important ingredients he claimed to be the stepping stones for the greater parts of their plan.

Gray's gripped Firius' arm tighter. He was dumbfounded when he heard that. "_You _were the one who informed Glacen of my whereabouts," he finally realized the turning point of it all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Firius stated. "The only person who knew where you'd go was _me_." He pointed out. "Of course, who else would tell other people about it?"

"What plan are you talking about?" It was Master Makarov who finally intruded.

"There is another more _radical_ way of protecting the _Ardent Flame_, other than killing off the _Eternal Frost_'s holder." Firius answered back. "The seals placed in Phenleone Village, the seals that are right now in Magnolia… Glacen did not just take control of the dark guilds just because of a personal cause; we had really planned to use those guilds to be able to plant seals all around the Kingdom of Fiore." By that time, all Fairy Tail members were visibly shaken at the revelation. "It was during that siege in Magnolia that Glacen implanted the seals." He explained to them.

"As you already discovered, the seals neutralize, nullify and absorb magic in an area." Firius looked at the floating magic glyph above Magnolia's cathedral. "The obsidian lacrima can only absorb so much amount of magic; the complication that made us thought of another plan. You see, if we remove magic in this place, there is a possibility to deactivate any magic _temporarily_."

"A-Are you saying…?" Master Makarov only stared at Firius. "That's impossible!"

"As what Glacen's right hand man said," Firius responded. "We thought that if we forcefully remove magic, then we can render the _Eternal Frost_ ineffective. We can finally remove the threat from the _Ardent Flame_. However," he clutched on Gray's neck tighter, "we discovered that even with the seals active, Gray can still do his magic; the Eternal Frost releases power more than the obsidian lacrima can absorb."

"That's the reason why you had let Gray destroy the obsidian lacrima crystals himself in Phenleone," Erza recognized.

Firius nodded. "We needed to change the plan. If we cannot control the _Eternal Frost_, then the whole world must _sacrifice_ itself, rather than for Gray lose his life." He declared to them. "With multiple seals activated across the whole kingdom – within large cities, small villages, _everywhere_! – we can absorb all magic powers the whole world can provide! If we are able to do that, the whole world will be rendered _without_ magic! Not even the _Eternal Frost _can persist in a world where no magic exist!" Firius finally told them the ultimate plan he and Glacen had orchestrated.

"But everyone else will be affected!" Master Makarov countered.

"Will that not be a better arrangement?" Firius countered. "Everyone else is without magic. Even the _Ardent Flame_ will be rendered powerless. But what would that mean? If there is no magic in this world, then no greed over power will exist, no one will ever want to taste self-indulgence because none of it will be left." He stated. "This world will be _fair _again."

"You also said that the seals can only absorb for so long," Erza emphasized. "As soon as the new moon ends, the spell ends as well!"

"You're wrong." Firius answered. "The only thing we need to do about it is to ensure that we can send the _absorbed_ magic _faraway _so that the obsidian lacrima crystals can continuously absorb magic." He told them. "Glacen and I know that other dimensions exist alongside ours. By sending off the magic of this world to another, we can eliminate any trace of magic in this world!"

* * *

><p>"Master, it is time." Sivren announced, after he had done some calculations. Glacen nodded at the pronouncement as he approached a machinery-like object that lay in the center of the room. "To what dimension are we going to send this world's magic away?"<p>

"_Edolas_," Glacen answered. "The dimension goes by that name. We can send this world's power into that place."

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Thanks for those who continue to read this fic! :3

If you read Kuroko no Basuke fanfics, please read mine as well (The Hitman). Tee-hee~! :P


	23. Chapter 22

**Note**: I forgot that I still have some remaining "advance" chapters left, so I decided to post it before my rewrite overtakes this one. I'm sorry for the long delay and my sudden decision to make a 'rewrite' of **The Ice Mage's Assassin**.

Thanks for those who have read this fic of mine! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Glacen attempted to calm his breathing down. It had been a while since he successively used the power of the _Eternal Frost _for himself. Surely, the caster magic was so intoxicating, so _powerful_, that sometimes he could not control it _fully_. Even using the _Eternal Frost_ non-stop for a day weakened him; not just physically, though. Mentally, he had to struggle so that he would not be taken over by the magic itself.

A twinge of pain shot through his head, a sensation that he tried to ignore. As the last swirl of energy left him, Glacen disregarded the signs of discomfort swallowing his body. The side effects of the magic were outrageous; one time in their future he had to remain in bed for three days just because he was exhausted for using his magic. Glacen did not mind if he was being reckless for ignoring his body's call – they were nearing victory and, simply, there was no time for rest.

The _Eternal Frost_ did a lot of things different. His regular magic was that of ice creation. However, for some reason, with the power coming from the _Eternal Frost_, his ice would turn crimson, and then augment his powers at least _tenfold_. The most terrifying, nonetheless, was the part wherein his will would _weaken_ as long as he used the magic. In their own timeline, it caused him to kill off every members of Fairy Tail. Firius, though reluctant, had shared that when the _Eternal Frost _had taken over it seemed that he was a different person; that he looked like he was being _controlled_.

Of course, the only recollection left in Glacen's mind was a _twisted_ version of the event. He was a _murderer_, back then. It appeared to him that he _willfully_ gave everyone their deaths. It almost drove Glacen crazy, but Firius was able to keep him in check. Only when everything had transpired had he known the gravity of what he did. His eyes crying out a river, Glacen only looked at his guild with deep regret and horror. But it was just Firius' belief that held both of them in sanity.

_No_, he'd remember Firius' words that time. _You did not do it, Gray. Someone else has done it. Damn it, Gray, I know you never want to kill our friends_. His friend would often say in tears, while punching and destroying _random_ stuff just to transfer his rage. How Glacen wished that he was instead the object of Natsu's anger. It would feel much better that way, for it would have satisfied his guilt. Evidently, Firius had lashed out all his efforts to recompense for the _sin _that he had done.

_What? Trying to take your own life?_ Firius berated him one time, that time when Glacen felt it was a burden too heavy to take. Firius had given his mightiest blows, his loudest yells and his terrifying rage when he found out that the ice mage wanted to end his own life. _I'm disgusted that you have even stooped this low_, he said in vexation. _Do you think you'll be ever forgiven if you end your life?!_

Glacen could only sigh in shame when he remembered that. And, partly, it was because of Firius' optimism being rubbed against him – every day, every moment and every _second_ for that manner. His friend, all throughout the days that they spent with each other after that _tragedy_, seemed to have silently accepted Glacen's burden as his own. _One by one we'll ask for their forgiveness_, Firius would tell him. _Even it takes us forever, we'll ask sorry and live on for them_.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when his right hand man, Sivren, stood in front of him. Glacen only looked at the slightly shorter man with slim curiosity, wordlessly asking the latter what the matter was.

"I still can't believe how powerful your _ice magic _is, master," he stated in awe. "There are only so few known ice users that are just so strong."

"That's the simple reason why we must never underestimate the skills of other individuals." He commented. Of course, Glacen realized, he had never shown to Sivren or to the other members of the dark guilds he controlled his true image. To them, he was that '_odd-white-cloaked-man-who-had-that-terrifying-crim son-blade_', the current leader of the minor dark guilds. He was, in fact, the other infamous member of Fairy Tail, the ice mage _Gray Fullbuster_. Destruction was one of the ways of Fairy Tail; he could not remove that side of him.

"And I'm still really surprised that you managed to stop Fairy Tail." Sivren added, as he finally began to walk towards their destination. "And thanks for the Magic Guild in a state of confusion after they fired _Etherion _weeks ago, we are able to infiltrate their fortress." He looked back at the bodies of the council members who tried to stop their entrance. Well, his master took them down easily.

"The most important product of planning is success." Glacen replied. "You must very well remember that." He added.

"Yes, master." Sivren nodded at him. "I wish to be informed again of the parameters." He suddenly declared. "The seals we planted in cities and villages in the whole kingdom were the first phase of the plan."

"Indeed," Glacen said as he navigated the halls of the huge magic council. "During the peak of the new moon, which happens to be at noon, we will make sure that the energy that the obsidian crystals have absorbed will be removed from them, so that they can capture more magic." He explained to his right hand man.

"In order to do that, we need to send the energy off from them." Sivren continued. "That is the part that I'm confused about. I'm not sure how are we going to do that."

"There is a mechanism I _remember _known as _anima_." Glacen shared. "In truth, it is analogous to the magic used by celestial mages. The existence of celestial spirits confirms the presence of other dimensions other than ours. I believe that there are parallel dimensions wherein we can _shoot off_ the magic absorbed by the seals." He expounded. "The only thing we need to do is open a portal that will connect our dimensions."

* * *

><p>"…so that we can put this world's magic into that dimension." Firius continued to narrate. Fairy Tail members only had the openmouthed expressions on their faces as they hear out his explanations.<p>

"I-I," Gray tried to speak up again, attracting the attention of Firius who still held him tightly in his arms. "I don't hate what you want to do." Gray said, startling Firius with his words. "I don't hate how you want to solve this problem without killing me." The ice mage added. "But," a surge of energy instantly covered Gray's body, much to Firius' surprise. As Gray's power grew, Firius could feel the sting from the swirling energies. "I hate it that you need to deceive me." He just said, and the anger he felt finally manifested in his energy.

Firius was literally grazed and took a scar when a whiplash of energy hit his body. At first, he was able to resist the surge of power from Gray. But when another wave of energy washed through him, Firius did not have any choice but to release Gray from his hold and save himself from the trouble. He jumped and flipped away as he watched Gray's power plainly destroy the ground and the objects around him.

"I knew from the start that you wouldn't like it," Firius answered back, looking at the gash at his right arm. "If I tell you that, I'm sure you'd just go against _us_." He told him and kept the lacrima crystal in his hand. He gave a look at the Fairy Tail members surrounding both him and the ice mage. "I suggest you start moving out." He told them. "You're not going to like what's going to happen next." Just as when he said that, a large crimson hammer appeared atop of him.

Barely missing the attack, Firius could only avoid being hit by the random debris that was sent by Gray's magic. He skillfully evaded the fragments, jumping at proper moments, tumbling and rolling off to avoid taking damage. Just as when he regained his footing from his sudden elusive maneuvers, a huge crimson lance sped towards him. He wasn't shocked by it and was able to put his hands in front of him, summoning a ball of fire, which he sent against the lance.

An explosion of ice and fire covered Firius' body, but he did not take any injury from it. He jumped backwards soon, and, as he expected, a barrage of ice followed him as well. All that it took him was to roll to the side just to avoid the path of the ice and he was steady and ready to defend again. He only saw Gray charging with that infamous _Crimson Blade _covering his right hand. Firius only frowned when he noticed it.

"In truth," Firius spoke aloud, as he prepared himself for the attack, "that _Crimson Blade_ is a normal ice spell. However," when Gray swung it against him, Firius only sidestepped and circled around him, and followed it up with a fire-coated fist. "The _Eternal Frost_ makes it more powerful and frightening, capable of destroying even the strongest of swords." He quickly punched Gray on his back, sending the ice mage tumbling down the ground.

Due to the force of impact, Gray spat out blood as he skid on the earth, destroying some pavements in the process. The ice mage stood up limply, trying to regain his stature just after he was attacked. "Shut up!" Gray yelled out in reply. Using his left hand, he summoned an ice disk which started to spin wildly as soon as it appeared. Gray threw it against Firius.

Firius observed that as it flew nearer him, the ice saucer actually gained size. By the time it was some few feet away from him, the ice saucer was already as tall as him. However, he had already assumed the attack way before Gray used it against him. He hurdled to the sides and escaped from the disk. Unfortunately, a house that stood at the saucer's path received the ice magic and was destroyed into rubbles.

"The truth is that you are _powerless_." Firius said to Gray. The ice mage immediately stopped dead in his attacks, looking bewildered at Natsu's future persona. "If you think – if all of you think – that magic equates into power, and this power capable of stopping any hurdles, then all of you are mistaken." Firius just told him. "Until now, you use the _Eternal Frost_'s blessing because you are powerless. Isn't that the reason why I and Glacen returned in this timeline? To stop that magic?" Firius bowed down in disappointment.

"The only thing you made me understand is _despair_." Gray responded. With his free hand, the ice mage performed another magic and summoned a large number of crimson ice swords in the air. He pointed his hand against Firius. "I trusted you. I believed in you." In one, in twos, in threes, it started in a few number before the barrage of ice swords started to move against his enemy. It was the time that Firius was caught off guard, since it was now apparent that he hadn't expected that move.

The swords cut through the air, slicing everything they touched. If the members of the guild hadn't heeded to Firius' warning, then more than half could have been turned into casualty already. Perhaps, it had been the most destructive skill that Gray had summoned through the use of the _Eternal Frost_. A whole street was ravaged down into nothing as the magic attack finally died down. However, to the ice mage's surprise, Firius still stood in front of him, only managing to get two cuts from the magic.

"You are smart," Firius stated. "But, sometimes, you decide _wrongly_."

* * *

><p>"I always expected that the magic council is as complex as they look from the outside." Sivren gave his remark, as he and his master trod the innermost sanctum of the structure. "They always have given that kind of impression."<p>

"The Magic Council system is simple enough," Glacen answered back, as he observed the lacrima input crystals that lined the wall nearby. He had a small smile when he finally realized that they would verge on their goal soon. He approached one of the lacrima devices and studied it eagerly. "The only thing that makes it complicated is the people who controls it," he continued, fascinated by what he saw. Satisfied that the lacrima system was in perfect condition, Glacen twisted and approached Sivren.

The right hand man saw his master and patiently waited for his words.

"I was correct to assume that even though severely crippled weeks ago, the Magic Council was still able to preserve the mechanism for _Etherion_." Glacen just stated, to which Sivren was visibly glad for. "Bring in your most trusted men." He ordered him. "Simply firing _Etherion _is a one-man task, but powering it up needs a lot of hands."

"I understand," the right hand man only said, before he hurried outside the massive room. Glacen only watched the man retreated from their current location, before he turned his attention towards the shadow that crept inside.

"You've finally checkmated me, _Mystogan-san_." Glacen said aloud; however humor coated his words.

One of the enigmas of Fairy Tail revealed himself from the darkness that settled inside the room. Mystogan carefully walked nearer the leader of the dark guilds, preparing one of his staves. "It took me some time to discover," Mystogan spoke, his voice muffled by the green mask he wore to conceal his face. "But your final revelation finished my investigation." He continued.

"Firius and I knew you're tailing our activities." Glacen just commented, looking rather pleased at the sight of Mystogan. "You are a mystery, but you are very loyal to Fairy Tail. So, knowing it, we just concluded that you are going to be a problem, at the very least. Well," Glacen just chuckled under his breath. "You are an S-class mage, after all."

"So you also understand that I can go against you," Mystogan just said, expertly winding his staff on his right hand.

"Actually, I don't want to fight you," Glacen said, waving his hands in a submissive gesture. "I have personally labeled you a 'complication', and Firius has seconded me with that." He said, appearing very smug in his current situation. "I know you want to support Fairy Tail without them seeing you much, so you opted to track me and get down with it." Glacen explained, reading Mystogan's intentions like a book.

"It seems you are not a typical enemy." Mystogan observed, slightly astonished by the words of the other.

"I am," Glacen acceded. "Seriously, both of Firius and I don't want to do anything with you. If you can listen to our reason, then do please take the time to understand our motive." Gray's future self offered Mystogan.

Mystogan actually took the time to reconsider the proposal. Even though he finally discovered the plan, there were still parts that he wanted to understand more. After all, Firius and Glacen now started to take over the stage Mystogan himself knew very well. However, from the looks of it, Glacen and Firius appeared very knowledgeable about the situation they were pushing the world into.

"You are going to recreate _Anima_." Mystogan only announced, making Glacen feel proud about it. Fairy Tail's enigma only raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction. "That, itself, is one thing I cannot easily let through."

"I do understand your concern." Once again, Glacen approached the lacrima device. He toggled some buttons and keyed in some codes that he worked on himself. As soon as he finished, almost every lacrima-input systems inside the complex powered on by themselves, lighting the whole area by their combined glow. "You must believe me. What we are going to do is for _Edolas_' sake."

Mystogan was dumbfounded. How did this one discovered about that parallel dimension? He first asked himself, but he tried to regain his composure. It seemed that were indeed things that met more than just the eye and Mystogan was being enticed by the lingering thought. Now he was sure that Glacen and his accomplice Firius were not just very knowledgeable – they had already charted these down into the dot. "Who are you?" Mystogan just asked, firing a question that can ultimately answer just _everything_.

"Because I respect you, I am going to answer that." Glacen smirked and, just for a while, he'd let his transformation magic disappear.

Mystogan was left in shock when he identified him as Gray Fullbuster, albeit much older than the one he knew back at the guild. "That's impossible!" Mystogan almost said in denial. "You are from the future?"

"Apparently, you are not informed about this." Glacen recast the transformation magic that changed his real face. "I know what happened in this timeline." Glacen added. "In fact, it seems that I and Firius were just running by our memories, the reason why we very well know what's happening around by this time."

"That's the reason why you know about _Edolas_, then?" Mystogan asked, but he did not expect a valid answer that time. Finally, everything that he pieced out from his own investigation from the shadows was falling in their rightful place. "And the reason why you knew its current state." Then, just after he said that, Mystogan only jerked upon a comprehension that nestled inside his head. "That means…"

"I do not know what the future holds, but, as a time traveler, I'm just going to share you a piece of what will yet to come." Glacen just said sarcastically. "The reason why we're doing this right this time is because we know as well that there are people on the _other _side that is trying to open up a portal to connect the two dimensions." He laughed. "We can use them for our plans… Talk about coincidence…" He closed his eyes and focused on using a magic.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"I think you're finally done there," Glacen spoke through his projection, scanning the surroundings. He was mildly amazed that there was a huge trail of destruction on the streets of Magnolia. Despite Firius' self-proclaimed reservations, it seemed that he wasn't also able to control his destructive streak. The future persona of the ice mage only smiled at the thought. _And here I am thinking that he won't hurt Fairy Tail that much_, he told himself.

"Apparently," Firius answered, holding some of his scars. "I'm not just prepared for your _younger self_ being so powerful, so I took some hits." He sneered, much to Glacen's chagrin. "But, even though he acquired the _Eternal Frost_, I was still able to stop him." He reported to his partner.

"So you want to tell me that it really isn't too late for _younger me_?" He asked, not really happy that Firius' optimism was jumping on his face _again_. "I'm surprised you managed to defeat all of them." He said, steering away from that sensitive topic.

"Yep!" Firius answered, raising a thumb up. "I'm just sorry that I wouldn't be able to go to your side right now." He spoke up, which attracted Glacen's attention. "Things have been _messy _down here, so I think I need to clean up for an hour or so." He said, flashing his friend an almost stupid grin.

Glacen only deadpanned at that. "_Natsu_, I just want to tell you that Mystogan has agreed to help us in our quest." He informed his friend. Firius was silent at first, his mouth wide open. But, when the news finally kicked inside him, he only wore a very wide grin.

"That's great!" He yelled in excitement. "With Mystogan's input, we can successfully transfer all magic energies in this world to _Edolas_!" He grinned even more. "I told you he will listen to reason." Firius teasingly jabbed Glacen's projection at his sides, even though he knew his partner would not even feel it. "See? SEE?! We can just explain things _truthfully _and people will just help us!"

Glacen frowned even further. His friend was rubbing salt onto his wounded pride again, something that made him irritable and yet delighted at the same time. At least, he was not going to deny the small lessons Firius would often lecture him about. Things were progressing so smoothly, and that only meant their success – _Fairy Tail_'_s success_, he corrected himself. If they would win now, then they could be assured that the tragedy won't happen in this timeline. "I know," he closed his eyes for a moment, silently giving thanks for everything. "So kindly shut your trap now before I hit you."

"That's not so nice of you," Firius said sulkily.

"That's why you so like me," Glacen replied in an amused tone. "Just make sure Fairy Tail remains in Magnolia. Once the portal is activated, things can go a little bit _untidy_." Before he cut the mental connection, Glacen added more words. "_Natsu_, please do come here with me. Let's make sure no one _dies_." And he quickly ended the projection, the figure of Glacen disappearing from sight.

Firius only muttered a soft '_yeah_', before he finally fell into his knees. Weakness finally overcame him. From the sides of his eyes, he saw Erza approached, weapon ever-ready. Beside her was Master Makarov, his face curtailing deep anxiety. He had worn the expression since Firius revealed to them the real plan – the act of betrayal. But, somehow, the creases that lined the old man's face crinkled in a small smile.

Firius looked at the opposite side, seeing the still raging Gray. He was now held by his friend, Natsu, trying to stop the former from charging against Firius. Gray's eyes were only filled with anger and hatred, something that he didn't want to see. It was so similar with the eyes of Glacen when he killed everyone from Fairy Tail that _unfortunate _night. Just seeing that countenance from the ice mage was enough for him to feel shivers, to feel that he was so defenseless.

"_Jii-chan_," Firius called out, sounding so tired. "Even now it shows that everyone is already too late." He tried to bark a laugh, but Erza's fist collided with his face, sending him down to the ground.

"Perhaps I can _disown _you as my own child," Master Makarov gave him a death glare. "There is no possible way that my child can do this to me, to his own family." He told him, almost _disgusted_ that this kind of _Natsu_ existed. He could not fathom anymore how much _corrupted_ this man was. He could not even imagine how low he would stumble down just to ensure victory.

"Heh," Firius only groaned. "I'm _parentless_ to begin with." He replied. He tried to raise himself up. He ended up on his knees. "I'm sure you did not just let me be contacted by Glacen because you want to see him again." He snarled at them.

"It would seem that Glacen is in the Magic Council." Erza supposed. "It looks to me that they aim to use something at the council for their plans."

"You are correct," Master Makarov answered back. "After all, the council holds much of the most powerful magical items and powers in existence." He added. "And it's good to hear about Mystogan."

Firius looked aghast at that. He looked at the master's face, his expression still strong but half-filled with doubt. "Didn't you hear what Glacen told me? Mystogan already accepted our reason. He will help us with our plan!" He told them, trying to mock them because their victory was already in reach. Firius knew he just bought enough time for Glacen to do his part.

"He won't accept any offers from the enemy," Master Makarov told him. "Unless he was _told _to accept…"

"You don't mean…" Firius was officially taken off-guard with the revelation.

"It isn't just Gray, and, in extension, Glacen, who can perform magic even under the spell of your obsidian lacrima." Master Makarov proudly stated. "Mystogan has informed me that he can optimally work even with the hindrance. Because of that, I tasked him with one thing…"

* * *

><p>"So…" Glacen looked appalled when a wave of light mysteriously appeared inside the structure of the Magic Council. "We've been <em>had<em>." He just remarked, after he saw that a _particular _team from Fairy Tail instantly arrived at the location, with them the _beaten_ and _haggard-looking _Firius.

"I'm sorry, _Gray_," Firius apologized. "They hid something under their sleeves and I was caught unaware."

"Do not worry." Glacen still sounded proud. "_Etherion _is ready to fire _now_."

A powerful shock wave washed through the whole Magic Council, knocking down everyone in their spot. They could feel the warmth of the most powerful magic attack through their skin, as the magic beam coursed through the air. Just as _Etherion _continued to beam away its light, the more Glacen and Firius smiled at the development.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -


End file.
